O seriado Potteriano: primeira temporada!
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: É um seriado. Baseado em seriados como Friends, The Oc, Lost e Smallville! Romance. Aventura. Comédia...
1. Trailer

**O seriado Potteriano.**

**Autor: **Luís Eduardo Ferreira.

**E-mail: **Geral. Romance/Comédia/Aventura/Suspense. (Universo Alternativo).

**Outras obras: **Harry Potter e a Revolta dos Sangues Ruins. Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte (nova versão). Tudo por um livro.

**Classificação: **13 anos.

**Sipnose: **Harry acaba de se mudar para Nova Iorque. Ingressa em uma escola chamada Hogwarts e precisa de novos amigos. Envolve-se com a garota mais popular de toda a escola, Gina Weasley. Ele só não sabia que ela era irmã do seu melhor amigo.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não são meus. Pertencem ao mundo criado por JK Rowling e à Warner Bros. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro com essa fanfic. É feito de fã para fã. Gratuitamente.

_Trailer... _

_Sua vida era perfeita... _

- Sério, mãe? – resmungou Harry erguendo o rosto da mesa – São quase sete horas da manhã!

Lílian terminou de beber o seu suco e colocou-o vazio na pia.

- Por isso mesmo que você devia se apressar! Ou vai chegar atrasado na escola!

_...até uma certa garota aparecer em sua vida!_

- Não é certo você se apaixonar por ela – disse Hermione calmamente.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – murmurou ele passando a mão pelos cabelos – Você já me contou isso umas dez vezes!

- Além do mais, ela é irmã do Rony, o seu melhor amigo!

O celular em cima do balcão começou a vibrar, aparecendo uma foto de uma jovem mestiça na tela.

- Levando em consideração que você namora Cho Chang!

_Sua vida pode mudar com um simples acontecimento... _

- Precisamos fazer uma festa de despedida – comentou Hermione empurrando o teclado para dentro da escrivaninha e apagando o monitor de seu computador.

- Eu já disse que não quero uma festa de despedida! – disse Gina sacudindo os ombros e caindo sentada na cama fofa da amiga – Aliás, eu não vou embora para muito longe... Só vou me mudar para Paris! É apenas algumas horas de vôo...

- Algumas horas? – Hermione perguntou incrédula – Não sei se você é boa em Geografia mas... Paris fica do outro lado do planeta!

- É, não é tão pertinho assim... Mas vai ser melhor para o meu futuro!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Harry é apaixonado por você!

- O quê?

- Ops! Acho que falei demais!

_...mas as coisas automaticamente acontecem! _

- Você não pode ir embora, Gina! – disse Harry parado.

- O que? – perguntou ela histericamente, parou de andar no meio do caminho – Por que eu não faria isso?

- Porque eu amo você! – ele empurrou a garota contra a árvore e encaixou seus lábios aos dela.

_Enquanto isso... _

- Mas eu te amo! – disse Rony passando as mãos pela nuca da namorada.

Hermione afastou-se, zangada. Estava chorando.

- Eu não quero que você encoste em mim. Nunca mais!

- Mas...

- Eu vi você e a Luna se atarracando contra a prateleira ontem à noite!

_...outras coisas acontecem!_

- Você está tão linda hoje, Hermione – disse a voz grossa de Vítor Krum, ele passou as mãos pela cintura da garota e os dois beijaram.

Rony olhou de longe e fez uma cara de quem não estava gostando.

- Eu vou acabar com esse filho-da-mãe!

E saiu pisando fundo na direção do rapaz, com os punhos fechados.

- Rony, você vai morrer! – disse Gina mordendo o canto do copo e prevendo que o irmão ia tomar perder feio a briga contra Krum.

_Romance... _

Gina estava puxando sua mala de rodinhas para dentro da sala de embarque.

- Por favor, não vá – disse Harry puxando a garota pela mão e dando um selinho – Eu te amo, por favor! Não vá!

Ela engoliu em seco, confusa.

- É tarde demais para mudar o nosso futuro, Harry...

- Por...

- Reencontraremos um dia! – disse ela virando o rosto molhado em lágrimas e puxando a mala, sumindo na multidão.

_Aventura... _

Harry sacou. O time adversário era composto por Draco e Goyle, seus piores inimigos.

Draco pegou o saque, e ergueu a bola. Goyle devolveu para eles com uma força triplicada, acertando a cabeça de Rony que caiu para trás.

- Nós nunca vamos ganhar uma partida de vôlei contra eles! – pensou Harry indo ajudar o amigo desmaiado.

_Comédia... _

- Sério? – perguntou Rony rindo – Você acha mesmo a Pansy bonita?

Harry sacudiu os ombros em resposta.

- Cara. Ela tem mais bigode que o Dumbledore!

Harry continuou em silêncio.

- Sem contar... Que... O cabelo dela é horrível! – acrescentou Gina sentada ao lado de Rony em volta da mesa – Ela deve usar chapinha, com certeza!

Hermione revirou os olhos como se não participasse da conversa.

- Acho que ela deve esconder litros de banha embaixo daquelas calças! – voltou a dizer Gina.

- Ela deve roncar mais do que a tia Muriel durante a noite!

- Eu não acho – disse Harry murmurando as palavras fracamente.

- Cara! – Rony parou pensativo – VOCÊ DORMIU COM A PANSY, É ISSO?

_Suspense... _

Rony estava deitado na maca, respirando através de aparelhos. Segurava a mão de Hermione e tinha dificuldade em falar.

- Você quer voltar comigo, Hermione? – perguntou ele.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos por ver o ex-namorado naquele estado.

_Terror... _

- Eu quero que você acabe com a vida de Tiago Potter! – disse um homem de voz grossa depositando uma arma em cima da mesa.

- Mas... Mas...

- Mate-o! Ainda hoje...

_Um mundo onde tudo acontece..._

Duas pessoas se esbarram e os papéis voam para todos os lados.

- Eu sou a senhora Potter! – apresentou-se Lílian – Azarada como sempre!

- Ah! Prazer, Remo Lupin! – disse ele mordendo o lábio ao admirar a mulher à sua frente – E sortudo como sempre!

_...um mundo onde existem terremotos!_

- Eu te odeio, Tiago Potter! – berrou Lílian arremessando um vaso contra a parede – Eu te odeio mais do que tudo nessa vida!

- Você nunca fez questão de salvar o nosso casamento! – berrou ele em resposta.

- Some da minha casa! Some da minha vida! – ela foi até a porta e abriu, indicando que Tiago poderia passar para ir embora.

_Muitas confusões! _

- O meu pai anda traindo a minha mãe! – chorou Hermione com as mãos no rosto.

- Somos dois escolhidos por esse maldito destino! – disse Harry abraçando a amiga de lado – Mas vai ficar tudo bem, eu garanto!

_Algumas únicas soluções!_

- Você é a única que pode salvar a nossa empresa, Lílian – disse Narcisa encarando a pior inimiga de sua infância.

- Eu nunca serei subordinada a você! – respondeu ela grosseiramente fechando a porta na cara de Narcisa, mas esta foi mais rápida e colocou o pé entre o batente da porta.

- Podemos conversar melhor sobre o seu cargo na nossa empresa... Talvez possa valer mesmo a pena...

_Vem aí... _

- A Cho vem mudando para Nova Iorque! – avisou Harry sentado ao lado de Hermione.

- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou a amiga assustada – Ela não pode saber que você está com a Gina!

- Nossa! Sabe que eu nem tinha pensado nisso? – murmurou ironicamente.

_...um seriado Potteriano! _

- Bem vindo a Hogwarts – disse o diretor estendendo a mão na direção de Harry.

- Ah? – ele ficou confuso perguntando se deveria apertar ou não.

Lílian, sua mãe, deu um tapa em sua nuca, fazendo o filho acordar.

- Prazer! – murmurou depressa apertando a mão de Dumbledore sem ter consciência do que estava fazendo – Obrigado!

**Baseado em vários seriados como: Friends. ****The Oc. Smallville. Lost. Entre outros...**

Venha conferir essa grande aventura!

Toda segunda-feira, às 9:00 horas da noite!

Estréia: 01 de outubro de 2007.


	2. Episódio 01 xx Piloto

**Primeiro Episódio – **

**Piloto**

**O Seriado Potteriano **

_- __Primeira Temporada_

**Cena 01: O céu azul no fundo deixa a entender que será um dia bonito, sem muitas nuvens, são poucas horas da manhã. **

- A câmera vai se deslocando, mostrando uma rua arborizada, várias casas enormes em volta como se fosse uma espécie de um condomínio, não havia portões, apenas carros parados na frente das casas. Era uma rua calma, tranqüila, exceto por um barulho...

**Barulho: Um martelo batendo em um prego na madeira. **

- A câmera mostra primeiramente o jardim bem florido daquela casa, vai descendo até mostrar um senhor alto, forte, cabelos negros, encurvado, batendo um prego em uma plaqueta de madeira bem em frente a sua casa branca, cheia de pilares. Lia-se: "Casa dos Potters".

O barulho continua insistente.

- A câmera vai se aproximando da janela logo atrás, atravessando-a, assim temos uma visão mais aprofundada da parte de dentro. Embora a casa seja maravilhosa por fora, por dentro estava um caos total de caixas de papelão espalhadas em todos os lugares.

Uma mulher alta vem de um cômodo que parece ser a cozinha, trazendo uma caixa enorme e pesada nos braços.

- Achei o seu material escolar, Harry Tiago Potter, sem mais desculpas – disse Lílian colocando a caixa em cima do piso frio de mármore na bancada da cozinha.

Um garoto, cabelos negros como o senhor que estava do lado de fora, obviamente porque era o seu filho, veio saltando das escadas, usando uma camisa social por fora de uma camiseta vermelha comum. Era bem jovem, ele bufou e revirou os olhos aceitando a mochila que sua mãe lhe mostrava.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir à escola no meu primeiro dia de aula? Quero dizer, mãe, faz dois dias que eu estou morando em Nova York, ainda não conheço ninguém! – disse Harry tentando convencê-la de faltar à aula.

Lílian caminhou até a cozinha, o seu filho estava em sua cola segurando sua mochila pela alça.

- Isso não é desculpa para se faltar no primeiro dia de aula, nada convincente, portanto sim senhor, terá que ir para a aula.

No meio da bagunça, Lílian desembrulhou dois pães do papel laminado e entregou ao filho.

- Isso é para você comer agora. Coloquei mais alguns na sua mochila para o intervalo.

- Obrigado, mas eu não sou mais criança! – resmungou revirando os olhos.

Lílian deu algumas palmadinhas em suas costas e disse:

- Chega de ser mimado, vamos para a escola, você já está atrasado. Eu vou te levar! - Lílian pegou as chaves em cima do balcão de mármore e começou a andar na direção da garagem. 

A caminho da porta, o homem que estava batucando do lado de fora, estava entrando todo suado, esfregando as mãos uma nas outras para limpá-las.

- Já vai para a escola, filhão? – perguntou Tiago cansado. Harry esticou as sobrancelhas em sua direção.

- Alguma chance de eu poder faltar hoje? – o seu pai era a última instância.

O homem e Lílian trocaram um olhar do tipo "não-comece". Lílian deu um selinho rápido no marido e continuou:

- Eu não vou me atrasar, Tiago querido. Eu ainda volto para dar o nó na sua gravata, você precisa chegar bem vestido no seu escritório de trabalho aqui em Nova York. Beijos, até daqui a pouco!

Harry saiu logo atrás de Lílian pela porta da frente, Tiago sorrindo feito bobo deu um pedala na cabeça do filho e ficou para trás junto com as caixas espalhadas no chão.

**- ABERTURA – **

_(Imagens se aproximando):_

James Lafferty de braços cruzados, com cara de bravo: l_como Harry Potter._

Erica Durance com as mãos na cintura, os cabelos voando para trás: _como Hermione Granger._

Joshua Jackson sorrindo com a cabeça para trás: _como Rony Weasley._

Sophia Bush piscando e sorrindo: _como Gina Weasley._

Kelly Rowan com um vestido preto: _como Lílian Potter._

Matthew Seattle com as mãos no bolso, usando um terno: _como Tiago Potter._

Paul Nichols sério, segurando um livro: _como Remo Lupin._

- Joshua Jackson sacando com uma bola de vôlei.

- Erica Durance sorridente e com um copo vermelho nas mãos.

- James caminhando com a mochila nas costas.

- Sophia colocando a mão na boca, chorando.

- Matthew Seattle dando um nó na gravata.

- Kelly Rowan tirando cookies do forno.

- Paul Nichols lecionando uma aula na frente dos alunos.

**FLASHES: **Bola de vôlei rolando no ar. / Uma torcida inteira gritando com os braços para cima. / Uma escola elitizada sendo mostrada por cima com um jardim enorme diante dela. / Sophia Bush saindo correndo em direção à saída / Joshua comemorando. / James comemorando também.

_O Seriado Potteriano__!_

**- FIM DA ABERTURA – **

**Música: Light Up the Sky – Yellowcard. **

**Cena dentro de um carro fechado em movimento: **Filmando de lado, o rosto de Lílian está mais perto da câmera, logo ao seu lado está Harry, seu filho, escutando músicas em seu MP3. Ele está com uma mochila preta no colo.

Harry começou a batucar com os dedos no painel da picape preta de sua mãe como se aquilo fosse uma bateria.

- Nós precisamos conversar, filho!

Ele sequer deu importância, sacudia a cabeça para cima e para baixo no ritmo da música, ainda batucando os dedos no painel, por ora batia as mãos também.

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER, EU ESTOU QUERENDO FALAR COM VOCÊ! – berrou ela por fim, levemente irritada.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Harry ficou aborrecido com os gritos, tirou os fones e os guardou na mochila.

Lílian manteve-se concentrada com as mãos no volante, conversando com o filho.

- O seu aniversário está chegando daqui 6 meses, você vai completar 16 anos. Eu e o seu pai estamos pensando em comprar um carro para você.

- É uma piada? – perguntou ele desconfiado – Me avisa que eu rio quando for preciso!

- Você não acredita em mim? – Lílian abriu um sorriso.

A expressão dele mudou de repente, ele sorriu todo feliz, os seus olhos começam a brilhar.

- Um carro? Mãe... Eu sempre quis ter um carro! – disse animado quase pulando do lado.

- Se você se comportar, você vai ganhar. Se não, não. Estamos entendidos?

- Vai ser ótimo, eu vou poder dar cavalinho-de-pau e... Brincadeira, mãe. Não precisa me olhar desse jeito! – disse sonhador.

- Espero. Pronto, chegamos, filho. Essa é a sua nova escola! – Lílian deixou escapar um olhar de censura na direção do filho.

**Aumenta o som da Música: Light Up the Sky – Yellowcard.**

A câmera se desloca para o lado de fora, uma visão ampla de uma escola enorme, com muitos pilares na frente, parecia mais a Casa Blanca do Presidente dos Estados Unidos do que uma escola de verdade. O jardim era todo verde, com várias árvores espalhadas juntamente com bancos de cimento para os alunos sentarem. Algumas mesinhas onde grupos de alunos sentavam nas mesas e colocavam os pés nas cadeiras. Várias pessoas transitando no mesmo sentido. Algumas paradas na porta conversando sobre as férias antes de entrarem pela escada de pedra. Um letreiro enorme mostrava o nome do lugar: "HOGWARTS".

**Cena 02: Lílian está andando com a bolsa nos ombros no estacionamento entre vários carros, Harry está vindo logo atrás, reclamando de alguma coisa. **

**Abaixa um pouco o som da Música: Light Up the Sky – Yellowcard.**

- Não, mãe, você não precisa ir até lá me levar. As pessoas vão me zoar pelo resto da vida. Por favor, volte para o carro... – implorava insistente.

- Eu já disse que marquei com o diretor Dumbledore, seria uma desfeita muito grande não ir até ele. Sem contar que eles não vão te zoar quando você for amigo da pessoa mais importante desse lugar! – disse ela cortando o filho.

Enquanto Harry andava pelo estacionamento do lado direito da escola, ele reparou que várias pessoas da sua idade saiam dos carros mais luxuosos do mundo. Alguns sequer tinham sido lançados no mercado direito. Eram todos ricos, filhos de famosos ou coisa parecida.

Harry e Lílian eram bem notáveis quando transitavam em direção à escola, primeiro porque ela era uma mulher mais velha diante dos demais alunos, segundo que ele era uma figura nova na escola e por ser elitizada, dificilmente tinha "carne nova" no pedaço.

Havia um homem de barba comprida até a cintura, cinzenta, com as mãos para trás. Lílian espremeu os olhos na direção daquele senhor.

- Aquele deve ser o tal do diretor Alvo Dumbledore, que homem estranho. Tão singelo e educado no telefone mas tão _diferente_ ao vivo.

O diretor cumprimentava os alunos com um aceno conforme entravam em sua escola particular. Harry e Lílian subiram as escadas de pedra até chegarem bem perto dele. Ele pareceu surpreso com a presença dos dois.

- Você deve ser Lílian Potter! - ele estendeu a mão na direção de Lílian.

Lílian apertou a sua mão de volta, sorridente.

- Prazer, senhor diretor. Esse é o meu filho Harry, tenho certeza de que vai se adaptar muito bem à escola do senhor!

Harry estava olhando por cima do ombro, distraído com as garotas maravilhosas que tinham naquela escola. Lílian deu um tapa em sua nuca, ele acordou e olhou para o diretor em sua frente.

- Ah. Oooi, prazer! - apertou a mão do diretor também que estava sorrindo graciosamente em sua direção.

O diretor olhou por cima dos oclinhos e meia-lua, ainda sorrindo, disse:

- Parece que está se adaptando bem ao novo colégio.

Lílian cortou o assunto de repente.

- Eu sempre ouvi falar muito bem do colégio de vocês, desde quando eu já morava na Califórnia. É famosa por todo o mundo!

Eles foram caminhando para o interior do colégio, paralelos ao fluxo de alunos. O diretor andava com as mãos para trás.

- Modestamente, Hogwarts é um dos colégios mais bem conceituados do país. É um sonho para muita gente estudar aqui com a elite americana. Esse jovem bonito e sadio com certeza vai gostar muito de estudar aqui!

Harry ainda estava distraído com algumas outras garotas que acenam de volta para ele na fila da entrada para a escola.

**Cena 03: Um corredor enorme que dava acesso a outras escadas, corredores, salas de aula, e no fundo parecia terminar em uma cantina. Estava lotada de alunos, andando de um lado para o outro. Dumbledore, Lílian e Harry andavam e conversam.**

- A escola é infinitamente grande, Sr. Potter. Vai demorar alguns dias para se adaptar com todos os corredores, salas. Certamente irá se perder muitas vezes até entender todos os trajetos. E conheço uma pessoa que irá te ajudar nesse processo, falando nisso, ela está se aproximando!

Lílian e Harry seguiram o olhar de Dumbledore atrás, eles viram os pescoços e deparam com uma garota alta, loira, cabelos ondulados, segurando vários livros no colo, ainda assim acompanhada por uma mochila lotada de outras coisas também – livros provavelmente. Usava roupas compridas, esquisitas, não parecia ligar muito para aparência, apesar de existir uma beleza natural na própria garota.

- Srta. Granger! – cumprimentou o diretor sorridente.

A Srta. Granger abriu um sorriso enquanto enfia os livros com pressa na mochila, ela se aproximou dizendo:

- Oi senhor diretor, quanta surpresa! - ela deu uma olhada rápida para o casal estranho e assiu com a cabeça para eles.

- Esses são o Sr. e a Sra. Potter. Ele vai estudar com a gente por um longo tempo em Hogwarts. O seu nome é Harry Potter. E esta é a Hermione Granger, a representante da turma do segundo ano!

- Prazer – cumprimentou Hermione toda tímida apertando a mão de Harry no ar.

- Por que a Senhorita não está acompanhada pelo Sr. Weasley?

Hermione pendeu 0a cabeça para o lado lado, meio envergonhada por ser perceptível assim "acompanhada pelo Sr. Weasley", e disse:

- O Rony está de cama, senhor diretor. Ele pegou uma virose estomacal muito forte, mas assim que ele melhorar ele vai vir para a escola. Já conversamos sobre isso!

O diretor pareceu compreensivo.

- Sem problemas. Será que você poderia mostrar a escola ao Sr. Potter? Vou me certificar de colocá-lo na Grifinória também, juntamente com a sua sala. Enquanto isso vou acertar algumas coisas da matrícula com a Sra. Potter!

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, Harry se aproximou dela, acenou para sua mãe, ela piscou para ele de volta. Harry ficou meio envergonhado ao caminhar com Hermione sem conhecê-la muito bem.

- Aqui fica o banheiro das garotas, logo ali na frente fica o banheiro dos garotos. A cantina é no final do corredor, dizem que tem o melhor suco da cidade. Não duvido muito que seja verdade.

Harry sorriu, Hermione devolve o sorriso, eles continuam andando.

- Existe também um jornal aqui da escola que a gente escreve toda semana nele. Vou te mostrar onde fica o escritório. É aqui na frente. Vamos!

Os dois foram caminhando entre os alunos, a câmera vai subindo e vemos os dois de costas conversando.

**Abaixa o som da Música até terminar: Light Up the Sky – Yellowcard. **

- O nosso jornal se chama Profeta Diário, sempre ficamos no período da tarde atualizando as notícias, fofocas, etc – disse Hermione mostrando a ele várias escrivaninhas muito bem organizadas, todas com computadores e acessórios ao lado como lápis, canetas coloridas, folhas, etc. Cada escrivaninha tinha a sua própria impressora – Pelo fato de ser o primeiro dia de aula aqui está vazio mas logo vai ficar cheio de estagiários!

Eles continuaram andando, tomaram a direção de um corredor para a Ala Oeste, parecia o corredor mais cheio de todo o lugar, as pessoas transitavam de um lado para o outro conversando com outras sobre as férias.

- As pessoas costumam guardar os materiais aqui nos armários – apontou Hermione para um corredor cheio de armários vermelhos, verdes, amarelos e azuis – São divididos entre as classes: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Sempre estudei na Corvinal mas esse ano pedi transferência para a Grifinória!

- Estuda aqui faz tempo, então?

- Desde o jardim de infância! – confirmou ela sorridente – Então, as pessoas costumam deixar os livros aqui para não levarem para casa. Eu, pessoalmente, gosto de levar porque assim posso dar uma revisada nas matérias todos os dias!

- Prefiro deixar aqui mesmo – respondeu ele sorrindo deixando a entender que não gostava de estudar.

No meio de várias outras pessoas, havia uma garota de costas, com os cabelos ruivos e lisos escorridos na frente de uma blusinha azul, ela estava mexendo em seu armário na altura de seus olhos. Sabia que era uma garota bonita e seu rosto devia ser um complemento do que era o restante de seu corpo. Era magra, alta, cintura fina. Ele desejou que ela fechasse o armário logo para que pudesse destampar o seu rosto. Hermione percebeu o olhar fixo de Harry.

- Aquela é a Gina, é a minha melhor amiga – Harry fechou a boca rapidamente ao perceber que Hermione o olhava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ela sacudiu a cabeça – Todos os garotos tem a mesma atitude que você quando vêem ela!

Então, a tal de Gina mexeu com a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás e seu perfume percorreu todos os centímetros até atingir o rosto de Harry. Nesse momento, ela fechou o armário com um estalido, ele pode saborear um pouco mais do perfil da garota. Era simplesmente a mais bonita que havia visto em toda sua vida, as sobrancelhas perfeitas faziam contorno em volta dos olhos azuis brilhantes. Tinha o nariz ligeiramente empinado, os lábios finos em uma linha, as bochechas bem rosadas. O seu coração acelerou discretamente enquanto observava a garota.

Um garoto não muito mais velho do que Harry, com os cabelos pretos espetados, os olhos também claros e os braços fortes apertados em uma camiseta branca se aproximou de Gina, colocando a mão em sua cintura. As garotas comentavam dele de longe já que era muito vistoso, um ar de galã. A sua mão deslizou pelas costas de Gina, e para a sua decepção, ele depositou um beijo nos lábios da ruiva.

- Ela tem namorado – avisou Hermione deprimente – Mas ela é super gente boa, você vai gostar dela. É uma das garotas mais populares da escola e ainda líder de torcida da Grifinória.

- Líder de torcida? Do que? – perguntou Harry interessado voltando a andar ao lado de Hermione com os pensamentos ainda em Gina.

- Vôlei, temos campeonato estadual de vôlei todos os anos. Competimos contra as escolas principais que são Durmstrang e Beauxbatons! – ela deu uma risadinha tímida por trás dos livros.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Nada. Só que um dos jogadores de Durmstrang foi um ex-namorado meu, Vítor Krum. Anualmente ele vem me visitar em Hogwarts! – ela sacudiu os ombros, sorridente. Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas em tom de surpresa.

O sinal tocou interrompendo a conversa deles, Harry e Hermione misturados à massa de alunos foram andando na direção do corredor central.

- A nossa sala é logo ali na frente – disse ela – Fica perto da turma do Quarto Ano que está vai se formar!

- Essa é a parte que eu menos gosto do dia – comentou Harry segurando a alça da mochila e caminhando ao lado dela – Estudar. Eca! – e fez uma careta.

Ela o olhou com estranheza.

- Ah, eu adoro estudar! – confessou sinceramente.

- Você é insana? – perguntou rindo.

- Um pouco – ela riu de volta – É o que as pessoas dizem. Você ainda vai ouvir comentários sobre mim. Nessa escola tudo se comenta, cada olhar, cada passo, cada palavra. Tudo. Portanto, tome cuidado!

- Eu vou tomar – disse seguindo-a em direção à carteira, já dentro de uma sala de aula cheia de alunos sentado em seus respectivas carteiras. As fileiras da frente estavam quase vazias.

Hermione cumprimentou vários amigos que conhecia dos anos anteriores, acabou apresentando a Harry também antes da aula começar. Conheceu Neville, um garoto alto, gordinho, com os cabelos pretos. Conheceu Dino Thomas, um moreno, alto também e muito simpático. Por fim, acabou conhecendo Parvati que estava sentada ao lado de Hermione bem na frente.

- Droga, odeio as carteiras da frente! – resmungou Harry colocando a sua mochila em uma delas. Sentia-se completamente deslocado naquele ambiente onde as pessoas conversavam em grupinhos e ele não. Somente observava – Gosto mais de sentar no fundo – comentou por falta do que falar.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

**You're So Damn Hot – Ok Go – Som suave. **

Dumbledore conversava sobre a escola com Lílian Potter, aproveitava para mostrar alguns dos melhores equipamentos que havia instalado no lugar que mais parecia um castelo do que uma escola de verdade. Era espantosamente grande!

Virando um dos corredores, Lílian distraída trombou com um homem apressado, todos os seus livros, papéis voaram para o alto como se tivesse jogado, mas não, o encontro que foi violento mesmo.

- Desculpa! – disse Lílian agachando para ajudá-lo a pegar os papéis que estavam espalhados no chão com alguns livros que caíram abertos – Eu não queria... – ia dizendo toda envergonhada.

- Não, tudo bem, isso acontece! – disse o rapaz pegando os papéis rapidamente, reunindo-os.

O diretor contemplava a cena com as mãos para trás, sorridente.

- Você acabou de conhecer Remo Lupin, Srta. Potter, o professor de Geografia de Harry!

- Harry? – perguntou Remo ficando em pé com os papéis e os livros nos braços de volta. Lílian o olhou pela primeira vez, ligeiramente atordoada pelo encontro repentino.

- Harry é o meu filho – ela apertou a sua mão – Prazer, sou Lílian Potter, azarada como sempre.

Remo enquanto apertava a sua mão admirava o rosto juvenil da senhora Potter e brincou.

- Prazer, Remo Lupin, sortudo como sempre! – isso soou irônico – Eu quem devo desculpas por ser atrapalhado.

- Desculpas aceitas – sorriu Lílian meio corada ainda.

- Então? Harry é o seu filho? É o primeiro dia de aula na vida dele? – perguntou Remo achando que Harry era um bebê ou coisa parecida.

Lílian sorriu lisonjeada por dentro, contente por ter sido julgada como mais nova do que a própria idade lhe permitia.

- Ah, não, não. O meu filho Harry já tem 15 anos e está na Grifinória. Nós acabamos de nos mudar da Califórnia, ele deve estar um pouco perdido.

- Sério? Eu estou indo agora mesmo dar aula no segundo ano! – disse Remo sorridente – Acho que vou conhecê-lo muito em breve então.

- Bom, precisamos ir, Remo – lembrou Dumbledore intrometendo na conversa dos dois que pareciam amigos há anos.

- Certo, será um prazer tê-lo como aluno. Seja bem vinda, Sra. Potter – Remo sorriu, deu um beijo em seu rosto e abarrotado de livros nos braços, virou as costas e saiu andando na direção do final daquele corredor.

Dumbledore assentiu e os dois continuaram andando em direção à seção de matrícula.

**You're So Damn Hot – Ok Go – Volume baixo. **

A sala estava lotada quando o professor entrou, Harry já se encontrava sentado mas a maioria dos colegas ainda não, portanto cada um foi procurando o seu assento. O professor era loiro, alto, aparentemente jovem. Carregava nos braços livros didáticos e algumas folhas bagunçadas, outras amassadas.

- Bom dia a todos, o meu nome é Remo mas podem me chamar de Lupin que é o meu sobrenome – ele se anunciou diante de todos na sala – E eu serei o professor de Geografia de vocês nesse segundo ano!

Os alunos sorriram em resposta, parecia bem simpático. Harry puxou algumas folhas do fichário para escrever em cima da carteira.

- Alguém chamada Harry Potter por aqui? – escutou Harry enquanto anotava alguma coisa. Levantou o pescoço, envergonhado. Como o professor sabia que ele era novo?

- Sou eu! – disse levantando o braço, meio envergonhado por atrair todos os olhares em sua direção. Sentiu-se meio confuso, Hermione estava ao seu lado, olhando-o com a boca ligeiramente aberta por se tornar conhecido do professor logo no primeiro dia de aula.

O professor olhou em sua direção, sorridente.

- Sema bem vindo, rapaz. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar daqui de Nova York! – e ele ainda sabia que Harry era novo em Nova York? Como assim? Aliás, agora todos sabiam que ele não era da cidade.

Todos o olhavam como fosse um alienígena. Sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável após as boas-vindas do professor.

- Obrigado – respondeu cabisbaixo, tratando-se de colocar o braço embaixo da carteira rapidamente. Hermione abriu um sorrisinho.

O professor logo no primeiro dia de aula começou a passar várias localizações aos alunos, falar de rios, mares, alguns estados que Harry nem mesmo conhecia de outros países. Tachou a galera com lições para casa. Enquanto ele falava para a sala, Harry fazia um desenho em uma folha solta de seu fichário, quando sentiu um barulho de música vir de dentro da mochila. A sala inteira ficou em silêncio, inclusive o professor, para escutar o barulho.

- Acho que vem da sua mochila, Harry – disse Hermione dando um cutucão em suas costas com o cotovelo.

De repente, ele despertou de seus pensamentos e praticamente entrou na mochila colocando a cabeça dentro para procurar o celular. Era muito embaraçoso que isso estivesse acontecendo no primeiro dia de aula. Agarrou o celular com uma das mãos, sentiu as costas escorregarem na carteira devido ao acumulo de suor. Quando tirou o pescoço de dentro da mochila, sala inteira estava olhando para ele como antes. O professor parecia mesmo aborrecido com isso.

- Ih... FORA! IH, FORA! – gritavam os demais amigos, indignados. Alguns falavam só para fazer bagunça. Harry estava totalmente roxo de vergonha.

- Desculpa! – disse rapidamente, justificando. Viu o nome de Cho Chang piscar na tela. Era sua antiga namorada, altura mediana, cabelos pretos, sorriso branco – Sério, professor, desculpe, eu me esqueci de desligar!

Lupin respirou fundo, visivelmente irritado e parecendo pensar sobre o que devia fazer. E respondeu.

- Não vou mandá-lo para fora por ser a primeira vez, mas que isso sirva de exemplo para todos vocês. Não deve acontecer novamente.

- Não vai, eu prometo! – disse ele desligando o celular. E fez um barulho alto para desligar, ele ficou com vergonha de novo.

Lupin com certeza levou em consideração que ele era o filho de Lílian, que fora muito educada no corredor. Por isso deixaria Harry ficar na sala de aula, mas não ia permitir que acontecesse outra vez sem ser punido.

- Acho que ele gostou de você – disse Hermione quando a aula acabou com aviso da sineta, ela estava ao seu lado, sorrindo.

- Por que você acha isso? – perguntou ele, que no fundo, também isso, aliás tinha criado uma certa simpatia com o próprio também.

- Ele é um ótimo professor mas costuma ser severo com os alunos, sabe? É bem rigoroso e não gosta muito de celular dentro da sala de aula. Ou melhor, nenhum professor de Hogwarts gosta. As pessoas costumavam usar o celular para fofocar aqui dentro, então isso meio que virou uma proibição no ano passado!

- Entendi – disse Harry assentindo com a cabeça.

Eles ficaram aguardando a próxima aula sentados, conversando sobre o professor de Geografia, logo após novos professores foram chegando e se apresentando. O único que não pareceu ser nada simpático, porém ótimo professor, foi o de Química, Severo Snape.

Assim que as aulas terminaram dando um tempo para o intervalo, Harry e Hermione foram os últimos a deixarem a sala de aula, desceram as escadas indo em direção ao pátio, ao lado da cantina, havia uma área muito ampla cheia de mesas, cadeiras com centenas de alunos conversando.

- Venha, vamos sentar na mesa de Gina! – chamou Hermione andando na direção dela.

- Er... Bem, eu preciso pegar um livro na biblioteca – ia justificando Harry mas Hermione o agarrou pelo braço puxando na direção da ruiva que estava sentada ao lado do namorado. Os dois conversavam e riam ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione só parou de arrastar Harry quando estavam na frente de duas cadeiras vazias em volta da mesa redonda, Gina deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione, em seguida olhou para Harry como se não o conhecesse.

- Esse é um estudante novo no colégio. O nome dele é Harry. Harry, essa é a Gina, esse é o Simas – disse Hermione apontando os amigos.

- É o garoto que deixou o celular tocar na sala de Geografia? – riu Gina.

"Droga, já estou sendo alvo de fofoca na escola" pensou sem graça, corando o rosto inteiro.

- As notícias voam – justificou Hermione.

Harry agachou para cumprimentar Gina com um beijo na bochecha mas a sua mão bateu de leve no copo de suco de melancia, ele caiu de lado derramando todo conteúdo nas saias e nas pernas da garota antes mesmo que eles terminassem de se cumprimentar.

- AI QUE DROGA! – gritou Gina automaticamente sentindo as pernas gelarem. Ela ficou em pé com um pulo.

- Ora, desculpa, desculpa mesmo, eu não... – ele ficou ainda mais vermelho, sem saber o que fazer.

Gina furiosa sacudiu as mãos para tirar o excesso de suco, o namorado dela ficou em pé ao seu lado, entregando guardanapos de papel.

- Não foi minha intenção, eu juro – tentava se justificar mas Gina não falava nada de tão enraivecida que estava. Isso o deixou ainda mais sem graça.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Vou ficar toda melada – ela saiu andando na direção do banheiro, o namorado de Gina, Simas, pareceu ficar um pouco irritado por Harry privar momentos a sós com a namorada.

- Não se preocupe – Hermione colocou a mão no ombro de Harry – Ela sabe que foi sem querer, no final das contas vai ficar tudo bem. Ela é assim mesmo!

- Eu vou buscar um pano para limpar essa sujeira toda! – disse o namorado dela indo para o lado oposto chamar alguém no balcão.

- Pelo visto você já conheceu o Simas Finnigan, namorado dela – disse Hermione sorrindo da cara de Harry – Não sei se você chegou a perceber mas ele está na mesma sala que a gente. É que ele senta no fundo com os idiotas da sala que só pensam em fazer baderna. O diretor sabe o nome deles de décor, sempre vão para fora!

Simas voltou com um pano branco nas mãos para limpar todo o suco que Harry havia derrubado na cadeira.

- Cara, eu sinto muito mesmo é sério – justificou Harry sem graça.

Simas fez um sinal bobo com as mãos dizendo que não era nada para se preocupar.

- De boa – disse dando uma piscadela para ele. Harry sorriu em resposta, Simas deu algumas palmadinhas em seu ombro e foi devolver o pano.

O sinal bateu algum tempo depois, Harry e Hermione foram direto para sala de aula enquanto Simas disse que ia esperar por Gina que não havia voltado, pelo visto tinha demorado um pouco além do normal para terminar de limpar toda a sua roupa. Harry ficou com um certo peso na consciência pelo transtorno causado justo no primeiro dia, e a impressão que a garota tinha ficado dele – a garota mais linda do colégio.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não se chateia! – disse Hermione tentando despreocupar Harry no meio da aula de Matemática – Sério mesmo, a Gina é muito legal!

- Será que eu poderia falar com ela na saída? Gostaria de pedir desculpas! – sussurrou ele baixinho na direção dela.

- Claro, claro, mas só saiba de uma coisa – Hermione parou de escrever por um segundo e chegou mais perto para cochichar – O namorado dela é muito ciumento, não sei se ficou perceptível – Hermione olhou Simas por cima do ombro de Harry.

- Eu sei, não vou criar problemas, fique tranqüila – ele sacudiu a cabeça e acrescentou depois – Eu espero que não!

O professor de Sociologia liberou a sala três minutos antes do sinal, o que deu tempo de Harry e Hermione andarem até a ala Oeste sem esbarrar em muitos alunos. Gina era do primeiro colegial da Grifinória, não era muito longe dali.

- Ali está ela – avistou Hermione apontando para um topo de cabelos vermelhos no meio de uma multidão de tons variados. E pelo visto o namorado havia chegado primeiro que os dois, Simas segurava a mão de Gina, os dois caminhavam em direção à saída.

- Ei, Gina – disse Harry se aproximando com Hermione ao seu lado – Desculpa pelo o que houve no intervalo, tudo bem?

Ela pareceu bem mais simpática da segunda vez.

- Sem problemas, ficou tudo bem, não se preocupe – Gina sorriu de volta, Simas a puxou com força para mais perto dele.

Eles haviam chegado no jardim onde cada aluno andava em uma direção. Gina virou na direção de Harry e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Até amanhã, foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu – respondeu meio corado embaixo do sol.

- Hermione, você vai passar em casa essa tarde? – perguntou Gina assim que foi se despedir dela.

- Não sei, talvez eu jante por lá, preciso ver com os meus pais antes – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Ok, qualquer coisa me liga, ein cunhadinha – Gina a chamou de um apelido carinhoso que fez Harry virar o rosto na direção de Hermione com os olhos arregalados.

Gina beijou Hermione, virou as costas e saiu andando com o namorado de mãos dadas.

- Cunhadinha? – repetiu Harry vendo Gina ganhar distância – Vocês são cunhadas mesmo?

Hermione corou de leve e olhou para Harry enquanto caminhavam na calçada de pedra.

- Eu namoro o irmão dela, por isso somos tão amigas!

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Parece interessante.

- Então, quer ir jantar na casa da Sra. Weasley? Ela é muito simpática, com certeza vai recebê-lo muito bem! – ofereceu Hermione.

- Ah, não sei – ele coçou o pescoço, meio tímido – Ainda é cedo para jantar na casa das pessoas sem conhecê-las.

- Deixa de ser bobo – Hermione puxou o celular de dentro da calça jeans e entregou a ele – Digite o seu número, eu vou te ligar até o final da tarde e saber se o convite ainda está de pé!

Harry sorriu enquanto digitava o número de seu celular no dela, entregou de volta sorrindo. Aproveitou-se para despedir dela e andou bem rápido na direção do carro de seu pai que estava do outro lado do estacionamento.

- Oi pai – cumprimentou Harry assim que fechou a porta.

- Olá filho – disse Tiago todo engravatado, o carro estava uma geladeira por dentro de tão frio. Tiago era advogado, trabalhava em um escritório famoso na Califórnia, e de tão famoso, o escritório resolveu se expandir em Nova York, agora ele era o novo sócio. Vivia usando essas roupas formais e era muito sério – Então, como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

- Menos chato do que eu esperava – concordou perdido um pouco nos pensamentos, estava pensando em Gina, especificamente.

Ele dirigiu de volta para a casa em meio ao som das propagandas do rádio do carro, mas Harry sequer prestava atenção, o dia tinha sido muito agitado.

**You're So Damn Hot – Ok Go – Fim da música. **

No período da tarde, Harry e Lílian terminaram de tirar todos os objetos de dentro das caixas, elas ficaram vazias espalhadas pela casa.

- Filho, será que você poderia levá-las até a rua, por favor? O lixeiro vai passar ainda hoje!

- Ah, claro, mãe, deixa comigo – Harry foi empilhando as caixas e levou-as para fora de casa. Ao deixar em cima da lixeira avistou uma quadra verde ali por perto de sua casa. Uma galerinha estava sentada na mini-arquibancada vendo outros competidores jogarem. Ele resolveu se aproximar.

Eles estavam jogando vôlei, eram poucos garotos. Harry se aproximou, interessado, vendo que os vizinhos jogavam muito bem. Eram três garotos jogando, o que significava que um deles estava em desvantagem. Era a sua chance de fazer novas amizades mas não ia chegar pedindo para entrar no time, fez-se então notável.

- Olá – disse cumprimentando dois garotos na arquibancada.

- Oi – disseram secos, observando o jogo.

- Que grossos vocês homens! – aproximou-se uma voz feminina – Ei, novato, você mesmo. Pode ocupar um espaço na arquibancada.

- Obrigado – disse Harry fazendo-se de tímido, sentou-se ao lado dela sabendo que a garota falaria mais do que os outros dois rapazes. Era fácil conversar com garotas, elas sempre tem vários assuntos e na maioria das vezes desinibidas.

- Então é mesmo novato? Quero dizer, você veio de onde?

- Eu sou Harry Potter, eu vim da Califórnia – disse ele abrindo um sorriso para a garota loira.

- Prazer, eu sou Luna Lovegood – ela tentava lutar contra o vento para manter os cabelos loiros no lugar – Esse aqui é o Denis Creveey e esse outro é o Rogério Davis.

- Prazer – disseram os dois olhando para o jogo.

- Aquele ruivo do jogo é o nosso amigo Rony, é ótimo jogador – era o que estava jogando sozinho e não estava perdendo para os outros dois – Aquele loirinho é o Colin, irmão do Denis aqui! – apresentava Luna – E o outro de olhos claros é o Miguel Corner. Sabe jogar vôlei?

- Sei sim, mas confesso que não sou muito bom – disse humilde.

- Certo – Luna enfiou os dedos na boca e soltou um assovio, os demais jogadores na quadra pararam o jogo simplesmente para ver o que estava acontecendo – Ei, temos um novato aqui, o nome dele é Harry, ele disse que quer jogar também.

- Eu não...

Luna o empurrou nas costas em direção à quadra. Ele terminou de andar até os jogadores.

- Entra para o meu time! – disse Rony segurando a bola na mão – Estou sozinho!

- Ok – ele deu os ombros.

**I Wanna – The All American Rejects: Volume alto. **

Rony sacou a bola com força e mandou com força do outro lado do time. Colin mandou para o colega Miguel que mandou para a outra quadra entre Rony e Harry.

- Deixa comigo! – disse Harry saltando na direção da bola e devolvendo com força do outro lado do time.

Miguel tentou pegar mas não conseguiu, marcando ponto para o time de Harry/Rony. Eles olharam com os olhos arregalados para o novato.

- Mandou bem cara! – elogiou Rony.

- ME DÁ UM "H", ME DÁ UM "A", ME DÁ UM "R", ME DÁ UM OUTRO "R", ME DÁ UM "Y". HARRY. HARRY. HARRY! – gritou Luna na arquibancada como se fosse líder de torcida.

- Ela está treinando – disse Rony com os olhos espremidos na direção dela. Colin foi buscar a bola que tinha ido parar um pouco longe.

- A bola é de vocês! – devolveu Colin para Rony que por sua vez jogou na direção de Harry.

- Quero ver como é o seu saque, novato!

Harry pegou a bola, olhou para ela e sacou com força, nenhum dos dois conseguiu pegar do outro lado da quadra. Rony olhou admirado para ele.

- Pelo visto você é bom nisso.

- Você ainda não viu nada – disse meio arrogante, ganhando espaço.

**Vários takes: Harry sacando, Harry pegando a bola no ar com força, Harry bloqueando, Harry marcando mais pontos e comemorando. **

Quando terminaram o jogo, estavam ensopados, pareciam ter saído de uma piscina. Harry e Rony deram um toque de amigos.

**I Wanna – The All American Rejects: Volume baixo. **

- Você não é o aluno novo? – perguntou Colin se aproximando, eles iam andando em direção à quadra.

- Sou sim, estou estudando em Hogwarts – Harry tirou a camiseta deixando os seus braços fortes de fora, jogou a camiseta no ombro.

- Nós estudamos lá – disseram os três.

- Sinto muito, não me lembro de ter visto vocês. Ainda estou meio perdido – confessou.

- Você vai se acostumar – disse Rony também tirando a camiseta e dando uma piscada para ele.

Eles pareciam mais amigos depois da partida, ganharam mais liberdade para conversarem, trocaram várias idéias e assuntos em comum. Até mesmo Luna participou da conversa.

- Nosso time na escola está faltando um jogador – informou Rony ao terminar de tomar água em sua garrafinha gelada – Seria legal se você se candidatasse, precisamos derrotar Durmstrang esse ano!

- Sério mesmo? Claro, se eu tiver uma chance...

- Você terá uma chance, eu sou o capitão do time de vôlei de Hogwarts. Bom, te vejo amanhã no treino então – disse Rony dando algumas palmadinhas em suas costas – Até mais galera.

E aos poucos foram dispersando, Harry voltou para casa já estava escurecendo mas estava feliz por ter feito novos amigos na vizinhança.

**I Wanna – The All American Rejects: Fim de música. **

Enquanto estava no banho, o seu celular vibrava em cima da escrivaninha, tratou de passar a toalha na cintura e correu para atendê-lo. Era um número diferente, nada familiar.

- Alô? – atendeu.

- Harry? Sou eu, Hermione, tudo bem?

- Oi, Hermione, tudo bem e você? – ele já sabia do que se tratava. Era do jantar que haviam combinado pela manhã.

- Também. Então, quer que eu passe na sua casa para pegá-lo? O jantar vai ser na casa do meu namorado Rony.

Então ele se lembrou, esse nome era estranhamente familiar. Rony. Ele era o garoto ruivo, da quadra.

- Rony? – perguntou Harry fazendo-se de desentendido.

- É. É o apelido do meu namorado que na verdade se chama Ronald. Você o conhece por acaso? – perguntou Hermione do outro lado.

- Ah... Er, não! – disse rapidamente.

Se Rony, capitão do time de vôlei, fosse escolher o próximo jogador para o time de Hogwarts, ele provavelmente não escolheria Harry que aliás vinha tendo pensamentos estranhos em relação à Gina Weasley, irmã do próprio. Tudo começou a fazer sentido...

- Escuta, Hermione, eu preciso desligar. Amanhã a gente conversa, tudo bem?

- Ok, certo. Se acha que é melhor, então beijos e até amanhã.

- Até.

Harry desligou o celular pensando: Rony era o namorado de Hermione, irmão de Gina. As coisas em Nova York também pareciam complicadas.

Também...

**Nota do Autor: **_O horário de lançamento da fanfic seria às 9 horas da noite (de hoje), mas como o fanfiction às vezes demora para atualizar, eu resolvi postar aqui primeiramente. Ou seja, vocês são OS PRIMEIROS a lerem a fanfic EM PRIMEIRA MÃO, que super demais! xD _

_Fico muito lisonjeado com as reviews que recebi. Foram ótimas, lindas, adorei. Obrigado pelo apoio. Mesmo. Beijão para todos vocês! _

_Beijos, até segunda feira que vem. Espero que tenham gostado do estilo de fanfic (embora o primeiro capítulo tenha sido PÉSSIMO mas garanto que vai melhorar, eu juro!)._

**Próximo Capítulo...**

_- Eu... – disse Harry sentado na mesa, sozinho, tomando um suco na cantina._

_- Ei! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou uma garota de voz doce aproximando-se._

_Harry virou o pescoço para ver melhor e era Gina usando uma roupa diferente, o garoto observou-a, chocado._

_- É a roupa de educação física – disse Gina sentando na frente dele – Por isso estou toda suada também – e deu uma risadinha._

_Harry sentiu o estômago ranger. Os pêlos arrepiarem. Aquela roupa deixava Gina definitivamente muito mais..._

"_Sem pornografias, Harry" disse sua consciência._


	3. Episódio 02 xx A visita inesperada

**Segundo Episódio – **

**A visita inesperada. **

**- (Hilary Duff – With Love) - **

- Irmãos? – perguntou Harry surpreso, parado. Recebeu um beijo de Gina no rosto mas não se moveu do lugar.

- Sim. Por que o espanto, cara? – perguntou Rony dando um soco em seu ombro, acordando-o.

- Ah, nada – ele sacudiu a cabeça e beijou o rosto de Hermione – É que a gente já se conhece de ontem, não é?

Gina respondeu que sim com a cabeça. E nesse instante o seu maldito, filho da... enfim, o namorado de Gina chegou, e a beijou na nuca.

- Amor! – berrou ela toda contente. Gina amava ele, pelo visto. E nada podia ser feito! Ou desfeito!

Gina virou-se na direção do namorado para recebê-lo com um selinho e Harry precisou virar a cara para não vomitar.

- Eu já vou – disse Harry apontando para a escada – Estão me chamando!

Harry virou as costas mas sentiu um puxão pela mochila.

- Você nem conhece muita gente nessa escola para estar sendo chamado! – disse Hermione o trazendo de volta – Você vai ficar aqui com a gente!

Ele deu uma olhada de relance e Gina estava abraçada com o namorado. Ele se odiava por isso... Queria ter chegado antes, uma vez na vida...

- Ah? Tenho mesmo que ficar? – perguntou fazendo cara de piedade que não falhava com ninguém.

- Tem! – resmungou Hermione contrariada.

Se ao menos ela soubesse o porquê... Ela teria dó!

O sinal tocou e Harry não foi obrigado mais a se torturar com a cena do casal se beijando em sua frente, cada um seguiu o seu rumo para as salas de aula.

Na hora do recreio, Rony e Hermione levaram Harry até uma sala secreta com diversas escrivaninhas e computadores.

- Aqui é a sala do jornal – explicou Hermione mostrando a sala, não era uma das mais organizadas. Tinham livros para todos os lados, revistas e recortes. Havia até mesmo um mural com um monte de notícias sobre os piores acontecimentos do planeta.

- É o mural de esquisitices! – disse Rony.

- Eu que dei esse nome – gritou Hermione do outro lado da sala ligando o computador.

- O que vocês fazem aqui, basicamente? – perguntou Harry olhando para os dois.

Hermione corou levemente com a pergunta e trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com Rony.

- Não quis dizer isso! Bom, repetindo! Além de sexo, o que vocês fazem aqui?

Hermione deu os ombros e sentou na escrivaninha.

- Escrevemos o Profeta Diário – ela tirou um exemplar da bolsa e entregou a ele – É o jornal da escola, onde as pessoas sabem das melhores baladas, das melhores notas... Fofocas sobre os professores...

Harry pegou o exemplar e começou dar uma olhada.

- Nossa! O Professor Lupin anda saindo com a diretora Tonks?

- Exatamente! – riu Rony aproximando com um copo de café nas mãos – Quem viu isso foi o Simas, namorado da Gina! Tirou fotos com o celular e nos mandou!

Harry suspirou imaginando Simas tirar fotos de professores se beijando. Seria arriscado ser pego, não?

- Que legal! Fiquei contente em saber do trabalho de vocês!

Hermione sorriu.

- Obrigada!

- E o que tem que fazer para participar do Profeta Diário?

- Você só precisa tirar notas acima da média, todas! Sem ficar de recuperação! – explicou Rony detalhadamente – E conquistar nossa confiança, claro!

Harry sorriu, esperançoso. Lógico que não conseguiria notas boas tão fácil, mas tentaria ao máximo... Ao máximo!

- O sinal bateu, vamos? – chamou Hermione pegando a chave para trancar a sala.

Na saída, Harry despediu de Rony e Hermione que ficariam na escola para terminarem a última entrevista com a diretora Tonks sobre os acontecimentos do relacionamento para ser postado na próxima edição.

Harry encontrou Gina no final do corredor mas fez questão de desviar. Alcançou os portões o mais rápido possível e viu sua mãe estacionada do outro lado da rua.

- Ei mãe – cumprimentou ele ao bater a porta.

- Olá filho!

- Por que o pai não veio me buscar hoje?

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho que ele teve um relatório importante para concluir e vai ficar até mais tarde no trabalho! Você sabe, né filho? Quando seu pai está no trabalho, ele se desliga da vida!

Harry concordou, era verdade! Tinha cansado de contar o número de vezes que ligava para conversar com o pai mas ele não lhe dava devida atenção, preferia estar mexendo no computador ou lendo um livro sobre Direitos Humanos do que falar com o próprio filho. Quando Harry tinha por volta de seus dez anos não aceitava muito isso, vivia chorando por dentro com os seus pensamentos, mas já tinha se acostumado com a grosseira do pai, e era tão comum quanto escovar os dentes toda vez que acordasse.

Sexta-feira chegou depressa acompanhada de uma dor de cabeça além do normal instalada em Harry que não estava dormindo direito, passava do prazo de horário de ficar na internet conversando com os velhos amigos pelo Orkut ou pelo MSN, mas estava na hora de parar com isso e descansar mais ou começaria a dormir, outra vez, nas aulas de História (o que ele julgava uma chatice tremenda).

Ao entrar na escola, mais uma vez foi chamado pelos amigos que estavam no mesmo lugar, embaixo da mesma árvore, só que dessa vez Simas já estava abraçando Gina e Harry fingiu não ver, saiu correndo na direção dos outros alunos para que não pudesse ser obrigado a tolerar os dois trocando babas.

- Por que você não foi com a gente lá na árvore? – perguntou Rony aproximando dele na sala, colocou a mochila ao lado de sua carteira.

- Ah! Desculpa, não vi vocês! – respondeu cinicamente.

- Lógico que viu – disse Hermione – Você olhou na nossa direção!

- Desculpa! Sou míope! – explicou apontando para o óculos.

Uma menina passou do outro lado da sala e ele seguiu as curvas da garota com o olhar.

- Parece que nem é tanto assim – comentou Hermione ao ver ele seguir a menina com o olhar.

- Ah! Qual é, Hermione? Isso é extinto humano natural dos homens! – defendeu Rony – Todos homens olham para as mulheres que passam!

- Você também faz isso? – perguntou ela arregalando os olhos.

- Não? – respondeu ele ficando vermelho.

Hermione virou um tapa no braço de Rony e ele se escolheu dando risadas.

- Ei! Pára! Pára...

- E se eu souber que você anda fazendo esse tipo de coisa, Ronald Weasley, você vai conhecer pessoalmente um verdadeiro exemplo da terceira Lei de Newton!

- Não, obrigado! Prefiro conhecer a matéria sobre a troca de calor! – respondeu romanticamente na direção de Hermione.

Ela parou com o tapa na direção dele e suspirou.

- Ai que fofo! – e se jogou em seus braços para dar um abraço daqueles – Eu só não te beijo agora porque eu não quero perder a minha moral nessa escola!

Harry revirou os olhos. Quem era mais nojento: Simas e Gina ou Rony e Hermione? Votação mental! 99,9 da população acha que é impossível se chegar a um consenso sobre este assunto por ser nojento demais, ambos! AMBOS!

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou o professor de Física fechando a porta da sala. Era baixinho e gordinho.

A aula foi um saco! Para ser mais educado, diga-se que foi uma bosta completa! Mas como não é eterno (ou quase), o sinal bateu trazendo o recreio e mais tarde aulas de História com um professor mais pálido do que o normal. Seria ele fantasma vestido de professor?

Harry esteve com Rony e Hermione na sala do Profeta Diário ajudando-os a imprimir a primeira edição do jornal do ano.

- As pessoas vão adorar em saber disso! – disse Hermione tomando café e lendo o jornal – Vai ser demais, não vai?

- Ótimo!

- Vamos procurar a coordenadora McGonagall!

- A professora de Literatura?

- Isso! Ela também é coordenadora da nossa sala! – disse Hermione pegando as primeiras folhas imprimidas – É tão demais! Não vejo a hora de ver as pessoas comentando!

Rony tinha os olhos brilhando também.

- Você não fez isso sozinha! – e passou as mãos pela cintura da namorada.

- É, mas você queria fazer outra coisa ao invés de escrever o jornal – disse Hermione dando um selinho no namorado.

Rony corou levemente e lançou um olhar a Harry.

- Ah! Não, tudo bem... Eu já estou saindo – disse coçando o pescoço.

- Não! Fica aqui com a gente! – disse Hermione – Faltam 10 minutos para bater o sinal!

- Tudo bem! Eu fico! – disse ele encaixando as mãos no bolso.

Rony beliscou a Hermione e sussurrou.

- Dá pra fazer duas vezes em 10 minutos!

Ela meteu uma cotovelada no namorado e deu uma risadinha disfarçada. Harry arregalou as sobrancelhas.

- Estamos brincando, Harry! Não leve a sério o que o Rony diz!

Ele deu os ombros, envergonhado. Encontrou com Rony e Hermione meia hora mais tarde com todas as edições prontas, eles se cruzaram no caminho da sala da coordenadora, os dois iam entregar o jornal a ela para que na hora da saída todos estivessem lendo.

Voltaram para a sala, satisfeitos. Assistiram às respectivas aulas de Física e História, mas Harry não ficou até o fim por um infeliz acontecimento.

- Trim! Trim! Trim! – um celular estava tocando dentro da mochila, mais uma vez, a sala parou para assistir.

Harry queria enfiar a cabeça em um buraco mas como não havia nenhum, enfiou na mochila mesmo e saiu correndo da sala, sem esperar para ser expulso pelo próprio professor, só foi respirar o ar livre quando pisou em falso nas escadarias e saiu rolando abaixo.

- Droga! – disse pegando o celular e vendo que era mais uma ligação de sua ex-namorada, Cho. Estava começando a ficar irritado.

Tudo bem que ela linda, popular e todos gostavam dela, incluindo todos os homens da face da terra, mas... Ela era um pé no saco! Ficava ligando de minuto em minuto para dizer sobre o seu dia como coisas do tipo:

- Hoje fui ao banheiro e adivinha que formato tinha as minhas fezes?

- Sei lá. Um coelhinho? – perguntou Harry sem dar muita atenção.

- Que fofo! Mas não! – ela riu – Tenta de novo!

- Ah! Sei lá... Talvez seja um... Lagartixa?

- Ta! Dessa vez não foi tão fofo mas... Tinha o formato de um pênis! – e ela caiu na gargalhada, sozinha.

- Tu... Tu... Tu... – foi o que ela escutou em seguida.

Juro que não estou inventando. Aliás, não teria como inventar um absurdo desses!

Harry quase não aturava a namorada nos dias em que estava estressado. Guardou o celular no bolso com uma chamada perdida (prevendo que ela ligaria dali 3 minutos para dar uma bela bronca nele).

Ele sabendo que os portões estariam fechados e ninguém sairia da escola, foi dar uma volta pela cantina, debruçou no balcão e pediu um milkshake de chocolate.

- Aqui está – disse a mulher pouco segundos depois dando um copo cheio de chocolate com canudinho para ele.

Ele deixou algumas moedas no balcão e escolheu uma cadeira dando de costas para o pátio e começou a apreciar o seu milkshake, com o celular em cima da mesa à espera de uma ligação da namorada.

- Harry! – diz uma voz familiar que fez o seu estômago revirar. Sentiu o milkshake voltando à garganta. Vomitaria?

- Gina! – disse dando uma engolida no vômito que subiu. Já pensou se ela o beijasse de língua agora? Eca! Mil vezes, eca!

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela dando um beijinho de leve no seu rosto, deixando a marca molhada de suor – Oh! Desculpe... – Ela passou a mão para limpar, Harry encarou os olhos dela, atordoado. Parecia bobo.

- Eu... Eu fui expulso da sala!

- Ah! Pelo visto você faz o meu tipo – disse ela rindo.

Harry arregalou os olhos ainda mais. Estaria, Gina Weasley, jogando indiretas?

- Você também faz o meu tipo – respondeu ele romanticamente. Não que ele esperasse beijá-la agora, nesse exato momento. Acha... Imagina... Harry? Ainda mais sendo homem?

Gina riu da cara dele, ficando ligeiramente vermelha.

- Não estou falando nesse sentido – disse ela deixando-o sem graça. Estava usando uma calça ginástica, preta e agarrada, realçando ainda mais suas curvas – Estou dizendo que você é igual a mim! Eu também sou expulsa das aulas!

- Eu... – disse Harry ainda meio sem fala, tomando um gole de milkshake por falta de assunto e engoliu – E o que você faz aqui?

Ela puxou uma cadeira para se sentar.

- É a roupa de educação física – explicou Gina melhor – Por isso estou suada também – ela passou a mão na testa tirando o excesso de água acumulada. Deu uma risadinha.

Estômago revirou outra vez. Mau sinal... Mau sinal... Os seus pêlos se arrepiaram, outra vez. Aquela roupa deixava Gina definitivamente muito mais...

"Sem pornografias" cortou Harry.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, revirando os olhos.

- Quer um gole? – ele puxou um canudinho e colocou no copo também, assim os dois poderiam tomar juntos, ao mesmo tempo. O que seria romântico se não fosse pelo...

- Sofia... Sofia... Sofia da put... Atende logo esse celular! – era o novo toque de celular que Harry colocara. O celular além disso vibrava em cima da mesa.

- Pode ficar à vontade – disse Gina pegando a sua mochila uma única alça e jogou pelos ombros – Eu vou tomar um banho e descer para pegar o ônibus e ir embora!

Gina acenou e saiu. Maldito celular que tocou na hora errada...

Harry atendeu.

- Harry? O que você estava fazendo?

- Eu tava na aula! E você sabe disso! – respondeu ele secamente – E você?

- Eu estou no banheiro... Fazendo você-sabe-o-quê! Mas não mude de assunto! Aposto que você estava me traindo!

- Com quem? – perguntou Harry sacudindo a cabeça. Ela tinha essa paranóia!

- Não sei... Acho que com a sua professora!

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Nem que a professora McGonagall se vestisse sexualmente de chapeuzinho vermelho – respondeu ele amargamente.

- O que? Quem é McGonagall? Ela tem silicone? Maiores ou menores do que o meu?

- Você usa silicone? – perguntou Harry espantado – Não é natural?

- Ops... Tu... Tu... Tu... – disse ela tentando imitar que tinha desligado.

- Cho?

- Quê? – respondeu ela do outro lado.

- Você colocou silicone e não me contou?

- Desculpa! Não tem nenhuma Cho aqui! Tente novamente mais tarde! – ela tinha mudado a voz – Beijos! – e desligou.

Droga! Quer dizer que ela usava silicone e ele vivia contando para os amigos que os peitos de sua namorada eram naturais... Que vergonha! Mas ninguém precisava saber, certo?

O sinal bate. Harry pega sua mochila e corre na direção dos amigos. Lá estavam Rony e Hermione conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido com Harry. Ele passou correndo por duas garotas que discutiam sobre um assunto tipicamente interessante e cultural.

- Vamos ir em um baile funk hoje? – uma perguntou para a outra.

- Mas só se for sem calcinha! – respondeu a amiga.

- Combinado! – e as duas bateram as mãos no ar.

Harry, mesmo que fosse seu "instinto natural de homem" não parou para perguntar onde seria o baile, nem que isso tenha passado pela cabeça dele também (nunca!).

- Ei, galera! – ele aproximou-se de Rony e Hermione o mais depressa possível.

Minerva McGonagall estava na porta de entrada, distribuindo os jornais. Quando Harry estendeu o braço para pegar uma edição, ela disse em seu ouvido.

- Posso realmente usar a fantasia da Chapeuzinho Vermelho se você gosta tanto assim...

Harry apenas pegou o jornal e assentiu com a cabeça. Alcançou os amigos no final da escadaria. Todo mundo estava lendo o jornal e comentando sobre.

- Acho que o professor Lupin vai ficar muito bravo!

- Acha? – brincou Hermione rindo – Será?

- Ei, Harry! – disse Rony – Vamos ao shopping amanhã assistir filme, quer ir?

Harry coçou a cabeça, pensativo.

- Podemos! Que horas?

- Lá pelas sete, vamos ver filme!

- Beleza! Posso ir com você, pode ser?

- Claro! – eles deram um toque com as mãos e caminharam para lados opostos.

No dia seguinte, à noite, quando o ponteiro menor atingiu o oito, Harry estava descendo as escadarias de casa para atender à porta. Era Rony com o seu cinco metros de comprimento. Minto, 1,80m.

- Eae, pronto?

- Sim! MÃEEEEEEEEE! – gritou Harry do Hall.

A senhora Potter logo apareceu, toda enfeitada.

- Vai sair também?

- Eu vou levar vocês ao shopping, volto para a casa e vou sair com o seu pai – disse ela pegando a chave de seu carro.

Eles foram para a garagem, e foram a caminho do shopping com as dicas de Rony sobre o caminho até o lugar.

Assim que Lílian deixou os garotos no shopping pediu para que Harry ligar quando o filme acabasse.

- Tudo bem, falou mãe! – disse afastando do carro.

Lílian suspirou segurando firme no volante.

"Quanto tempo se passou..." pensou ela "Harry era só um bebê há 16 anos atrás... Eu era apenas uma jovem garota segurando outro jovem garoto! Que loucura... Passou tanto tempo depois disso..."

Ela lembrando dos velhos pensamentos pegou o mesmo caminho para voltar, tão distraída...

- BOM! – ela sentiu um tranco no carro e piscou os olhos várias vezes assustada. Alguém tinha batido em seu carro bem atrás.

Ela soltou o cinto e foi ver o que acontecera. O carro de trás colara no seu.

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – berrou ela fugindo do controle, já estava ficando atrasada para se encontrar com o marido – VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA MENTAL?

Lílian estava nervosa com toda a mudança que tinha acontecido... Adaptação e tudo mais não é tão fácil quanto se parece...

- Ei, senhora, fica calma – disse uma voz doce saindo do carro. Uma voz calma...

- COMO VOU FICAR CALMA? – berrou ela apontando para o carro – VOCÊ ACABA DE BATER NO MEU C... – ela olhou para o rapaz em sua frente. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, não estava furioso.

Ela sentiu vontade de se chutar... Ela tinha feito todo um escândalo e ele estava simplesmente rindo? Atrevido!

Ela sentiu vontade de chutá-lo também...

- Ei... Senhora Potter, tudo bem – disse o rapaz jogando os cabelos para trás com uma sacudida com a cabeça – Sou eu... Remo Lupin. Professor do seu filho...

Ela pareceu desequilibrar e apoiou as costas no carro para não cair sentada.

- Ora... – ela bateu a mão na testa e fechou os olhos, suspirando – Desculpa... Eu... Eu... Perdi o controle... E... Que besteira! Meu filho vai repetir de ano por causa de sua mãe louca!

Ele segurou ela pelos pulsos e deu uma risada alta ignorando as buzinas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu vou pagar o conserto! Eu errei... Eu sei! E não vou repetir o seu filho... Até porque a mãe dele é linda demais!

Ela riu também, morrendo de vergonha.

- Não acredito que estou aqui, discutindo com um professor do meu filho!

- Não, tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo normal... Eu garanto! Eu pago! – ele tirou um cartão do bolso, rabiscou nele e disse – Toma! Fica com o meu telefone e me liga para dizer quanto ficou!

- Não... – ia dizendo ela.

- Eu quero que você me liga, se não eu vou ficar ofendido, certo? – disse ele dando um beijo em seu rosto – Estou atrasado para a minha próxima aula com o pessoal do cursinho. A gente se fala outro dia!

Lupin entrou no carro e foi embora. Lílian bateu a mão na testa ao entrar no carro, rindo da própria situação.

xxXXxxXXxx

Terminada a seção, Harry, Rony e Hermione atingiram os corredores do shopping para tomarem um sorvete mas acabaram encontrando Simas e Gina sentados em uma mesa, afastados, comendo batatinha-frita.

- Ah! Olha! – disse Harry contragosto – Preciso ir embora...

- Eu te dou uma carona – disse Hermione pegando o celular e abrindo – Vou ligar para a minha mãe...

- Não, tudo bem... Eu posso ir embora sozinho!

- De jeito nenhum! – disse Hermione cortando Harry com um gesto e discando os números – Eu também preciso ir...

Hermione falou com os seus pais e desligou dizendo que era para irem até a entrada onde os pais dela estariam esperando.

- Eu te ligo assim que chegar em casa – disse Rony dando um selinho na namorada. Ele virou-se para Harry – Amanhã a gente vai até à praia, certo?

- Beleza! Você passa em casa dessa vez?

- Pode ser! Vai eu, você, a Hermione e a Gina – Harry sentiu uma pontada de esperança em saber que ia ficar sozinho com a Gina na praia.

- Tudo bem, até amanhã então! – acenou Harry.

Harry e Hermione pararam apenas em uma loja de brinquedos para rirem de um garotinho fantasiado de Mulher-Maravilha e dançando macarena. Um garotinhO e não garotinhA. Chegava a ser engraçado...

- Esse é o pai mais lindo de todo o universo – disse Hermione dando um beijo na bochecha do seu pai, e sentou ao seu lado no banco de passageiro – Pai, esse é o Harry. Harry, esse é o meu pai!

- Olá, Sr. Granger, muito prazer!

Ele cumprimentou, meio sem graça.

- Papai não gosta que eu ando com meninos. Ele morre de ciúmes dos garotos – avisou Hermione olhando pelo retrovisor.

Harry forçou uma risada.

- Não é que eu tenha ciúmes... É que eu não aceito o fato de você já ser uma mulher! Você sempre foi a minha garotinha...

- Ora, deixa disso papai – ela ficou vermelha de vergonha.

Ela deitou no ombro do pai, toda carinhosa. E eles fizeram o caminho assim voltando para a casa, através de piadinhas que arrancavam risadas altas de Hermione. Ela tinha uma grande paixão pelo pai. Era o seu super-herói.

- A minha casa é aquela branca mesmo – apontou Harry – Mas pode me deixar aqui na esquina.

- Eu paro lá em frente – o Sr. Granger deu o balão e parou em frente à casa de Harry – É aqui que você fica, rapaz! – disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Obrigado, de verdade – disse Harry saltando para fora – Até mais, Sr. Granger!

- Até.

Harry atravessou o jardim de casa, caminhou até a porta, tirou a chave do bolso e enfiou na fechadura. Limpou os pés antes de entrar e assim que fechou a porta...

- Adivinha quem é? – perguntou alguém com uma voz doce e delicada passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço com um perfume de flores.

- Cho? – perguntou Harry tendo a visão obscurecida pela namorada que tampava seus olhos.

- Surpresa! – ela respondeu mordendo de leve a sua orelha. Seu final de semana estava no lixo!

**Nota do autor: **_Uma semana depois olha quem voltou. XD. EUUUU!_

_Estou passando aqui para atualizar o seriado... Espero que vocês tenham gostado do episódio novo... E não sei se vocês perceberam, mas havia um nome de uma música no começo do episódio... Isso significa que o capítulo teria que ser lido com essa música de fundo, mas claro, não é obrigado quem não quer, mas é só para dar uma "emoção" a mais para a fanfic... ok? Próxima música: __Untitled – Simple Plan._

_Gostaria de falar sobre o capítulo também... Desculpa a comédia forçada sobre a Hermione... Sobre a Cho, eu sei que é meio forçado, mas é que eu não sou bom em fanfic de comédia... Então, eu acabo estragando a piada, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado... Quem sabe... _

_Outra coisa... Amei as reviews, de verdade... Todas são muito lindas, com elogios fantásticos... Realmente... Muito obrigado, nem sei como agradecer. Desculpa não responder review por review, mas estou sem tempo, prova é que eu estou no computador do meu irmão, não da minha casa... Sorry mesmo, mas dá próxima vez vou estar em casa. _

_Bom... Até a próxima segunda! Beijos e abraços. E DEIXEM MAIS REVIEWS, PLEASE!_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

"Harry lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e viu o que menos desejava em sua vida. Simas e Gina estavam dando o maior beijo de língua no meio da lanchonete.

- Eu sei que é difícil para você, Harry, mas... – ia dizendo a garota em sua frente.

- Ei! – disse Harry voltando a olhar no fundo de seus olhos negros – Eu sei que pode ser loucura, mas... – ele puxou a garota com as duas mãos e a beijou sabendo que no fundo isso de alguma forma podia afetar Gina." 


	4. Episódio 03 xx Outro caso

**Episódio Três –  
Outro caso. **

- Ficou feliz com a minha presença? – perguntou Cho dando um selinho no namorado.

- Claro. Quem não ficaria? – respondeu ironicamente mas ela não percebeu.

- Que fofo! – disse ela passando os braços pelo pescoço dele e dando um beijo forçado que ele não retribuiu – Aonde é que você estava?

Ele revirou os olhos na direção do teto, cansado.

- Eu fui assistir a uns filmes.

- Onde?

- No pólo norte! – respondeu obviamente.

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

- Que tipo de filme? O Grinch? – e riu da própria piada. Harry fez um olhar de peixe morto. Ela parou de rir de repente e fez cara de brava – Com quem?

- Com uns amigos, oras!

- Que amigos? Aposto que tava me traindo!

- Não, não eu estava te traindo... Só fui ver filme mesmo!

- Como ela era? – perguntou Cho séria dando um tapa no braço de Harry – Mais gorda ou mais magra que eu? Ela fez plástica? A plástica dela é melhor ou pior do que a minha? 

Harry soltou um suspiro.

- Como você veio parar aqui?

- Vim com o meu carro.

- Mas ele não estava na frente de casa...

- Claro, né? Eu queria fazer surpresa! – e encheu seu rosto de beijos – Por isso escondi!

- Vamos dormir...

- Eu no seu quarto, né? – perguntou ela super empolgada.

- Não... Você na sala! E eu no quarto!

Ela fez biquinho mas não pareceu se importar. Harry foi até a cozinha, encheu um copo de água e subiu para o quarto, meio confuso.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte com Cho pulando em sua cama, não gostava de acordar cedo, mas por um lado tinha um ponto positivo, estava quase perdendo o horário para ir até a praia com os amigos.

- Nós vamos à praia hoje – disse Harry com Cho deitada ao seu peito, acariciava os seus cabelos lisos e sedosos – Vai ser divertido... Você vai poder conhecer os meus novos amigos.

- Amigos ou amigas? Você andou me traindo, né?

- Cho! Quanta paranóia! Deixa disso, eu amo você e você sabe disso!

- Mas... Os cabelos das suas amigas são mais lisos do que o meu? As chapinhas delas são de boa qualidade?

Harry suspirou e beijou o topo da cabeça da namorada.

- Vou escovar os dentes e vamos descer para tomar café, tenho que convencer o papai de me emprestar o carro!

Harry terminou de escovar os dentes, sequer tomou banho de tanta empolgação e correu para os andares debaixo com as mãos entrelaçadas às da namorada. Sentaram à mesa, conversaram com os pais de Harry, trocaram piadas e eles acabaram cedendo.

- Desde que você volte cedo!

- Let's go, amor! – disse Cho toda empolgada dando um beijo no rosto de Harry chegando por trás. 

Harry e Cho pegam suas mochilas, jogam no porta-malas do carro e vão até a casa de Rony. Ao buzinar, Rony apareceu pela porta com Gina.

- Ei, vocês vão de carro?

- Vamos! – disse Harry abaixando o vidro, deixando o som alto dominar todo o quarteirão – Não gasta gasolina não, pega carona com a gente!

- Beleza! Cabe mais três aí atrás?

- Se não couber vão no porta-malas, é bem espaçoso! – disse Harry baixando o som para falar com Rony melhor.

Simas apareceu carregando as malas de Rony e Gina que estavam de mãos livres.

- Por isso é bom ter cunhado, são nossos burros de carga! – comentou Rony pulando dentro do carro – Eae, beleza?

- Cho, esse é o Rony! Rony, essa é a Cho!

Eles trocaram cumprimentos e sorrisinhos, e logo estavam na estrada em direção às praias do litoral que não era muito longe dali.

Assim que chegaram, Hermione apareceu na direção deles toda sorridente dizendo que tinha vindo mais cedo com os pais.

- Eles estão ai? – perguntou Rony amarrando a cara ao dar um selinho na namorada.

- Estão – ela fez um bico forçado – Mas a gente pode dar umas escapadas – e piscou para ele – Brincadeirinha!

Cho amarrou a cara ao cumprimentar Hermione assim como fez com Gina no carro.

- Vamos armar as cadeiras – disse Harry abrindo o porta-malas – Ajudem aqui, Simas! Rony!

Os dois carregaram toda a bagagem enquanto as garotas vinham conversando, isso não incluía Cho que vinha com o braço enroscado em Harry como se ele fosse fugir correndo pelo mar.

- A gente podia surfar – inventou Rony enquanto armavam as cadeiras.

- Seria uma boa – apoiou Simas – Eu trouxe duas pranchas! E a Hermione trouxe mais uma!

- Eu vou com vocês – disse Cho que não queria ficar com Hermione e Gina.

- Desculpa, só temos três pranchas – cortou Rony educadamente.

Cho fez cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Tudo bem – ela tirou um leque da bolsa de palha e começou abanar em si mesma – Eu vou ficar aqui assistindo!

Harry, Rony e Simas foram pegar as pranchas no carro, voltaram para a praia e ficaram um tempão tentando se manterem equilibrados, mas Harry era o que menos conseguia por falta de treino.

- Eu sou bom nisso – comentou Simas após de ter capotado nas ondas – Quando eu era pequeno treinava o dia inteiro!

Eles mergulharam para molhar o rosto e quando Harry voltou à superfície escutou alguém tossindo.

- Ei... Ela está se afogando! – apontou Simas para um grupo de garotas em volta. 

Harry deu outro mergulho e chegou até lá às braçadas, agarrou a garota pela cintura e com o outro braço puxou-a para a parte mais rasa da praia, uma mulher de cabelos negros cuspia água e tossia sem parar, um monte de gente o seguia. 

Harry depositou a mulher na areia e nessa hora já havia centenas de pessoas em volta assistindo. Harry que tinha feito técnicas de respiração boca a boca em sua velha escola, colou à boca na da mulher e em poucos segundos ela estava cuspindo água pela boca.

Cho apareceu entre a multidão e ao ver a cena, arregalou os olhos, toda zangada e saiu correndo.

- EI! ESPERA! – gritou Harry indo em sua direção, mas as amigas da afogada seguraram o garoto pelo braço.

Harry ficou por mais algum tempo conversando com elas, e quando a morena tomou consciência do ocorrido, agradeceu a Harry toda sua vida, e eles acabaram ficando amigos. Harry nem se deu conta que Cho tinha pegado a chave de seu carro e ido embora.

- Ela é paranóica, sério – comento Gina entrando no carro de Hermione para pegar carona de volta – Ela me xingou de palavrões terríveis!

- Vou falar com ela – resmungou Harry apertado no banco de trás com os demais. Cho não tinha o direito de pegar o carro DELE e ir embora assim, sem mais nem menos.

A viagem de volta foi todo aquele estresse, todos muito mal acomodados pelo espaço pequeno que foram obrigados a dividirem, sem contar a raiva que Harry sentia de Cho, mal conseguia parar de falar sobre ela.

Ao chegar em casa, deparou com o carro estacionado na garagem, subiu correndo até o quarto e sua mãe atrás, toda preocupada.

- Filho, o que houve com Cho? Vocês brigaram?

- Ela esteve por aqui, né?

- Veio... Ela deixou o seu carro, pegou a mala dela , colocou no carro dela e se mandou... Foi toda grossa... – disse Lílian preocupada – O que houve?

- Eu... Eu apenas salvei uma garota que tinha se afogado, e ela ficou toda ciumenta... – Harry deu um soco na parede de raiva – Esse namoro está me sufocando, mãe! 

Lílian puxou Harry pelos ombros e o abraçou, deslizando suas mãos pela sua cabeça.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai conhecer outras garotas aqui em Nova York.

Harry abraçou sua mãe com força, sentindo-se confiante, confortável e protegido.

Naquele mesmo dia, ao sair do banho, Rony apareceu na casa de Harry, eles passaram um tempão conversando sobre o ocorrido, o moreno estava morrendo de vergonha com tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Vamos esfriar a cabeça, e sair – disse Rony pegando o celular – Está sem crédito... Posso usar o seu telefone?

Harry pegou o telefone do quarto e arremessou na direção de Rony, este pegou no ar e apertou os botões, colocou no ouvido e começou a falar com alguém sobre um tal barzinho.

- Tenho uma ótima programação para você esquecer a sua namorada, ou ex, sei lá – disse Rony desligando o telefone – Acabei de falar com o pessoal do quarto ano e eles me disseram que tem um barzinho com música ao vivo aberto. A gente pode ir lá tomar umas cervejas e esquecer dos problemas.

- Beleza, vou só trocar de roupa – disse Harry despindo os chinelos e a camiseta.

Rony virou os olhos para um quadro de fotografias, onde metade delas estavam Harry e Cho.

- Vocês terminaram?

- Acho que sim – comentou Harry sacudindo os ombros enquanto trocava o short por uma calça jeans.

Assim que ficou pronto, Harry e Rony foram a pé para o centro já que não era muito longe, desceram algumas ruas e pararam em frente a um lugar agitado.

- É sério, muito legal aqui – disse Rony dando as entradas para o segurança.

Era um lugar calmo, uma banda no canto cantava ao som de músicas calmas como Untitled – Simple Plan.

Escolheram uma mesa no fundo e pediram cervejas, brindaram e começaram a tomar alguns goles. 

- Sabe aquele cantor? – perguntou Rony agachando na direção de Harry.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro e viu um garoto todo rebelde, com os cabelos loiros e lisos bagunçados na face. Cantava tanto que parecia que a goela ia saltar pela boca aberta.

- Sei...

- Ele é o filho de um dos maiores advogados do país! – comentou Rony – O nome dele é Draco Malfoy... Ele é todo mimado, só anda de carros chiques! 

- E por que ele trabalha em uma banda?

- Porque o pai dele o obriga a estudar e ele inventa estar trabalhando com a banda para não ter a obrigação de passar no vestibular! Além disso... Ele fica cada vez mais popular já que não tem lábia para tanto...

- Certo... – concordou Harry virando a cerveja de uma vez. Rony falava sobre o garoto com tal repugnância que Harry não entendia o porquê.

- Ele vive arranjando brigas pelos lugares, mas quando é pra valer, ele estrala os dedos e os seguranças vêm brigar por ele.

Harry continuou curtindo a música enquanto bebia alguns goles, não via tanta maldade assim em Draco como Rony via, mas isso porque era só o começo... 

Por trás do balcão tinha uma garota pegando uma garrafa de Smirnoff, uma garota de cabelos pretos e bem vestida.

- Ei... Ei... – disse Harry apontando com a cabeça para a menina – Posso estar alcoolizado, mas... Aquela menina não é a que eu salvei hoje?

- Parece muito – concordou Rony seguindo ela com os olhares. A garota andou pelas mesas e sumiu por trás do palco – Ah! Ela é a segunda vocalista da banda!

A garota subiu no palco e pegou o microfone para a próxima música.

- Ela foi selecionada há poucas semanas! Tinha me esquecido...

- Sabe o nome dela? – perguntou Harry ligeiramente interessado.

- Ahm... Pamela... Pam... Alguma coisa, não sei não...

No quinto copo de cerveja, Harry começou a sentir que a sua visão estava mudando de posição. E ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da morena no palco, mas a garota nem tinha notado a sua presença, estava toda empolgada cantando para um grupinho de garotos no palco que encaravam ela com malícia.

- Acho melhor irmos embora... – disse Harry zonzo.

Ao levantar, deixou a cadeira cair, sem querer acabou chamando atenção da banda pelo estrondo, e a garota olhou em sua direção. E ficou sem ar.

- Ela te viu – disfarçou Rony agachando para amarrar o tênis.

Nesse exato momento, Harry olhou para o palco e a viu. Olhares sincronizados.

- Vamos embora antes que ela chame você para subir até no palco – disse Rony passando o braço pelos ombros de Harry e o conduzindo para a saída.

No meio do quarteirão, quando Rony achou que estava livre de toda a vergonha que tinha passado, a garota de cabelos morenos alcançou-os.

- Ei... Esperem, por favor – disse ela apressada – Eu preciso agradecer, mais uma vez!

Harry olhou em sua direção. 

- Olá – disse ele meio sem graça – Imagina, não foi nada.

- Mas... Mesmo assim. Obrigada, de verdade – ela estendeu a mão no ar e Harry apertou – Prazer, meu nome é Pansy! Pansy Parkinson!

- E o meu é Harry. Harry Potter!

Eles sorriram.

- Se não se importa, tenho que voltar... A próxima música eu canto bem no começo!

- Tudo bem... A gente se vê por aí – disse Harry acenando.

Rony deixou Harry casa sabendo que ele conseguiria subir as escadas sem muita dificuldade.

A semana passou depressa, a vaga cena de Pansy nem chegou a ficar por muito tempo na cabeça de Harry, assim que viu Gina vindo em sua direção na primeira segunda-feira já sentiu todo aquele arrepio, formigamento... 

Simas e Gina brigaram na quinta feira, para a alegria de Harry que matou as últimas aulas só para consolar a garota que chorava na cantina da escola, mas infelizmente foi em vão, porque naquela mesma tarde tinham se desculpado e estava tudo de volta ao normal. Harry sentiu-se ligeiramente idiota pelo ocorrido e quando chegou sexta-feira agarrou-se ao livro de literatura sabendo que teria prova na outra semana sobre o tal livro.

Deitado em sua cama, ainda nas primeiras páginas de um livro totalmente chato, o seu celular vibrou em cima da escrivaninha, sabia que era Cho ligando pela vigésima vez para pedir desculpas e voltarem, por isso nem se deu ao trabalho de atender. Mas após três vibrações, um novo toque surgiu, o que significava que não era Cho... E sim... Qualquer outra pessoa...

Saltou da cama e agarrou o celular, abriu-o e meteu na orelha.

- Alô!

- É do celular de Harry?

- Sou eu mesmo, quem fala?

- Eh... Sou eu, Pansy! – disse em uma voz meiga que bambeou as pernas de Harry – Tudo bem com você?

- Tu... Tudo jóia – ele praticamente gaguejou – E você? 

- Ótima também... Ei... Gostaria de agradecer por ter salvado a minha vida...

- Não precisa – disse meio envergonhado – Você já disse obrigado e já é o suficiente!

- Eu sei, mas eu não me sinto satisfeita! Eu sinto que falta algo mais... Que tal tomarmos um sorvete?

- Ah – ele coçou a nuca, olhou para o livro de literatura.

O que seria mais legal? Tomar um sorvete e fazer novas amizades ou ler um livro chato de literatura sobre um relacionamento de um homem e uma mulher o que deixava na dúvida se o cara era corno ou não. Problema deles, oras! Se ela traiu ele, ou não... Isso não interessa!

- Tudo bem! – concordou ele – Onde você pretende ir?

- Estarei esperando você daqui 20 minutos em frente à sorveteria Bloomsburry!

- Ótimo – disse Harry assentindo – Te vejo lá!

Ele desligou o celular, já ligou o sistema de GPS e procurou por alguma sorveteria chamada Bloomsburry, enquanto isso trocava de roupa e foi seguindo o caminho através do celular.

Chegou facilmente até a sorveteria e a garota de cabelos negros estava lá, usando uma saia típica de países tropicais, o que não é muito bem o caso desse país.

- Harry! – ela passou os braços pelos seus ombros e o beijou no rosto – Que saudades!

- O mesmo – disse ele sorrindo.

Eles sentaram em uma mesa próxima e começaram a tomar sorvete enquanto se conheciam melhor, Harry perguntou sobre a banda, e tudo mais... Eles conversaram sobre diversos assuntos mas a cada cantada que ele dava, ela não retribuía e mudava de assunto na mesma hora. 

- E como conseguiu o meu celular? – perguntou Harry não estando lembrado de dar o número a ela.

- Ah! Os meus contatos – disse ela sorridente.

Na entrada da sorveteria, estavam Simas e Gina entrando de mãos dadas, estavam dando a maior gargalhada como se tivessem ouvido a piada do ano. Ou melhor, a piada que os levariam a ganhar o prêmio Nobel. Er... Essa piada foi forçada, sorry!

Depois de ter sido tão idiota em consolar Gina... Eles tinham voltado... VOLTADO! Harry fora usado! Ela sequer tinha agradecido pelos conselhos...

A mão de Pansy estendida sobre a mesa fez Harry a ter um súbito desejo por Pansy, ainda maior do que deveria, olhou em sua direção ignorando suas falas. Levantou do banco e a puxou com as duas mãos em direção à cabeça, Harry a calou com os lábios, sabendo que de alguma forma poderia afetar Gina. 

FLASH.

Eles sentiram um clarão na direção deles, e Pansy o empurrou contra a cadeira.

- NÃO! – gritou ela chamando a atenção de todos. INCLUSIVE, Simas e Gina que olhavam abobados na direção dos dois – Eu tenho namorado – ela limpou os lábios na manga como se sentisse nojo – Não confunda as coisas! – ela pegou a bolsa, passou pelo braço e saiu correndo indo atrás de algum dos repórteres que tinha tirado a foto e provavelmente no dia seguinte seria manchete de jornal.

- Uau! Que beijo foi aquele? – perguntou Gina boquiaberta – Dando em cima da namorada de um dos caras mais poderosos de Nova York!

Ele tirou alguns dólares da carteira e deixou na mesa, incluindo uma boa dose de gorjeta.

- A gente se fala mais tarde – ele disse sem olhar na cara de Gina, morrendo de vergonha, sentindo o coração disparar.

Tinha sido a pior humilhação de toda a sua vida!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Lupin? – perguntou Lílian do outro lado da linha, no telefone.

- Lílian? 

- Você me reconheceu! – disse ela toda empolgada, segurando o cartãozinho com o número do telefone dele – Você lembrou de mim! – O que muitas vezes o próprio marido não fazia.

- E como vão as coisas? Já mandou consertar o carro?

- Já sim, está tudo pronto... Por isso te liguei!

- Sem problemas, pode me passar o número da sua conta que eu deposito o dinheiro!

- Não... Não vou fazer isso, só liguei para agradecer!

- Agradecer o quê? Por eu ter batido em seu carro? Sem problemas, posso fazer isso mais vezes, se quiser – disse brincando.

Lílian riu alto, até demais, e deixou o cartãozinho cair de suas mãos.

- Não... Não é disso que eu falo... Ah! É que sei lá... O senhor foi tão atencioso comigo...

- O senhor não! Por favor, para você meu nome é Remo!

- Ah... Certo! Remo... Então... Só liguei para conversar mesmo e dizer que está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar!

Ele tossiu do outro lado antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu quero que te pagar, juro! Se não eu vou ficar ofendido com isso!

Ela ficou ligeiramente corada.

- Ora, não precisa, é sério... 

- Mas eu quero! Vamos fazer o seguinte... Eu passo aí na sua casa e deixo o dinheiro, pode ser?

Ela revirou os olhos, pensativa. Por mais educado que fosse, não poderia passar o endereço de sua casa a um estranho. Era bom se prevenir, né?

- Olha... A gente pode sair no sábado que vem, pode ser? E você paga a conta!

- Claro! – disse ele animado – Aonde vamos? Conheço ótimos barzinhos...

- Vou levar o meu marido – disse ela sentindo o estômago afundar – Sou casada – explicou a ele rapidamente para que não fosse cantada, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Certo... Certo... – ele pareceu desconcertado do outro lado da linha – Vou levar minha namorada então... Era segredo o nosso namoro, mas... Como saiu no jornalzinho da escola... Acho que todo mundo já sabe!

- Ah! É você que saiu na capa do Profeta Diário? – perguntou Lílian lembrada de ter conversado com Harry sobre o jornal da escola.

- Isso... Eu estou saindo com a professora de Literatura, Tonks!

Ela deu uma risadinha em resposta.

- Ótimo... Volto a te ligar em breve até sábado que vem! Tchau!

- Até! – ele respondeu.

Ela desligou o telefone e ficou pensativa. E subiu até o quarto de Harry. Precisava saber mais sobre isso... Não que ela fosse intrometida, mas... A curiosidade ataca qualquer um!

Ela pegou o Profeta Diário em cima da escrivaninha e começou a ler...

xxXXxxXXxx 

Harry e Rony estão em uma partida de vôlei no meio da quadra toda ensolarada. Bola vai, bola vem. Harry melhorando o seu desempenho a cada jogo, Rony dando alguns conselhos para que ele pegasse a bola com mais firmeza. Harry ensinava Rony a dar algumas cortadas usando um pouco acima do pulso.

- Eae gostou de ter saído aquele dia? – perguntou Rony devolvendo a bola, referindo-se ao barzinho.

- Claro, foi muito bom – comentou Harry pulando alguns centímetros para pegar a bola – Aquela menina é muito bonita!

- Sério? – perguntou Rony rindo – Você acha a Pansy bonita? – ele pegou a bola no ar e segurou com as duas mãos, interrompendo a jogada. 

Harry sacudiu os ombros em resposta.

- Cara. Ela tem mais bigode que o Dumbledore! Dá até para fazer tranças! – comentou Rony incrédulo.

Harry continuou em silêncio. Gina e Hermione que estavam sentadas na arquibancada de calcário se pronunciaram.

- Sem contar... O cabelo dela... Horrível! Todo pichaim – acrescentou Gina em alto e bom som – Ela deve usar chapinha, com certeza!

Hermione escondeu o rosto com o cabelo escorrido por trás de um livro, toda envergonhada.

- Acho que ela deve esconder litros de banhas embaixo daquelas calças agarradas – disse Gina tentando mudar o foco.

- Ele deve roncar mais do que a Tia Muriel à noite!

- Eu não acho! – defendeu Harry tirando a bola das mãos de Rony e foi até o fim da quadra sacar.

Rony ficou com cara de peixe morto e deixou a bola passar, de repente, começou a gritar.

- Cara! VOCÊ DORMIU COM A PANSY OU ALGUMA COISA DO TIPO?

- Desgraçado! – berrou uma voz vindo do portão.

Harry olhou na direção dele e tinha um loiro parado ao portão, correndo em sua direção, antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu a mão do rapaz roçar no seu rosto com toda a força do mundo, impulsionando Harry de costas contra a quadra. Tinha acabado de tomar um soco de Draco.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Harry caído no chão, com os lábios sangrando. 

Rony grudou em Draco e os dois saíram se chutando. Logo chegou Pansy segurando o jornal nas mãos.

- Eu sai no jornal? – perguntou Harry vendo ela segurar um jornal famoso da cidade.

- E não é qualquer jornal – corrigiu Hermione – Parece que é o New York Times!

- Pior... – comentou ela colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – Saímos em todas as páginas de internet!

Draco, todo vermelho, joga Rony contra o chão de quadra e volta na direção de Harry.

**Nota do Autor:**_Oi gente. Tudo bem com vocês? Desculpa não comentar todos os comentários, mas eu agradeço muito mesmo. Se eu for responder ao comentário de cada um vou ficar mais atrasado ainda com a postagem do capítulo. Peço perdão, só estou atrasado por 30 minutos. Só 30... Hehehehe! Me perdoem, please! Beijos, até o próximo. Desculpem, please? Da próxima vez eu respondo... Juro!_

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

Música: Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway.

**- Eu fui aceita... Em Hogwarts! – explicou Lílian ao marido sublinhando as palavras.**

- Você não vai – disse Tiago nervoso - Não quero que você encontre o Lupin novamente!

- O que? – agora quem não tinha ouvido direito era ela.

- Você não vai trabalhar em Hogwarts!

- Por que? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Você não vai e ponto final! E se você me desafiar, eu termino de uma vez por todas esse casamento! – ele disse todo autoritário – Perdi a fome! – pegou a maleta e saiu pela porta, provavelmente ia almoçar fora.


	5. Episódio 04 xx A proposta

**Episódio Quatro –  
A proposta.**

(Kelly Clarkson – Breakaway)

Rony voa nas costas de Draco e com uma chave de braço consegue imobilizar Draco no meio da quadra. As meninas já estão todas alvoroçadas, aos berros e gritos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Gina ajudando Harry a ficar de tempo.

- Acho que vai ficar tudo bem – disse ele passando o dedo nos lábios e olhou para o próprio sangue nos dedos.

- Vamos cuidar disso – disse Hermione puxando Harry para bem longe.

Assim que Rony soltou Draco, este já estava mais calmo e acabou ficando para trás com a sua namorada, Pansy.

Eles subiram até o quarto de Harry escondidos da mãe do rapaz, e lá Hermione pegou um pequeno de pedaço de algodão para passar nos lábios do garoto.

- Vai melhorar se você passar pomada – disse Hermione.

Rony chegou no quarto todo vermelho.

- Cara! Você tem janelinha! – zombou Rony.

- Não tenho – disse Harry fechando a boca - É que o sangue escorreu pela minha boca e parece que ta escuro, você viu errado – e fechou a cara.

xxXXxxXXxx

Tiago estava de braços laçados com Lílian quando eles passaram para dentro do restaurante, seguindo o caminho de um tapete vermelho estendido ao chão. Era um lugar todo chique, cheio de garçons e pessoas bem vestidas.

- Estou com frio – disse Lílian passando o xale para o pescoço e encolhendo os braços – Lupin está logo ali! – murmurou ela para o marido.

Lupin a avistou pelo enorme espelho que tinha na parede do restaurante, e assim que o casal se aproximou ele apresentou sua namorada Tonks para o casal.

- Essa aqui é minha namorada Tonks – disse com um aceno.

Eles se cumprimentaram e sentaram.

- Estamos enfrentando um dilema na escola – comentou Lupin revirando os olhos – Você viu o que saiu no jornal? Estão falando em priorizar as matérias de Português, Literatura e Redação, que são as principais! 

Lílian concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu sou cursada em Redação, terminei a faculdade cedo e virei professora lá na Califórnia, onde eu morava.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Lupin sacudindo a cabeça – Bom saber, porque a nossa professora de Redação está pensando em aposentar!

- Sério? Seria uma boa – disse Lílian sorridente – Eu sempre quis voltar a dar aula mas desde que mudei para cá não andei pensando sobre isso.

Tiago e Tonks acabaram ficando de fora da conversa, Lílian se empolgou com a idéia de voltar a ser professora novamente. Algum tempo depois, Tiago se pronunciou...

- Será que eu posso participar da conversa, ou são só vocês dois? – cortou amarrando a cara.

- Desculpa, amor! Estava tão feliz que até me esqueci de você – disse Lílian dando um beijinho no rosto do marido – Vamos falar sobre o que você quiser.

- Ótimo. Vocês viram que hoje no jornal eles falaram sobre o aquecimento global? – sugeriu Tiago.

- Eu vi – disse Lupin animado – E foi no outro bloco que eles falaram dos professores de português! – Lupin percebeu que acabou voltando no assunto de professores, revirou os olhos e mudou de assunto – Ok. Desculpa! Vamos falar das baleias!

- O que tem haver as baleias? – perguntou Tonks franzindo o cenho.

- Ah! Elas são mamíferos! São bonitas...

- Elas são gordas! – retrucou Tonks.

- Não me ofenda! – devolveu Lílian que tinha interpretado errado. Corou de leve – Oh! Desculpa!

Após algum tempo, eles normalizaram a conversa e terminaram o jantar. Tiago tirou Lílian o mais depressa possível do restaurante e quando entraram no carro, uma BMW branca, Tiago começou a discutir com a esposa.

- Obrigado pela noite – disse irônico.

- Eu sinto muito, amor, mas...

- Você sente? Você realmente sente? Vocês nem notaram a minha existência! – ele tinha a voz alterada.

- Sabe de uma coisa? É desse jeito que eu me sinto nos jantares com as esposas dos seus amigos! As suas amigas advogadas! Elas sempre me excluem e eu nunca reclamei! – Lílian também estava atacada.

- E por que você me acompanha, então? 

- Porque eu tenho que mostrar que você tem mulher!

- Se for para fazer só o seu papel social nesse casamento, não precisa mais! Está dispensada!

Lílian cruzou os braços furiosa.

- Você é um estúpido! 

- Por favor, fecha a boca porque sua voz já me encheu por hoje! – disse Tiago muito estressado. Lílian não ousou ultrapassar os limites de estresse do marido.

xxXXxxXXxx 

- Olha já sarou – disse Hermione quando encontrou Harry na escola, na outra semana.

- Também, já vai fazer quase duas semanas que a gente saiu na porrada!

Harry colocou a mochila em cima da mesa da cantina e ela sentou à frente dele.

- Você viu o Rony chegar?

- Ainda não! Deve ter dormido até mais tarde... Quando eu sai do MSN ele ainda estava lá!

Rony apareceu nesse exato momento. Simas e Gina na cola, para a raiva de Harry.

- Eae bro? – cumprimentou Harry com um toque jovial.

Rony puxou uma cadeira e sentou à frente.

- Olha já sarou! – comentou também.

- Sério? – perguntou fingindo surpresa – Sabe que eu nem reparei?

- Calma! Eu só estava comentando!

Simas e Gina pegaram uma mesa mais adiante, os dois preferiam privacidade. Harry não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da garota, sentia que a cada vez que a via o seu coração batia mais forte, e não conseguia negar sobre isso.

- Sério, cara, você se envolveu com a família errada!

- Por que?

- Sei lá, são os Malfoys! O pai de Draco é praticamente o presidente dos Estados Unidos ou está perto disso! A mãe do Draco trabalha em um escritório judiciário, e dizem que eles são trilhionários! Sério... Não sei como você está vivo até hoje! Mas se alguma coisa acontecer, nós vamos ao seu velório!

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. Provavelmente eles tinham conversado sobre isso.

- Obrigado pelo consolo – disse Harry assentindo com a cabeça.

- Imagina!

- Os Malfoys são muito perversos! – comentou Rony – Eles fazem a maior sacanagem do mundo e ninguém faz nada! Prova é que o pai dele continua solto mesmo depois de matar centenas de pessoas!

- Todo mundo sabe disso? – perguntou Harry interessado.

- Todo mundo! Quer ver? – ele cutucou um garoto moreno da mesa ao lado – Você conhece os Malfoys?

O menino corou loucamente.

- Ah! Não perguntei se você os conhece fisicamente!

Ele descorou.

- Ah! Claro... São pessoas malignas!

Rony voltou para a mesa com as sobrancelhas esticadas.

- Viu? Falei!

Harry ficou pensativo por um momento.

- E por que ele não estuda com a gente?

- O cara é muito playboyzinho, provavelmente deve estar estudando em Durmstrang, a escola mais cara do país! Mas não vai demorar a ser expulso... Ele já foi expulso de Beauxbatons!

Hermione que estava deitada no ombro de Rony levantou os olhos.

- Ei, Harry! Aquela lá não é a sua mãe? – e apontou com a cabeça. 

Harry apertou os olhos na direção da mulher. 

- Reconheço aquela bundinha empinada de longe! – comentou Rony recebendo um olhar feio de Harry – Desculpa a sinceridade, cara, mas sua mãe é gostosa!

- Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo da sua! – devolveu Harry ofendido – Vou ver o que ela está fazendo aqui!

- Talvez você tenha esquecido a mamadeira em casa – brincou Rony.

Hermione conectou o iphone nos ouvidos: Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson.

- Há há há, senhor engraçado, essa foi a piada do dia. E se fizer mais alguma, o seu velório vai acontecer primeiro do que o meu. Eu juro! – gritou Harry forçando uma risada. Pegou a mochila e foi na direção da mãe.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lílian parou em frente ao espelho, retocando a maquiagem. Precisava chegar bonita na escola. Afinal, tentaria recuperar o seu emprego e queria mostrar uma boa aparência.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos com as pontas enroladas. Estava parecendo uma garotinha.

Terminou de passar o batom e se olhou novamente. 

- O que será que vão dizer? – perguntou após ter experimentado quase o guarda-roupa inteiro – Será que vão me achar vulgar? – e colocou por cima da outra uma roupa decotada.

Após quase alguns minutos mais tarde, Lílian estava descendo as escadarias de casa, deixando um perfume enlouquecedor por onde passava. Estava elegante. Aliás, sempre fora.

Pegou as chaves do carro, pegou uma pasta em cima da mesa e foi para Hogwarts.

Ao chegar em frente à escola que nessa hora estava cheia de alunos na frente esperando o sinal tocar. A escola pareceu parar desde o momento em que Lílian descera daquele carro.

Um óculos escuros (mais de enfeite do que útil) preso no topo de seus cabelos ruivos que desciam pelos ombros acompanhados da maquiagem mais bem feita de todo o mundo (ela tinha feito todos os tipos de cursos imagináveis sobre isso), usava um batom do tipo: beija-os-meus-lábios-deliciosos. Brincos de argola. Uma blusa de seda em seu corpo, combinava perfeitamente com a calça jeans e as botas de bico fino. Toda cheia de argolas no braço e carregando uma bolsa para combinar. Não que ela quisesse arranjar um pretendente, mas fazia tempos que Tiago não a elogiava, e ela sentia que precisava se arrumar, resultado: Perfeição.

- Gostaria de falar com o professor Remo – disse Lílian na portaria.

- Tudo bem, é só virar na primeira à direita – coordenou o porteiro.

Lílian passou pelo corredor batendo o salto firme contra o chão, atingiu logo a sala dos professores e sentiu atordoada quando viu aquele mundo de gente encarando-a na porta.

- Eu queria falar com o Remo. Remo Lupin.

Tonks que estava mexendo no armário parou perplexa. Encarou Lílian em um tom severo e tornou a virar o rosto como se nunca tivesse visto. Lupin estava colocando açúcar no café abandonou tudo em cima da bandeja e veio correndo na direção da mulher, todo feliz.

- Lílian? O que veio fazer aqui?

Ela sacudiu os ombros sorrindo.

- Vim entregar o meu currículo! Sabe... – ela ficou meio corada – Você disse que existia uma mínima possibilidade da professora de Redação se aposentar, então, eu...

- Ah! Sim! Claro, claro – Lupin pareceu surpreso em vê-la ali, ainda mais tão bonita quanto nunca – Você pode fazer a entrevista! Vai ser bem mais fácil já que você tem um filho na escola...

Lílian sorriu enquanto Lupin foi chamar Dumbledore. Tonks continuou de cara amarrada para a mulher. Nesse exato momento, Harry apareceu.

- Mãe, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Filho – ela deu um beijo no rosto do garoto como se fosse um bebê – Você não entrou para a aula?

- Ainda não... 

- Então, eu vim entregar um currículo, quem sabe não posso ser a sua professora!

- Ah, não, mãe! – ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu Rony sorrindo na sua direção – Não faz isso, por favor!

- Por que não, querido?

"Já imaginou o tanto de gente que ia me zuar?" pensou Harry.

- Porque aqui a escola paga mal! O salário é péssimo, sabe...

- Anda sabendo demais, meu caro Potter – disse Dumbledore bem atrás, aparentemente tinha ouvido toda a conversa.

Harry ficou sem graça. Queria ser engolido pelo chão e nunca mais voltar ali.

Então o seu celular vibra e começa a tocar... BINGO!

- Sofia... Sofia... Sofia da put... Atende logo esse celular! – disse o toque.

- AMOR DA MINHA VIDA! – berrou Harry ao atender o celular, sem mesmo saber quem era.

Harry saiu correndo pelo corredor e quando fugiu do alcance de vista do diretor, atendeu o celular normalmente.

- Cho? – perguntou ouvindo a voz da japinha do outro lado.

- Sou eu mesma, Harry – disse ela toda melosa – A gente precisa conversar sobre o nosso namoro...

- Mas já terminamos faz um mês! – disse abobado.

- Por isso mesmo... Eu andei dormindo com a torcida do Tornados e vi que você não supera nenhum deles!

- O que? – perguntou assustado – Você...

- Brincadeirinha! Ops!

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Nós já estamos conversados! E eu não quero voltar mais nesse assunto! – e desligou o celular na cara dela.

A sexta feira chegou tão rápido que Harry nem acreditava, era o dia que ele mais gostava porque ficava o dia inteiro na escola treinando vôlei com os amigos para o grande campeonato no final do ano.

- Você vai para casa e depois volta? – perguntou Harry para Rony.

- Vou de busão! Vem comigo... Você mora lá perto!

- Beleza – disse Harry descendo as escadas com Rony.

Ao pisar no degrau do lado de fora da escola, escutou uma voz irritante vindo na direção de suas orelhas.

- HARRY! HARRY!

Ah não... Se seu radar não falhasse, era...

- Cho? Mas que surpresa! – disse ele fingindo espanto.

A garota atirou em seu pescoço e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha.

- A gente precisa conversar.

- Desculpa, eu tenho médico agora! – inventou de repente.

- Não, mas você vai não! Eu não sai da Califórnia e vim aqui para ser rejeitada desse jeito!

- Rony, pode ir embora, a gente se fala mais tarde!

Cho arregalou os olhos. 

- Você estava indo ao médico com o Ronald Weasley?

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto Cho o puxava para debaixo de uma árvore.

- E daí? Homens vão ao médico acompanhados!

- Só se for para fazer exame de próstata!

- E daí? Por que eu não poderia fazer isso aí? – perguntou Harry que não sabia muito bem o que significava aquela palavra.

- Você gosta?

- Às vezes é bom, né? – ele pensou que próstata fosse algum tipo de exame de sangue.

Cho arregaçou a boca, abismada.

- Oh my God! Só foi eu largar de você... E você ficou assim! – ela o abraçou com um olhar de piedade – Tudo bem... A gente pode voltar!

- Eu não quero voltar! – disse determinado. 

Ela segurou pela cabeça.

- Eu sei que você está transtornado com tudo o que anda acontecendo, amor... Mas... A gente precisa conversar melhor! Você não pode deixar o nosso passado assim!

- Eu não quero voltar, é sério!

- Vamos pelo menos almoçar, certo?

- Mas...

Cho o pegou pelo braço e empurrou Harry para dentro de sua caminhonete cor de vinho.

- Vamos almoçar! E conversar sobre...

- Cho! Eu não quero voltar!

Ela deu partida no carro.

- Não vamos voltar, só vamos almoçar. Ok?

Ele assentiu.

Harry e Cho desceram em um estacionamento próximo e foram almoçar em um restaurante na esquina, sentaram em uma mesa afastada.

- A gente precisa conversar sobre isso – disse Cho pegando na mão dele em cima da mesa – A gente tem uma história!

Simas, nesse mesmo exato momento, entrou pela porta do restaurante. Isso estava parecendo perseguição... Mas ao invés de Gina entrar bem atrás, entrou um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos claros, não devia estudar em Hogwarts.

- Cedrico! – disse Cho.

- Você o conhece? – perguntou Harry – Vai dizer que já dormiu com ele também?

- Ah – ela mordeu o lábio – Quase! – e riu mas ao ver a cara de sério de Harry parou de rir no mesmo instante – Enfim... Desde que nós terminamos, Harry, eu não sou mais a mesma... Eu não consigo passar os meus dias sem você. 

- Cho! Você estava pegando demais no meu pé, eu estava ficando sufocado!

O garçom aproximou com um bloquinho de notas.

- O que vocês querem?

- Sabia que é falta de educação interromper quando as pessoas estão falando? – berrou Cho furiosa para o garçom.

Ele arregalou os olhos, assustado e sem graça. 

- Eu quero um hambúrguer – disse Harry só para não constranger o cara – E um suco de laranja – ele anotou e virou as costas – Mas por favor, não cospe no meu copo!

Ele assentiu e saiu.

- Cho, sinto muito, mas... 

Ela estava chorando, em sua frente. Harry detestava ver pessoas chorando.

- Minha vida ficou uma desgraça desde que você se mudou de lá... Eu... Eu quero morrer! 

Harry a segurou pelos braços.

- Não fique assim! Você vai encontrar alguém que te mereça! 

- Você é o meu único amor, Harry – ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas – E se você não voltar comigo... Eu vou me matar, eu juro! Não agüento viver sem você...

Harry sentiu um aperto incrível no peito, tinha saudade de Cho também, mas era melhor ficar sem ela do que com ela.

- Tudo bem, vem cá – disse ele abraçando ela com força – A gente pode tentar outra vez!

Cho parou de chorar e afastou ligeiramente do abraço.

- Eu preciso do seu beijo.

- Mas... Aqui?

Cho o puxou pelo rosto e o beijou, ele ficou sem reação.

Quando o lanche chegou, Harry voltou a sentar comportadamente, e resolveu que era hora de comer porque mais tarde teria treino com os amigos.

E enquanto comia lembrou de que Simas estava no mesmo estabelecimento, e resolveu procurar o garoto com os olhos. Do outro lado do restaurante, estavam, Simas e Cedrico conversando bem baixinho. Tão próximos... 

Harry desceu um pouco os olhos e viu uma cena que quase o fez vomitar. Simas estava roçando de leve sua perna na de Cedrico embaixo da mesa, e ao invés de tomar qualquer atitude severa, Cedrico estava sorrindo para o rapaz. Harry ficou abismado com cena. Simas... E... Cedrico?

xxXXxxXXxx

O telefone de Lílian tocou, ela que estava terminando de ver um filme foi até a cozinha atender ao telefone fixo à parede.

- Sra. Potter na linha!

- Oi... Lílian?

- Lupin? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Remo, por favor! Mas enfim, eu conversei com o Dumbledore...

- E ele? – ela estava aflita com o resultado.

- Ele disse que tudo bem, você pode começar a trabalhar segunda feira que vem!

Lílian começou a pular no mesmo lugar.

- Jura? Jura? Eu fui aceita?

- Sim! Você foi! Parabéns!

Ela estava tão feliz que do outro lado da linha Lupin conseguia sentir isso.

- É mérito seu, pode comemorar! 

- Tudo bem... Amanhã mesmo eu vou ai hoje à tarde pra gente acertar as papeladas! – e desligou.

Tiago tinha acabado de entrar quando ela desligou o telefone, colocou a maleta em cima da mesa, e afrouxou o nó da gravata com os dedos.

- Quem era?

- Era o Lupin... Dizendo que eu fui aceita no emprego!

Tiago amarrou a cara ao invés de lhe desejar os parabéns. Lílian achou que ele não tivesse ouvido direito.

- Eu fui aceita... Em Hogwarts! – explicou ela sublinhando as palavras.

- Você não vai – disse ele nervoso.

- O que? – agora quem não tinha ouvido direito era ela.

- Você não vai trabalhar em Hogwarts!

- Por que? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Você não vai e ponto final! E se você me desafiar, eu termino de uma vez por todas esse casamento! – ele disse todo autoritário – Perdi a fome! – pegou a maleta e saiu pela porta, provavelmente ia almoçar fora.

Lílian parou estupefata e sentiu uma vontade incrível de chorar. Chorar, chorar, chorar... Tudo estava acabado. Até mesmo o casamento. Que opção tinha? 

**Nota do autor 2**: _Não quero que tenham a imagem da Lílian como uma safadinha pedófila! Ela só é jovem e gata! Tem o direito de se produzir... Ficar bonitona, certo??? Sobre ser jovem e ter tido o Harry cedo! Sim... Ela teve o Harry aos 16 anos de uma gravidez indesejada com Tiago e foi obrigada a se casar com ele... E parece que esse casamento não está dando muito certo... Vamos ver o que vai acontecer_

PS: Segunda feira vai ter fanfic NORMAL às 9:00 horas da noite, ok? Beijos! 

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

Hermione chorava ao lado da mãe.

- VAI EMBORA DESSA CASA! AGORA! – disse Hermione abrindo a porta – EU NÃO QUERO VER A SUA CARA! – ela encheu o pai de socos e pontapés, e o homem não teve opção.

Ele deu uma última olhada para a mulher jogada contra a parede, pensando bem no que tinha feito. Era lógico que tinha agido por impulso, mas poderia ter piorado a situação.

- Não. Quero. Te. Ver. Nunca. Mais. – disse Hermione sublinhando cada palavra na cara do seu próprio pai.

Tiago virou na direção da mulher. Era loira, branca e de olhos claros. Seria bem mais bonita se não carregasse uma expressão de desagrado o tempo todo, mas tentava sorrir para dar uma boa aparência ao homem, acompanhada de roupas muito vulgares, mas pelo menos ela tinha um belo corpo a ser mostrado.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Narcisa! Narcisa Malfoy!

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta e pediu para que ela entrasse.

**Making Off**: _Simas e Cedrico estão conversando bem de pertinho, Harry os observa e cai na gargalhada.  
- CORTA - diz o diretor, Eduardo Diggory.   
Harry (Daniel) pede desculpas e vira na direção do diretor.  
- Eles podiam se beijar! - opina Harry.  
- Ah! Cala boca - berrou Cedrico do outro lado dos bastidores e jogou batatas-fritas em Harry._

- GRAVANDO! - berra o diretor Eduardo.  
- Harry, eu preciso de você... Eu... Eu... - ela começa a gaguejar e cai na gargalhada por esquecer a fala.  
- CORTA! - berra o diretor.  
- Cho está tendo problemas com orgasmo! - murmura Harry para a câmera.

- GRAVANDO - berra o diretor Eduardo.  
- Sabe, Harry... Eu preciso de você comigo... Eu não vivo mais sem você... - ela parou sacudindo a cabeça - Eu me mato se eu continuar assim sem você!  
Harry segura em sua mão e faz um carinho.  
- Eu sei! - brinca, fugindo da fala.  
- CORTA! - berra o escritor, novamente - SEM BRINCADEIRAS, POR FAVOR! 

**Recadinho da Emma Watson (da fanfic)**: _Olá galerinha, fiquei sabendo que o pessoal do Fanfiction Net está ligada na nossa série Potteriana! Fico muito feliz em saber, beijos para todos vocês..._

**Respondendo aos comentários...**

**Sophia Di Lua: **_Oiiiii, pelo que eu vi você está adorando a série, obrigadão por deixar reviews, sério mesmo! Fiquei muito contente com os seus elogios. Estou adorando. Beijosssss! Deixa mais reviews! _

**Gisele: **_Nhaaa, exatamente isso! Lílian teve o Harry jovem e você vai descobrir mais sobre ela no futuro. Beijossss. Amo suas reviews! _

**Priscila Black: **_Não demorei a postar, mas você não deve ter gostado, né? Nem passou aqui para comentar mais... Fiquei triste! Quero mais reviews! Estou esperando. Beijos_


	6. Episódio 05 xx Desencontros

**Episódio Cinco. **

**Desencontros. **

**(Snow Patrol – Open your eyes) **

Ao sair do treino, Harry correu para sua casa para tomar um bom banho e recusou-se terminantemente a encarar Simas por muito tempo ou daria aparência ao amigo que estava sabendo o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Rony procurou Harry logo após o treino para se desculpar da bolada que tinha dado em sua cabeça, mas o moreno praticamente mandou o amigo calar a boca e foi embora às pressas dizendo que tinha um trabalho importantíssimo a fazer, saiu correndo em disparada antes que Rony pudesse ocupar mais alguns segundos pedindo milhares de desculpas.

O dia seguinte, Harry já estava mais adaptado à idéia, para isso tinha gastado quase a noite inteira acordado, relembrando da cena, passando o mesmo momento em sua cabeça. Simas e Cedrico roçando as pernas embaixo da mesa...

Isso devia ser um segredo absoluto... Absoluto até que Gina soubesse!

Afinal, se Simas e Cedrico mantinham algum tipo de relacionamento às escondidas, qual era o motivo de Simas continuar empacando a vida de Gina? Definitivamente, ela não merecia isso... E alguém precisava contar a ela! Ou melhor, alguém precisava mostrar a ela... Mas esse alguém não seria Harry!

Ele tinha pensado muito sobre isso durante à noite.

Harry chegando à escola encontrou Hermione sozinha embaixo da árvore, no mesmo lugar de sempre, onde eles se reuniram antes de entrar para a escola, e por sorte não havia mais ninguém por perto.

- Oi, Harry, tudo bem? – disse ela dando um beijinho em seu rosto.

- Eu preciso desabafar com alguém! – disse Harry sério puxando Hermione pelo braço, afastando de um grupinho de alunos que possivelmente poderia escutar a conversa particular.

- O que houve? Por que essa seriedade toda? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Eu acho que o namorado da Gina é gay! – disse sério.

- O que? – ela quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Sim... Eu estava almoçando com a Cho, quando vi ele e um rapaz loiro se esfregando ontem, em um restaurante!

- Você voltou com a Cho? – perguntou Hermione histericamente – Você andou bebendo? Fumando? Craque ou maconha?

- A questão não é essa, Mione – disse Harry olhando por cima dos ombros querendo conselhos da amiga antes que alguém chegasse – Mas é que... Você acha que eu deveria falar para Gina?

Harry sentiu uma pontada de esperança que ela dissesse que sim com a cabeça, que dissesse que Gina era sua melhor amiga e ela própria ia contar, mas aconteceu totalmente o oposto.

- Isso é absurdo, Harry! Você vai me desculpar, mas... Acho que você interpretou errado!

- Não tinha como interpretar errado, Hermione – disse ele sério, franzindo o cenho – Eu vi muito bem!

- Ok, se você viu, acho que não deve contar para ela, porque isso, além de tudo, é um problema entre casais! E não acho que você deve se intrometer sem antes ter alguma prova concreta!

Harry sentiu vontade de chutá-la, por um momento. Era mais do que óbvio que Gina estava sendo traída, não tinha como negar, mas antes que pudesse começar algum discurso em apoio a fofocar, Simas aproximou com a mochila nos ombros.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou aproximando deles.

- Estaria melhor se eu fosse gay! – respondeu Harry educadamente.

Hermione deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas, fazendo-o ficar falado, por sorte Simas não ouviu direito, caso tivesse ouvido teria captado a mensagem no ar.

- Bem, obrigado – respondeu Hermione enquanto Harry revirava os olhos e olhava na direção oposta dele.

- Harry? Tudo bem? – disse Simas acenando em sua frente, pegando em seu ombro.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! – gritou, recuando da direção do garoto – Ah! Desculpa! Não te vi aqui! – disse dando um sorriso falso - Oie, tudo bem e você?

Antes que Simas pudesse desmentir Harry, Rony estava saindo do ônibus que pegava para vir à escola, Gina estava à frente, toda sorridente e já gritando o nome do namorado.

- Simas! Bom dia, amor! – ela passou as mãos pelos seus ombros e o beijou.

Harry sentiu um embrulho no estômago pensando no que ela faria se soubesse da verdade.

- Olá Harry – disse Gina educadamente.

Rony aproximou, cumprimentando-os também.

- Eae, tudo bem? Saiu apressado do treino ontem...

- Harry voltou com a Cho! – disse Hermione bem alto para que todo mundo ouvisse.

Todos, sem exceções, arregalaram os olhos na direção do garoto.

- Você andou fumando? – foi a mesma pergunta que todos fizeram.

- Craque? – perguntou Rony.

- Não, o caso é mais grave! Isso ta com cara de maconha – disse Gina experiente sobre o assunto – Brincadeira! Eu não entendo disso – e deu um sorriso falso.

Rony abraçou o amigo.

- Desculpa se a bolada de ontem no vôlei alterou os seus neurônios, mas cara... A Cho? Se tivesse sido a Pansy novamente, eu até que...

- RONY! – gritou Hermione dando um tapa em seu braço – Você é casado, ouviu?

- Sou "casado", mas não cego!

- Realmente, a Pansy é mais bonitinha! – concordou Simas mas Gina deu alguns tapas no namorado e os dois começaram a brigar.

- Eu acho um tal de Cedrico, ele é mais bonito, sabe? – ironizou Harry mas Simas não ouviu novamente porque estava discutindo alguma coisa boba com Gina.

Rony arregalou os olhos na direção de Harry e o abraçou novamente.

- A bolada fez mais efeito do que eu imaginava... Desculpa! Cara... Desculpa por ter danificados o seu cérebro... Não me processe! Por favor, não me processe!

Hermione tossiu e interferiu no abraço dos dois.

- É melhor se afastarem, por precaução, sabe?

Rony arregalou os olhos e concordou.

- É, realmente, realmente...

Harry jogou um olhar de censura na direção da amiga.

- Ok, vamos entrar que é melhor!

xxXXxxXXxx

Alguns dias depois...

xxXXxxXXxx

- Isso é ridículo, Ronald Weasley – gritou Hermione no meio do corredor, tirando os fones do ouvido, que começava a tocar: Snow Patrol – Open your eyes.

- Eu só estava olhando para as pernas dela!

- Se olhar é sinônimo de apalpar, eu também vou dar uma piscadinha para a bunda do Harry – o amigo estava ao lado, acompanhando o casal discutindo (isso era rotina), então, nem dava mais bola. Hermione apertou com força na região por trás de Harry e ele arregalou os olhos.

- EI! Não pode! – retrucou ele, dolorido – Se a Cho souber... Você vai ter a cabeça decapitada...

Hermione voltou na direção de Rony.

- Viu? Idiota!

- Se eu sou idiota por ter instintos naturais humanos, você é uma assexuada!

- Oh! – ela abriu a boca em espanto – Você... Você... É um escrúpulo! – ela saiu correndo em sua direção.

Ele correu na sua direção, para ver se conseguia desfazer a mancada, mas Hermione parecia firme em continuar brigada com ele.

- Não vou fazer de novo! Eu prometo... Foi sem querer... Foi da boca para fora, juro que isso não vai se repetir!

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não vai se repetir mesmo, Ronald, porque esse namoro acabou! – disse ela chorando e saiu correndo bem depressa antes que Rony pudesse alcançá-la.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lílian estava parada em frente à porta, ameaçou umas três vezes bater mas a reação sempre era a mesma, ela voltava com a mão para dentro do bolso, pensando seriamente se devia fazer aquilo, por fim, colidiu os nós dos dedos contra a porta.

Demorou algum tempo para que o dono desse sinal de vida, mas assim que ele abriu a porta, arregalou os olhos.

- Lílian! – disse Lupin surpreso, abriu os braços e foi na direção dela para recebê-la – O que faz aqui? Não compareceu à escola!

- Eu vim aqui... – disse ela desviando o olhar para outros lugares que não fosse o seu rosto – Eu vim dizer que não posso aceitar o emprego!

- Por que? Você o queria... Você o conseguiu!

Ela revirou o rosto, jogando os cabelos ruivos contra a face para que Lupin não pudesse desconfiar que ela não estava muito bem.

- Fala, me conta o que aconteceu? Vamos entrar, tomar um vinho... – ele a pegou pelas mãos, mas a mulher puxou o braço de volta.

- Não, obrigada, eu só vim dar o aviso.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! – disse Lupin preocupado – O que fez você mudar de idéia?

Ela pisou com o pé firme e forte na sua direção.

- A questão é o seguinte, agradeço, mas eu realmente não quero, ouviu bem? Muito obrigada! Mas... Não dá! A gente se fala outro dia – ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

Lupin sabia que podia ir atrás, mas não quis... Não ia insistir!

xxXXxxXXxx

Ao sair do treino, um bom banho fez com que Harry se renovasse, seguiu o barulho da mochila se fechando com zíper e teve certeza que era Simas saindo antes de todo mundo.

Nem tinha tomado banho direito e já desligou o chuveiro, enxugou-se do suor,de qualquer forma, ignorando os cabelos molhados, colocou a roupa de qualquer jeito no corpo, encaixou as meias nos pés molhados, pôs o sapato e saiu correndo atrás do garoto.

Ligou o celular preparando-o para tirar foto assim que eles dessem o primeiro beijo.

Passou por alguns arbustos, tentando não fazer barulho. Simas andou a pé por um bom tempo e olhando por cima dos ombros algumas vezes, mas Harry era mais esperto e se enfiava dentro de algum estabelecimento, sendo um mercado ou uma banca de jornais.

Ele atravessou algumas ruas, virou perto de um barzinho e chegou em frente a uma casa de dois andares, amarela, muito bonita e parecia ser habitada por uma família de classe alta. Quatro carros na garagem. Um dos carros era Mercedes-Benz SL65, um dos carros mais tops de Nova York. Chegava a custar mais de 330.00 reais!

Simas apertou a mochila contra o corpo e afundou o dedo na campainha.

O mesmo rapaz daquele dia tinha aparecido, o rapaz era alto, forte, loiro e de olhos claros, todo bonitão. Apareceu à porta, eles sorriram ao se cumprimentarem mas não se beijaram. Por enquanto!

Cedrico entrou para pegar alguma coisa e quando voltou Simas já estava esperando do lado de fora, eles seguiram próximos a um parque que havia ali nas redondezas, e Harry continuava na cola deles.

Os dois desviaram do rumo das árvores, desceram algumas escadas parando em frente ao lago. Era um lugar muito bonito e nada isolado, e os dois deixaram-se cair por trás de uma árvore, sentando ao chão.

Harry aproximou na esperança de ouvir alguma conversa comprometedora, mas o seu celular tocou fazendo um barulho alto que o denunciou.

- Sofia... Sofia... Sofia da put... Atende logo!

- Ora! Bolas! – disse abrindo o celular que já estava em mãos.

Cho. Cho. Cho. A vaca da Cho!

- Amor, o que você está fazendo?

- Estou dando uma volta no parque.

Simas acenou na direção de Harry, ele correspondeu meio sem graça.

- Aposto que está me traindo com uma mulher aí.

- Não, Cho, não estou!

- Está sim. E como ela é? Mais alta ou mais baixa do que eu? Ela tem mais ou menos verrugas na virilha do que eu? Hein? Hein? Responde! O que você está fazendo? Está com a boca ocupada beijando ela, é?

- Não, Cho, não estou! Você não me deixa falar!

Ele resolveu desligar o celular na cara dela, ela falava demais.

- Ei, Harry, senta aqui com a gente – disse Simas fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

- Não, obrigado...

"Você não faz o meu tipo" queria responder, mas não o fez.

- Só estava de passagem, já vou – disse acenando e seguindo para direção oposta.

- Tchau – acenou de volta.

Não seria hoje que teria sorte. Pegou o seu telefone e ligou para o Rony.

- Eae, cara, vamos sair hoje à noite? Ir naquele barzinho e tal...

- Pode crer, cara! Vamos tomar umas... Passo na sua casa às sete horas!

xxXXxxXXxx

Hermione entrou no carro desesperada, seu pai logo a abraçou e ela sentiu uma vontade multiplicada de chorar, e o fez, o seu pai compreensivo não ligou o carro enquanto ela não parasse.

- Desculpa pai – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas quando voltava para a casa – Tive uma briga feia com o Rony!

- Já imaginei – disse mexendo a cabeça – Sério, filha, acho que você não deve namorar mais... Acho que está na hora de você ter amigas! Você sabe que eu não gosto de ver você com esses marmanjos!

- Oh! – ela achava super fofo quando o seu pai dava um de protetor, mas achava irritante quando ele abusava desse poder – Vai ficar tudo bem, papai... Eu prometo!

Hermione correu para o quarto assim que chegou em casa, despejou uma água no rosto, e caiu na cama por alguns segundos, sabia que tinha sido uma briga besta, por puro ciúmes, mas Rony ultimamente estava muito pegajoso, e seria bom ter uma briga como essas.

Ela ouviu o seu celular vibrar em cima da escrivaninha e sabia que era o próprio pedindo desculpas e foi na direção dele para atendê-lo, quando ouviu um berro vindo da cozinha que fez o seu coração congelar.

- NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA! – gritou a mãe dela – EU NÃO SOU SUA CACHORRA!

- VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE IA PARAR DE IMPLICAR COM A MINHA MÃE!

- E EU TENHO CULPA DE TER UMA SOGRA BRUXA? – gritava a mãe dela afim de ofender para valer.

- ORA, SE MINHA MÃE É UMA BRUXA, O QUE EU DEVO DIZER DA SUA? QUE É UMA VACA? QUE TRANSOU COM O PRIMEIRO QUE APARECEU E TEVE VOCÊ? – o pai de Hermione tinha ultrapassado dos limites, a mãe dela odiava que alguém tocasse nesse assunto.

A história é basicamente essa: A avó de Hermione (por parte de mãe) tinha engravidado de um fazendeiro muito rico na época, só que como o homem não quis assumir a filha (mãe de Hermione), mandou matar a mulher (avó de Hermione) porque não queria estragar o casamento com a sua verdadeira mulher. Quando a avó de Hermione soube, a primeira coisa que fez foi fugir para bem longe, onde teve Sicília (mãe de Hermione) longe do pai.

- PAF! – Hermione teve certeza de que isso foi um tapa bem dado na cara de seu pai. E ela achou que ele tinha merecido.

Hermione odiava se intrometer na briga entre o seu pai e a sua mãe, mas logo em seguida ouviu os gritos de sua mãe e teve que descer correndo até a cozinha.

A cena que viu foi chocante, ela nunca sentira tanta raiva de seu pai em um só dia. E raiva de si mesma, por não ter força o suficiente para matá-lo naquela hora. O pai de Hermione tinha empurrado Sicília contra a parte com toda a força que tinha, e estava praticamente enforcando-a pelo pescoço.

- SEU NOJENTO! – gritou Hermione voando para cima do pai aos tapas e pontapés – SOLTE A MINHA MÃE!

E foi isso que a salvou... Foi a atitude de Hermione que não tornou o homem um assassino!

Ele afastou, bufando pelo nariz, enquanto Hermione berrava às lágrimas pelo o que tinha acontecido e foi acudir a sua mãe caída ao chão.

- VOCÊ É NOJENTO! EU TE ODEIO! – berrou ela com todas as forças que tinha, prevendo que a garganta poderia sair pela sua boca.

Ele simplesmente a encarou. Nunca teria esperado uma atitude dessa da filha, também nunca tinha dado motivo, até então.

Hermione chorava ao lado da mãe.

- VAI EMBORA DESSA CASA! AGORA! – disse Hermione abrindo a porta – EU NÃO QUERO VER A SUA CARA! – ela encheu o pai de socos e pontapés, e o homem não teve opção.

Ele deu uma última olhada para a mulher jogada contra a parede, pensando bem no que tinha feito. Era lógico que tinha agido por impulso, mas poderia ter piorado a situação.

- Não. Quero. Te. Ver. Nunca. Mais. – disse Hermione sublinhando cada palavra na cara do seu próprio pai.

E o homem entrou no carro e sumiu. Hermione imediatamente voltou para a cozinha, ajudou a mãe a ficar de pé. Sicília foi para o quarto tomar um banho para tirar o suor e tentar descansar.

Hermione ainda chorava pela atitude do pai, pegou o celular para responder às oito ligações perdidas do namorado, mas não estava com paciência para conversar sobre isso agora. Pegou a sua bolsa, algumas moedas, foi até o ponto e pegou o ônibus na direção da casa de Harry, onde sabia que ia encontrar um ombro amigo para chorar à vontade.

xxXXxxXXxx

Tiago trancou o escritório, marcou a senha e saiu na direção de seu carro, no estacionamento.

- Sr. Potter! Sr. Potter! – alguém veio chamando em sua direção.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, e ficou parado, vendo que o barulho de tamanco contra o asfalto estava se aproximando.

- Eu preciso falar com o senhor. E é urgente!

Tiago virou na direção da mulher. Era loira, branca e de olhos claros. Seria bem mais bonita se não carregasse uma expressão de desagrado o tempo todo, mas tentava sorrir para dar uma boa aparência ao homem, acompanhada de roupas muito vulgares, mas pelo menos ela tinha um belo corpo a ser mostrado.

- Desculpa! – ela estendeu a mão – Preciso mesmo falar com o senhor!

Tiago apertou a sua mão no ar.

- Tudo bem... Eu já estava de saída, mas nós podemos conversar melhor – ele tirou a chave do escritório do bolso.

- Obrigada, mil vezes obrigada!

Ele girou a chave do escritório para entrar no ambiente de trabalho.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Narcisa! Narcisa Malfoy!

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta e pediu para que ela entrasse.

xxXXxxXXxx

Hermione limpou as lágrimas antes de bater à porta da casa de Harry, por sorte seu rosto estava menos inchados e quem atendeu a porta foi Lílian, toda fofa.

- Hermione! Há quanto tempo que você não aparece aqui! – ela abraçou Hermione com força, porque ela realmente gostava dela. Até mais do que Cho.

Tudo bem que Cho não colaborava para se tornar sociável a família de Harry, mas ao menos ela tentara uma certeza vez quando trouxe chocolates da Itália para a Sra. Potter, o que ela não sabia é que estavam vencidos e a mãe de Harry passou o dia inteiro seguinte trancada em um banheiro público horrendo por culpa dela. Pior foi quando ela soube que estivera em um banheiro masculino ao invés de feminino.

- Ah! Pode entrar, o Harry está lá em cima!

- Obrigada – disse ela ao máximo evitando encarar a Sra. Potter porque não queria que ela soubesse que estivera chorando.

Hermione subiu as escadas e chegou ao quarto de Harry, apesar de estar encostada bateu à porta mas não houve resposta, suspeito que ele não estivesse lá, ou talvez estivesse escutando música bem alta nos fones de ouvido, abriu a porta e soube que não era por nem um dos motivos. Resolveu entrar mesmo assim e esperar, afinal, não tinha para onde ir. Mas viu a luz acesa por baixo da porta do banheiro e deduziu que ele estivesse ocupado lá dentro, sabe-se lá fazendo o que, tampouco ela iria bancar a atrevida e perguntar. Provavelmente estava no banho, porque ele cantava em voz alta, uma música estranha.

- Ilariê, ilariê, ê! Oh, oh, oh!

Sentou na cama do moreno e começou a olhar os CDs que ele possuía nas prateleiras, ficou vendo as fotografias também.

Harry abriu a porta do banheiro e uma fumaça quente atravessou o quarto e atingiu Hermione. Ele estivera tomando banho, ela soube disso antes mesmo de olhar para ele e ver que estava com a toalha amarrada à cintura.

Ela ficou estática, encarando o rapaz todo molhado, semi-nu. E sem graça, também. Não estava acostumada ainda a ver Harry a andar pela praia de sunga, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. E mesmo assim, ali não tinha areia, não tinha sol quente, e não era UMA PRAIA!

- Oh... Desculpe! – ela virou o rosto para o canto da parede envergonhada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry envergonhado, correndo até a penteadeira pegar uma cueca na gaveta.

Nisso, Rony entrou no quarto todo animado, cantarolando. Ao ver a cena de Harry com a toalha na cintura, Hermione no outro canto, arregalou os olhos como se tivesse suspeito de alguma coisa.

- V-vocês? – foi o único som que conseguiu emitir.

**Nota do Autor: **_Sofiaaaaaa, obrigadãoooo pela review. E não odeia o Tiago não, ele é bonzinho, ele só estava estressado. Beijos. Volte sempre. _

**Nota do Autor 2**: _Provavelmente vocês devem estar querendo me jogar o que estiverem segurando agora. Seja o teclado... Seja um copo de milkshake... Seja um café bem quente... Seja qualquer órgão (sem pornografias)... Mas se estiverem vendo Harry e Hermione como um casal no final desse capítulo é porque vocês são muito taradenhos XD. Assim como o Rony! ... E desconfiar que o Harry está tendo um caso com a Hermione não é o mesmo que (ELES VÃO TER UM CASO, okay???), não... Resumindo, a Hermione continua amando o Rony. O Harry continua amando a Gina, foi só um final "OH" e que vai gerar MUITOS conflitos para o próximo capítulo... o Rony nem vai mais olhar na cara dela / ... Mas enfim, a vida continua, né?_

**Nota do Autor 3:**Próxima música: James Blunt - You're beautiful.

**Making Off**:   
- Sr. Potter... Sr. Pot... aiiiii! - Narcisa estava correndo na direção de Tiago, acabou tropeçando e caindo.  
- CORTA - berrou o autor, Luís.  
- Eu não estou acostumada a andar de salto - defendeu Narcisa.  
- Você é homem, por acaso? - brincou Tiago.  
- Eu quis dizer que não estou acostumada a correr, bobão...

- VAI EMBORA DESSA CASA - berrou Hermione dando um soco no peitoral do pai.   
- AI! - disse ele recuando - Essa foi para valer.  
Hermione caiu na gargalhada.  
- Desculpa!  
- CORTA!  
- Não era para ter sido com força - disse Hermione desculpando com o seu pai.

Harry provavelmente estava no banho, porque ele cantava em voz alta, uma música estranha.  
- Ilariê, ilariê, ê! Oh, oh, oh!  
Sentou na cama do moreno e começou a olhar os CDs que ele possuía nas prateleiras, ficou vendo as fotografias também.  
Hermione colocou a mão na testa e caiu na risada.  
- Eu nunca achei que veria Harry cantando uma música da Xuxa, desculpa, mas foi bizarro demais! - e caiu na gargalhada.  
- CORTA!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

_- Gina... Eu... Eu... – ao olhar no fundo dos olhos da garota, ele perdeu as palavras. Perdeu o seu próprio equilíbrio e as pernas bambearam. O coração batia tão forte e acelerado que ficou imaginando se ela estava ouvindo. O que seria uma vergonha..._

- Eu... Eu gosto de você – disse ele bem baixinho, quando na verdade queria dizer "Eu te amo" mas não tinha forças o suficiente.

Ela parou, definitivamente, de respirar.

- Harry... Eu... 

PS: Harry e Gina? Será que eles vão se beijar? Só mandando muitos comentários para eu postar mais cedo, e vocês saberem... ;x

**Boatos do setor Potteriano**:   
Dizem que a atriz da Hermione Granger completou 19 anos dia 20 de Outubro e ganhou um carro de aniversário do namorado, ninguém sabe ainda quem é o namorado. Fontes desconfiam que ela esteja saindo com o rapaz que interpreta o Neville, de Relíquias da Morte, da história de Ricapelli. Não se sabe se os boatos são verdadeiros, nada confirmado.  
Fotos comprovadas do namoro dos atores Simas e Gina na vida real. O casal foi visto da última vez em um boate. Confirmado!

PS: Saibam que isso é apenas "bastidores da fanfic" e não da vida real.


	7. Episódio 06 xx Espionagem

**Episódio Seis.  
Espionagem.**

Matchbox 20 – Unwell

- Rony, não é nada disso que você está pensando! – disse Harry desesperado tentando segurar a toalha e ao mesmo tempo falar com o amigo.

- Pensando em que? Não estou pensando em nada! – disse encarando os dois friamente – Acho que estou atrapalhando vocês, né? Estavam brincando de papai, mamãe e filhinho? Rindo às minhas custas? Hipócritas!

Ele virou as costas e saiu andando. E a toalha de Harry caiu. Hermione gritou e puxou Rony de volta pelo braço, desesperada.

- Não! Não! – ela estava chorando novamente, tinha sido um dia difícil para ela. Brigar com Rony e depois o pai... Definitivamente não era um dos melhores.

- Me solta! – berrou ele puxando o braço de volta.

Rony começou a descer as escadas, Hermione foi atrás dizendo que ele tinha chegado na hora errada e que não tinha acontecido nada.

- Nada? Vocês só estavam brincando de médico!

- Rony, larga a mão de ser idiota – disse Hermione pegando em seus ombros, no meio da sala de jantar.

Rony a ignorou, correu para fora da casa. Hermione foi atrás, aos berros. Lílian Potter assistia tudo da janela, preocupada com eles. 

- Você chegou na hora errada, foi só isso! – disse ela séria encarando ele.

Rony a empurrou longe, ela caiu sentada no asfalto.

- Agora quem não quer mais, sou eu! – disse sério e correndo para longe. 

Hermione do jeito que tinha caído acabou ficando na mesma pose, chorando, com as duas mãos escondidas no rosto, os cabelos embaraçados.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse Harry ajudando a amiga a ficar de pé – Vamos entrar, tomar um banho... Eu posso te levar para a casa depois!

- Eu não quero voltar para a minha casa – disse ela como se fosse uma criança – Não quero... – e sacudiu a cabeça, com o rosto escondido nas mãos.

Lílian chegou por trás e ajudou Hermione a voltar para dentro da casa, disse também que a garota podia ficar ali quanto tempo quisesse.

- Obrigada, Sra. Potter, obrigada mesmo – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço.

- Vou te dar um chá para acalmar os nervos – Lílian sumiu na cozinha em busca de algum pacotinho de chá.

Harry ficou em silêncio na sala com Hermione, muito constrangido por tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Sério, desculpa mesmo, não foi a minha intenção...

- Imagina! Eu que cheguei de intrometida... – disse ela fazendo um gesto com as mãos no ar.

Harry a abraçou com força e ela desabou de chorar no peito do amigo, contando todos os problemas que tinha sofrido em casa... Com o pai... E agora com Rony!

- Meu pai e Rony, em um só dia – finalizou ela limpando as lágrimas. 

Lílian apareceu da cozinha trazendo uma xícara de chá para Hermione, ela aceitou agradecendo, levou a xícara aos lábios.

Harry foi até a cozinha ajudar a mãe a limpar a bagunça que ela tinha feito, Lílian não tinha especialidade em cozinha. Lílian e cozinha numa mesma frase? Impossível!

Ao terminarem de limpar toda a bagunça que um único chá havia causado (parecia mais que ela tinha preparado um banquete e não só um chá), Harry voltou à sala e viu Hermione dormindo no sofá, a xícara vazia abandonada na estante ao lado da televisão.

- Ela dormiu – disse Lílian quase em silêncio – Leva ela para o seu quarto... E você dorme aqui?

- Não posso colocar ela no quarto de visita? – perguntou Harry.

- As camas novas ainda não chegaram... – disse Lílian – Leve-a para o seu quarto, é melhor!

Harry passou os braços pelo pescoço, pelas pernas da amiga e a levou para o andar de cima, depositando-a em cima de sua cama, com direito a cobertor e ar-condicionado. Ele pegou um outro cobertor, um travesseiro e desceu para a sala, onde iria dormir.

A noite na sala não foi uma das mais confortáveis, mas foi por um bom motivo, era uma de suas melhores amigas sofrendo... Precisava ajudá-la e teria certeza que ela faria o mesmo por ele... Dormiria na sala se fosse preciso! 

O dia amanheceu já trazendo um sol de fritar a pele, direto na cara de Harry, atravessando as cortinas corridas (que ele se arrependeu de não ter fechado a noite passada por preguiça), agora estava se preparava para acordar.

Olhou a sua volta e perguntou-se o que estava fazendo ali, logo foi lembrando do que tinha acontecido e quando levantou sentiu um vento passar pelas pernas. Estava de cueca, no meio da sala?

- AH! – gritou alguém virando os olhos. O grito veio da escada. 

- Hermione? – perguntou ele morrendo de vergonha.

Harry pegou o edredom e se cobriu, todo vermelho.

- Desculpa... Eu não sabia – disse ela com as duas mãos nos olhos – Eu fiquei assustada quando te acordei e não te vi lá... 

- Ah! Eu vim dormir na sala... Mas pode abrir os olhos... Eu já me cobri com uma coberta – e sorriu.

Ela ficou meio sem graça ao encarar o amigo e continuou descendo as escadas.

- Preciso passar em casa, trocar de roupa antes de ir para a escola!

- Você e minha mãe têm o mesmo tamanho, eu acho – disse Harry – Garanto que ela vai emprestar uma roupa a você.

- Será? – perguntou ela erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Harry levou o edredom e o travesseiro de volta ao quarto, encontrou-o impecável, como se fosse um quarto de novela, todo arrumado, tudo guardado no lugar, todos os CDs, a cama toda arrumada. Hermione tinha limpado tudo por ele...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Hermione e suas manias..."

Ao descer para o café da manhã, Hermione já estava com um novo figurino. Os cabelos presos em um coque, o rosto bem maquiado (Lílian ensinou ela a se maquiar, assim como havia aprendido em centenas dos cursos que fizera), emprestou um vestido de seda, todo florido, que descia até os joelhos e tinha um laço na barriga. Hermione calçou sandálias e já dera o primeiro sorriso no café da manhã.

**Pausa**:   
Roupa da Hermione: http://img103.imageshack.us/img103/8003/seriadovestidohermionecuv5.png   
Maquiagem e Cabelo da Hermione:   
http://img139.imageshack.us/img139/6802/seriadocabelohermionecase5.png 

- E quando eu fui ver o Tiago, ele estava todo coberto de lixo! – contava Lílian tirando altas risadas de Hermione – Você precisava de ver...

Hermione estava se servindo de suco, ela mesma dizia que não tinha costume de comer de manhã. 

Harry parou de longe na escada, admirando a própria amiga por estar tão bem arrumada para a aula.

- Uau! – assobiou o amigo contornando a mesa e pegando um lugar ao lado dela – O Rony vai se arrepender por isso...

Ela desmanchou o sorriso mas logo Tiago voltou a contar sobre sua adolescência tirando mais risadas da garota.

- Sabe, querida, você pode levar as crianças ao colégio? – perguntou Tiago pegando a pasta em cima do oratório – Eu tenho que chegar cedo ao escritório! Estou administrando alguns papéis sobre a separação dos Malfoys!

- Os Malfoys? – perguntou Harry se assustando, ao mesmo tempo lembrou de Draco – Sabe, pai... Cuidado em se envolver com esse pessoal! Eles são malignos!

- Harry tem razão, Sr. Potter – disse Hermione toda educada – Eles são bem perversos!

Tiago deu os ombros e piscou para os dois.

- Boa aula, garotada – acenou e sumiu pela porta da frente.

- Até – acenaram.

O celular tocou à mesa, Harry sabendo que seria Cho, só pelo toque, resolveu se retirar da mesa antes de atender.

- Alô!

- Por que estava demorando para atender? Estava me traindo, né? Como ela é? Hein? Hein? Como são os dentes dela? Eles são mais brancos do que os meus? Eles têm mais cáries que os meus?

- Quantas cáries você tem?

- Em todo os dentes! 

- Quantos deles? – perguntou Harry.

- Quinze!

- Você só tem quinze dentes? – perguntou assustado. Que tipo de boca ele estava beijando? Cho tinha mais janelas do que o hotel da Disneylândia!

- Vou passar o final de semana aí – anunciou Cho.

Harry olhou de esguelha para Hermione. O que ela falaria sobre?

- Ah... Acho melhor não! 

- SABIA! Sabia que você estava com outra! Eu não ia... Só estava te testando, mas depois dessa, eu vou! Agora eu quero conhecer essa lambisgóia!

Ele olhou no relógio, faltavam apenas cinco minutos para bater o sinal da escola.

- HERMIONE! – berrou desligando o celular – CORRE!

Ela olhou no relógio e deixou o pão na mesa.

- Nossa! Até perdi o horário.

Eles todos saíram correndo na direção do carro.

- Você precisa dos seus materiais? – perguntou a Sra. Potter encarando Hermione através do retrovisor.

- Não, obrigada, Sra. Potter – agradeceu Hermione – Todo o material que eu vou usar hoje está no armário da escola! Eu já deixei lá ontem... Sorte!

- E você tem a chave do armário?

- Está pendurada no celular – disse levantando o celular e mostrando o piercing do aparelho que era uma chave pequena.

Harry ligou o som do carro: Matchbox 20 – Unwell. 

Ao chegarem à escola, pegaram o sinal batendo, Harry correu para a sala prometendo pegar uma carteira, Hermione disse que precisava passar nos armários mas com os saltos da sandália seria um pouco difícil de correr.

Assim que Harry viu Gina, ele foi na direção da garota cumprimentá-la. 

- Gina! Oi... – disse acenando, tentando atravessar a multidão só para dizer "oi" a ela.

Gina empinou o nariz, e virou a cara como se não o tivesse visto. E seu estômago afundou... Como Gina faria isso? O que Gina tinha contra?

- Gina! Gina! – berrou ele duas vezes.

Ela fingiu não ter escutado e continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. E Harry soube que ela estava ao lado do irmão após ter visto a cena de ontem.

Harry correu para a sala e pegou uma carteira ao lado da Rony, tentou puxar conversa com ele, mas o ruivo levantou e mudou de lugar para bem mais longe. 

Assim que Hermione entrou, ela foi conversar com Rony mas o garoto estava disposto a ignorá-la também, ela não mediu esforço de falar com ele e resolveu sentar, quieta. 

Harry passou a aula inteira pensando em Gina, naquela cena que tinha marcado o seu dia... Gina tinha virado a cara para ele! Gina estava se recusando a falar com ele... E isso doía, bem no fundo!

O sinal bateu para o recreio e ele teve certeza que era o momento certo para cortar caminho, chegar ao corredor do primeiro ano e conversar com ela melhor. Ao vê-la, seu desejo dela estar sozinha tinha acontecido, e foi na direção dela.

- Gina! Gina... Nós precisamos conversar! – ela a puxou pelo braço.

Ela prendeu o fôlego e disse que não tinha nada para conversar com um traíra como ele. Harry a puxou pelo pulso, prensou-a contra a parede e começou a dizer.

- Eu não estava saindo com Hermione! Eu não estou com Hermione! Nós somos amigos, entendeu? Amigos! Eu nunca faria isso com Rony, você sabe! Eu amo outra pessoa... Eu... – ela parou encarando os lábios de Gina.

Ela estava parada, sem respirar. Estavam pertíssimos. Harry não tinha reparado na distância deles e percebeu que estavam com os peitos colados. A respiração lenta e ofegante, vinda do garoto...

- Gina... Eu... Eu... – ao olhar no fundo dos olhos da garota, ele perdeu as palavras. Perdeu o seu próprio equilíbrio e as pernas bambearam. O coração batia tão forte e acelerado que ficou imaginando se ela estava ouvindo. O que seria uma vergonha...

- Eu... Eu gosto de você – disse ele bem baixinho, quando na verdade queria dizer "Eu te amo" mas não tinha forças o suficiente.

Ela parou, definitivamente, de respirar.

- Harry... Eu...

O celular de Harry começou a tocar, antes que Gina se pronunciasse... Era Cho!

- Eu... Eu não sei o que pensar a respeito disso – disse Gina recuperando a respiração e afastando.

Harry ficou segurando o celular, ao toque de "sofia" e encarou Gina com o olhar perdido. "Ela não sabia a respeito do que? Sobre Harry amar ela? Ou sobre Harry não ter ficado com Hermione?"

- Então... Você acredita em mim? – ele resolveu perguntar.

- Eu... Preciso pensar – disse ela virando as costas e correu o máximo que podia para bem longe.

- Oi, Cho? – disse atendendo ao celular, grosseiramente – O que você quer?

- O que você estava fazendo? – perguntou ela.

- Antes que você pergunte... Eu não estava traindo você! Eu não estava declarando para ninguém! Eu não estava! Porque... Eu amo você!

- Eu sei – disse ela rindo do outro lado – Eu só faço aquilo para te testar... Mas eu sei que dessa vez você não estava fazendo nada. Por isso que eu te amo, meu namorado super lindo e fiel – e estralou um beijo do outro lado da linha – Te amo também, beijos. Tchau – e desligou.

Harry não conseguiu raciocinar o restante do dia. Estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos com tudo o que tinha acontecido... Com todo o progresso que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Ele tinha praticamente se declarado para Gina, mas em palavras mais fracas porque não era homem o suficiente para dizer todo o seu amor... Não tinha coragem o suficiente, soaria melhor! Coragem o suficiente...

Ao virar o corredor para voltar e ver como Hermione tinha se saído com Rony, tudo foi por água abaixo. A mãe da garota estava adentrando a escola com um ar sério e anormal. Estava brava e subiu direto para a sala da garota.

Chamando de "escândalo" o que ela deu na escola, foi só apelido. A mulher começou a berrar com Hermione na frente de todo mundo, a garota não fez nada, só ouviu e chorou... Chorou... E chorou... Sua mãe perdeu a noção das palavras que usava... E passou o maior sermão na filha dizendo que ela não precisava sumir assim... E deveria ao menos retribuir as ligações. Rony estava vendo toda a cena, tentou proteger a garota contra a própria sogra, mas foi em vão. E foi-se. Foi embora ainda brava, com um ar todo poderoso.

Hermione desabou no chão e Harry a abraçou com força, disse que tudo ia ficar bem, ela só precisava esperar as coisas de acalmarem. 

Rony olhou a cena e fez cara feia, largou tudo e foi embora... Como se não se importasse com Hermione...

Harry conduziu a amiga até o banheiro e disse que iriam embora... Não precisavam mais assistir aulas naquele dia.

xxXXxxXXxx 

Tiago estava terminando de digitar um texto no computador quando o telefone tocou.

- Oi, Sabrina? – pegou o telefone e pendurou no ombro, apertando contra o ouvido.

- Senhor Potter, estou com a Sra. Malfoy aqui fora... Ela quer conversar com o senhor!

- Tudo bem, pode mande-a entrar – disse Tiago devolvendo o telefone à base.

Tiago salvou o arquivo sabendo que passaria longos minutos conversando com Narcisa, a mulher estava passando por uma separação e contava tudo sobre o marido.

A porta abriu, uma mulher de cabelos longos e loiros surgiu pela porta.

- Olá, tudo bem? – disse ele estendendo a mão na direção dela.

Narcisa ignorou a mão do homem no ar, curvou-se em sua direção e beijou o seu rosto, deixando Tiago sem jeito.

- Tudo e você? – sussurrou ela docemente em seu ouvido. Tiago corou, pigarreou mas não respondeu - Será que você poderia ser o meu advogado? – ela perguntando sentando de frente a ele.

- Eu andei pensando muito sobre o assunto, mas... Acho que podemos dar um jeito no seu caso – disse sério, ajeitando a gravata.

Ela tirou da bolsa uma revista sobre moda, revirou algumas páginas e mostrou uma crítica que tinham feito dela.

- Olha isso, no terceiro parágrafo, eles inventaram um apelido para mim! – e apontou com o dedo – Queria processá-los também!

- Além do divórcio? – perguntou Tiago esticando as sobrancelhas.

- É...

Tiago ficou com as mãos estendidas sobre a escrivaninha, enquanto lia a revista. Narcisa estendeu uma das mãos e agarrou a dele.

- Você pode fazer isso por mim, né? 

Ele olhou para as mãos e corou, estava ficando sem jeito.

- Claro... Claro – e afastou a mão direita (que ainda tinha uma aliança dourada, mas ela parecia ignorar esse fato).

- Eu nunca amei de verdade o meu marido – lamentou ela passando um lenço nos olhos sem necessidade porque não estava chorando – Na verdade, estou a procura de um novo relacionamento...

Tiago afastou ligeiramente a cadeira querendo distancia da mulher à frente, prevendo nos olhos dela o que ela realmente queria.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lílian estacionou o carro, apertou o alarme e foi na direção do mercado, adorava fazer compras, era um de seus hobbies, mas gostava de fazer quando tinha dinheiro próprio, odiava emprestar do marido.

Foi diretamente na seção de frutas, adorava manter a dieta saudável, enquanto empacotava algumas maçãs viu de longe o rosto de uma jovem mulher, bem familiar.

Era uma garota ainda, tinha os cabelos roxo. Virou o rosto na direção de Lílian e seus olhos se encontraram. Era Tonks.

Lílian acenou discretamente mas a mulher virou o rosto fingindo não ter visto.

"Ué... Será que ela não me reconheceu?" Lílian amarrou a sacola plástica com as maçãs, colocou no carrinho e foi em sua direção. 

- Oi... Tudo bem? Sou eu, Lílian Potter!

Tonks amarrou a cara em sua direção.

- Ah! É que você que anda dando em cima do meu namorado...

Lílian corou até as orelhas, ela tinha entendido tudo errado. Lílian era apenas amiga de Lupin.

- Desculpa, mas... Eu nunca "dei em cima" do Remo!

- Remo? Vocês mantêm apelidos íntimos agora?

- Isso é ridículo – disse Lílian negando com a cabeça – Sério... Ciúmes é ridículo!

Tonks olhou bem em seus olhos e disse.

- Se você não gosta de gente ciumenta, afaste-se de uma vez por todas do meu marido, ou você vai realmente saber o que o meu poder de ciúmes é capaz!

Tonks empinou o nariz e continuou andando entre a seção de frutas como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

xxXXxxXXxx

Alguém tinha entrado e batido a porta da sala com força. Era sábado de manhã, quem podia estar adentrando a casa dos Potters daquele modo escandaloso?

Harry levantou o rosto meio sonolento, viu uma figura alta e jovial no Hall, uma garota de cabelos pretos, bem vestida.

- Amor, você já acordou? – perguntou ela vindo em sua direção. Era Cho, em pleno sábado de manhã.

- Na verdade, não! – resmungou esfregando os olhos, procurou os óculos e o encaixou. A figura de uma oriental de cabelos compridos e lisos surgiu em sua frente. 

- Que lindo! Dormiu na sala só para ficar me esperando...

Harry se remexeu inquieto enquanto a namorada enchia o seu rosto de beijos.

- Na verdade... Er... Bem... Hermione está morando aqui em casa... Er... Bom... Já faz alguns cinco dias...

- O QUE? VOCÊS ANDAM MORANDO SOB O MESMO TETO? – perguntou Cho fazendo escândalo.

- Psiu! Meus pais ainda estão dormindo! Ela também!

- Por favor, Cho, mas sem showzinho! Ela está sofrendo muito com a separação dos pais!

Cho afastou, incrédula. 

- Eu vou embora!

- Boa viagem – respondeu Harry. 

- É isso o que você quer? – perguntou ela irritada – Vou fazer o que você não quer! Então, eu fico!

Harry revirou os olhos, entediado.

Hermione estava descendo as escadas, parou diante da cena, vendo que a conversa estava indo para o baixo nível, deu uma risadinha sem graça.

- Ouvi gritos – justificou ela sacudindo os ombros – Pensei que vocês... Estivessem brigando!

- E estamos, dá licença? – resmungou Cho.

- Não, não temos brigando – disse Harry indo até Cho e dando um selinho nos lábios dela – Vamos parar com isso e aproveitar o dia!

Cho sorriu, Harry observou suas janelinhas. 

"Argh!" pensou Eduardo ao escrever essa cena.

Hermione ficou sem graça e deu os ombros.

- Seja bem vinda, Cho!

- Ah! Obrigada, você é tão fofa – disse Cho falsamente e foi na direção de Hermione e deu-lhe um abraço.

- Não diga isso! – cortou Hermione sem graça – Você que é muito – Vaca? Asquerosa? Fedida? – Simpática!

O final de semana passou em um piscar de olhos mesmo com Cho em casa, enchendo as paciências. A segunda-feira chegou e a primeira coisa que aconteceu naquele dia foi uma surpresa. Gina veio até Harry falar com ele.

- Harry... A gente pode conversar? – ela pegou em seu ombro. Harry só sentiu o estômago afundar quando viu os cabelos ruivos da garota em sua frente.

- Ah... – ele perdeu o sentido da vida – Claro!

Ela puxou o garoto pelo braço para um lugar mais isolado, Harry sentiu o coração palpitar na garganta. Já imaginou se ela dissesse sobre o que estava sentindo por ele? E ainda falasse que era apaixonada por ele. E ainda completar que ela sempre tinha esperado por ele, a vida inteira... Sim! Ela ia dizer isso, obviamente!

Ela soltou o seu braço depois de ganharem privacidade, ela corou de leve nas bochechas e tentou segurar o olhar firme na direção do rapaz. A declaração ia ser agora...

- Desculpa! Por tudo o que houve...

- Não, não, tudo bem – disse ele coçando o pescoço, envergonhado – Não quero forçar nada...

- E... – ela continuou – Eu... Eu realmente acredito que você e Hermione não têm nada em comum... A não ser amizade, claro!

Harry sentiu o estômago despencar outra vez. Era só isso? Risos! Ele sabia, lógico! Estava esperando por isso mesmo...

- Desculpa por não ter confiado em você. Me perdoa?

"Só se você me dar um beijo".

- Claro, não, tudo bem – disse meio sem graça. Não que ele estivesse esperando um beijo, mas... Seria bom, né? 

- Se puder ir à minha peça de teatro – ela entregou um ingresso na mão dele – Chama Romeu e Julieta... 

- Quando é?

- Dia primeiro... Mês que vem!

- Eu vou sim – respondeu ele sorrindo – Obrigado! 

Ela segurando ainda os materiais no peito deu um beijo inesperado em sua bochecha (que corou loucamente) e saiu andando com os cabelos dançantes.

Harry ficou algum tempo parado, raciocinando tudo o que tinha acontecido nesse tempo. Quando recuperou a santa consciência voltou aos corredores agitados e correu até a sala do Profeta Diário onde Hermione estaria escrevendo a nova edição.

Ela escrevia no computador sem olhar para o teclado, Harry entrou em silêncio para não atrapalhar.

- Ah! É você... – disse decepcionada em ver Harry, talvez esperasse Rony, ou algum príncipe encantado!

- E a Edição está pronta?

- Ah! Quase, sabe? Não consigo dar conta disso tudo sem o Rony! – ela abaixou os olhos – Mas vai ficar pronto até sexta!

Harry pegou um pouco de chocolate quente na bandeja, sentou na mesa e ficou assistindo a amiga trabalhar.

Rony entrou pela porta, deixou a mochila em cima da mesa e aproximou dos dois.

- Posso falar com vocês?

Harry virou os olhos para o teto, assobiando. Hermione salvou o arquivo e levantou da cadeira.

- Eu sinto muito, Ronald, mas estou de saída! 

Harry deu um salto da mesa.

- Também estou de saída, desculpa!

Harry e Hermione iam em direção à porta, Rony parou-os com um berro.

- ME ESCUTEM, É SÉRIO!

Eles pararam, estáticos.

- Eu peço desculpas pela minha reação... De verdade, não foi por querer... Eu apenas perdi o controle! Sério. Desculpa, ok?

Harry assentiu e sorriu em resposta. Desculpado!

Hermione sacudiu os ombros.

- Tudo bem... Vai bater o sinal, vamos?

Ele continuou parado.

- Eu preciso falar a sós com você, Hermione...

- Já estava indo mesmo – sorriu Harry em resposta pegando o chocolate quente em cima da mesa – Vejo vocês na aula.

Ela acenou por cima do ombro e assim que ele fechou a porta, Rony foi na direção de Hermione mas ela revirou o rosto.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou – Não está tudo certo? 

- Perdoar não é voltar! – respondeu ela olhando na direção da parede – Eu... Eu não quero namorar alguém que desconfie de mim!

- Mas... Mas eu não desconfio. Desculpa!

O sinal bateu, ela virou as costas na direção da porta.

- Vamos voltar para a aula!

- Mas Hermione...

Ela virou na direção dele e disse.

- Você ainda tem sorte da gente ser amigos, agora vamos para sala de aula! 

xxXXxxXXxx

Tiago terminou de escrever no computador e ficou algum tempo enrolando, olhou no relógio várias vezes para ver se o horário estava certo. E estava. Pegou o telefone e falou com a secretária.

- Eae? A Sra. Malfoy não apareceu?

- Não, senhor. Ela está atrasada mais de uma hora!

Tiago assentiu e desligou. Revirou os bolsos e achou um cartãozinho branco, olhou para o verso e viu o telefone de Narcisa. Passou os dedos nos números e resolveu ligar em seu celular.

- Alô?

- Quem fala? É a Sra. Malfoy?

- Não, é o Lúcio! Quem gostaria?

- Ah! – disse Tiago meio sem jeito – Eu gostaria de falar com a Narcisa!

- E quem é você? – tinha sido curto e grosso.

- Sou o advogado dela!

- Qual é o seu nome? E a sua idade?

- Meu nome é Tiago, senhor Lúcio, Tiago Potter!

- Certo! E era só isso que você queria com a minha mulher?

"Sua mulher?" perguntou mentalmente. Eles não estavam separados? 

- É, ela tinha marcado horário comigo, e...

- Tu... Tu... Tu... – ele tinha desligado na cara de Tiago. 

xxXXxxXXxx

- Mãe, empresta o carro? – pediu Harry naquela sexta-feira – Preciso ir ao shopping comprar crédito para o meu celular se não eu perco o número!

- Tudo bem, filho, pode ir, mas volta cedo!

- Tá! 

Harry pegou a chave da caminhonete e foi-se. Ao estacionar, viu dois vultos atrás de uma árvore meio afastada, embora estivesse escurecendo, tinha enxergado de maneira correta. Resolveu não trancar o carro para não espantar quem quer que estivesse ali, e aproximou para ver melhor.

O seu estômago deu uma reviravolta quando viu Simas ajeitando o colarinho de Cedrico com as mãos.

Harry aproximou um pouco mais para ouvir a conversa.

- A gente pode viajar para a praia nesse final de semana, o que acha? – perguntou Cedrico segurando as duas mãos na cintura do rapaz – Papai provavelmente vai liberar o carro!

- Tudo bem – concordou Simas rindo em sua direção e passou as mãos para o pescoço dele – Agora vem cá, vem. Faz tempo que não te vejo... – e com as mãos no pescoço do loiro, ele inclinou a cabeça e os lábios se tocaram.

Harry tirou o celular do bolso e mirou a câmera na direção dos dois. Além do barulho alto, saiu um flash que os separou. 

**Nota do Autor**: Realmente eu lamento por não ter postado antes... Eu juro que os comentários foram perfeitos, eu nem sei o que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso, estão ótimos. Mas eu realmente não havia como postar o episódio seis na sexta-feira, porque eu não teria NADA para apresentar hoje que é o dia oficial de lançamento de cada episódio. Desculpa mesmo, mas... A escola me anda tomando muito mais tempo do que eu imaginava. Desculpe-me? Ok?

**Nota/Autor 2**: Espero que tenham gostado dessa novidade de roupas/cabelos em fotos no meio do capítulo... Sei lá, dá um novo destaque ao personagem. Eu sei que é difícil imaginar Hermione daquele jeito, mas... É só fazer um esforçinho, tá? E... Se vocês não gostaram da idéia, tudo bem... Eu posso tirar, sem problemas!

**Nota de Autor 2 e meio, xD**: Vãoooo dizer que Dumbledore/Grindelawd não superou Simas/Cedrico... Pra quem acha o shipper Simas/Cedrico ridículo, imagina Dumbledore gay! Hauhauha, ri demais com essa notícia, totalmente sem noção... Acho que a JK não tem parafusos. (Eu não bato bem da cabeça, mas eu assumo isso, e ela? xDDDD).

**Nota/Autor 3**: Muitos de vocês falaram que adoraram o Making Off e que adorariam fazer parte do teatro, ainda mais vendo o Making Off da fanfic. Sabe qual é a minha opinião? Se tiverem oportunidade, FAÇAM! É o meu **SONHO** um dia ser ator, ou poder escrever alguma novela ou seriado na Globo... E podem ter certeza que eu vou lutar por um dos dois objetivos na minha vida... E se vocês quiserem um emprego, hauhauh, é só me procurar! Quem sabe não contraceno com alguém aqui do fórum? Seria demais. Beijos/Abraços.

**Making Off**: 

_- RONY! NÃO! Você não está compreendendo - berrou Hermione seguindo o namorado para fora da casa de Harry.   
Começaram cair gotas de chuva...  
- São Pedro está chorando por você - brincou Rony.  
- CORTA! - gritou Eduardo - Desmontar o cenário e guardar! Continuaremos assim que a chuva passar._

- Gina... Eu... Eu gosto muito de você... - disse Harry ofegando, empurrando a ruiva contra a parede.  
Gina deu uma risadinha abafada, em seguida, caiu na gargalhada.  
- HAUHAUHAUHAU! - disse Harry afastando - Essa é a parte mais difícil, ficar sério.   
- HAUHAUHA! - Eduardo ri junto - Corta! Vamos tentar de novo!

- Gina... Eu... Eu te amo muito você... - disse Harry.  
Gina caiu na gargalhada.  
- Eu te amo muito você? Existe isso? - e eles riram juntos.  
- CORTA - disse Eduardo.

- Gina... Eu... HUAUHAUHUAHA! - e caiu na gargalhada de novo.  
- CORTA! - disse Eduardo batendo palmas - Vamos fazer sério agora, ou a gente não termina as gravações hoje! Vamos... Ação!

Simas e Cedrico estão se beijando. Harry estava mirando a câmera fotográfica com o celular, tirou foto mas não saiu flash.  
- Ei... Não saiu flash! - disse Daniel para os produtores.  
- CORTA!

- Não saiu flash de novo - comentou Daniel Radcliffe.  
- Sério? - estressou Eduardo.  
- Não, é brincadeira! Só queria deixar o Simas e o Cedrico se beijando mais um pouco.  
Simas e Cedrico fazem cara de peixe-morto.  
- CORTA! - berrou Eduardo vermelho de estresse.  
- Desculpa, Duduzinho, não fica bravo!  
- DUDUZINHO É A MÃE! - grita Eduardo.  
- Desculpa... Desculpa... - ria Daniel tirando fotos com o celular - Fim de brincadeiras!  


... ... ...

**PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**

"Harry não está aqui" pensou Gina dando os ombros. E voltou na direção da porta para ir embora, ouviu um barulho estranho de vibração. Olhou no criado-mudo e viu um celular vibrando, era o dele.

Por curiosidade foi até o celular conferir de quem era a ligação. O nome de "Meu amor" piscava na tela, devia ser Cho. Com certeza. E o celular parou de vibrar, aparecendo no lugar: "127 chamadas perdidas".

Gina riu e pegou o celular na mão para dar uma olhada. 

OBS: Será que Gina vai descobrir? Tchã tchã rã rã rã!

xxXXxxXXxx

**Gente, vocês me desculpem? Eu não vou poder responder a todas as reviews porque se não eu fico atrasado para ir no inglês, mas gente... Eu amei todas as reviews, fiquei muito emocionado com elas... Obrigadão mesmo. ****Aluada, Shopia, Raphaela, Ginna, Jane, Bitriz. Obrigadão de verdade, espero que não fiquem ofendidas... Desculpa! Beijos, até o próximo! **


	8. Episódio 07 xx As fotos descobertas

**Episódio sete.**

**As fotos descobertas. **

Harry correu na direção da caminhonete, bateu a porta com força e saiu cantando pneu, Cedrico saiu em disparada na direção de Harry mas sequer o alcançou, no meio da escuridão não conseguira identificar o rosto da pessoa.

Harry procura Simas depois de uma partida de vôlei e diz que está sabendo do caso dele com Cedrico mas não ameaça a contar, Simas chora dizendo que gosta muito de Gina, mas apesar de tudo vive um relacionamento de "aparência" para que os seus pais não saibam.

Alguns dias depois...

Harry arruma as malas e vai passar as férias na casa de Cho.

Quando ele voltou, as férias tinham passado, era o seu aniversário, recebeu uma festa surpresa, presentes, e blá blá blá.

Hermione tinha acabado de voltar o namoro com Rony, e os pais dela tinham separado de vez.

Eles voltam as aulas.

Harry revê Gina, ele volta a gostar dela, Hermione o consola.

Ele passa na biblioteca e por distração pega um livro de Biologia e vai para casa.

Narcisa aparecer depois de um tempão pedindo desculpas para Tiago e aceitam retomar o processo.

A professora de redação falta, Lupin liga para Lílian, eles conversam e ele insiste para que ela volte a escola, ela decide que só vai dar uma ajudinha, e acaba aceitando ir lá.

Gina vai até a biblioteca, vê o livro que precisa e descobre que está reservado no nome de Harry, ela pega carona com Lílian para casa, vai até a casa de Harry, pega no celular e descobre as fotos. Gina vira pro Harry e pergunta: O QUE É ISSO? E acaba!

**Próximo capítulo: **

"- Sra. Finnigan, eu sinto muito – gemeu Gina chorando no sofá."

"- Tiago... Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar – diz Lílian.

- O que? – pergunta Tiago.

- Eu vou entrar para Hogwarts, e ninguém vai me impedir!"

**Nota do Autor: **_Vocês devem ter achado o capítulo estranho, sim, mas foi... Eu escrevi ele "bonitinho e perfeito" no meu computador, mas o que houve? Deu pau, travou tudo... E puff, perdi todos os capítulos, mas esse era bem chatinho e resolvi escrever em forma de resumo para não ter que escrever tudo de novo. Preguiça? Não! Falta de tempo... Espero que vocês compreendam, mas em breve postarei o capítulo novo e vou tentar escrever tudo certinho. Desculpem mesmo, mas é melhor o resumo do episódio do que eu desistir de escrever, eu acho... Tava me dando aquele desânimo gigantesco, tava tudo tão bem perfeito... E um vírus ferrou tudo... Sorry! _


	9. Episódio 08 xx Depressão

**Episódio oito.  
Depressão. **

- Harry? O que é isso? – perguntou Gina segurando o aparelho com lágrimas nos olhos.

Harry estava parado na porta do quarto, vendo Gina segurar o seu celular, deduziu que ela já soubesse das fotos.

- Gina... Gina, eu... Posso te explicar... Eu... Eu posso...

- Você escondeu de mim! Esse tempo todo! – berrou Gina histérica – Eu... Eu não acredito! Que tipo de amigo você é?

- Eu... Eu ia contar!

- As datas das fotos não coincidem! – disse ela devolvendo o celular nas mãos dele – Toma! Provavelmente vai precisar para a próxima edição! 

Gina esbarrou no ombro de Harry e desceu as escadas para o andar debaixo.

- Ei... Espera, não é isso! Você não está entendendo – disse ele pulando as escadas para ir atrás dela – Vamos conversar!

Tarde demais, Gina já tinha atravessado a rua correndo, estava acenando com a mão para que o próximo ônibus parasse, e ele parou.

Gina passou as mãos pelos cabelos e deixou um grunhido escapar, nem ligava para as pessoas em sua volta.

E assim que o ônibus parou perto da casa de Simas, ela desceu, agarrada à bolsa e com lágrimas nos olhos na esperança daquilo ser apenas uma brincadeira, ou quem sabe alguma montagem. 

Parou em frente à casa dos Finnigans, agarrou a bolsa de pano com muita força e bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta.

A Sra. Finnigan, toda simpática e agradável atendeu. Recebeu Gina normalmente e ofereceu a casa para que a ruiva pudesse entrar, Gina girou os olhos na direção dos pés para que a mulher não visse que ela estava chorando.

- O que houve, querida? Você e o Simas brigaram? Oras... Não se aborreça, ele...

- Não, Sra. Finnigan! Não é nada disso! – disse ela limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – É algo muito mais sério!

- Oras... Tudo bem, vou chamá-lo! – ela virou as costas na direção do corredor.

- Não! – cortou ela – É... É com a senhora que eu preciso falar mesmo!

Ela arregalou os olhos e passou as mãos no vestido.

- Sente-se, querida, vamos conversar! – disse a Sra. Finnigan toda simpática.

Gina sentou e começou a soluçar com mais força.

- O seu filho, senhora Finnigan...

- O que tem ele? Vocês brigaram, foi isso? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Ele... Ele gosta de homens!

A Sra. Finnigan arregalou os olhos do tamanho de jabuticabas, nesse mesmo instante Simas entrou na sala e deparou com a cena das duas em lágrimas.

- O que você... O que você está dizendo... – a Sra. Finnigan tinha perdido as estribeiras.

- É verdade – disse Gina concordando com a cabeça.

- Simas! – exclamou a mãe surpresa.

- Mãe, eu posso explicar – disse ele caindo de joelhos em frente ao colo da mãe, a mulher escondia o rosto com as mãos, morta de vergonha.

A Sra. Finnigan sacudia a cabeça, incrédula e as duas mãos tampavam o seu rosto, Simas sequer olhava nos olhos de Gina o que a deixava ainda mais sem graça e furiosa.

- Mãe, a gente precisa conversar sobre... Eu preciso te explicar...

- É verdade! Diga que não é verdade, filho... Diga que... – ia dizendo a mãe desesperada.

Simas olhando atentamente para os olhos da mãe não conseguia dizer as simples palavras "Sim", tudo parecia estar prestes a ser perdido... Sua vida ia mudar depois dessa afirmação e ele tinha plena consciência disso.

- Mãe... – ele respirou fundo e tirou um peso das costas que vinha carregando há anos – É verdade!

A mãe caiu em berros de desespero e mais lágrimas, Simas abraçou a mãe em consolo mas ela o recuava como se ele tivesse algum tipo de doença.

- Aonde foi que eu errei, meu filho? O que eu fiz de errado para você ser assim?

- Mãe... Eu não sou um extraterrestre... Não... Não precisa dizer isso de mim!

Gina sentia que estava sobrando na sala, tinha falado tudo o que viera em sua cabeça, a bomba tinha explodido e não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

- Bom... Eu só queria passar aqui para terminar o nosso namoro – disse Gina agarrando a bolsa – Passa bem Simas!

Gina correu até a porta na esperança de que o garoto dissesse que tudo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

xxXXxxXXxx

Gina ficou quase uma semana inteira sem ir à escola, não atendia às ligações de Harry e mandou recado por Rony que não queria falar com ele.

E quando chegou a sexta feira, ele sabia que não podia evitar mais, não continuaria a passar as noites em claro se preocupando com a garota que amava.

Pegou o carro e foi em direção à casa de Gina, parou para comprar flores, bateu na porta da casa da ruiva e foi atendido por uma ruiva mais velha, que era a mãe de Gina.

- Harry, querido – disse a Sra. Weasley o acolhendo como filho – Há quanto tempo não o vejo!

- É... Eu tenho passado muito tempo estudando – disse. O que era uma mentira – Posso ver a Gina?

- Ela está no quarto, chorando...

- Tudo bem, sei o que vai animar ela – disse mostrando as flores e os chocolates.

A Sra. Weasley abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e assentiu com a cabeça. Harry prosseguiu.

Bateu com os dedos na porta mas a única resposta que teve foi.

- Não quero comer, mãe!

- Hm... – disse Harry colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto – Não sou ruiva, mas... Se quiser eu posso ganhar uns quilinhos e atenderei por mãe!

- Minha mãe não é gorda – disse Gina sinceramente.

- Imagina! – ironizou Harry – Enfim... Olha o que eu trouxe para você!

Gina revirou os olhos e negou em silêncio.

- Vamos... – ele invadiu o seu quarto. Era a primeira vez que avaliava o quarto da garota tão de perto. Apesar do ar pesado de tristeza, era muito bonito, tinha muitas fotos da ruiva e um computador no canto. Tinha um cheiro delicioso feminino – Presente dado não se repara os dentes!

Gina riu.

- Eu não preciso de calorias, sério! Já estou triste o bastante!

Harry sentou em um canto de sua cama, deixou os chocolates e as flores em cima da cama, ela ignorou.

- Eu... Eu não quero, obrigada!

- Gina... – disse ele sério – A gente precisa conversar sobre o que houve!

- Você acha? – perguntou irônica – Você me escondeu uma das informações mais valiosas da minha vida e vem com esse discursinho maroto?

- Não, sério, Gina, acho que foi uma besteira muito grande não ter mostrado antes a você, de verdade... Eu sinto muito!

Gina assentiu com a cabeça e pegou as flores, deu uma cheirada.

- Tudo bem... Vem cá – e abriu os braços na direção dele.

Harry e Gina se abraçaram durante algum tempo. 

- Eae... Viu o Simas na escola? – perguntou ela após se afastar.

- Ele não tem ido também – disse Harry sentimentalmente – Mas se quiser eu posso falar com ele!

- Não, não, aposto que deve estar tudo bem – disse Gina chacoalhando a cabeça.

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry estava na internet conversando com alguns amigos da Califórnia quando o celular tocou. Viu na tela um número não muito familiar e atendeu.

- H...Harry... Eu preciso de ajuda! – disse uma voz fraquejando.

- Simas? O que houve?

- Eu... Eu e o meu pai... Nós brigamos! De socos! – disse com a voz falhando.

- Onde é que você está agora? Eu vou buscá-lo...

- Eu... Eu estou aqui... No Central Park! Eu... Eu fui expulso de casa!

- Tudo bem, estarei aí em alguns minutos – disse Harry pegando as chaves da caminhonete – Aguarde aí!

Harry saiu cantando pneu e foi atrás do amigo. Ele estava no estado mais deplorável que pode imaginar. Estava todo sujo e roxo, as roupas rasgadas e molhadas de sangue, Harry colocou o amigo dentro do carro e as malas também.

- Eu... Eu quero dar parte dele na policia!

- Ele é o seu pai, você não deve fazer isso! – disse Harry enquanto dirigia – Sério, ele só perdeu um pouco do controle, mas vai ficar tudo bem, cara... Você vai ver!

Ele deu um suspiro contrariado e Harry virou a esquina na direção de casa.

xxXXxxXXxx 

Narcisa entrou no escritório de Tiago e sentou, eles começaram a conversar sobre o processo, as mãos de Tiago estavam sobre a mesa, ela colocou as dela por cima e apertou com força. Tiago corou, obviamente e ficou sem graça, e retirou o mais rápido possível.

xxXXxxXXxx 

Harry conseguiu levar Simas para a escola assim que os sintomas passaram, Gina também voltara a freqüentar a escola, mas os dois mal se olhavam.

Grupinhos de estudantes mexiam com Simas toda hora, não se sabe como, mas a história vazou e tudo era motivo de zuação, Harry mesmo teve que se segurar várias horas para não sair arrumando brigas. 

Na hora do recreio, Simas não agüentou e foi na direção de Gina, pediu licença para os amigos da mesa e eles se retiraram.

Estavam conversando sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido, ele pediu desculpas a ela por tudo. Eles se abraçaram quando um primeiranista ofendeu Simas, foi o seu fim do seu estopim. Ele voou na direção do menino até fazê-lo ficar sem os dois dentes da frente, os dois se atarracaram em uma briga inseparável, Gina apenas gritava para que eles parassem, mas isso atraia o público ainda mais.

Por fim, acabaram tomando suspensão, os dois. Gina apenas contou a briga do seu ponto de vista, mas não teve muita vitória. 

Dumbledore disse que ligaria para os pais de Simas, ele pediu para que não fizesse, mas infelizmente eram as regras. E... Simas disse que não agüentaria voltar para a casa sabendo o que lhe aguardava.

Harry, Rony e Hermione desejaram boa sorte quando o Simas voltou na sala para pegar os materiais e tiveram uma sensação ruim em despedir dele.

xxXXxxXXxx 

Lílian sabendo que Hogwarts ainda preservava uma vaga de professora de Redação quis preenchê-la, claro, foi chamada dentro de algumas semanas pelo próprio Lupin e quando desligou o telefone, não se agüentava de emoção, e ela durou até Tiago entrar pela porta da cozinha.

- O que houve, amor? Para que tanta felicidade?

- Eu fui chamada para trabalhar em Hogwarts.

- Você... Você não vai...

- Eu vou! E nada vai me impedir! – disse séria – Eu quero trabalhar em Hogwarts!

- Mas... Mas... – Tiago revirou os olhos – Tudo bem! Tudo bem... Compreendo! – virou as costas e subiu as escadas para o quarto. 

xxXXxxXXxx

Gina entrou no quarto de Harry e o pegou de surpresa. Eles começaram a conversar sobre tudo o que tinha ocorrido, quando Rony adentrou o quarto, todo suado e assustado.

- O carro... O carro de Simas...

- O que houve, Rony? – perguntou Gina já preocupada.

- O carro de Simas... Ele capotou!

- E... E o que aconteceu?

- Ele se suicidou! – disse Rony.

Harry e Gina congelaram no lugar. 

**Nota do Autor**: Oi gente. Tudo bem? Desculpa o atraso, sei que o capítulo saiu MEGA RESUMIDO, mas ainda estou com raiva depois de tudo o que houve com o meu computador, sobre o vírus e tal... Mas agora só foram esses dois capítulos resumidos, esse e o sétimo. Porque o Nono Episódio eu não tinha escrito, então vou ter mais paciência para escrevê-lo e vai voltar a ser como antes, cheios de detalhes e tudo mais. Ok? Peço desculpas, mas... Tava tão bom o capítulo velho, estava tão perfeito que eu até tinha comentado com a Viviane no MSN, eu tinha chorado junto com a GINA na hora que ele tava se despedindo do Simas. Ele falava de um jeito doce do tipo **" - Simas, eu sempre associei o seu cheiro com segurança... Amor e carinho! Agora... Eu sinto o seu cheiro e minhas pernas bambeam... Eu perdi tudo! Você era tudo para mim, e... Eu não sei se consigo ressuscitar a velha Gina... Acho que nunca mais serei a mesma."** Eram frases mais ou menos assim, só sei que eu chorei junto com ela à medida que escrevia.

Queria deixar claro também sobre o fato de Tiago ser machista. Ele não é machista, ele tem ciúmes do Lupin, por isso ele não quer que a Lílian trabalhe com o Lupin, certo? Nada de machismo, xD! Desculpa se foi essa a impressão que ficou... Tiago é bonzinho mas ciumento!

Nossa, adorei as campanhas que vocês estão fazendo, hahahaha, raxo de rir com elas, jaja essa vai ser a fanfic com maior número de campanhas do mundo EVER. xD

Enfim, é isso, próximo capítulo a fanfic volta ao normal, peço desculpas e beijos a todos. [Próximo Capítulo - Segunda Feira às 9:00 horas da noite, normalmente.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**... 

"- Eu... Eu te amava, Simas... - disse Gina com os lábios trêmulos jogando pétalas de rosas em cima do seu caixão - Eu... Eu te amo - e caiu de joelhos ao lado do buraco, no cemitério - Por favor, não me deixe aqui sozinha... Me leve com você...

- Gina, vai ficar tudo bem! - disse Harry também chorando e apertando o ombro da amiga, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela - Você tem a mim!

E começou a chover..."


	10. Episódio 09 xx Pós Depressão

**Episódio Nove.  
Pós Depressão.**

Harry, Rony e Hermione se encontraram antes de ir ao velório, reuniram-se os três na praça Central, ambos vestidos com cor preta em sinal de respeito à morte de Simas e fizeram todo o trajeto sem trocarem conversa, era difícil pensar em qualquer coisa para se dizer em um momento como aquele.

Tiago e Lílian acompanharam o trio, foram de caro até o velório sob um silêncio sepulcral, seguidos por gemidos de choro durante toda a viagem.

Assim que puseram os pés na calçada, Hermione correu para acudir a amiga, Gina Weasley, que estava em pânico pela morte do ex-namorado, ela parecia estar enlouquecendo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela estava tão abalada que sequer havia notado a presença dos amigos e do irmão, continuou olhando para o caixão fechado em frente, que por sua vez estava perto do Sr. e da Sra. Finnigan, os dois muito arrependidos por tornarem os últimos dias de vida de Simas uma total desgraça.

O velório estava cheio de conhecidos de toda a escola, incluindo amigos como Neville, Dino, Lilá, Parvati, entre outros. Desde funcionários aos desconhecidos, funcionários como os professores Lupin (que nem foi falar com Lílian de tão chocado que estava), e até mesmo o próprio diretor Dumbledore, encarando a cena com normalidade, talvez fosse o seu jeito tranqüilo de ser. 

- Eu... Eu preciso vê-lo! Eu... Eu preciso... – disse uma voz vindo da entrada, o que chamou a atenção de muita gente por ser alta demais, tinha um sotaque de choro. Harry, inclusive, acabou desviando sua atenção de Gina para a porta.

- Eu... Eu não posso acreditar... – disse a voz se tornando cada vez menos nítida só que mais alta, era uma mistura de desespero e choro. Cedrico apareceu costurando as pessoas que empacavam a porta. – Ele... Ele... Ele não está... – ele parou olhando o caixão. Tão paralisado quanto qualquer outra pessoa no lugar.

Os olhos de Cedrico se esbugalharam do objeto de madeira para o casal abraçado ao lado, um consolando o outro.

- Ele... Ele não está morto, está? – perguntou Cedrico de um modo infantil apontando para o caixão – É mentira, não é? Isso é um pesadelo, não é? Vocês... Vocês não fizeram isso com... Com meu namorado!

Gina apertou com força o lenço nas mãos e enterrou o rosto no peito do irmão, abafando os soluços, e chorou ainda mais, molhando a roupa de Rony, o irmão apertou a garota contra o corpo mostrando segurança e passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

Uma atitude um tanto fora do comum deixou Harry ainda mais perplexo. A Sra. Finnigan poderia ter dado um tapa na cara de Cedrico, poderia ter xingado, ou feito qualquer outra situação escandalosa, mas não o fez. Muito pelo contrário, ela adiantou-se um pouco mais de dois passos e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Cedrico, abraçando-o.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito! – disse a Sra. Finnigan – Se ele o amava... Se ele, realmente, o amava... Eu... Eu sinto muito!

Cedrico não cedeu ao abraço no primeiro instante e acabou abrindo a boca para chorar, mas não saiu som algum. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. O seu mundo estava acabado.

Harry sabia como Cedrico se sentia só de ver. O peito provavelmente estourado. Sonhos arrancados com um só golpe. Era como se estivesse morando no inferno.

- Nós... Nós íamos comer pizza! – disse Cedrico chorando – Levante, Simas... Levante, vamos sair e comer pizza como você me prometeu há duas horas!

Harry também não conseguia compreender uma situação como essa. Simas estava vivo há poucos momentos atrás... Ele estava são e salvo... Ele estava falando, gesticulando... Como pode uma alma abandonar um corpo e ele deixar de obedecer coordenações? Isso... Era brusco! Irreal demais...

- Nós íamos comer pizza... – disse Cedrico perdendo as forças com as pernas e apoiando no caixão para se manter em pé. 

Gina empurrou o irmão para trás e saiu correndo para longe do lugar, sem dizer nada. Harry deu um passo na direção da garota mas Hermione freou-o, segurou o amigo pelo braço e deu aquele olhar do tipo "ela-precisa-absorver-isso-sozinha", Harry mesmo contrariado, resolveu ficar.

Os pais de Harry voltaram para a casa mais cedo, ele decidiu ficar um pouco mais para ajudar Gina a se estabilizar emocionalmente, o que não seria nada fácil, sabia, mas ao menos tentaria.

Quando percebeu que não obteria resultado resolveu voltar para casa, apenas para tirar um cochilo, tomar um banho e retornar ao enterro. Harry estacionou o carro perto do cemitério e Hermione aproximou com um copo plástico cheio de café nas mãos. 

- Como estão todos? – perguntou Harry aproximando da amiga e deu um beijo em sua testa.

- Gina não quis nem voltar para casa, veio direto para o enterro – ela colocou um pedaço do cabelo atrás da orelha – Eu estou preocupada com Cedrico, acho que ele vai acabar ficando louco se continuar chorando daquele jeito – ela fez uma careta de tristeza. 

- Vamos! Vamos dar o "último adeus" ao nosso amigo – disse Harry passando o braço pelos ombros da amiga e a forçou andar ao seu lado.

Eles se reuniram ao aglomerado de gente em volta de um buraco cavado, na qual cordas eram soltas deixando o caixão deslizar para o fundo do vazio. Harry apertou Hermione contra o corpo com muita força e não conteve as lágrimas, chorou novamente, diante de todos e sem vergonha.

Gina estava bem ao lado dos pais dele e ao lado do caixão, destroçando pétalas de rosas nas mãos e jogando pedaços sobre o caixão.

- Eu... Eu te amo, na verdade – disse Gina jogando as folhas misturadas com as pétalas – Nunca... Nunca deixarei de te amar, Simas... E saiba que a velha Gina... A velha Gina morreu junto com você... – ela esfregou o rosto nos ombros das vestes e engoliu em seco para continuar – Saiba que eu estou sendo enterrada junto com você... Leva-me com você... Eu quero ir com você... – e jogou os últimos pedaços das flores.

Gina caiu de joelhos bem ao lado, colocou as duas mãos no rosto e pôs-se a chorar. Harry ajoelhou ao lado da garota, deslizou sua mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo dela e murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Você tem a mim, Gina! – e começou a chover.

Uma semana depois...

Era comum não ver Gina pelos corredores da escola e isso ajudava a tirar um pouco do ar pesado que ainda permanecia em Hogwarts. Durante o tempo todo naquela semana só se falava da morte do jovem Simas, era tanto falatório que os professores advertiram que quem tocasse no assunto durante a aula, sofreria detenções, era um alerta antes mesmo da aula começar.

- Podemos visitar Gina hoje à noite? – perguntou Harry no tom de estar sugerindo.

- É, vamos? – perguntou Hermione apertando a mão do namorado com força, no meio do corredor.

- É... Vocês podem tentar... – Rony meneou a cabeça.

- O que vocês vão fazer agora? – perguntou Hermione parando no meio do correndo e trazendo Rony pela mão junto.

- Eu estou indo alocar para voltar ao treino – disse Rony e Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Vamos ficar direto – sugeriu ela sorrindo – A gente vai ao centro, compra uns presentinhos para Gina, aproveitamos para almoçar. Que tal?

- Por mim, tudo bem – disse Harry sacudindo os ombros – Minha mãe não ia fazer almoço mesmo, ainda mais agora que ela está trabalhando aqui na escola.

- Por mim também! – disse Rony – Em casa são nove bocas em volta de uma mesa, uma a mais, uma a menos... Que diferença faz?

Rony e Hermione sempre andavam de mãos dadas à frente, Harry sentia-se deslocado mas não demonstrou muito. Eles acabaram escolhendo um barzinho de esquina para almoçarem sossegados. E para variar, bem nos momentos importunos, o celular de Harry começou a cantar atraindo atenções de todas as mesas.

- Sofia... Sofia... O Sofia da p... Atende logo!

- Cho? – atendeu Harry ao colocar o aparelho no ouvido

- Oi amor! O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ela, vadiando do outro lado da linha.

- Eu... Eu estou almoçando... – disse naturalmente e trocou olhares com Rony e Hermione que responderam com risadinhas.

- Com quem? Aposto que é mentira! E aposto que você está me traindo com outra! Como ela é, afinal? Ela depila a virilha quantas vezes por mês? Ela depila mais vezes do que eu? Hein? Hein?

- Se você me dar tempo de responder... – ia dizendo Harry – Ei! Perai. Quantas vezes você se depila por mês? – Hermione devolveu a comida no prato ao ouvir a conversa entre Harry e Cho.

- Somente em anos bissextos! É uma superstição, sabe? Dizem que deixa a mulher mais inteligente, adulta e madura!

- Ah! – murmurou Harry – Você, provavelmente, é a mulher mais madura que eu tive a felicidade de encontrar em toda minha vida!

- Oh! Não diga isso – ela estava envergonhada do outro lado da linha – Mas mesmo assim, hehehe! Obrigada! Eu sei que sou! – disse com um ar convencido – Eae, você vem esse final de semana, para me visitar?

- Não vou poder – murmurou Harry em resposta – Tenho que estudar...

- Mas eu posso te visitar então.

- Não! Desculpa... Eu vou estudar... Digo, estudar pelado!

- Estudar pelado? Melhor ainda – respondeu ela maliciosa.

- Não, Cho. Não pode! Ok? Eu quero casar virgem!

Hermione aproveitou o copo para vomitar dessa vez.

- Ah! Tudo bem, então1 A gente conversa mais tarde! – e desligou na cara dele.

Harry depositou o celular em cima da mesa, Rony e Hermione o aguardavam com sorrisinhos amarelos, e por trás da mesa, Harry distinguiu dentro de um carro todo chique, uma garota de cabelos morenos, ao lado do namorado rico e loiro, Pansy e Draco, respectivamente. Isso fez com que ele se lembrasse dos velhos tempos em que eles eram amigos.

Decidido a não pensar sobre isso, Harry resolveu puxar assunto com Hermione, perguntou sobre os pais dela, ela simplesmente mexeu a cabeça e começou a falar sobre a separação, contou que precisava conversar com o juiz sobre "pensão" e tudo mais, seria bem esquisito. E antes que ela começasse a chorar, Rony mudou de assunto.

Após a partida de vôlei na escola, Harry voltou para casa e encontrou o pai durante o jantar, resolveu perguntar sobre o processo dos Malfoys.

- Vai bem, filho! Vai muito bem... Agora por favor, passa-me a salada? – e não se falou mais nada durante o restante do jantar.

Harry pegou o presente que havia comprado a Gina, e foi visitá-la. Ao chegar lá, Hermione já estava há um tempão e conversava com a Sra. Weasley sobre receitas de bolos, e mais uma vez, a Sra. Weasley recebeu Harry de braços abertos e agradeceu por sua presença.

- Onde está o Rony? 

- No quarto dos gêmeos, jogando videogame – disse Hermione revirando os olhos, provavelmente achava aquela atitude um tanto infantil demais para a idade dele.

- E a Gina?

- No jardim, regando as flores – disse Hermione e depois de uma piscadinha para o amigo. Harry interpretou muito bem o significado daquele olhar: "Vai lá, console-a, beije-a, faça alguma coisa..."

Harry assegurou com a cabeça, e com a sacolinha segura nas mãos, saiu em direção aos jardins.

Gina estava de costas, segurando um regador e molhava a terra em frente aos seus pés, ela identificou a presença de Harry com as farfalhas das folhas secas caídas pelo quintal. Virou-se na direção dele, abraçou-o antes que ele pudesse conferir as feições em seu rosto. 

- Por onde andou? – ela perguntou suavemente em seu ouvido, ainda abraçada, os braços ao redor do pescoço do amigo – Senti sua falta...

- Estive ocupado a semana inteira, desculpe! – "Na verdade, estive esperando pelo momento certo" respondeu mentalmente – Achei que não estivesse preparada para me receber como visita! – o seu coração deu uma acelerada ao dizer isso, não devia mexer com os sentimentos da garota logo após a morta do namorado, seria muita covardia.

- Bobo, você é sempre bem vindo – comentou Gina se afastando do abraço.

Foi aí que Harry percebeu o que a morte de Simas realmente causara a ela. Seus olhos estavam contornados por uma mancha preta, seu rosto deslocado alguns centímetros, parecia caído e murcho. Os cabelos despenteados e malcuidados, uma expressão de quem nunca mais seria feliz.

- Trouxe um presente a você – e entregou a ela uma sacolinha branca, na esperança de ver um sorriso.

- Ah! Obrigada! – ela olhou não muito contente e desembrulhou. Era um colar dourado, com desenho de uma fada no pingente – É lindo mesmo! Obrigada! – mas ela não parecia muito agradecida, Harry compreendeu, tudo o que ela estava passando não era fácil.

- Achei que fosse a sua cara – comentou colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos, por timidez.

- Coloca no meu pescoço? – ela pediu. 

Harry sugou o ar e perdeu a fala. Se ela soubesse o quanto aquilo o deixava sem graça...

- C... C... C... Claro! – murmurou pegando a correntinha

Gina deu as costas a Harry, tirou os cabelos da nuca e Harry olhou para o céu estrelado. Suspirou como se suplicasse forças para realizar uma tarefa tão simples. Suas mãos tremulavam tanto que se tornou uma missão impossível tentar encaixar as extremidades da correntinha, Gina até mesmo brincou.

- Precisa de uma mãozinha aí?

- Não, não, já estou conseguindo! – disse esforçando, e o fez. 

- Obrigada! – agradeceu novamente e o beijou no rosto. 

Sorte ser noite e ainda escura. Sorte que as flores em volta não fossem lâmpadas e mais sorte ainda que os vaga-lumes não o rodeassem, ou Gina veria Harry vermelho de vergonha. A garota saltou pelo gramado e parou embaixo de uma árvore, longe dos vaga-lumes.

- O que houve? – perguntou Harry observando-a, de longe.

- A Luna me contou uma vez que se os vaga-lumes circularem alguém, é porque essa pessoa nunca vai se casar!

Harry correu divertido até Gina. 

- E se eu já fosse casado?

- Acho que sei lá – comentou Gina abrindo um sorriso – Mas não é o nosso caso! – Gina sentou nas raízes da árvore e chamou Harry – Ei! Senta aqui, vamos conversar – e bateu a palma da mão ao seu lado.

Harry sacudiu os ombros e sentou. 

- Sabe, agora eu fiquei com medo...

- Do que? – perguntou Gina.

- Quando eu tinha sete anos, eu costumava brincar com vaga-lumes na fazenda do meu avô. E agora? Será que vou ficar solteiro para sempre?

Gina riu da ingenuidade de Harry. Ela riu, pelo menos, ela riu!

- Não seja bobo, Harry. Você nunca vai ficar solteiro um dia sequer! É um dos garotos mais bonitos e simpáticos que já conheci! – Gina deitou a cabeça em seu ombro de modo delicado – Podemos fazer um pacto, se você quiser!

- Que tipo de pacto?

- Se eu chegar aos quarenta anos solteira e você também, a gente podia se casar. O que acha disso? 

Ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- É... Pode ser... – concordou Harry – Vai ser legal! 

Harry e Gina entrosaram em uma conversa sobre os professores da escola, logo o assunto chegou em Simas, por opção de Gina.

- Acho que nunca mais vou me apaixonar de novo – exclamou chateada.

- Ei! Deixa disso! – disse Harry sentindo o estômago afundar – É claro que você vai encontrar alguém. Vai ser alguém tão legal quanto você é, tão linda quanto você é... – Harry sentiu a respiração da amiga ficar pesada em seu ombro – E... Sabe... Eu... Eu... Eu acho que... Que... Que seria um sério... Que eu seria um sério candidato... – à medida que ia dizendo as palavras presas em sua garganta, seu estômago rodopiava mais ainda e ele desceu os olhos para a face da amiga – Gina? – ela não respondeu, e pela associação com a respiração pesada, ela devia ter dormido.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, Harry passou os braços pelas pernas e costas da amiga e a levou para o quarto, deixou a garota na cama e avistou algumas fotos em cima da penteadeira, aproximou para ver melhor e seus olhos enxergaram imagens de Simas e Gina juntos, rindo. Seu coração espremeu no peito e ele deu uma última olhada nela dormindo antes mesmo de deixar o quarto.

Alguns dias depois...

- E se a Hermis fizesse desse jeito, eu seria eleito o presidente dos Estados Unidos em duas semanas – disse Rony sacudindo o topete, convencido.

- E quem é Hermis? – perguntou Hermione levemente estressada com o novo apelido.

- Você! Você é a Hermis!

- Hermis não, é nome de coruja! – retrucou Hermione.

Harry espreitou os olhos e viu de longe, uma garota ruiva, encolhida e receosa, entrando pela porta principal da escola. Todos comentavam e apontavam, ela parecia ainda pior com isso.

- Gina! – disse Harry para si mesmo.

- Não, eu não ia querer um apelido como esse – disse Hermione sacudindo a cabeça – Me lembra nome de um órgão sexual – e corou.

- É nome da minha irmã, só para lembrar – disse Rony sem graça.

Harry correu até ela e abraçou-a. Ela começou a chorar assim que eles estavam próximos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Você vai conseguir superar isso!

Rony e Hermione aproximaram e o sinal bateu.

- Nós... Nós vamos entrar – disse Hermione puxando Rony – E a gente se fala depois, ok? Melhoras! – e acenou.

Rony foi sendo arrastado pela namorada que o puxava pela manga da camiseta.

- Ei... Mas eu... Eu não... Eu não terminei... – ia dizendo aos tropeços.

Harry voltou o olhar para Gina e pegou em suas mãos.

- Vamos dar uma volta nos jardins, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem...

Harry e Gina fizeram o caminho oposto dos alunos que estavam entrando para as aulas, tomaram outra distância e chegaram aos jardins, sozinhos.

- As pessoas me encaram... Apontam na minha direção... É horrível – disse ela piscando e mexendo com a cabeça – E... Olhar isso tudo me lembra dele... Ele gostava daqui!

- Você precisa superar isso, Gina – disse Harry olhando no fundo de seus olhos – Tudo vai ficar bem... Você tem seu irmão e seus amigos!

Harry estendeu a palma da mão para ela. 

- Você só precisa segurar na minha mão... E vai perceber que eu vou te proteger pelo resto de sua vida!

Gina corou de leve.

- Você só precisa segurar na minha mão... – repetiu com a palma da mão estendida em frente a ela.

Gina desceu o olhar para a palma de sua mão mas não apertou, em vez disso, jogou os braços em redor do pescoço de Harry e o abraçou. Abraçou-o como se o mundo fosse acabar.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lupin terminou de mexer o café com a colherzinha e tomou um gole.

- Bom dia – disse uma voz doce o surpreendendo.

- Bom dia – respondeu tirando o café dos lábios – Como vai, Lílian? – e a beijou no rosto.

- Ansiosa para o meu primeiro dia como professora oficial de Hogwarts – disse dando um sorrisinho nervoso – O que os alunos dirão de mim, hein?

- Que você é a melhor professora que eles já tiveram – disse Lupin dando um sorrisinho – Venha, vou apresentar você!

Lupin pegou Lílian pelo braço e a puxou para a sala dos professores, onde havia uma mesa bem no centro, cercada por armários e professores transitando.

- Essa é a Lílian Potter, pessoal.

Ela deu um aceno discreto e corou.

- Acho que o professor de Química não foi com a minha cara – disse Lílian perto de Lupin.

- É o Severo Snape, ele é assim mesmo, mal humorado! Não liga...

Tonks apareceu dando uma risadinha de escanteio, pegou Lupin pelo braço e o arrastou para um canto.

- Que história é essa de Lílian dar aula aqui? Você não me falou nada!

- Ah! Desculpa amor, eu realmente esqueci... Estive ocupado demais pensando em outras coisas...

Tonks amarrou a cara.

- Que fique claro que essa é a última vez que pego vocês dois de conversinha paralela – ela empinou o nariz e saiu andando. 

xxXXxxXXxx

Ao chegar em casa, Harry deixou o material em cima da escrivaninha e ligou para Hermione.

- Eae, como estão as coisas Harry? – perguntou ela deixando o celular no vivo a voz, porque estava no volante.

- Vão bem – disse ele sorrindo – Sabe... Andei conversando com Gina... E a gente tem ficado muito próximo.

Hermione deu uma olhada para Rony ao seu lado, ele parecia intrigado.

- Ahm... Nossa, o tempo ta lindo hoje, não? – murmurou Hermione querendo desviar o assunto antes que Harry começasse a falar de Gina.

- Sabe... Acho que... Eu acho que eu vou tentar beijar ela! – disse Harry.

Rony arregalou os olhos do tamanho de jabuticabas.

- Não podemos conversar agora, Harry! – cortou Hermione.

Rony estava vermelho de fúria. 

- Você... Você está aproveitando da fraqueza da minha irmã? – perguntou Rony, furioso da vida, para Harry, no celular.

**Nota do Autor**: TEMOS LEITORES NOVOS, DIGAM BEM-VINDOS A HITOMIPATY E A CAROL LAYKAS. D  
Obrigado por comentarem, ambas. Já respondo o recadinho de vocês... Vamos falar sobre a fanfic agora.  
BAH! Vocês não vão acreditar mas eu fiz esse capítulo sexta, e o mais impressionante é que o COMPUTADOR travou uma BRIGA COMIGO e tava difícil de entrar na internet. E eu já pensei: POUTZ, e se eu não conseguir postar o capítulo de novo? As pessoas vão me bater... Mas, assim que consegui conectar, postei para não correr o risco. E aqui está. 

O velório do Simas foi bem triste, né? Fiquei com dó... Mas... A história do Cedrico não acaba aqui, ele volta na 2ª temporada da fanfic para fazer par romântico com alguém... Não vou dizer quem, hehehehe! maldoso

Falando de H/G... Ah! Fala sério... A cena dos dois no jardim, ficou muito tudo, né? Pena que teve aquela hora que o Harry viu as fotos do Simas e da Gina... Ele ficou todo machucado por dentro...

Falando do final do capítulo... Juro, que foi o último fim TOSCO da fanfic. Sim, esse foi o último fim SEM-SUSPENSE, porque s próximos vocês vão morrer de curiosidade quando acabarem... To até prevendo postar um capítulo antes de segunda, para vocês lerem e ficarem com vontade de ler os próximos, porque começa a desenvolver o romance HG ... e os finais de cada capítulo de agora em diante é muito "OH! O QUE VAI ACONTECER? HEIN?" muito suspense. Mesmo! Enfim... Fim, deixa eu ir porque eu tenho simulado amanhã. Beijos e até qualquer dia aleatório (quinta, provavelmente).

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

_- Eu... Eu vou desistir do processo, Narcisa - disse Tiago erguendo da cadeira - Eu... Eu não posso continuar com esse processo! _

Narcisa ficou de pé e encarou seus lábios com uma certa expressão de loucura e desejo.

- E... Eu sei o que você quer de mim - disse trêmulo.

Narcisa colocou suas duas mãos no rosto do homem e não havia como lutar contra, ela o beijou. 

PS: O que será de HG? O que será de HC - Harry/Cho -? Próximo capítulo...

**Making Off**: 

- Se você me dar tempo de responder... – ia dizendo Daniel Radcliffe– Ei! Perai. Quantas vezes você se depila por mês? – Hermione devolveu a comida no prato ao ouvir a conversa entre Harry e Cho.  
- Somente em anos bissextos! É uma superstição, sabe? Dizem que deixa a mulher mais inteligente, adulta e madura!  
- Ah! – murmurou Dan – Você, provavelmente, é a mulher mais madura... - ele parou coçando a cabeça - O que vinha agora? Esqueci o roteiro! Desculpa!  
- CORTA!

- O que houve? – perguntou Daniel observando-a, de longe.  
- A Luna me contou uma vez que se os vaga-lumes circularem alguém, é porque essa pessoa nunca vai se casar! - disse Daniel.  
- CORTA!  
Bonnie parou estranha.  
- Acho que você inverteu as falas! - disse ela rindo.

- E se a Hermis fizesse desse jeito, eu seria eleito o presidente dos Estados Unidos em duas semanas – disse Rupert sacudindo o topete, convencido.  
- E quem é Hermis? – perguntou Emma levemente estressada com o novo apelido.   
- Você! Você é a Hermis!  
- Hermis não, é nome de rocuja! – retrucou Emma e em seguida caiu na gargalhada - O que eu disse? Rocuja? Existe rocuja? O que seria Rocuja? E não coruja? - e Rupert ria também.  
- CORTA!

Lupin pegou Lílian pelo braço e a puxou para a sala dos professores, onde havia uma mesa bem no centro, cercada por armários e professores transitando.  
- Essa é a Lílian Potter, pessoal.  
Ela deu um aceno discreto e corou.  
- Acho que o professor de Química não foi com a minha cara – disse Lílian perto de Lupin.  
- É o Severo Snape, ele é assim mesmo, mal humorado! Não liga...  
Alan que mantinha um olhar sério caiu na gargalhada, Lílian riu também junto com Lupin.  
- CORTA!

**Boatos do mundo Potteriano**:   
Com o faturamento do novo seriado, Daniel comprou uma casa para os pais na praia.  
Emma saiu na capa de uma revista cuja a capa era a seguinte: "Não sou uma menina, sou uma mulher!".  
Rupert e Bonnie foram pegos saindo do cinema juntos.  
O aniversário da atriz Lílian Potter foi semana passada e ela ganhou de seu companheiro de palco, Remo Lupin, flores e chocolates, disse ela também que estava de regime mas teve que quebrá-lo.

**RESPONDENDO ÀS REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO 8:**

**Sophia: **Oi, tudo bem? Adoro as suas reviews, só posto aqui no FF por causa das suas reviews, se não, eu já teria desistido pela falta de reviews. Mas tudo bem, vou fazer greve, daí esse povo comenta mais, né? Hehehe. Te adoro, obrigado pelos elogios. E tudo bem... O toque do celular do Harry ser a músiquinha da Sofia ou você fica brava? Porque se você não gostar, eu mudo o toque... Beijos.


	11. Episódio 10 xx O não fim

**Episódio Dez.  
O não fim.**

- R... R... Rony? É... É você? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- Sim! Estou com o viva à voz ligado! – respondeu grosseiramente.

- R... Rony, você... Você entendeu errado, cara!

- Você mentiu! Ela é minha irmã! Como você ousa a fazer isso comigo? – perguntou nervoso.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça, sem acreditar.

- Eu... Eu não acredito! Você era o meu melhor amigo!

- Rony... A gente pode conversar melhor sobre isso se você quiser... Mas não é do jeito que você está pensando!

- Há quanto tempo você sabe, Hermione? – perguntou Rony olhando feio para a namorada.

- Eu... Eu descobri nas férias – disse ela engolindo em seco e captou o olhar de repreensão de Rony – Não vamos brigar por isso, Rony... Harry gosta da Gina há séculos – e ela guiou o carro para a avenida principal da cidade – Vamos esquecer isso, certo?

- Desculpa mesmo, cara – disse Harry do outro lado da linha – Eu devia ter te contado assim que descobri...

- Há quanto tempo você descobriu? – perguntou Rony retomando fôlego.

- Desde... Desde que eu mudei para a escola – disse sinceramente.

- A gente conversa melhor sobre isso outra hora – disse Rony sério – Não estou com cabeça para falar sobre isso por telefone – e desligou o celular sem dar tchau.

- Sua atitude foi ridícula! – reprimiu Hermione segurando o volante com firmeza e olhava de esguelha para o namorado – Ridícula!

Ele meneou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro.

O primeiro dia de aula após essa briga entre os amigos por telefone, deixou-os um pouco afastado, mas Rony foi procurar Harry no intervalo, e após pensar muito sobre o assunto, decidiu que tudo bem, ele poderia ficar com Gina se quisesse, desde que desse espaço o suficiente para a irmã para superar a perda do namorado e tudo mais.

- Ei! Cara – disse Rony cumprimentando Harry.

Ele assustou no primeiro momento.

- Ei! – respondeu por educação.

- Tudo bem sobre aquele lance... – disse colocando as duas mãos nos bolsos – Sobre a Gina!

- Sobre quem? – perguntou uma voz surgindo do corredor.

Rony arregalou os olhos na direção da irmã, Harry ficou um pouco sem graça e abaixou a cabeça.

- O que vocês estavam falando? – perguntou Gina amarrando a cara.

- Estávamos falando sobre você!

- Eu sei, isso é óbvio! – respondeu com raiva para Harry – E pela cara de vocês, estão escondendo alguma coisa!

- É que... É que o Harry... – ia dizendo Rony – O Harry queria sair algum dia desses com você! –

As sobrancelhas de Gina arquearam levemente.

- H-Harry?

Suas bochechas pinicaram de vergonha.

- Tudo bem – respondeu ela contente e ele sentiu o coração sair pela boca – A gente pode sair na sexta-feira!

Ela deu um aceno e saiu na direção da cantina.

- Valeu, valeu mesmo – agradeceu Harry dando um sorriso.

- Cuida dela, ta? – brincou Rony rindo e deu um soquinho no braço de Harry – Eu adoraria que você fosse da minha família.

E eles se abraçaram no meio do corredor.

Durante a aula, Rony andou pensando melhor sobre Harry sair com Gina e foi aí que se lembrou da namorada irritante dele que estava fora de jogada até agora. Cho. E ele não tinha terminado com ela até então.

Na saída, Rony alcançou Harry longe dos ouvidos de Hermione ou Gina, e o puxou pelo ombro.

- Cara... Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta.

- Ah, tudo bem... Claro!

- E como vai ficar o seu namoro com a Cho?

- Ah... Ah... – ele pareceu ficar um pouco desconcertado – Eu prometo que vou falar com ela... E a gente vai terminar tudo, é sério.

Rony sacudiu os ombros e deu uma palmadinha nas costas de Harry.

- Tudo bem... Eu acredito em você.

- Eu juro que termino com a Cho na próxima semana... Não vou namorar Gina sem antes terminar com Cho... Certo?

Rony concordou com a cabeça e bagunçou os cabelos negros do amigo.

- Cunhadinho do meu coração! – brincou e eles riram.

- Quer um beijinho também, é? – devolveu Harry rindo.

- Não, obrigado! Não sou o Dumbledore! – e saiu rebolando.

xxXXxxXXxx

Narcisa, semanalmente dava uma "passadinha básica" para visitar Tiago e falarem sobre os processos, e a cada vez que ia diminuía um metro das peças de roupa, o que significava que em poucas semanas aparecia de biquíni ou completamente nua no escritório.

E como era rotina, quarta-feira, estava ela usando uma blusa tão apertada e decotada que os seios ameaçavam pular a qualquer momento para o lado de fora, levando em conta a barriquinha com "piercing" que deixava à mostra, a saia também era provocante e pequena, ela parecia uma dançarina de fundo de programas na televisão. De programas na televisão e não só de programas.

- Oi Ti! – disse ela ao entrar com o seu perfume irresistível de pêssego.

Tiago, claro, como instinto natural masculino rolou os olhos para os seios dela e chegava a apartar os punhos para se garantir na cadeira.

- Oi – respondeu e tentou se manter concentrado em seu trabalho, o que era bem pior do que bisbilhotar os vãos entre as pernas de Narcisa.

Tiago amava demais a esposa para enganá-la, tinha passado bons momentos felizes com ela, e os dois construíram uma história juntos. Mais do que isso, os dois construíram uma família linda e saudável. Não havia como negar. Todavia, não havia como negar que o seu casamento estava sofrendo com algumas crises. Ciúmes, brigas e contra vontades. Apesar de tudo, estava se agüentando, mas a paciência estava prestes a se esgotar. Narcisa se perguntava quanto tempo mais ele resistiria, ou se ele estava mudando sua opção sexual.

Tiago tentava ficar concentrado o máximo possível em seu trabalho mas havia limites. Ela estava se jogando para cima dele, isso era óbvio. E havia duas opções que ele tinha de escolher: Ou ele largaria processo em troca de manter a dignidade ou pediria ajuda a Lílian o que também manteria sua dignidade mas sabia que a esposa endoidaria, e com tantas brigas acontecendo, mais uma não seria bem vinda. Optou pela primeira alternativa.

- Desculpe, Narcisa, eu... Eu não vou... Não posso continuar...

- O que?!?

- Eu não posso dar continuidade no processo, desculpe! – disse alargando a gravata no pescoço.

- Você não pode me deixar... Não dessa forma...

- Sinto muito – ele ficou de pé ao dizer isso – Mas... Acabou!

Narcisa ficou de pé também e o encarou por breves minutos com uma expressão de desejo e loucura. Com as duas mãos empurrou o corpo do homem contra a parede e esfregou a sua cintura na dele para sentir se ele queria o mesmo que ela.

- Você quer – ela sussurrou e puxou o seu pescoço para um beijo. 

Tiago, no primeiro instante, arregalou os olhos e a empurro, mas ela também já estava se afastando.

- Se eu ganhar esse processo, juro que te dou três milhões de dólares! É o dobro do que você pediu, não é? – ela pegou a bolsa em cima da escrivaninha onde havia um monte de papéis – Pense sobre isso, o.k.? A gente se vê – beijou a ponta dos dedos e encostou aos lábios dele – Até algum dia... – e saiu.

Tiago passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Três milhões de dólares seria muito dinheiro, definitivamente. Tinha que pensar melhor sobre desistir do caso.

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry parou o carro em frente à casa de Gina, e assim que buzinou, a ruiva saiu de dentro da casa toda bem vestida. Um vestido cor-de-rosa sem alça, deslizava pelo seu corpo em forma de babado. Estava magnífica. Como sempre.

**Roupa/Cabelo da Gina**:   
http://img130.imageshack.us/img130/6880/roupaginacap10ld2.jpg

- Olá Harry! – cumprimentou Gina assim que abriu a porta do carro e seu perfume invadiu as narinas de Harry.

De um modo bobo e infantil, ele sentiu-se apaixonado.

- O... Oi... Gi... Gina! – respondeu meio envergonhado, resolveu abaixar o som do rádio.

Aquela noite seria ótima... Perfeita... Somente os dois... E ninguém mais para atrapalhar... Não havia nada que pudesse deixar de ser perfeito... Afinal, eles estavam juntos agora. Quase-juntos!

- Opa, licençinha! – interrompeu a voz de Rony abrindo uma das portas traseiras.

"Rony? O que ele está fazendo aqui?" perguntou-se mentalmente tentando lembrar quando havia convidado o amigo.

- Eae cara, beleza? – cumprimentou o amigo fazendo "jóia" pelo retrovisor e encaixou o cinto. 

"Tudo bem uma ova, você estragou o melhor encontro da minha vida".

- Tudo e você? – respondeu ainda com os olhos arregalados.

- Ei, cara, não se espante! Mas sabe, quero garantir que minha irmã chegue em casa virgem! De novo, claro!

- Rony! – exclamou ela virando aborrecida com ele – Quanta infantilidade!

- Obrigado – respondeu assentindo com a cabeça – Harry... Será que na ida... Você poderia passar na...

"Só faltava dizer a Casa de Hermione" pensou Harry chateado com o amigo.

- Queria passar em algum mercado...

- Para que? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Mamãe pediu para que eu comprasse alguns tomates de tarde, mas como eu estava com preguiça de sair de casa... Sorte que ela ainda não deu por falta – e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- E a Hermione, não vai? – perguntou Harry enquanto dirigia.

- Não... Disse que ia dormir na sua casa, então... Se ela te ligar, já sabe, né?

- Ham? – Harry quase brecou carro de susto – Não quer mais nada, né?

- Ah... Na verdade... Quero sim! Poderia passar na banca de revista? Lançou a nova edição de mangá de Death Note... E eu queria comprar! – ele sacudiu os ombros – Sabe... Quero ler enquanto tomo conta de vocês dois!

"Seria mais fácil não vir" respondeu Harry mentalmente.

- Rony! Você é muito imaturo! – respondeu Gina ao cruzar os braços – Nunca vai acontecer nada entre a gente! Eu e o Harry só somos amigos... Não é, Harry?

Harry sentiu um soco no meio do estômago e concordou antes de saber o que estava fazendo.

- Claro... Claro... Só amizade!

- Viu? – disse Gina com ar de razão para Rony.

Incrível como os tomates viraram vários outros produtos como: Refrigerante, leite, sucos, salgadinhos, entre outros produtos. Rony comprou quase o mercado inteiro e não só os tomates como havia mentido.

Harry e Gina acabaram ficando no carro para conversarem melhor.

- E como anda a vida? – perguntou ele.

- Ah... Difícil – resumiu ela em um suspiro – Acho que vou deixar de ser a capitã de torcida!

- Ah... Não! – disse Harry chateado – Eu não quero que você deixe de ser líder da torcida... Sério... Quero ver você na final gritando "Harry! Harry!" e segurando pom-pons.

Ela riu meio sem jeito.

- Acho que preciso fazer alguns sacrifícios... O passado me sufoca. 

Harry tomou as mãos de Gina e olhou em seus olhos.

- Eu não quero que você deixe o que você mais gosta por besteira! Eu posso te ajudar a superar isso.

Ela puxou as mãos de volta e Rony abriu a porta trazendo a sacolinha de compras.

- Alguma coisa mais? – perguntou Harry ironicamente.

Se arrependimento matasse...

Após passarem no posto de gasolina na loja de conveniências, no McDonald, e por último na rodoviária (Rony queria preencher os créditos da carteirinha para andar mais vezes de metrô, o que era desnecessário porque quase não saia de casa sem carona). Por fim, os três chegaram em uma barzinho cheio de jovens, com som alto, iluminado e muito bem vistoso.

- Adoro lasanha – murmurou Rony lambendo os beiços.

- Aqui só vende bebidas e fritas – respondeu Harry – É um bar jovem! Normalmente as pessoas comem em casa e vem aqui só para conversar!

A caminho de outro restaurante que servia lasanha, o celular de Harry começou a tocar, o dono correu com as mãos para atender mas Gina foi mais rápida e enfiou-a em seu bolso. Ele jurou ter perdido a noção do volante por alguns segundos de tensão. 

- Não se pode dirigir falando no celular, eu atendo! – lembrou Gina toda cautelosa. Ela abriu o "flip" e atendeu – Cho? Ham? Não! Não estou transando com ele! Ele está dirigindo! Não... Impossível transar com ele dirigindo! Eca! Eu sempre quis colocar um piercing no nariz... Mas... Na vagina não, que nojo! Você tem? E doeu para colocar? Ah... O.k., pode deixar, eu aviso ele – e desligou.

Harry deu uma risadinha sem graça para ela.

- Meio ciumenta, né? 

- Imagina! – ironizou Gina.

- E o que ela queria? 

- Dar boa noite e dizer que está com saudades de dormir em "conchinha" com você! – Harry franziu o cenho ao ouvir isso. Nunca tinha dormido com Cho no mesmo cômodo, mas tinha entendido o que ela estava fazendo. Ela tinha dito isso só para afastar Gina de Harry, mas era impossível. Já estavam afastados o suficiente.

- Acho melhor me deixar em casa – comentou Gina massageando a cabeça – Rony está dando muito trabalho...

"É verdade" pensou Harry. 

- Imagina... Que isso! – limitou-se a dizer – Vamos comer alguma coisa.

- Não, obrigada – resmungou encaixando o cabelo ondulado atrás da orelha de um modo delicado – Eu não estou me sentindo bem!

Harry dirigiu em silêncio de volta para a casa dela, ao parar o carro, a ruiva pediu milhares de desculpas pela noite estragada e pelo irmão também, desceu mas Rony decidiu enrolar alguns minutos mais.

- Se ela não quer comer, eu quero – murmurou passando para o assento da frente.

Harry olhou com cara de peixe-morto para o amigo. 

- Brincadeirinha... Já estava saindo – disse abrindo a porta vendo que Harry não estava com uma cara muito amigável.

- Se você quiser mesmo ficar com ela, vai ter que despistar a japinha! – e bateu a porta com toda força possível – Esqueci dos tomates no porta-malas!

Harry saiu cantando pneu para que o amigo não o alcançasse. 

Harry dirigiu pensativo e parou no sinaleiro, olhou para as luzes coloridas da cidade de Nova York, era tudo muito bonito. Estava perto do Central Park, um de seus lugares favoritos e resolveu descansar um pouco.

Parou o carro ali perto e desceu com o celular nas mãos, sentou em um banco de cimento na praça, embaixo de uma árvore em um lugar bem escondido para que ninguém o visse. E ali ficou pensando na vida.

"Talvez Gina não goste mesmo de mim..." pensava chateado consigo mesmo.

- H...Harry! – disse uma voz familiar em tom de surpresa – O que faz aqui?

Ele assustou de imediato, ergueu os olhos e viu os cabelos morenos e longos de Pansy batendo na altura dos ombros.

- Que saudade! – murmurou ao abraçá-la e sentir seu perfume trouxe velhas lembranças.

- O que faz aqui? – repetiu.

- Esfriando a cabeça – comentou rindo – E você?

- Acabei de brigar com Draco – disse séria e aborrecida – Posso me sentar com você? 

Harry respondeu ao dar espaço no assento para mais duas Pansys sentarem.

- Mas não quero falar sobre ele. Vamos... Conta-me o que houve entre você e a Gina – disse Pansy com um ar de quem sabia tudo.

- C-Como você sabe? – perguntou e pensou se ele tinha ouvido direito.

- Era óbvio demais – riu ela – E sei porquê você me beijou aquele dia na sorveteria, o.k?

- Desculpa – disse arrependido.

- Tudo bem – ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha do mesmo jeitinho delicado que Gina fazia – Vocês formam um casal legal e acho que você devia fazer de tudo para ficar com ela!

- Jura? Até largar um namoro de anos por um mero "talvez"?

Pansy suspirou antes de continuar. 

- O que você prefere. Continuar sofrendo com Cho ou ter esperança de que pode ficar com Gina? – perguntou fazendo-o pensar.

- É... Acho que vou seguir o seu escolho! Obrigado!

Pansy levantou e o beijou no rosto.

- Boa sorte com a Chang!

- E boa sorte com o Malfoy! – e acenou. 

Harry assustou quando o celular em suas mãos tocou, e coincidentemente era Cho.

- Ei? Por que a Gina atendeu?

- Porque...

- Aprendeu posições novas, né safadinho? – resmungou ela.

- Não... Eu estava mesmo dirigindo – disse sério – Cho... Eu preciso muito falar com você. E é urgente!

- Eu... Eu também preciso falar sério com você – disse ela com a voz fanhosa do outro lado da linha – E quero ver você o mais rápido possível.

- Quer que eu vá para aí? – perguntou Harry porque não queria terminar o namoro por telefone, seria muita covardia.

- Não... Não... Eu vou te procurar... Preciso me distrair um pouco... Posso ir amanhã de manhã?

Harry meneou a cabeça.

- Pode ser... A gente se vê amanhã? 

- Sim! – ela desligou.

"Nossa! Milagre... Ele não perguntou se eu estava traindo ela" pensou "É um avanço, mas... Justo agora que vamos terminar?"

- BIP! BIP! BIP! – apitou o sistema de mensagens.

"Você andou me traindo, né? É verdade que ela não tinha piercing naquele lugar? Me responda. Beijos Cho!"

- Certas coisas nunca mudam – disse se preparando psicologicamente para o dia agitado que teria logo no dia seguinte. Sábado. 

xxXXxxXXxx

Há dias que Lílian estava trabalhando com os alunos do primeiro colegial e, logo vieram as primeiras dúvidas sobre alguns exercícios de vestibular. Os alunos enviaram as dúvidas à Lílian e seria estupidez se ela devolvessem-nas sem resolução, sequer pensou em perguntar a Harry sobre as respostas, porque ela provavelmente ficaria pior.

- Por que está tentando arrancar seus cabelos? – perguntou uma voz surgindo da escuridão do corredor. Era Lupin e ela sabia disso há quilômetros de distância.

Lílian colocou a mão no peito assustada e respirou fundo.

- São dez horas da noite... O que faz aqui na escola? – perguntou Lílian assustada.

- Acabei de dar a última aula para o pessoal do cursinho! – e abriu o armário para guardar seus materiais – E o que você faz aqui?

- São alguns exercícios que preciso entregar prontos amanhã na primeira aula – ela estava sentada bem no fundo da sala dos professores, isolada com os seus papéis.

- Eu posso te ajudar – ofereceu-se puxando uma cadeira e colocando ao lado dela, pôs as costas no encosto e começou a ler os exercícios de redação.

Lílian encarava o homem enquanto ele lia, ele deu uma olhada por cima dos papéis e comentou.

- Esse texto me lembra um poema...

- Qual? 

- Hm... – ele espremeu os olhos na tentativa de lembrar e recomeçou a recitá-lo olhando profundamente para os olhos de Lílian – Dos lábios que me beijaram... Dos braços que me abraçaram... Já nem lembro, nem sei... São tantas que me amaram... São tantas as que eu amei! Mas tu que rude o contraste... Tu, que jamais me beijaste... Tu, que jamais me abracei... Só tu, nestalma ficaste, de todas as que amei...

Lílian encarava Lupin com perplexidade. Como ele poderia ser tão fofo a ponto de decorar um dos poemas mais lindos do mundo?

- É... Lindo... – murmurou ela suspirando.

- Eu sei – disse ele sacudindo a cabeça – Eu amo esse poema.

- Não falo do poema – disse alto mas era para ser só um pensamento.

Lupin arregalou os olhos, só então ela se deu conta do que tinha dito e corou loucamente.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir! – disse lembrando que tinha marido ao olhar para a aliança de casamento nos dedos – Preciso mesmo ir! – e começou a juntar as papeladas – Amanhã a gente se fala.

- Lílian... – dizia Lupin gaguejando mas ela não parou um segundo sequer para escutar.

Ela saiu tropeçando da sala, deixando Lupin para trás, mas sem tirá-lo da cabeça.

xxXXxxXXxx

Cho desembarcou do avião e atravessou as portas automáticas de vidro puxando uma mala de rodinhas cor-de-rosa patty-frufru. A garota tinha os olhos molhados em lágrimas como se previsse o que aconteceria. 

Harry continuou esperando a garota correr em sua direção e inesperadamente, ela o abraçou com toda a força que tinha, as pessoas olhavam em volta com certa estranheza.

- Preciso... Preciso te contar algo muito sério – disse ele afastando-a do abraço, ela tinha o rosto borrado de maquiagem e lágrimas.

- Eu também – ela disse enxugando as lágrimas – E quero que saiba... Haja o que houver, eu sempre vou te amar!

Harry concordou com a cabeça e pareceu preocupado. Ela já sabia que ele ia terminar? O tom da ligação de ontem era óbvio o bastante?

- Por que você está chorando? – ele começou a se preocupar.

- Eu... Eu só tenho alguns meses de vida – ela enxugou as lágrimas novamente – E quero que os melhores dias da minha vida sejam ao seu lado!

Harry sentiu uma facada no meio do peito. Como podia fazer aquilo com ela? Terminar com ela em um momento tão importuno como esse?

- O... O que você tem?

Ela puxou um envelope das mãos.

- Aqui você pode encontrar o diagnóstico... Eu tenho um tumor no cérebro!

**Nota do Autor**: Sentiram o drama desse capítulo? Sim, os próximos capítulos prometem mais suspense ainda. D

Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo... E quero que saiba que nenhum plágio de idéias vai destruir a fanfic... Estão tentando copiar as idéias, mas... Nada vai destruir tendo leitores como vocês abraço coletivo Porque enquanto houver uma pessoa comentando nessa fanfic, eu vou continuar escrevendo... Até que a morte nos separe! XD

Enfim... Ignorando o fato de outros autores estarem copiando a idéia... Vamos continuar a falar sobre a minha fanfic, porque é por isso que vocês estão aqui... Bom, agora a situação piora. Cho com câncer... E não é mentira dela para segurar o Harry não, é verdade mesmo, a Cho está com câncer na fanfic. Mas o pior... É que ela vai querer se casar com o Harry assim que completar 18 anos, porque o sonho de toda garota é ter "O CASAMENTO", e... Tadinho do Harry, ou melhor, tadinha da Gina, porque justo agora ela tá descobrindo o "ciúmes" por Harry... Ela está descobrindo o "amor" pelo Harry... É a vida, gente... É a vida, snif... Snif!

A Narcisa não está sendo "vulgar" por motivo de ser assim... Ela quer uma coisa que só o Tiago tem... E mais para frente vocês vão descobrir o que é! E não é coisa pornográfica! Ela é golpista, isso sim!

Poema de Paulo Setúbal, lindo e perfeito, por isso coloquei ele. Amei as cenas Remo/Lily, cada dia que passa eu quero mais que os dois fiquem juntos...

Falar sobre a segunda temporada da fanfic porque vieram me perguntar sobre no messenger... Bom, a segunda tempora vai começar daqui uns 10 episódios... O que vai levar algumas 10 semanas ou menos... Tudo indica que a segunda temporada só vai começar ano que vem. Lamento, mas eu também queria que vocês soubessem das novidades da segunda temporada, está bem melhor que a primeira, como diria o seu Creiçon, "eu garantio"! O Cedrico volta... o Sirius aparece... a Tonks tem um papel fundamental... começa a fluir outros relacionamentos... Festas... Casamentos... E sem mais spoilers! x

Beijos e bom feriadão.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO****... **

- Quer dizer... Que se você ficar em primeiro lugar na prova da escola, você tem direito a morar um ano fora do país? - perguntou Hermione boquiaberta.

- Em Paris!

- Em Paris?

- Exatamente! - concordou Gina contente - Vai ser bom ficar algum tempo longe de Nova York, dessas más lembranças... - Gina apertou a mão da amiga que estava sob a cama. Hermione correspondeu o aperto.

- Você está começando a gostar dele, não é?

Gina abaixou os olhos, comovida.

- Ele... Ele dormiu com a Cho!

- C-Como você sabe?

- A Cho disse que queria dormir de conchinha com ele... Eu atendi o celular! - Gina abraçou Hermione - Eu quero ir bem nessa prova e me mudar para Paris! 

**Boatos do Mundo Potteriano**:   
Bonnie foi chamada para abertura do American Idols, mas nada confirmado ainda.  
Rupert confessa que só rola amizade entre ele e Bonnie, e quando o repórter perguntou o que ele achava da atriz que interpreta Narcisa, ele respondeu:  
- Ela é bonita e interresante mas é mais velha, nunca vai dar bola para mim!  
O ator que interpreta Tiago foi pego jogando Cassino em Las Vegas com duas mulheres ao lado.

**Sem Making Off**   
Não houve erros de gravação.

**RESPONDENDO ÀS REVIEWS... **

**Ari Duarte: **Oi. Tudo bem? Meus pêsames pela sua avó, de verdade, e desculpa se eu magoei com a cena do velório, não foi a intenção... Só queria transmitir a tristeza que me ocorreu quando um personagem da fanfic morre. Desculpa mesmo. Que bom que você gosta de HG, acho que vai gostar bastante dos próximos capítulos então... Beijos.

**Sophia: **E qual é o seu nome real? Ah! Vai dizer que você é igual ao Tom Servolo Riddle que faz anagramas com "Eis Lord Voldemort" Hauhauhauha. Será que seu nome verdadeiro é... Phiaso? Ou Saphio? Hm... Ainda adivinho! Beijos

**Lunam: **Oiii. Tudo bem? Obrigadão pelos elogios, fiquei super lisonjeado... E prometo mais ceninhas RH daqui em diante, ok? Os dois vão aparecer mais daqui para frente, só queria dar um destaque no Harry e Gina porque eles são o casal principal da fanfic, mas... RH também vai ter cenas. Hehehe. Obrigado. Beijos, quero mais reviews!


	12. Episódio 11 xx O resultado da prova

**Episódio 11.**

**O resultado da prova. **

- Não, Cho, eu confio em você – ele a abraçou com força, os soluços da garota foram abafados pelo contato muito próximo dos dois – Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu vou continuar gostando de você do mesmo jeito!

- Não, não vai, eu não quero morrer!

- Ei! Eu estou do seu lado, nada vai acontecer, eu prometo – e a beijou na testa com muito carinho.

- Obrigada, Harry, eu sabia que podia contar com a sua ajuda – e beijou-lhe nos lábios com um beijo seco – Você é o melhor namorado do mundo... Sabia que não ia terminar comigo por causa disso!

- Vem cá, vamos almoçar – ele pegou a mala dela com as mãos e a levou – O que você quer comer?

Harry e Cho foram almoçar em um dos melhores restaurantes de Nova York, alguma coisa chamada Masa, ou algo parecido, servia um delicioso Sushi. O garoto sentia agora diferente em relação à namorada. Reprimia-se por quase ter terminado o namoro, provavelmente se tivesse feito, ela teria se matado logo em seguida.

- Quero que saiba que eu te amo! – disse ele apertando a mão dela em cima da mesa.

- Eu também te amo! – Quero passar o restante da minha vida ao seu lado! Até os últimos segundos – e apertou a mão dele em resposta.

- Quero que você me diga tudo o que tiver vontade de fazer, certo? Prometo fazer o impossível para te ver feliz em todos os momentos!

Ela bebeu um pouco mais do suco e disse.

- Você tinha alguma coisa a me dizer no aeroporto, não tinha?

- Ah! Nada não – resmungou e coçou a cabeça a fim de afastar os pensamentos ruins da cabeça – Estava só querendo conversar mesmo.

Cho terminou de beber o suco.

- Tem... Tem uma coisa, na verdade... Que eu venho desejando fazer... Há algum tempo, sabe? – ela corou de leve nas bochechas – Ah! Deixa quieto...

- Não... Fale! Vamos lá!

- Hm... – ela mordeu o lábio envergonhada – Eu... Eu quero me sentir sua...

- Ah! Tudo... Tudo bem! – ele engoliu em seco. Era experiente em pegar garotas em baladas... Em beijar... Mas em fazer sexo? Ele... Ele ainda não tinha avançado para tanto!

- Eu quero ser sua! – ela disse apertando novamente suas mãos, agora no ar.

- Você está com sorte – murmurou ele com um sorriso maroto – Os meus pais vão comemorar o aniversário de namoro essa noite e a casa vai ficar vazia!

Ela sorriu em resposta.

- Tenho tanta sorte de ter um namorado como você!

Terminada a refeição, eles foram ao shopping verem filmes, fizeram compras e ficaram juntos como há muito tempo não faziam.

Cho passou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Harry e o beijou com delicadeza, nesse exato momento ouviram uma exclamação de espanto familiar.

- Harry! – exclamou o seu amigo Rony aproximando.

- Cho! – exclamou Gina.

- Se essa não é a Cho, existem duas Chos nesse mundo! – murmurou Rony no ouvido dela – Não, não... Seria o fim do mundo!

- Não, é a própria mesmo! – respondeu ela falando baixinho para que eles não escutassem – Oi Cho! Oi Harry! – ela evitou olhar para ele.

- Achei que... – disse Rony lançando olhar para o casal de mãos dadas.

- Sim, sim, sim, eu amo ele – disse Cho beijando-o no rosto outra vez – E ele me ama, não é verdade bebê?

Harry notou que Gina desviou o olhar outra vez para o canto da praça de alimentação, mas não havia mais o que dizer, exceto...

- É, é... – disse contragosto.

- Eu te ligo mais tarde! – resmungou Rony ao sair, Gina apenas acenou e forçou um sorriso.

Harry ficou meio constrangido mas com o tempo passou, Cho não parava de dizer o que gostaria de fazer. E se ele realmente fosse realizar todos os desejos dela, estaria perdido.

Quando já estava anoitecendo, Harry resolveu levar Cho para um parque de diversões, com direito à pipoca, algodão doce, refrigerante, jogos...

- Se você conseguir atirar no centro do dardo, aquele urso é seu – o dono da venda vermelha mostrou o enorme "Ursinho Pooh" pendurado no teto por um plástico.

- Oh, Harry! Eu quero! – e deu alguns pulinhos no lugar.

Harry comprou várias fichas mas todas foram inúteis, mas ela insistiu em jogar mais vezes e para não falir a conta bancária de Harry, o próprio resolveu jogar e acabou acertando depois de diversas tentativas.

- Nem sei como agradecer tudo isso! – disse ela segurando o urso em um braço e o balão flutuante, em formato de coração, preso no pulso.

- Vamos na roda-gigante? – sugeriu.

- Claro! – concordou ela.

Harry e Cho ficaram dando voltinhas na roda-gigante que trazia frio em suas barrigas lá no alto, principalmente quando parava, mas eles acabam se beijando para não ficarem olhando para baixo.

- Estou cansada! – murmurou ao sair – Vamos embora?

- Vamos... – disse ele passando os braços pelos ombros dela.

Harry encontrou a casa vazia ao chegar, seus pais já deviam ter partido para a festa de casamento.

- Acho que estamos sozinhos! – disse Cho tirando os sapatos com segundas intenções no quarto de Harry.

Cho o beijou por trás, delicadamente, era o ponto fraco de Harry, beijo no pescoço, e ficou todo arrepiado. Ela puxou o garoto pelo pescoço de encontro aos seus lábios e colocou todos os sentimentos naquele beijo, empurrou Harry para trás, suas pernas bateram contra a cama e ele caiu de costas.

- Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou encarando a garota mordendo o lábio.

- Absoluta... Você é o meu... O meu primeiro homem!

Harry tornou a se levantar da cama e a beijou deslizando os dedos de leve para os botões da jaqueta preta dela, desabotoando pouco a pouco.

- E... E você é a minha primeira mulher!

xxXXxxXXxx

Após muitas tentativas, Lupin conseguiu conversar novamente com Lílian e não foi difícil, eles até combinaram de almoçarem juntos no restaurante próximo da escola.

E lá estavam os dois conversando sobre as aulas quando Rony e Hermione apareceram pela porta de mãos dadas, era o lugar preferido dos estudantes e muito barato, e praticamente na frente da escola.

- Professor Lupin! Professora Lílian! – cumprimentou Rony aproximando com Hermione em sua cola, eles eram muito íntimos da mãe de Harry por isso já a chamavam pelo primeiro nome.

- Rony! Mione! – cumprimentou ela toda educada.

Rony estudou a mesa, espremeu os olhos e disse.

- Ei! Essa mesa! A gente começou a namorar aqui, lembra?

Hermione concordou. Lílian pareceu ligeiramente sem-graça diante da fala do garoto, até mesmo Lupin corou de leve.

- Vamos andando, Rony, tchau para vocês... E tenham bom almoço – acenou Hermione ao afastar com o namorado.

Lupin arregalou os olhos para Lílian e ela deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Essa molecada de hoje em dia...

Lílian desejou ser adolescente novamente...

xxXXxxXXxx

Se você, leitor, acha que Narcisa nunca aparecia de biquíni no escritório de Tiago, é porque certamente não leu esse capítulo até o fim.

Com a desculpa de ter sido assaltada ali perto, e o ladrão ter roubado até as roupas, ela chegou de sutiã e calcinha no meio do estabelecimento. A secretária para não constranger os clientes na sala de espera, mandou que ela entrasse para o escritório, que era um lugar mais reservado.

Tiago quase perdeu os olhos do rosto, correu para tirar o terno e emprestar a ela, Narcisa simplesmente sorriu e agradeceu dizendo que ele era muito gentil, quando na verdade, queria ficar pelada.

- Minha secretária foi comprar roupas novas a você... Vamos falar sobre o processo enquanto isso.

Narcisa sorriu.

- Então aceita minha proposta?

- Pensando bem... Acho melhor aceitar! Não sou de deixar os meus clientes na mão!

Foi incrível como Narcisa se comportou durante o trabalho, embora estivesse quase nua, não jogou nem uma cantada sequer, mas como não se pode tirar conclusões precipitadas, ela pediu carona para ir embora, já que seu carro tinha sido roubado, também.

- Minha secretária leva você – disse ele ao passar os dedos pelo interfone – Garanto que ela faria tal favor.

Narcisa bufou e saiu sem agradecer, já com roupas novas.

xxXXxxXXXxx

Gina tocou a campainha segurando um livro nas mãos, a mãe de Harry foi mais rápida e atendeu.

- Gina!

- Oi Senhora Potter! – ela ainda não se acostumara com o nome Lílian, não tinha tanta intimidade quanto o irmão, ela raramente visitava Harry – Como vai?

- Bem, obrigada! Entre! – ela abriu a porta dando maior espaço para o acesso de Gina.

A ruiva limpou os sapatos do lado de fora antes de pisar no chão todo encerado da casa dos Potters.

- O Harry está lá em cima, pode subir, querida!

Ela agradeceu com um sorriso e se encaminhou para o quarto dele. Ao chegar lá viu ele de perfil selecionando alguns CDs, e ele nem reparou na presença de Gina na porta.

- Ei! – chamou ela assustando-o – Como vai?

- Oi! – disse sem graça e a beijou no rosto – Eae como tem passado?

- Bem! Bem! Estou me recuperando aos poucos! – respondeu ao colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha – E você?

- AH! Bem. Éh! Também...

- Eu vim trazer o seu livro de Biologia... Aquele da biblioteca! – ela estendeu-o para ele – Lembra? Peguei emprestado seu para fazer uma prova...

- Ah! Sim! É da biblioteca! Eu só estava dando uma lida quando o peguei naquela época!

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu quando ele pegou o livro de volta – Estou indo, só passei para devolver! – ela virou as costas e saiu.

Harry ficou parado por um tempo, pensando se devia ir atrás dela, dizer alguma coisa... Explicar sobre a Cho, mas decidiu que pareceria idiota, e achou melhor não. Não era bom falar nesse assunto justo agora também que Cho precisava de sua ajuda, na reta final de sua vida. E não de um namorado infiel.

xxXXxxXXxx

Ao fazer o caminho de volta para casa, Gina estava distraída andando pelas calçadas largas da cidade quando avistou um garoto de cabelos loiros saindo de um estabelecimento comercial, era um escritório de advocacia.

O rapaz para atravessar a rua teve que olhar para os dois lados, e seus olhos se viraram na direção de Gina. Era Cedrico. Cedrico Diggory.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo, ele não percebeu mas ela sentiu como se tivesse sendo afogada. E começou a chorar ali mesmo, vendo o garoto se afastar.

"Simas..." lembrou e sabia que hoje estariam completando um ano de namoro. Tudo tinha começado na festa do colégio...

Gina passou a mão no celular e discou para Hermione.

- Podemos conversar?

- Claro, Gi! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua voz está diferente... – Hermione tinha o dom de descobrir tudo o que se passava com os amigos em um piscar de olhos.

- A gente conversa quando eu chegar aí! Beijos – e desligou.

Gina não gostava de voltas às lembranças, era doloroso e sufocante, mas algumas vezes era inevitável.

- Conta-me! – disse Hermione abraçando a amiga assim que ela apareceu em seu quarto; Gina, apesar de não estar chorando mais, mantinha o nariz e os olhos vermelhos.

- Não quero falar sobre! – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Quero... Quero esquecer o passado, e você vai me ajudar, certo?

Hermione respeitou o pedido da amiga e resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Eae, como foi a prova?

- Que prova?

- Oras! A prova decisiva da escola!

- Ah! Eu venho estudando desde as férias para essa prova – disse modestamente – E tem prêmios!

- Que tipo de prêmios?

- O primeiro lugar ganha uma viagem para o exterior, tipo intercâmbio para Paris, durante um ano. O segundo lugar ganha um carro zero, e o terceiro lugar não pagará a escola no ano que vem.

- Uau! Muito bom! Mas quer dizer... Se você ficar em primeiro lugar, você tem o direito de morar um ano fora do país? – perguntou Hermione boquiaberta.

- Em Paris! – confirmou Gina.

- Em Paris? – ela repetiu incrédula.

- Exatamente! – concordou Gina contente – Vai ser difícil ficar algum tempo longe do papai e da mamãe mas por outro lado vai ser bom ficar longe de Nova York, dessas más lembranças... – Gina apertou a mão da amiga que estava sobre a cama. Hermione correspondeu o aperto.

- Você está gostando mesmo dele, não é? – perguntou referindo-se ao Harry.

Gina abaixou os olhos, comovida.

- Ele... Ele dormiu com a Cho!

- Como você sabe?

- A Cho disse que queria dormir de conchinha com ele... Eu atendi o celular dele, esses dias! – Gina abraçou Hermione – Eu quero ir bem nessa prova e me mudar para Paris.

- Não diga isso! – reprimiu Hermione. E pensou se devia dizer a ela sobre os sentimentos do amigo, mas ele estava oficialmente agora com Cho, se contasse a Gina ela podia se iludir mais, além disso, trairia a confiança de Harry, seu melhor amigo. Achou melhor procurá-lo mais tarde e contar a ele o que estava acontecendo.

Gina enxugou as lágrimas, Hermione encarou os seus olhos.

- Você quer mesmo ir? Digo, se ganhar...

- Ah! Sei lá, seria bom para a minha carreira de atriz, lá é a cidade da moda! Vou conhecer muitas coisas... Famosos...

- Isso pode mudar a sua vida, amiga! Você tem noção disso?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Vou para a casa... Preciso descansar – e saiu do quarto, confusa.

xxXXxxXXxx

Gina foi vista de longe por Harry, estava usando um vestido bege, com brilho nos bustos, um vestido de seda que deslizava pelo seu corpo. Hermione também estava muito elegante com o seu vestido preto cheio de babado, contornado por babado nos ombros cortados também. Harry e Rony vestiam o traje social de sempre, Harry com gravata cinza e Rony com gravata azul. Os quatro se cruzaram logo na entrada, eles conversaram mas Hermione passou o braço pelo o de Rony e o puxou para se dentro para ficarem a sós. Harry e Gina ficaram sozinhos e constrangidos.

Roupa Rony:

http://img442.imageshack.us/img442/1239/roupaharrycap11mo4.png

Roupa Harry:

http://img442.imageshack.us/img442/456/rouparonycap11zt4.jpg

Roupa Gina:

http://img442.imageshack.us/img442/6812/roupaginacap11oh6.jpg

Roupa Hermione:

http://img223.imageshack.us/img223/7103/roupamionecap11jm3.jpg

- Eae, esperançosa? – perguntou ele com as mãos no bolso.

Os dois foram caminhando para o jardim que havia em frente, era um pouco mais escuro e individual.

- Muito! – respondeu ela torcendo as mãos, nervosa.

- Se... Se você ganhar o primeiro prêmio... Você vai mesmo embora? – ele parou em frente a ela, encarando seus olhos no meio da escuridão.

- Não tenho nem uma razão para continuar aqui, Harry! – ela disse firme e forte.

Ele sentiu um gelo percorrer por cada centímetro de seu estômago e por impulso tomou a cintura da garota com as duas mãos.

- E... Se eu for essa razão?

Gina não se mexeu, embora alguma coisa dissesse que aquilo era errado, mesmo assim, ela estava esperando por isso há alguns dias, estava precisando dele, era uma questão de sobrevivência. Os lábios dele se fecharam em um beijo com os dela, mas o celular de dentro do bolso, Gina empurrou-o com as duas mãos e o beijo não passou de um selinho.

- Sua namorada – lembrou Gina que virou as costas e saiu.

Harry ficou na vontade de chamá-la de volta ou atender, acabou dando prioridade a namorada que estava passando por problemas mais sérios e atendeu.

- Oi, Cho?

- Oi, amor! Tudo bem?

- Tudo e você?

- Estaria melhor se você não estivesse me traindo! Como ela era? Tinha muita caca de nariz acumulada? Mais do que eu?

Dessa vez ele não desmentiu que estava traindo ela.

- Mas... Eu confio em você – ela disse do outro lado – Onde você está?

- Eu... Eu estou em uma festa da escola! Vão dizer o prêmio dos alunos!

- O.k, te amo, beijos! – e desligou.

Harry desconfiou que ela estivesse planejando alguma coisa, mas resolveu entrar a fim de achar Gina e pedir desculpas por tudo.

Eram luzes coloridas para todos os lados, pessoas dançando até o chão, algumas já bêbadas logo de inicio, Harry desvencilhou por elas, procurando algum sinal do trio ou alguém conhecido, encontrou Dino pelo caminho e mais à frente Neville.

Harry encontrou Hermione bebendo alguma coisa com Rony, mas parecia ser suco e aproximou dos dois.

- Cadê a Gina? – ele perguntou.

- Está no palco!

- Quê? – ao olhar, Gina estava perto do palco com várias amigas, e Dumbledore tomava o microfone para anunciar os vencedores.

- Você... Você se declarou para ela? – perguntou Hermione para Harry.

- Não deu tempo... A Cho me ligou! – disse sério.

- Agora temos que torcer para ela não ganhar – intrometeu Rony que já sabia da história.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou me declarar agora, ainda dá tempo!

- Não, Harry, não! – disse Hermione tentando pegar o braço dele, mas tarde demais, ele já se enfiava na multidão.

- O terceiro lugar vai para... – ele abriu o envelope – Colin Creveey!

O garoto loiro subiu ao palco aos aplausos, foi recebido com um troféu por Dumbledore e disse um "obrigado" a todos no microfone.

Harry estava atropelando as pessoas em sua frente, querendo que chegasse em Gina o mais rápido possível.

- O segundo ganhador... É... – ele abriu o segundo envelope – Luna Lovegood!

Aplausos e mais aplausos, Luna subiu ao palco e recebeu o troféu, apertou as mãos dos professores e disse no microfone.

- Queria agradecer os cogumelos voadores! Graças a eles... Eu fui bem na prova!

Dumbledore deu uma risadinha e segurou o outro envelope.

- O primeiro ganhador, é... É... – e fez suspense.

Harry pegou no braço de Gina e sussurrou.

- Preciso dizer uma coisa...

- O que, Harry? – ela parecia chateada com o ocorrido – Eu estou ocupada!

- O que eu tenho para dizer é mais importante!

- Ginerva Weasley! – disse Dumbledore.

O coração de Harry parou. Ela tinha mesmo ganhado o prêmio.

- Não aceite, por favor – disse ele no ouvido dela mas os aplausos abafaram o som, e a sensação de ter ficado em primeiro lugar em uma prova fez com que Gina nem se preocupasse com Harry a sua cola.

Ela subiu ao palco emocionada e recebeu o troféu das mãos do próprio diretor, foi aplaudida aos assobios e gritos.

- Obrigada, obrigada – disse ao microfone – Mas... Eu realmente gostaria de agradecer a todos, pela oportunidade!

Harry sentiu-se bobo ali na frente, diante do palco. Mas só havia uma coisa a fazer.

"Vou subir no palco, pegar o microfone e dizer o quanto eu amo ela... Diante da escola inteira" disse tentando criar coragem para fazer isso "Ela não pode ir para Paris!".

- Você sabe qual é o prêmio, não é mesmo? – perguntou Dumbledore sorridente – Então, você aceita a viagem a Paris?

Ela mordeu o lábio, indecisa e olhou para Harry na multidão.

- É uma escolha sem volta – lembrou Dumbledore em seu ouvido.

- AMOR! – sussurrou uma voz no ouvido de Harry, Cho deslizou as mãos pelos seus olhos e o beijou na bochecha – SURPRESA!

Gina que estava sorridente e indecisa sobre o palco, viu Harry e Cho abraçados como namorados e sentiu uma reviravolta no estômago, agora decidida. E o sorriso sumiu diante de todo mundo.

- Sim, senhor diretor. Eu aceito o prêmio!

**Nota do Autor**: Gente... To com conjuntive por isso não posso ficar muito tempo no computador, mas passei aqui para postar o capítulo novo, e desculpa, não vou poder responder aos comentários porque não posso ficar aqui toda hora. Beijos. Só para esclarecer uma mini-dúvida da Ninah... Os capítulos são postados igualmente no site PotterVillage, Fanfiction, Harry/Comunidade, nem um dos sites tem capítulo + do que o Potter Village ou menos... Estão todos no mesmo nível.

**Próximo Capítulo...**

- Odeio ver você nos braços de outros homens - comentou Lúcio tomando a cintura da esposa.

- Eu... Eu também não gosto, e você sabe disso - comentou ela próxima a ele.

- Você... Está tomou banho direito? Ainda sinto perfume do Potter nas suas roupas!

Ela revirou os olhos, levemente enjoada.

- São só mais alguns meses, amor... Aguente firme! Vale a pena! - e o beijou. Lúcio retribuiu.


	13. Episódio 12 xx A descoberta

**Episódio Doze.  
A descoberta. **

- Você tem certeza disso, minha cara jovem Weasley? – perguntou Dumbledore repetindo no microfone.

- Sim! – disse ela forçando um sorriso meio de lado.

- Não há volta, minha senhora!

- Sim, obrigada! Eu aceito! – ela concordou e todos começaram a aplaudir e assoviar.

Harry continuou parado enquanto Cho aplaudia freneticamente Gina no palco. 

- Ela merece, não é? Depois de tudo o que ela passou... Coitada!

Harry tentou aplaudir mas era impossível, Gina virou o rosto e finalmente conseguiu dar uma risada sincera diante aos demais. Ela foi recebida com uma medalha de ouro e foi ainda mais aplaudida e a música continuou a tocar enquanto ela recebia os parabéns de todos os outros professores.

- Harry! – chamou Hermione aproximando – Oh! Ah! – ela notou a presença de Cho, ao seu lado e pareceu interpretar o que havia acabado de acontecer – Você... Você não?

- Não! – disse querendo cortar o assunto – Com licença, preciso de ar fresco! – e saiu esbarrando em Cho em direção aos jardins.

- Eu... Eu vou atrás dele! Ele precisa da namorada agora! – disse Cho agitada.

Hermione a tomou pela mão.

- Deixe-o sozinho!

- C-Como? Ele é o meu namorado... Eu decido!

- Deixe-o, é sério! Eu sou a melhor amiga dela, e sei do que eu estou falando!

Cho respirou fundo e não gostou da atitude de Hermione, porém resolveu seguir as instruções dadas.

Harry chegou ao jardim azarando todas as pessoas que esbarraram com ele pelo caminho. Ele podia jurar que sentia uma onda de ódio e raiva apossá-lo pouco a pouco... Sentia até mesmo uma vontade espremida contra os olhos. Uma vontade sufocante de chorar. 

- Eu... Eu não vou fazer isso! – disse revirando os olhos na direção dos carros da cidade, as pessoas continuavam a andar normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

"Como... Como todo mundo pode continuar com a sua vidinha ridícula se a mulher que eu amo está indo para o outro lado do mundo?" perguntou-se mentalmente.

Ele deixou-se cair sentado no gramado bem aparado do jardim à frente da boate, era escuro e quase ninguém ia enxergá-lo ali. 

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... – e ele olhou para o céu.

Estava tudo tão bom quando ele morava na Califórnia, tinha uma vida perfeita. Uma namorada. Era capitão do time de vôlei. Tinha uma vida de baladas... E ir para Nova York fez com que tudo... Tudo se transformasse em passado muito distante... Em um sonho!

Como ele podia ter vivido tão bem até agora sem encontrar Gina? Sua vida se resumia em duas: Antes de Gina... E depois de conhecê-la!

Como era possível que uma pessoa mexesse tanto com os seus sentimentos? Só de olhar para ela, ele perdia a fala... A respiração ficava acelerada e o coração disparava... Como isso era possível? Nunca ninguém lhe causara esse efeito antes.

E tentar tirá-la de sua cabeça parecia trazer um processo a cada dia mais irreversível. E em poucos dias, isso seria impossível... Quanto mais pensava em se afastar os pensamentos de Gina... Mais ele se apaixonava por ela! Era uma maldição! 

Achou que fosse passar com o tempo... Que no começo só seria uma atração, mas isso impregnou em seu coração... E nem mesmo a velha namorada, Cho Chang, foi capaz de tirar isso. 

"Não adianta tirar da cabeça o que está no coração" alguma voz disse inquieta no fundo de seus pensamentos.

Por que a vida tinha que lhe propor os caminhos mais difíceis? Estava tudo tão bem até Gina aparecer... Não teria sido mais fácil gostar de Cho que gostava dele?

- Harry? – disse uma voz aparecendo na escuridão. Ele a reconheceu e seu coração pareceu desembestar. Como ela o achara ali? Ele resolveu não responder, talvez ela fosse embora – Eu sei que você está aí.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Gina? Não quer aproveitar a sua vitória com os seus amiguinhos?

Ela parou a poucos passos diante dele.

- Obrigado por apoiar minha decisão – disse ironicamente.

- Eu não apoio mesmo! – disse sério olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, ficou de pé sabendo que a briga ia ficar feia. Estava disposto a dizer tudo o que fosse preciso... Sentia que o controle das palavras ia se perder... E ele falaria absolutamente tudo, nem que fosse por meio da briga.

- Amigos normalmente apóiam a decisão dos outros!

- Queria... Queria que você fosse somente a minha amiga! – disse sério. 

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry? Eu não sou sua amiga? Você não me considera como uma?

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer! – faltava muito pouco para berrar "Eu amo você".

- Não estou entendendo! Aliás, não sou obrigada a decifrar o que se passa em sua cabeça... Por isso a boca foi feita, para falar! 

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Talvez seja melhor não falarmos disso agora...

- Vai fugir dos seus problemas, Harry? – desafiou ela.

- Eu fugir dos problemas? – perguntou sério – Sou eu quem está mudando para Paris?

Ela ficou sem palavras.

- Eu... Eu...

- Você sabe... O quanto eu... O quanto eu estou... – e ia terminar com "Apaixonado por você" se não fosse interrompido.

- Harry! – disse Cho saindo da boate e vindo em sua direção e parou para olhar os dois, gravemente sérios – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nós... Nós estamos acertando as coisas – disse Harry olhando para Gina com um certo ar de repugnância – Vamos embora, Cho! Vamos embora porque a nossa noite ainda não acabou!

- Oba, vamos dormir juntos de novo! – disse ela toda feliz.

E as últimas palavras penetraram em Gina como facas que rasgavam sua pele. Enquanto Gina estivesse ali, parada... Eles iam estar fazendo amor! E isso doía só de pensar... Harry pertencia a Cho... Harry pertencia a Cho! Mas ela não conseguia se livrar dos pensamentos de Harry e Cho deitados na mesma cama... E desabou em lágrimas, ali mesmo. 

xxXXxxXXxx

- Recebeu meu e-mail, Sra. Malfoy? – perguntou Tiago estendendo a mão para apertar a da mulher no ar.

Narcisa como sempre o beijou no rosto, ignorando a mão estendida e sentou diante dele.

- Sim, fico feliz por estar ganhando o caso, muito obrigada – e deu um sorriso em sua direção – Mas... Acho que a gente precisa acertar outras contas!

Ela levantou outra vez e foi em direção à porta, girou a chave, trancando-a.

- O que... O que? – Tiago perdeu a fala.

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para ele. 

- Eu... Eu amo você! – e ela desfez o nó de sua roupa na nuca. Era um vestido estilo "frente única" e deslizou pelo corpo dela, ficando completamente nua.

- Eu... Eu sou casado, Sra. Malfoy! Não faça isso comigo! – ele girou o rosto para o canto da parede, embora alguma coisa o forçasse a voltar a olhar para ela.

- Eu sei o que você quer... E não adianta ficar resistindo... Porque eu não vou desistir! – disse ela e o beijou.

Tiago, no primeiro momento, manteve-se firme com a idéia de desviar, mas ao ver Narcisa toda sem roupa em sua frente, com as curvas bem formadas, com uma vontade incontrolável de tê-la, não resistiu... E acabou deixando se levar por um pensamento maldoso... E não só o pensamento...

xxXXxxXXxx

Os dias viraram semanas, Gina já estava começando a se adaptar à idéia da nova mudança, Harry sempre que a via nos corredores virava o rosto e evitava falar o máximo possível com ela. Rony e Hermione estavam começando a se preocuparem com as atitudes de ambos.

E era outro final de semana, Cho aparecia na casa de Harry para curtirem mais um final de semana.

E a porta se abriu, Cho já não tocava mais a campainha, sentia-se "de casa".

- Cho? – espantou-se Harry que via televisão e saltou na direção dela.

Cho não tinha mais cabelos originais, agora usava uma peruca loira e os cabelos batiam aos ombros, Harry sabia que era peruca só de ver, mesmo longe.

- O meu cabelo... – disse ela dando um sorriso amarelo – Tiveram que raspar... – ela olhou meio chateada para ele – Você não se importa, não é mesmo?

Harry negou e beijou sua testa.

- Está sendo difícil fazer quimioterapia?

- Não é tão ruim quanto parece, mas... Estou me acostumando! – ela pegou em suas mãos – As possibilidades desse câncer ir embora sem deixar seqüelas são muito remotas... Tudo indica que eu vou... 

- Não, Cho... Você não vai morrer! – disse vendo a namorada engolir em seco e começar a chorar outra vez. Ele a beijou nos lábios – Eu te amo!

Ela limpou as lágrimas que surgiram nos olhos e disse.

- Eu... Eu sei que uma hora a morte vai chegar, e...

- Sh! – Harry colocou o indicador nos lábios dela, calando-a.

- Não! – ela tirou o dedo de sua boca – Vamos ser realistas, e eu sei que isso uma hora vai acontecer – ela olhou para os próprios pés – E... Antes disso acontecer, eu quero realizar um desejo... Um desejo que toda mulher tem!

Harry sentiu as entranhas revirarem.

- Eu... Eu não quero passar por essa vida sem entrar numa igreja, Harry! Eu não quero morrer sem ser casada, algum dia!

Harry sentiu os olhos arregalarem, ele apenas tinha 16 anos. Não podia se casar tão cedo.

- Mas, Cho...

- Em menos de dois anos você vai ter 18 anos... E a gente pode começar a preparar isso logo! Eu já tenho 17... E ano que vem faço 18!

- Cho, mas... Isso é loucura!

Ela começou a chorar outra vez.

- Tudo bem... Eu... Eu vou pagar alguém... 

Harry sentiu o coração despedaçar, seria muita humilhação para uma pessoa pagar outra para poder se casar.

- Não! Você não vai fazer isso! – ele a tomou pelas mãos – Eu... Eu aceito me casar com você! – e a beijou novamente.

xxXXxxXXxx

Narcisa chegou em casa e deixou a bolsa em cima do aparador, ao lado das fotos do marido e do filho esquiando em Bariloche.

- Cheguei em casa, amor! – disse ela bem alto para anunciar a sua chegada. 

Lúcio aproximou e colocou as duas mãos em sua cintura.

- Ora, ora... Minha excepcional mulher acaba de chegar! – e a beijou na testa – Como foi com o Potter?

- Ah! Legal... Acho que o idiota finalmente se apaixonou por mim!

Ele deu uma risada fria e longa, voltou a encará-la depois de alguns minutos.

- Homens apaixonados são muito idiotas! – comentou ele ainda rindo.

- Ei! – ela estava tomando um copo de uísque com gelo – Você não gosta de mim?

Ele aproximou da esposa e a beijou na testa. 

- Claro que gosto... Mas odeio ver você com outros homens... – e a tomou pela cintura novamente.

- Eu também não gosto, e você sabe disso – comentou ela próxima a ele.

- Você... Você tomou banho direito? Ainda sinto o perfume do Potter rodeando as suas roupas! – respondeu Lúcio cheirando o cabelo dela.

Ela revirou os olhos, levemente enjoada.

- Só mais alguns meses amor... Agüenta firme! Vale a pena! – e o beijou. Lúcio retribuiu.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Casar? Você... Você está falando sério, Harry? – perguntou Hermione após ouvir a versão do amigo – Você vai me desculpar, mas tudo bem ela ter câncer... Mas... Ela está apelando com os pedidos, não acha?

Harry negou com a cabeça vendo a amiga digitar no computador da escola, fabricando a nova edição do Profeta Diário.

- Você faria a mesma coisa com o Rony, não faria?

Rony olhou para ela esperando uma resposta.

- Bem, faria, claro! – ela respondeu e Rony sorriu, vitorioso – Mas as chances dela morrer não são tão remotas assim! Hoje a medicina está muito avançada, você sabe disso, ou deveria saber!

- Muita gente ainda morre por isso, Hermione!

Ela revirou os olhos, cansada de repetir a mesma história.

- Antigamente, pessoas morriam por causa de um simples resfriado! 

Harry riu pelo nariz.

- Você não espera que os humanos criem imunidade contra o câncer, não é mesmo? – respondeu rindo ela.

- Estamos em fase de evolução! – disse ela séria sem rir – Pode acontecer, não pode? – Rony concordou – Mas não é dessa possibilidade que eu falo... Porque vai demorar alguns bilhões de anos, mas... A medicina está muito avançada, Harry! O número de mortes vem diminuindo drasticamente todos os meses!

Harry sacudiu os ombros.

- Você fala isso porque ela não é a sua namorada.

- E agradeço a Deus que não seja! – resmungou Hermione terminando de tomar o chocolate quente e deixando na escrivaninha. 

Rony começou a imprimir as novas edições do jornal.

- Bom, não vim aqui pedir conselhos, eu vim aqui avisar que estou noivo! – disse Harry sério – Ou vocês caminham no mesmo barco que o meu... Ou pulam fora! – ele pegou a mochila e jogou nos ombros - Vejo vocês na aula! – e saiu pela porta mas não deixou a sala sem antes trombar com uma garota loira que estava invadindo a monitoria .

- Ei! Ei! Ei! – alertou Rony – O que faz aqui, loirinha?

- Eu vim guiada pelas fadas do destino! – disse a menina arregalando os olhos para os painéis próximos da porta. Rony abafou uma risadinha.

Hermione levantou da escrivaninha e foi apresentá-la para Rony.

- Essa aqui é Luna Lovegood, Rony! E ela vai trabalhar com a gente! – disse Hermione. 

- Ah! Prazer! – disse Rony esticando a mão no ar. 

- Alguma coisa me diz... – ela disse levemente avoada – Que eu não deveria tocar em você... As fadas do destino acabam de me dizer... – ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, fazendo força, era como se estivesse defecando – As fadas do destino me disseram que você pode ser o meu novo namorado!

Rony devolveu o chocolate quente na cara dela e quase devolveu o café da manhã.

- Ah! Obrigada! – disse ela levemente embaraçada.

Hermione, evitando uma risada, estendeu um guardanapo para a garota.

- Toma!

- Obrigada!

- Olha... Eu sinto lhe informar, mas... Ronald é o meu namorado! – explicou Hermione.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e olhou Hermione como se ela tivesse acabado de insultá-la.

- Você não é um empecilho para mim! – ela fechou os olhos novamente – Ora! A fada do destino... Ela disse que ninguém pode contra o destino!

Rony desabou em lágrimas de risos.

- Sinto muito, Lovegood, mas se você prefere acreditar em fadas do destino do que falar sobre a nova edição do Profeta Diário, sugiro que vá procurar outras edições de jornais para publicar.

- Desculpa – disse ela sacudindo a cabeça como se não tivesse ouvido direito – Sou filha do maior jornalista da cidade, acha mesmo que eu não tenho potencial?

Hermione fechou os olhos, e enrugou a testa, suspirando.

- Olha! As fadas do destino acabaram de me informam que não! Você não tem potencial!

- Engraçado, não escutei nada! – disse Luna olhando tudo calmamente como se as paredes fossem novidades exclusivíssimas.

- E elas disseram mais – disse Hermione irônica – As fadas do destino perguntaram se você não quer dar uma voltinha com elas!

- Talvez eu queira! – disse ela dando um beijo no rosto de Hermione, como se nada tivesse acontecido anteriormente – A gente se fala mais tarde sobre o jornal, tudo bem?

- Ah! Tudo bem! – disse Hermione estupefata com Luna, ela agia como se todos fossem bons amigos há séculos – Até o jantar!

Luna virou na direção de Rony e disse.

- Sinto que te conhecerei melhor em breve... – ela piscou para ele – Fisicamente! – e saiu saltitando para fora da sala.

Hermione deu um suspiro longo e nervoso, Rony caiu na gargalhada.

- Ela é pirada de tudo! Como Dumbledore possa ter me mandado uma pessoa como ela?

Rony tinha ido até o armário pegar as notas de Luna.

- Ela é realmente inteligente, sabe – disse ao ver que as médias da garota eram entre dez e nove, somente – Até mais do que você!

- Ora! Preferia ser burra e não ser estúpida como ela! – disse Hermione zangada pelo namorado ter elogiado Luna.

- Não sei como Gina ganhou de Luna na prova da escola... Deve ter sido sorte, só pode!

Hermione ficou levemente vermelha.

- Está de acordo com a dona-das-fadas-do-destino, Sr. Ronald? – perguntou Hermione brava.

- Lógico que não, eu amo você – e ele a beijou na testa – E nada vai nos separar. Nem mesmo a Luna Lovegood!

- Nem as fadas do destino? – perguntou Hermione rindo.

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry parou na cantina para tomar um suco, pensando nos preparativos para o casamento que seria em menos de dois anos, pensou também na idéia de começarem a usar as alianças douradas, quando o seu olhar focou em Gina conversando com algumas amigas, e pela primeira vez em meses, ela ria.

Parecia ter esquecido todo o passado sofrido... A morte de Simas... A briga com Harry... Mas isso era bom para ela, o tempo estava passando... A rotina estava voltando ao normal... Ela estava superando...

E o olhar dela encontrou com o de Harry por breves segundos, ele perdeu a fala, e ela parou de rir.

Gina tinha abandonado a vaga de torcedoras, as que agitavam pom-pons nos jogos de vôlei, e para o mundo das garotas, ser capitã do time das torcedoras era como ser a rainha da Europa, automaticamente você se tornava popular e Gina estava deixando isso para trás, suas amigas acusavam-na de estar comentendo suicídio-social.

"Vou para sala" pegou a mochila e tirou do balcão para não ter de ficar encarando a amiga, e subindo as escadas, ela o chamou de volta.

- Harry!

- O que você quer agora? – perguntou sendo grosseiro.

Ela subiu alguns degraus ficando mais perto dele. 

- Não quero ir embora com a gente assim... Eu sei que as coisas andam meio estranhas entre a gente...

Harry desceu alguns degraus e eles estavam frente a frente.

- O que eu sinto por você... Não é algo normal... – disse ele sentindo o coração palpitar pela garganta, ia explodir se não dissesse o que vinha sonhando. Ela não podia ir embora sem saber – Eu não posso continuar fugindo assim...

Gina piscou fundo, tentando respirar mas estava sufocada também.

- Você que começou a agir como um louco quando soube que eu estava indo para Paris... Mas você... Você não me disse que eu não poderia ir!

- Mas era óbvio demais, Gina! Eu realmente não queria que você fosse!

- Por que isso? Vai ser melhor para mim... Para a minha carreira profissional...

Rony e Hermione aproximavam no pé da escada e previram uma briga, e resolveram separá-los antes que a escola inteira visse.

- Harry!

- Gina!

Hermione enroscou os braços nos de Gina.

- Vamos dar uma volta.

- Vamos dar uma volta também, Harry! – disse Rony o puxando pelo pulso.

Hermione levou Gina para o fundo da escola, onde os monitores estavam se reunindo para medir a entrada da escola... Onde começaria a fazer os enfeites de Natal, final de ano...

- A festa de final de ano é dentro de alguns dias! – comentou Hermione querendo distrair Gina.

- Por que vocês fazem isso? – perguntou Gina brava – Por que toda vez que eu converso com o Harry... Quando ele está prestes a me dizer alguma coisa... Aparece alguém e atrapalha tudo?

Hermione olhou para a amiga com um aperto no peito.

- Há meses que o Harry vem tentando me dizer alguma coisa... Que eu não sei o que é... Mas ninguém deixa!

- Fica calma, Gina! – disse Hermione segurando em seus ombros – Talvez seja melhor ele não falar o que está acontecendo.

Gina afastou de Hermione, recuando de suas mãos.

- Você sabe! Você sabe! – e apontou o dedo na cara da amiga – E nunca me contou! Que tipo de amiga você é?

Hermione negou com a cabeça.

- Isso é para o seu próprio bem, Gina! Desculpa... De verdade!

Gina negou com a cabeça também e saiu andando.

- Talvez eu deva adiantar a minha ida a Paris! Talvez lá eu arranje amigos de verdade! – e saiu batendo o pé.

Hermione segurou-a pelo braço. 

- Espera!

- Eu nunca escondi segredos de você, Hermione! Nunca! E você me esconde tudo o que você sabe...

- Eu... Eu não posso dizer... São sentimentos dele!

- O que? – Gina perguntou quase que histericamente.

Hermione respirou fundo antes de continuar, sabia que a próxima frase ia mudar abalar as estruturas da amizade entre Harry e Gina, ou até mesmo do quarteto, para sempre.

- O Harry... Ele está apaixonado por você! 

Gina arregalou os olhos, assustada.

**Nota Do Autor:** Como se a Gina não soubesse que o Harry gostava dela... Mas ela não sabia, descobriu agora'

Enfim, não passei no vestibular, fui super mal, galera, mas agradeço a força de vocês, juro mesmo, obrigadão por toda a força... Mas não foi dessa vez, quem sabe o ano que vem, né? Estudem bastante, viu? Porque o sonho de vocês depende de uma prova... ;/

Mas era treineiro... Ano que vem é que tá valendo, mas eu queria ter passado esse ano... chora compulsivamente Bye...

**Making Off**: 

- Ei... Harry! - chamou Bonnie indo na direção dele e parou.  
- Ahm... - disse Daniel apontando para a parede - Acho que você está com a bunda na frente da câmera!   
- Ops! Desculpa! - disse Bonnie saindo.  
- CORTA!

**Próximo Capítulo...**

**Lupin pediu atenção de todos batendo a colher contra a taça de vidro, e o barulho de "tim-tim" chamou a atenção dos professores em volta.**

- Fico feliz em saber que todos estão aqui... Presentes no momento em que pode mudar a minha vida... Uma simples resposta fará a diferença... Agradeço mesmo pela atenção - ele pigarreou e ajoelhou diante de Tonks.

Lílian que estava prestando atenção de longe, bebia vinho e se engasgou.

- Nimphadora Tonks, aceita se casar comigo? - perguntou Lupin mostrando a aliança nas mãos diante de todos.

Imnot**Strawberry**: Oiee, nick meio complicadinho, né? XD... Tudo bem? Ahhh! Sério que você não gosta do Remo e da Lílian? Jura mesmo? Ah... Eu fico tão malz com isso... Eu tava tentando fazer todo mundo gostar dos dois... É uma pena! Concordo com você... Tadinha da Cho, mas enfim... É a vida! Vamos esperar pelos resultados que virão... Que bom que você gosta, fico muito feliz. Obrigadão. Deixa mais reviews. Beijos!

**BOATOS DO SERIADO POTTERIANO**:   
A atriz que interpreta Bonnie recebeu uma oferta para ir trabalhar com outras empresas já que ela está de "férias" após as gravações no Seriado, mas ela não aceitou.  
O ator Tom Felton foi pego aos beijos com sua namorada no elevador do próprio prédio, as câmeras confirmam os beijos e os vídeos já foram bloqueados por toda a rede de internet.


	14. Episódio 13 xx A festa de final de ano

**Episódio Treze.  
Festa de final de ano.**

- O que? – parou ela bruscamente e ficou estática no lugar.

- Ahm... Gina... Você... Você nunca percebeu?

Ela virou-se na direção da amiga com a boca entreaberta.

- Eu suspeitei, mas... Mas... Ele está com a Cho! Eles estão sempre grudados... Nunca pensei que... 

Hermione abraçou a amiga abarrotando os livros no peito.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... É tudo muito confuso!

- Eu... Eu poderia ter mudado o meu destino... Se eu soubesse antes... Se eu soubesse que ele gostava mesmo de mim...

Hermione apertou a amiga com força.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Vocês vão superar isso quando estiverem longe e vai ser melhor para os dois!

Gina sacudiu a cabeça confusa e mordeu os lábios para não chorar.

- Eu... Eu também gosto dele... E você nunca me falou nada! 

Hermione a soltou, segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Eu juro que pensei dizer diversas vezes... Mas sempre achei que encontrariam o momento perfeito... Não queria estragar esse momento, entende? O momento em que Harry Potter fosse se declarar para Gina Weasley diante da escola inteira!

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula.

- Não... Não acho justo... Eu te entendendo... Mas...

- Eu não queria estragar o momento, entende? E gostaria que fosse como eu e o Rony ficamos juntos... Quando ele se declarou abertamente que gostava de mim... Muito melhor do que saber das bocas alheias!

Gina concordou e as lágrimas formaram nos olhos embaçando a visão. 

- Eu... Eu não acredito! A gente podia ter ficado junto há séculos! E... E por que ele está com Cho?

Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito, estava traindo a confiança de um amigo, mas seria para o beneficio de outra amiga.

- Ela está com uma doença gravíssima! Cho está prestes a morrer, Gina!

O lábio inferior da ruiva tremeu e ela se entregou as lágrimas.

- A Cho está com câncer! E... Possa ser que ela não sobreviva! – Hermione abraçou Gina novamente – E... O Harry que fazer os últimos dias da vida dela... Os melhores! 

Gina tremeu de leve.

- Ele... Ele é tão fofo, apesar de tudo! Ele é perfeito!

- Acho melhor não pensar nisso agora – consolou Hermione – Você vai embora... E esquecer ele o quanto antes, vai ser melhor! E eu vou te ajudar! – e beijou a amiga no rosto – Vai ficar tudo bem... Confia em mim!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Ficou para recuperação em alguma matéria? – perguntou Rony a Harry.

- Não, não – disse o amigo conferindo o boletim nas mãos – As minhas notas estão ótimas... Quero entrar para o Profeta Diário no ano que vem, será que eu consigo? 

Rony tomou o boletim das mãos do amigo e deu uma olhada nas notas.

- Pode ser que sim... Suas notas não estão tão... Tão... Tão ruins assim!

- E você?

- Eu, o que?

- Você ficou para recuperação em alguma matéria?

Rony sacudiu os ombros.

- Acho que não... Fechei as médias tudo numa boa!

Hermione veio correndo na direção deles e entregou uma edição do Profeta Diário, segurando vários deles.

- Aqui está! – disse ela sorridente.

Harry e Rony pegaram os jornais, folheando-os. A garota correu na direção da entrada para distribuí-los.

- Alvo Dumbledore diz que esse ano os alunos do quarto ano foram melhores do que nunca no vestibular – leu Harry contente – Acho que estou na escola certa! – concordou sorrindo.

Harry e Rony encontraram Hermione na entrada sem jornais, a garota não parava de lamentar a sua média "nove" em matemática.

- Se eu tivesse nove estava feliz – comentou Harry mostrando o "seis e meio".

- Vocês nunca foram de estudar! – disse ela colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – Sorte não ter ficado de recuperação!

Rony passou as mãos pela cintura de Hermione e a beijou no rosto.

- Você é a namorada mais CDF do mundo! Eu te amo, sabia? – ela riu ao ouvir as palavras do namorado.

- Vejo vocês na festa de encerramento! – acenou Harry correndo na direção do carro dos pais.

- Tchau! – acenaram Rony e Hermione juntos. 

O ônibus parou do outro lado da rua.

- É o meu! – disse Rony perdido – Tchau, tchau! – e saiu correndo para alcançá-lo.

O olhar de Hermione focou muito longe em um carro que passava no fundo, era uma Blaiser preta. Um carro muito parecido com o de seu pai... Ela virou os olhos na direção da placa e o viu. Era o carro do seu pai, tornou a erguer os olhos para o motorista mas viu que não era a mesma pessoa, porém, uma primeiranista caminhava na direção do carro.

- Ei... É o seu pai? – perguntou para a menina.

- É sim! – disse ela sorrindo.

- É... O carro do meu pai! – disse Hermione caminhando ao lado dela.

A menina parou no carro e abriu a porta.

- Desculpa a curiosidade, mas é que... Eu não sabia que dois carros poderiam ter a mesma placa!

O homem sorriu na direção dela.

- Eu o comprei recentemente de um senhor!

Hermione esticou as sobrancelhas, animada.

- Senhor Granger?

- Sim! – ele riu com a coincidência. 

- É o meu pai! – disse ela animada e apertou a mão do pai da menina, dentro do carro.

- Vocês devem ser bem ricos, não é mesmo? – comentou ele sorrindo – Parabéns, tem uma excelente mansão em Los Angeles! 

Hermione desmanchou o sorriso e deu uma sacudida na cabeça. 

- C-Como assim? – primeiro que ela morava em uma casa, não tão chique quanto uma mansão, além do mais... Não era tão rica assim! E mansão em Los Angeles? Estaria estudando geografia corretamente? – O senhor deve estar enganado!

- Não, não... Fui até Los Angeles comprá-lo! Falei diretamente com o seu pai!

Hermione pensou rápido e concordou animada.

- Claro, claro... Como pude me esquecer? – e deu uma tapa na própria testa – Conheceu minha mãe também?

- Claro, super simpática... – murmurou dando um sorriso – Agora se não se importa... Eu preciso ir!

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Quer dizer que o seu pai já tinha outra mulher?

- Ótimo... Obrigada, tchau – disse acenando – Desculpa atrapalhar! – e acenou.

O homem correspondeu e saiu andando com o carro, Hermione com a testa enrugada virou-se na direção do carro de sua mãe que a esperava do outro lado da rua e foi até lá.

- Mamãe... Acho que sei onde o papai pode estar! – disse ela que estava sem notícias dele há meses. Ele sequer ligava para ela – Los Angeles!

A mãe de Hermione ficou intrigada com a sorte da filha, e ela correu para o computador quando chegou em casa, e em menos de alguns minutos de pesquisa, ela concluiu certamente onde o seu pai estava, onde vivia, e tudo mais.

- Ele... Ele se casou novamente! – disse ela abobada – O nome da mulher é... Edna Jonhson! – ela correu para outra página e abriu o seu orkut, procurou nos sites de relacionamento o nome da mulher e achou.

Uma foto retangular mostrando uma mulher de cabelos longos e loiros, olhos claros, era bem mais bonita que a sua própria mãe, mas não queria admitir isso para si própria e nem para magoá-la.

Hermione clicou nas fotos e reconheceu o pai. Em uma das fotos ele estava na piscina, abraçando a mulher e sorrindo. Em outra, estava parado com a mesma em frente uma enorme mansão ao fundo. Foi então... Que ela concluiu que seu pai tinha outra há muito mais tempo do que imaginava... E odiou-o por isso... Ela sempre o idolatrara como um herói... E agora? Agora não passava de um idiota... Que ela adoraria nunca ter conhecido!

Ele era rico... Ele estava mantendo outro relacionamento em Los Angeles, enquanto para Hermione ele sequer ligava... Nem dinheiro ele mandava...

- Ele me enganou! – Hermione parou em frente do teclado, incrédula e começou a chorar, por sua mãe e por ela mesma – Eu... Eu odeio ele! – e fechou o site de relacionamentos.

Hermione pegou no celular e pensou se deveria buscar o número do pai... Mas ela pensou em ligar para Rony que infelizmente ainda devia estar no ônibus de volta para casa, resolveu ligar para o Harry que atendeu quase imediatamente.

- Harry... O meu pai...

- Hermione... Você está chorando? – perguntou ele do outro lado – O que houve?

- Preciso desabafar... Você está ocupado?

- Estou indo já para aí – disse preocupado, sabia que era sério, Hermione quase não se dava ao luxo de chorar na frente dos amigos – Seja o que for... Estarei aí em minutos!

- Mas... Você almoçou? 

- Não preciso disso! – e desligou o celular. 

Hermione parou para continuar chorando na frente da tela, Gina tinha razão, Harry era perfeito.

xxXXxxXXxx 

Rony olhou no relógio preocupado, Hermione não tinha aparecido até agora... Ela nunca faltara nas reuniões anteriores para organização de eventos.

- Acho que ela não vem – comentou Lilá animada – Podemos começar a decorar o salão?

Parvati bateu palmas e disse que já estavam atrasadas e Rony teve que concordar, elas correram para o fundo do salão para pregar algumas faixas.

Ele olhou outra vez para o relógio.

"Não será possível" pensou, pegou o celular novamente e tentou discar para a namorada, mas o mesmo encontrava-se desligado, resolveu desistir.

A garota loira, e louca varrida veio em sua direção, aos saltos.

- Olá Ronald! – cumprimentou ela animada.

- Oi Luna! – cumprimentou ele forçando um sorriso.

Luna fechou a cara e olhou chateada para o garoto.

- Não vai dizer "oi" para as fadas do destino?

Rony fez uma cara de nojo e olhou por cima dos ombros.

- Ora, insensível! – ela deu um tapinha em seu ombro – Eles estão falando "oi" há horas para você! – e revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio. 

- Ah! Oi! – acenou para os lados com medo de não receber um soco em regiões obscuras.

Luna sorriu radiante.

- Vamos começar a decorar?

- Ah... Na verdade... Eu... Eu estou esperando a minha...

- Oba, vamos! – Luna pegou em seu braço e o arrastou para o palco – Vamos arrumar as árvores de natal...

Rony não teve como recusar, teria que trabalhar também, mas esperava fazer isso por ordens da namorada, mas como ela não estava... 

Quando menos esperava, os dois estavam passando as guirlandas por cima das árvores, até que uma acabou caindo e acertando a cabeça de Rony, e por serem pesadas, ele ficou meio inconsciente, tropeçou para trás e caiu sentado. Luna riu.

- É o momento, certo, sabia?

- Do que? – perguntou confuso, piscando os olhos para o teto e vendo luzes vermelhas.

- As fadas do destino disseram que quando isso acontecesse... Eu deveria tomar alguma atitude! – Luna ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, e com as duas mãos sobre o seu rosto, o beijou com toda a força.

Rony arregalou os olhos mas não teve como desviar, estava caído no chão e Luna impulsionava todo o peso sobre ele.

Lilá cutucou Parvati e apontou por cima do ombro.

- Acho que ele partiu para outra!

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry chegou até o quarto de Hermione e abraçou-a sem saber o que estava acontecendo, eles ficaram alguns minutos sob os soluços de Hermione, sem trocarem palavras.

Depois de um tempo conversando, Harry compreendeu a amiga e sugeriu que ela fosse atrás do pai, que ligasse e pedisse pensão. Seria o melhor a ser feito... Seria bom que ela procurasse esclarecer as confusões. Ela apertou a mão do amigo com força e disse que ia fazer isso.

Hermione pegou o celular e discou, seu pai atendeu logo de primeira e ela perdeu a respiração.

- Olá... – disse e sentiu o homem do outro lado da linha paralisar – Sou eu... – disse ela vendo que ele estava mudo – Sua filha!

- Ah! Filha? Que saudades! – disse com uma voz de alegria que Hermione pensou se seria verdadeira ou falsa.

- Também, papai... Nunca mais me ligou, né?

- Estive muito ocupado... Trabalhando em negócios...

- Notei a sua ausência por alguns meses! Mas não deixo de ser sua filha! – disse ressentida – Sua única filha! – lembrou. E nesse mesmo momento ela se perguntou se ele não teria outros filhos.

- Eu sei... Eu sei, desculpa, filha... Eu realmente não ando sendo um bom pai, ultimamente.

Harry perguntou como estava indo e ela fez um jóia com a mão para o amigo que estava por fora da conversa.

- É que... É que eu soube que o senhor estava em Los Angeles – disse ela e outra vez ele congelou do outro lado da linha – E que não é por causa dos negócios!

Ele ficou mudo, não falou nada durante um bom tempo, a própria Hermione teve que retomar a fala.

- Pai... Eu... Eu ando precisando de ajuda... Ajuda financeira! As contas da minha escola estão atrasadas... Eu...

- Mas filha... Eu... Eu não tenho dinheiro! Perdi tudo com a separação!

"Falso! Cretino!" pensou ela o odiando ainda mais. Hermione apertou a mão com força para não chorar outra vez.

- Mas, papai... Eu... Eu sei que o senhor está morando com outra pessoa!

Hermione se perguntou se o seu pai desligaria o telefone na cara dela, mas não o fez, ficou mudo novamente do outro lado.

- Tudo bem... Entendo que o senhor tem o direito de construir uma nova família, mas... O senhor não pode esquecer das velhas obrigações... Não o repreendo por isso! Mas...

- Eu não tenho a obrigação de nada, filha! – disse o pai grosseiro do outro lado – Você devia agradecer por ter cuidado de você... Por ter sido um bom pai todos esses anos!

- Mas nem por isso deve nos abandonar! – disse alterando a voz também – As minhas contas estão atrasadas, papai! O senhor me deve pensão há meses... 

- Já disse que não tenho obrigação de nada!

- Ah! – ela deu uma risada forçada – Papai... Conheço as leis judiciárias!

Ele soltou um suspiro do outro lado.

- Tudo bem, filha... A gente pode negociar!

- Não quero falar de negócios! – disse nervosa, começando a ficar brava. Quer dizer que ele podia comprar carro, mansão com piscina para a outra mulher, mas para Hermione nada? Muito menos para a mãe de Hermione? – Eu quero os meus direitos!

- Mas... Filha, eu não sei quem te disse tais barbaridades, mas... Mas eu não tenho tanto dinheiro assim! Eu estou morando em hotel!

Ela riu, nervosa, quase quebrando o celular com as próprias mãos.

- É... Uma mansão com piscina... Chama aquilo de hotel? – disse nervosa.

- A gente pode entrar em um acordo – disse sério – Você... Você pode virar morar comigo durante algum tempo... Você pode vir para cá!

- Não vou deixar a mamãe! – disse perdendo o controle da voz, e começando a fazer voltinhas em círculos pelo quarto. Harry começou a ficar preocupado com o rumo da conversa.

- Se você me denunciar, filha... Eu vou perder o meu emprego... E você vai acabar ficando sem pensão também... Então, pense muito antes de fazer qualquer coisa, certo?

- Ora... Ora...

Ele desligou na cara da filha. E Hermione se odiou por ser filha de um cretino... E desabou em chorar nos braços de Harry.

xxXXxxXXxx

Tiago começou a ter pesadelos depois da diversão que teve com Narcisa em seu escritório, e guardou consigo mesmo a notícia, mas não conseguia jantar na mesma mesa em que Lílian e Harry, sentia-se um traidor e odiava pegar-se pensando nisso, acaba saindo da mesa e indo ver televisão, mas obviamente os seus familiares perceberam a estranheza dele e Lílian resolveu conversar.

- O que houve? Algum problema com a empresa? – perguntou ela preocupada, passando a mão pelo braço estendido de Tiago.

- Não, não... É só a insônia mesmo – disse mudando de canal tentando não focar os olhos em Lílian – Vai ficar tudo bem... Vou começar a tomar remédios semana que vem!

Lílian concordou e beijou sua testa, saiu da sala deixando Tiago ainda pior. Sentia-se um lixo.

No dia seguinte, sabendo que Narcisa voltaria, pois era quarta-feira, e resolveu conversar com ela.

- Narcisa – disse sério olhando para ela, olho a olho – Eu...

- Não diga nada – disse ela ao colocar o dedo em seus lábios – Vamos curtir...

Ele se afastou.

- Eu não quero! Eu... Eu tenho uma excelente família... E eu não quero perder isso, sinto muito!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas... A gente se conecta! A gente combina! 

- Você está alguns anos atrasada! Se tivesse aparecido em minha vida há 17 anos atrás... Eu estaria casado com você, e não com Lílian!

Narcisa abaixou a cabeça e assentiu.

- Mas... Isso não justifica! Você não precisa viver um casamento falso durante os seus próximos anos de vida... Você pode viver melhor... Não é obrigado a fazer o que não quer! Todos têm o direito de ser feliz! De buscar a felicidade... 

Tiago concordava por um lado porém negava.

- Sinto muito, mas não dá... E... Eu recuso o processo! – ele levantou da cadeira e saiu da sala, Narcisa continuou parada encarando o papel em cima da mesa.

xxXXxxXXxx

Hermione ficou sabendo por outras vias que Rony e Luna tinham se beijado em pleno ensaio da festa, ela ficou furiosa e acabou terminando com o ruivo na frente da escola inteira um dia antes do baile, somando isso com os problemas particulares com o seu pai, ela passou quase a noite toda chorando.

Ela passou na casa de Harry para desabafar, eles ficaram horas conversando sobre, até que Harry estava se arrumando para a festa e ela ajudou-o a colocar a gravata.

- Acho que vocês vão voltar algum dia... – comentou Harry corando quando Hermione colocou as duas mãos sobre a sua gravata e começou a fazer um nó.

Ela já estava pronta para o baile fazia horas, o seu vestido branco-gelo cheio de seda deslizava pelo corpo, realçando suas curvas.

- Não quero – disse ela terminando o nó e forçando o nó contra o pescoço dele que o fez engasgar.

- Devagar, ei! - gaguejou.

Hermione lançou um olhar para a mão brilhante de Harry e viu uma aliança prateada. 

- Vocês estão mesmo namorando? Agora é oficial? – perguntou ela apontando para o dedo dele.

Ele mostrou a aliança.

- Yéah! – ele ajeitou a gravata no espelho e olhou para ela.

Harry ia com Hermione ao baile de final de ano, não seria o de formatura, ainda. Eram separados, mas estava meio receoso em ir com a namorada do seu melhor amigo, mas sabia que ele ia compreender, até porque ele acompanharia a irmã, Gina.

- Vamos? – chamou ela dando uma risadinha para Harry na porta.

- Vamos! – concordou.

xxXXxxXXxx

A festa estava bombando. Eram luzes para todos os lados, árvores de natal espalhadas por todo o canto, mesas bem espalhadas, uma pista de dança enorme, muita bebida, gente bonita. Muito bem organizada.

Os professores estavam reunidos em um canto isolado, provavelmente onde só eles tinham acesso, era como se fosse o camarote VIP de uma festa.

Professores e seus parceiros estavam espalhados pelas mesas no salão, bebendo vinhos de ótima qualidade, e se divertindo à beça.

Lupin levantou diante de todos, pegou um copo de cristal e bateu com a colher fazendo "Tim-tim-tim" e isso chamou a atenção de todos os professores que viraram os assentos na direção dele, incluindo Tiago e Lílian.

- Eu estou muito feliz por esse momento estar concreto. Todos os meus amigos estão aqui presentes em um dos momentos mais especiais da minha vida, um dos momentos que vai mudá-la radicalmente – e ele sorriu, as pessoas se entreolhavam confusas – E por isso, que diante de todos vocês, gostaria de fazer um pedido... Gostaria de... – ele ajoelhou na frente de Tonks e estendeu uma caixinha vermelha de veludo – Gostaria de se casar comigo, Nimphadora Tonks?

Ela abriu a boca, arregalou os olhos e pulou nos braços do marido, e o beijou diante dos aplausos.

Lílian segurava a taça de vinho nas mãos ainda cheia, Tiago olhou para ela e viu que ela estava sorrindo, e ficou aliviado por isso.

- Vai ser um máximo, não vai? – perguntou ela embora não tivesse certeza se era um sentimento bom que a dominava.

"Não posso estar sentindo inveja... A minha vez de casar já passou..." disse ela mentalmente que há muito tempo não se sentia assim.

Enquanto Lupin e Tonks recebiam os parabéns dos outros amigos, Lílian permaneceu sentada na mesa, observando a festa em volta, depois de algum tempo, todos já haviam cumprimentado os dois, só restou o casal do fundo, Tiago e Lílian. Não houve outra alternativa a não ser Lupin e Tonks irem até lá.

- Parabéns! – desejou Lílian ainda meio estranha, abraçou Lupin com força e sentiu uma vontade pela primeira vez na vida de nunca soltá-lo. O cheiro dele...

- Obrigado – disse contente se soltando, os seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Ele estava mesmo feliz por se casar com Tonks?

Lílian e Tonks se abraçaram como se fossem grandes amigas.

- E... Quando vai ser o casamento? – perguntou Lílian animada. 

- Não vai demorar muito – disse Tonks passando o braço entre o de Lupin – Quero que seja daqui a uns dez meses, no máximo!

Assim que o casal virou as costas, Lílian pensou por um momento como seria a vida de Lupin dali para frente... Tudo ia mudar! Tudo...

- Tiago, vamos embora! – disse ela pegando a bolsa.

- Mas a festa não acabou, amor! – disse Tiago preocupado.

- Eu sei – ela levantou e saiu batendo o salto contra o piso, e costurou os convidados, saindo de fininho, Tiago em sua cola.

- O que houve?

- Preciso vomitar! – disse depressa não querendo encarar Tiago por algum tempo.

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry avisou Gina em um canto, segurando um copo de bebidas e muito gelo. 

- Vai falar com ela – disse Hermione tirando a garrafa de vinho das mãos de Harry – Eu... Eu sei que você deve falar com ela!

Ele pareceu surpreso e um pouco temeroso.

- Não... Não é a hora ainda! – então, ela olhou na direção dele, e seus olhares se encontraram. Harry sentiu o estômago afundar.

Duas amigas se aproximaram de Gina e deram um baita abraço, tampando-a de sua visão, Harry abaixou os olhos para Hermione.

- Ela vai embora no começo do ano que vem... Não há nada para ser feito! – disse naturalmente.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Algumas coisas podem ser mudadas... – aconselhou a amiga sussurrando em seu ouvido – Sério... Vai falar com ela!

Harry sentiu as mãos suarem.

- Não... Não quero falar com ela aqui dentro!

Hermione pegou no braço de Harry e disse.

- Vamos lá para fora... Tomar um ar – disse Hermione se abandando e fazendo algum gesto para Gina que Harry não viu.

Os dois foram conversando até que Harry disse que ia contar uma piada.

- Sabe... Era uma vez o surdinho, o mudinho, e o aleijadinho... Então, eles foram... – ia contando Harry.

- Meu primo é mudo! – cortou Hermione.

- Ah... Ta... Desculpa! – disse sem graça – Enfim... Vamos andando!

E eles foram se distanciando até o jardim do Central Park, Gina veio às pressas, atropelando quem quer que estivesse em sua frente.

- Ah! Harry? Hermione? – perguntou surpresa lançando olhares espantados para os dois.

- Nossa, acho que o Dumbledore está me chamando e é urgente! – disse Hermione disfarçando e saiu correndo para dentro da boate.

Harry olhou para Gina e corou de leve, estava constrangido na presença dela. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que eles não ficavam sozinhos.

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo – disse Gina sentindo o coração bater contra o peito – A Hermione me andou contando...

- O que? – perguntou espantado, encaixando as duas mãos no bolso.

- Eu só preciso saber a verdade – disse Gina mantendo o olhar firme na direção de Harry.

Ele desviou o olhar ara o chão e virou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Não deve ser... – resmungou.

Gina caminhou de leve até ele, passou os seus dedos pelo seu queixo e o ergueu.

- Olha nos meus olhos... E diga a verdade – Gina sentia que o coração ia saltar pela boca, estava levemente trêmula – Você gosta mesmo de mim, ou não?

**Nota do Autor**: Surpresa! Capítulo antecipado! XD

Olha, vocês devem estar pensando: COMO A FANFIC TÁ RUIM, PÉSSIMA QUALIDADE! Mas calma... É só por um tempo, eu estou meio apressado e escrevendo os capítulos às pressas porque eu quero acabar a 1ª temporada ainda esse ano (provavelmente vou postar 2 capítulos por semana agora... Segunda e... um dia surpresa, ok?). Portanto, a fanfic vai ficar só um "pouquinho" ruim, mas vai melhorar na 2ª temporada, juro! Não parem de ler, pelo amor de Deus! Já pensou como vai ser o ano de 2008 com fanfic nova? Vai ser tudo B. 

Enfim... Não se preocupem, ok? E por favor, continuem lendo até o fim... Please... b... Amo vocês!

**Making Off**: 

_- Parabéns! – desejou Lílian estranha, abraçou Lupin com força.  
- Obrigado – disse contente se soltando, os seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.  
Lílian e Tonks se abraçaram como se fossem grandes amigas.  
- E... Quando vai ser o ca-casamento? – perguntou Lílian animada, acabou engasgando - Desculpa, corta, corta!  
- CORTA! _

_- Parabéns! – desejou Lílian estranha, abraçou Lupin com força.  
- Obrigado – disse contente se soltando, os seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.  
Lílian e Tonks se abraçaram como se fossem grandes amigas.  
- E... Quando vai ser o... KKKKKKKKKKK! - e riu escandalosamente - Não me olhe assim, Nimphadora!  
Tonks riu junto.  
- CORTA_

_- Parabéns! – desejou Lílian estranha, abraçou Lupin com força.  
- Obrigado – disse contente se soltando, os seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.  
Lílian e Tonks se abraçaram como se fossem grandes amigas.  
- E... Quando vai ser o casamento? – perguntou Lílian animada, acabou engasgando - OLHA! CONSEGUI! CONSEGUI!  
- CORTA!  
- Da próxima vez que conseguir - comentou Tonks - Não comemora, ok? Não enquanto estivermos gravando - e riu junto. _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

- Vítor, esse é o Harry. Harry, esse é o Vitor, Vitor Krum! – ela apresentou e eles apertaram as mãos.   
Assim que o rapaz saiu de vista, ela sussurrou para Harry que ele era um ex-namorado que Rony odiava, morria de ciúmes, dito e feio, o ruivo estava do outro lado parecendo estar sofrendo de ânsia.   
- Vamos embora antes que ele nos ataque – sussurrou Harry no ouvido da amiga.  
- Não! – disse ela mordendo o lábio – Talvez... Eu deva dar o troco...  
- Você não vai fazer isso! – disse Harry ao raciocinar sabendo que ela beijaria o rapaz na frente de Rony.

**BOATOS DO SETOR POTTERIANO**:   
O ator que interpreta Lúcio vai lançar um livro essa semana sobre a sua vida, toda sua infância e adolescência.  
A atriz Bonnie foi vista aos cochichos com Daniel fora dos corredores. Será só amizade?  
Emma admite que já teve um caso com um dos amigos de cena, mas não disse quem era. Ela só deu a dica de que ele é bem mais velho. Seria Lupin/Tiago ou até mesmo Dumbledore? Nunca se sabe... Existem cada fetiches...

**RESPONDENDO AOS COMENTÁRIOS...**

**Sophia: **_Hauhauuhaha, nossa, como você ama a Cho hein? Tadinha... xD... Sobre se é verdade ou mentira, bom, não posso te falar nada, mas... Em breve saberemos mais sobre isso, hehehe! Será que o próximo capítulo tem beijo? Hein? Será? Quanto mais reviews, mais cedo eu posto hein... XD_


	15. Episódio 14 xx A chance de Hermione

**Episódio Quatorze.  
A chance de Hermione.**

O coração de Harry ascendeu até a sua garganta, e ele achou que fosse explodir se não dissesse de uma vez por todas o que estava sentindo por ela.

- Gina... Eu... Eu...

Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou esperando por uma resposta.

- Sim... Eu amo você! – desabafou e sentiu o corpo incendiar por dentro. Encarou Gina olho a olho e ela soltou um suspiro juntamente com ele.

- Você demorou demais para dizer isso... – ela simplesmente falou essas palavras e virou as costas, voltando para a festa.

Ela não podia fazer isso com ele. Ela não tinha esse direito de ir ali, cutucá-lo e sair assim, sem mais nem menos!

- Gina... Vamos conversar! – disse ele alterando a voz mas sem sair do lugar, queria que ela escutasse e funcionou, porque ela parou de andar.

- O que você quer, Harry?

- Eu não quero que você vá embora! – ele encurtou a distância até ela, puxou-a pelo braço e eles ficaram cara a cara novamente, mais perto do que nunca – Eu preciso de você.

Gina puxou o braço com força e afastou alguns passos para trás. 

- Eu não tenho o dom divino, sabe, adivinhar que você estava apaixonado por mim... Você podia ter evitado tudo isso, Harry!

Ela recuou tanto que perdeu a dimensão de onde estava indo e acabou colidindo as costas contra uma árvore, Harry a prensou.

- Mas ainda pode evitar – Harry a pegou com as duas mãos na cintura e soube que esse era o momento certo. Gina não podia ir embora sem o seu beijo. E antes que ela pudesse gritar, esmurrá-lo ou qualquer outra coisa, Harry a beijou.

Harry empurrou os seus lábios contra os fechados dela e o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais quente, ele já tremia mais do que o normal e suas mãos entrelaçaram, e vagarosamente ela foi abrindo os lábios. Ela estava a fim do beijo tanto quanto Harry.

- Eu... Eu amo você – sussurrou ele após uma pausa – Por favor, fique! Fique aqui comigo!

Gina baixou a cabeça para os pés e disse.

- Temos sentimentos afins, Harry, mas... Você namora! – e viu a aliança reluzindo em seu dedo. Ela o empurrou com as duas mãos para longe – Você namora Cho Chang! E é meio tarde para mudar o futuro! – Gina jogou os cabelos para longe e saiu correndo para a festa de volta.

As mãos de Harry sentiram uma vontade incrível de socar a árvore, mas ele não o fez. Pensou em Cho, ele tinha uma namorada... Realmente! E esta precisava dele mais do que nunca no momento.

Harry deslizou a mão para dentro do bolso e tirou a chave do carro, era hora de ir embora. A festa tinha acabado. 

xxXXxxXXxx

- Harry! Harry!

Alguém o estava chamando no fundo do baú. Muito longe...

- Harry! – ele se sentiu sacudido – Acorda!

E ele abriu os olhos, assustado.

- Hermione? – perguntou incrédulo ao ver a garota em sua direção – O que está fazendo aqui? Duas horas da manhã? – e ele olhou por trás da cortina e viu o sol reluzindo no fundo do horizonte, devia ser bem tarde já.

- São dez horas! – disse ela sentada ao lado de sua cama – Eu passei aqui para conversar com você... E sua mãe pediu para te acordar! – ela deu uma risadinha – Que horas você foi dormir, hein?

Ele puxou o edredom para mais perto a fim de esconder as suas pernas nuas.

- Eu... Eu fui dormir meio tarde, perdi a hora.

Ela deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

- E como foi?

Ele se fez de bobo.

- O que? Como assim?

- Como foi o seu beijo com a Gina? Rolou? – perguntou curiosa.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça como se não quisesse falar sobre.

- Ah... Hermione... Não vamos falar sobre isso, certo? Não estou muito bem...

Ela fez cara feia.

- Eu ia ligar para ela... Mas não quero parecer idiota, já pensou? "Ei Gina, como foi o beijo com o Harry?" – ela imitou a voz de Gina – "Beijo? Que beijo?".

Ele concordou com a cabeça e sentou na cama, ainda com o edredom coberto até a cintura, sorte que a parte de cima estava coberta por uma camiseta larga.

- Sim, foi verdade – confessou ele coçando a cabeça – Foi verdade, eu acho!

Ela sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos do amigo.

- E então... Ela não vai mais para Paris? Ela vai ficar?

- Acho que não – disse ele ainda chateado – Ela não disse nada sobre! Só disse que gostava de mim também!

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam em lágrimas.

- Eu queria tanto que vocês ficassem juntos!

Harry fez uma cara de desgosto, não queria falar sobre isso, tinha se remoído a noite inteira pensando em tais ocorridos...

- E você? Voltou com o Rony?

Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Nunca! Ele veio falar comigo na festa ontem... Totalmente bêbado!

- E... Você não vai dar outra chance a ele? – perguntou Harry sabendo que o amigo estava sofrendo muito, tinha jogado vôlei com ele um dia antes.

- Ah! Não vamos falar sobre isso... – disse ela voltando a sorrir – Conta-me sobre o beijo... Foi bom?

- Ótimo – disse com sinceridade – Mas... Não acho que vai acontecer outra vez! Aliás, eu namoro a Cho!

- É mesmo! – disse Hermione como se tivesse esquecido – Mas me fala uma coisa, eu sei que o Rony é o seu melhor amigo e tudo mais... – ela engoliu em seco – Mas não conte isso a ele... Ele vai ficar furioso, é sério!

- Por que me diz isso?

Hermione virou os olhos novamente como quem sabia de tudo.

- Ele é meio possessivo, ciumento... Você o conhece, não é?

Harry concordou com desânimo.

xxXXxxXXxx

A loira jogou os cabelos longe e aproximou da esteira.

- Prazer! Eu sou Narcisa! – disse ela toda animada conversando com a colega ao lado.

- Eu sou a Lílian – disse com um sorrisinho elegante no rosto. Lílian era ótima para fazer amigas, começava perguntando as horas... E em minutos as duas eram intimas.

- Hoje está calor, não é mesmo? – perguntou Narcisa abanando a mão na direção do rosto.

- Realmente – concordou Lílian sorrindo – Vi na televisão que ia chover, está precisando, não é mesmo?

- É, é, verdade – disse Narcisa andando na esteira cada vez mais rápida. Estavam na academia, malhando – Seria bom... O tempo está muito seco! 

Lílian sorriu.

- Há quanto tempo faz academia?

- Há algum tempo – respondeu Narcisa – Não sei exatamente! E você?

- Hm... – ela mordeu o lábio, estava toda molhada de suor – Há dois anos... Mas eu morava em outra cidade! Mudei para cá no começo desse ano!

- Ora, seja bem vinda! – cumprimentou Narcisa educadamente.

- Obrigada – e sorriu – Você é do meu tipo, aposto que seremos grandes amigas!

- Ótimas amigas – disse Narcisa com um sorrisinho malicioso e encarando a televisão, sem parar de correr na esteira.

xxXXxxXXxx 

- Oi senhora Weasley – disse Hermione toda envergonhada entrando pela cozinha dos Weasleys, fazia muito tempo que não ia ali desde o término do namoro com Rony.

- Olá, querida – a Sra. Weasley não mudara nadinha com Hermione mesmo depois do ocorrido, até porque sabia que o filho estava errado, não havia como ir contra os argumentos – Como vão as coisas?

- Tudo bem, e com a senhora?

- Tudo ótimo também – respondeu ela enfeitando um bolo, adorava mexer na cozinha.

- A Gina está? – perguntou com as duas mãos encaixadas no bolso.

- Está no quarto – disse ela sorridente – Mas tive esperanças de que tivesse vindo procurar o Ronald, sabe... Ele anda emagrecendo desde que vocês terminaram, e isso me preocupa muito...

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e subiu as escadas, não queria falar sobre, mas no caminho encontrou com o garoto de cabelos ruivos vindo em sua direção.

- Ei! – disse corado, não esperava ver Hermione tão cedo ali.

- Acho que já pode tirar o pijama de bolinhas, Ronald! – brincou Hermione dando uma risadinha.

Ele deu uma risada meio sem graça e parou à frente dela, no corredor, não havia como passar se ele não desse licença. Ele estava esperando alguma coisa, provavelmente o pedido de desculpas de Hermione.

- Posso falar com a sua irmã? – disse ela querendo encurtar o constrangimento.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e encostou-se à parede para que ela passasse, Hermione o fez e ela roçou o braço em sua barriga, inevitavelmente.

- Eu... Eu quero falar com você! – disse ele a puxando pela cintura.

- Mas... Eu não tenho nada para falar – disse ela se afastando.

- Você anda agindo estranha comigo... Você está diferente!

- Nós terminamos faz tempo, Ronald! – lembrou ela séria – E eu não quero falar sobre isso...

- Mas... Mas você não pode negar que ainda sente alguma coisa por mim – disse ele pegando no ponto fraco dela – E... Eu queria saber se tem alguma chance... Da gente voltar, e...

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Acabou, Rony... Acabou para sempre! – disse séria – Eu não admito traição! 

- Mas eu não te trai – disse explicando pela vigésima vez – Ela me beijou! Você sabe o quanto ela era maluca por mim...

- E você sabia que eu não gostava dela! Por que ficou o tempo todo arrumando árvore de natal com ela? – Hermione começou a alterar a voz, levemente vermelha, a casa inteira provavelmente estava escutando a conversa. 

- Mas...

- Chega, Ronald! Chega! Não haverá outra chance! Acabou para sempre dessa vez! – ela saiu andando e Gina que estava espiando a briga pela porta do quarto corou.

- Entre... – disse ela toda educada.

Gina fechou a porta quando a amiga passou e a mesma sentou na cama, ao lado.

- Não repare a bagunça – disse Gina dando um sorrisinho – Estou empacotando algumas coisas...

Hermione varreu os olhos para o quarto.

- Não creio que haja tanta coisa assim para você levar! – brincou – São só algumas roupas... E...

Gina sacudiu os ombros.

- É a minha primeira viagem sem meus pais! – murmurou ela em discordância – Eu... Não acho que seja tanta coisa assim! – e riu – Ajuda-me a fazer as malas? Não sei o que levar...

- Claro – disse Hermione sorrindo – Amigas são para essas coisas! Apesar de que... – ela ia introduzir Harry na conversa.

- Não vamos falar sobre o Harry, por favor! – disse Gina com elegância – Eu não quero estragar minha viagem!

Hermione concordou e não disse mais nada sobre, seria melhor só ajudar mesmo.

xxXXxxXXxx 

Hermione levou Harry para uma boate próxima, sabendo que ele entraria em depressão se ficasse o dia inteiro dentro de casa sem fazer nada, ela não conhecia muito bem quais eram as melhores boates da cidade, mas qualquer uma servia.

Eles passavam muito tempo juntos agora, afogando as mágoas. Ele passava mais tempo com ela do que com Rony, mas na verdade, Hermione quem o procurava, ele nunca ia atrás dela.

- Quer beber um pouco? – disse Hermione rindo e oferecendo a ele uma cerveja.

- Juro que nunca pensei que fosse ver isso – riu e abriu a tampinha.

- Faço tudo para ajudar o meu melhor amigo! – murmurou ela dando um sorrisinho – Mesmo que for tomar uma coisa horrível dessas!

- Não quero ser chato, mas... Acho que fomos seguidos! – murmurou Harry olhando por cima do ombro.

Hermione deu uma última olhada e viu Rony entrando no estabelecimento, ele não ia lá com constância.

- Vocês sempre vinham aqui? – perguntou ela querendo uma confirmação.

- Na verdade, não – disse sinceramente – Vimos uma vez em Abril, mas faz tempo...

Rony fingiu que não tinha visto eles e foi até o balcão do outro lado beber alguma coisa, o lugar estava lotado de pessoas dançando.

- E... Ele não foi o único – disse Hermione acenando para um garoto do outro lado também, um homem de cabelos curtos e barba rala no rosto, era alto e forte.

O rapaz correu na direção dela para cumprimentá-la.

- Vítor, esse é o Harry. Harry, esse é o Vitor, Vitor Krum! – ela apresentou e eles apertaram as mãos. 

Assim que o rapaz saiu de vista, ela sussurrou para Harry que ele era um ex-namorado que Rony odiava, morria de ciúmes, dito e feio, o ruivo estava do outro lado parecendo estar sofrendo de ânsia.

- Vamos embora antes que ele nos ataque – sussurrou Harry no ouvido da amiga.

- Não! – disse ela mordendo o lábio – Talvez... Eu deva dar o troco...

- Você não vai fazer isso! – disse Harry ao raciocinar sabendo que ela beijaria o rapaz na frente de Rony – Sério... Não vou deixar você fazer isso com o meu melhor amigo! – e a puxou para fora – Agora vamos embora!

Harry praticamente arrastou-a de volta para casa.

xxXXxxXXxx 

Barulhos de buzina vieram da janela, Hermione acordou assustada e quando correu para ver, era um carro do lado de fora. Uma caminhonete vermelho-vinho, toda em volta de um laço. Ela se arrepiou só de ver. Mas ao seu lado, estava o seu pai. E seu coração de um salto.

Seria um sonho?

Ela se beliscou para ver se era realidade, e felizmente, era. Correu na direção da rua e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha, o seu pai a girou no ar e finalmente depositou-a no chão. 

- Filha, há quanto tempo não a vejo!

- Que saudades papai! – murmurou ela estranhando tudo isso.

- Eu... Eu vim lhe trazer um presente! – ele estendeu a mão na direção da caminhonete – Feliz aniversário atrasado, filhinha!

Ela sorriu.

- Jura? É toda minha, papai?

- Sim, filha... E sinto muito se a magoei algum dia, não foi a minha intenção!

Ela entrou no carro, deu partida e saiu toda contente, nunca havia ganhado um presente tão caro. Perguntou-se o porquê disso.

- E... Como vão as coisas, papai? – murmurou ela pegando em sua mão e o puxando para dentro da casa.

- Não, não – parou o pai – Não vou entrar... Só passei aqui mesmo para te dar um abraço, filha! 

Ela desfez o sorriso.

- Não vai conversar com a mamãe?

- Não, não... Devia estar trabalhando nesse horário – ele deu um sorrisinho meio falso – Trabalho com algumas estâncias no interior!

- Ah... Que pena!

Ele tomou as mãos da filha.

- Eu... Eu tive que trabalhar duro para conseguir esse presente a você, filha... – ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela – Não sei de onde você tirou que eu sou rico, mas...

- Eu vi as fotos, papai! – cortou ela rapidamente e o seu pai ficou branco de repente.

- Você deve ter se enganado, de algum modo, filha...

- Não! – cortou ela – Não me enganei!

Ela sentiu o estômago afundar, o seu pai tinha ido até ali para convencer Hermione a aceitar o presente como troca do silêncio. O silêncio de que ela não tinha pai. Um pai rico e poderoso. E ela sabia que tinha mais direito da mansão que o seu pai morava do que a própria mulher com quem ele estava saindo ultimamente.

- Eu não quero! – ela devolveu a chave nas mãos do pai – Pode ir embora... Vamos nos ver na justiça! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando, mas o seu pai saltou em sua frente, parando-a.

- Filha... Eu não sei de onde você tira essas loucuras! Já disse para vir morar comigo... E você vai ver o que eu estou dizendo não é mentira.

Hermione por um momento pensou no que ele faria se ela dissesse sim. Ele alugaria um hotel e fingiria que estava morando ali para esconder a verdadeira família dele em uma mansão? Ele não duvidava mais nada do próprio pai... Era estranho saber que ele tinha uma outra vida além daquela...

- Você pode vir morar comigo – repetiu.

Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O que o seu pai estava fazendo? No que ele tinha se transformado? Que tipo de monstro ele era? Do que mais seria capaz?

- Você está iludido! Bobo! Apaixonado por uma mulher que faz a sua cabeça! – berrou Hermione sentindo a voz estourar os seus pulmões – Aposto que é a outra fazendo a sua cabeça! Aposto... Que você faz isso para fingir que é pobre, para eu ficar com dó! – ela pegou a chave das mãos dele novamente – Mas obrigada! Eu aceito sim... E se você quer guerra, nós teremos! – ela saiu pisando firme e forte para voltar para casa – Aliás... Obrigada por não ligar no meu aniversário... Por esquecer do meu aniversário quando eu lembrei do seu... Quando eu te liguei e você não!

Ele continuou parado, não fez nada, absolutamente nada, voltou para o seu carro velho em silêncio e foi embora. Hermione correu até o quarto e desabou em lágrimas.

Por que tudo acontecia com ela? Por quê?

- Filha... – a mãe dela entrou no quarto e sentou ao seu lado – Não adianta esconder os fatos de mim... Estou sabendo há séculos que o seu pai tem outro casamento!

Ela ergueu os olhos da cama e perguntou.

- Por que mamãe? Por que escondeu isso de mim?

Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos de Hermione.

- Não queria te fazer sofrer... Você era muito pequenininha para entender isso... E eu agüentei isso tudo por você!

Hermione abraçou a mãe com força. 

- Eu te amo tanto, mamãe!

- Eu também filha – ela engoliu em seco – Foi difícil no começo lidar com isso, eu era muito apaixonada pelo seu pai, mas estou superando isso!

Hermione deu um suspiro firme e forte.

- E sabe, filha... Se eu fosse você... Eu aceitava morar com ele! 

- Mas, mamãe! – retrucou ela.

- Não adianta filha, ele... Ele tem muito dinheiro... E você poderia fazer a faculdade que quiser ao lado dele... Quem saber fazer Harvard... O que você sempre sonhou!

Hermione afastou com um outro suspiro de cansaço.

- Não, mamãe... Não vou abandonar a senhora... Não vou deixá-la sozinha!

- Vai ser melhor para o seu futuro, filhinha! Pense nisso... – ela beijou a festa da filha e saiu fechando a porta.

xxXXxxXXxx

Era o dia. Não o dia, mas sim "O DIA". Ou melhor, seria.

Era a final da copa de vôlei de toda a região. E nesse ano, Hogwarts ia competir contra Durmstrang. Todos os anos Hogwarts competia contra ótimas escolas, mas nada se comparava a isso. Durmstrang tinha Vítor Krum.

- Vamos pegar um bom lugar! – disse Gina pegando na mão de Hermione e indo para a arquibancada!

As garotas na frente gritavam feito loucas e apontavam para as costas de Hermione e Gina.

- É ele... É ele! – gritaram elas – Ele é mais bonito ao vivo do que na televisão! – gritaram elas.

- Ei... Hermione? – chamou ele com a voz firme e grossa atrás das duas.

Hermione sentiu o sangue gelar.

- Vi-Vitor? – ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça, as meninas pararam de gritar ao verem que ele só queria falar com Hermione.

- Vejo você na arquibancada – disse Gina interpretando o encontro dos olhares.

Gina afastou-se aos pulos, e Hermione sentiu-se sozinha como nunca.

- O que faz aqui? Devia estar no vestiário... Arrumando-se para o jogo...

Ele deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

- Fiquei com saudades e resolvi te procurar! Sabia que estudava aqui... Sabia que viria ao jogo...

- Ah! – ela corou de leve nas bochechas – Obrigada!

Ele a puxou com força contra o seu corpo e foi com tudo na direção de seus lábios, Hermione virou o rosto de forma educada.

- Desculpa, mas não posso... Você é do time adversário, entende? Antihogwarts?

Vitor riu e sacudiu os ombros de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer, Hermione gemeu por dentro.

- Mas isso não quer dizer nada – ele colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha – Eu posso deixar Hogwarts vencer se você quiser... 

Ela riu, meio ironicamente, mas riu.

- Ora... Hogwarts vai vencer de qualquer jeito de vocês – defendeu ela – O nosso time é excelente! – e ela se referia principalmente ao Harry.

Ele riu também.

- Ora... Não sabia que você estava saindo com o Potter! 

- Não estou – disse séria.

- Então... Promete que... – ele chegou perto dela e mordeu de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha – Que se eu vencer... Você sairá comigo? 

Hermione não pode resistir, ele era simplesmente o Vitor Krum!

- Eu... Eu não me vendo como um troféu! 

- Não estou falando que você é um troféu! – sorriu ele – Só estou querendo sair com você! Tudo bem?

Ela não ia beijá-lo, mas sentia vontade... E sabia que Rony ia ver a qualquer momento os dois juntos.

- Tudo bem – disse ela pensando em como atingiria Rony – Se você ganhar, o que vai ser impossível... Eu juro que te beijo diante da escola inteira!

- Depois da partida?

- Isso! – combinou ela.

Ele concordou e deu um selinho em seus lábios, ela desejou por alguns segundos que fosse um pouco mais do que isso.

- Boa partida – desejou ela sabendo que ele nunca venceria Hogwarts, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo passar ciúmes em Rony, ou se vingar... Sabe-se lá o que ela estava sentindo.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Valeu, Harry! – agradeceu Rony assim que ele marcou o primeiro ponto com o sua sacada infalível.

- Obrigado, mas é só o primeiro ponto! – disse sem muitas esperanças – Krum é muito bom!

E o primeiro ponto virou outros três, mas infelizmente foi só o começo, porque o time adversário começou a revidar e em poucos minutos eles estavam virando o placar.

- Droga! – gritou Gina na arquibancada, roendo as unhas. Hermione ao seu lado, inquieta.

Dino conseguiu marcar um ponto e o time de Hogwarts voltou a sacar, toda a arquibancada ia aos berros de emoções.

- Sabe – disse Gina olhando para as torcedoras do outro lado do campo gritando – Me dá um "H", me dá um "A", me dá um "R", me dá um "R", me dá um "Y" – o que formaria a palavra Harry, e elas faziam isso em uma coreografia perfeitamente combinada – Eu sinto falta... De ser a capitã!

Hermione apertou a sua mão em consolo.

- Eu sei como se sente... Em breve, nada disso vai ser mais o seu mundo! É estranho pensar nisso...

Gina sorriu em agradecimento.

- PONTO PARA HOGWARTS OUTRA VEZ! – anunciou Lino Jordan no microfone. Os gêmeos Weasleys soltaram fogos do outro lado do campo.

- Quanto está o placar? – perguntou Rony perdido.

- Ganhamos o primeiro set! Mas eles ganharam o segundo! Estamos empatados... Temos que ganhar o terceiro agora! – disse Harry passando a toalha pelo rosto todo suado.

Rony fez um jóia e eles voltaram para a quadra. Mas não foi nada fácil e infelizmente Durmstrang ganhou o terceiro set também, e só significava uma coisa... Eles estavam perdendo feio.

Em questão de minutos, o jogo já estava chegando ao fim. Hogwarts foi chegando perto de Durmstrang, e logo estavam empatados, disputando o prêmio.

Hermione apertou com força a mão de Gina, lembrando da promessa que tinha feito, não sabia se tinha coragem o suficiente para cumpri-la.

- E vamos para o último ponto... Será o último? – perguntou Jordan vendo Krum indo sacar.

Krum beijou a bola e sussurrou para o objeto, bem baixinho.

- Esse ponto vai para você, Hermione! – e sacou.

**Nota do Autor**: Capítulo tosco? DEMAIS DA CONTA! Mas peço desculpas... Eu meio que estou correndo contra o tempo. E para os que estão de férias, QUE INVEJA! Porque minhas aulas vão até o dia 15 de dezembro, isto é, PARA QUEM FICOU DE RECUPERAÇÃO deve ir até JANEIRO, graças a Deus, não fiquei, então, felizmente só até o dia 15 mesmo. Que eu ainda considero UM ABÊSURDO!

Amonooooooos, \o/ D 

Gente, to morrendo de pressa... Sairam uns boatos muito bons esse final de semana, sobre minha vida particular, mas... Infelizmente não posso informá-los AINDA! ... E se esse "meu sonho" acontecer... Sinto muito, mas os capítulos vão atrasar umas poucas semanas... XD

Em breve, trago novidades. Beijos, beijos. Espero que não estejam com ódio da Hermione por ter dado em cima do Vítor... Apesar de não ser muito do caráter dela, EU SEI! Mas ... Eu podia enrolar mais uns 20 capítulos até ela ficar com o Krum, mas vamos desenrolar isso logo, né? SEM ENROLAÇÕES! xD. Beijos, até algum dia (algum dia surpresa, XD).

**Nota 2: **Não vou poder responder a todas as reviews porque estou atrasado para o inglês... E não dá tempo de postar na volta porque vou sair para jantar com meus pais. Então, agradeço **a Shopia, e a Bitriz, a Juju, a Ari Duarte, e a Clara**. Obrigado mesmo pelas reviews, desculpa não poder responder, mas adorei todas elas. Obrigadão. Beijos.

**Making Off**

O dublê de Vitor sacou, o dublê de Harry pegou e mandou para Rupert, que devolveu e marcou ponto.  
- CORTA!  
- Coloca mais força no punho, Rupert! - gritou o diretor - A bola precisa ir para fora...  
- Eu sei, desculpa! - disse Rupert - Era para ser ponto de Durmstrang, né?  
- Isso!  
Dan cochichou no ombro de Rupert.  
- Não desmunheca, não, fiote!

O dublê de Harry mandou a bola para os braços do dublê de Vitor que mandou de volta, mas acabou acertando Dino no meio da testa.  
- AI! - gemeu ele com a testa inchada.  
- CORTA! 

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

Gina apertou as mãos de Hermione, às lágrimas.  
- Cuida bem do Harry, por favor? - pediu ela chorando.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem... Boa viagem! Liga-me quando chegar lá - pediu Hermione enxugando as lágrimas - Não se esqueça... Eu amo você, irmãzinha!  
E as duas se abraçaram novamente.


	16. Episódio 15 xx O desencontro

**Episódio Quinze. **

**O desencontro. **

Rony pegou o saque de Vitor por sorte, elevou a bola alguns metros e Harry devolveu com toda a força possível para o outro lado, um loirinho voltou para o time de Hogwarts a bola e por sorte Dino pegou-a no ar e mandou para Rony que ergueu e devolveu para Harry.

- E Krum ergueu a bola... E Loser vai rebater... E vai! QUASE! Rony pegou o saque novamente! Ele está ficando bom nisso mas aposto que essa bolada vai doer por dias!

E pela última vez, Krum cortou para baixo e a bola enterrou na quadra do time adversário. Ponto para Durmstrang. E eles tinham levado o troféu de ouro.

Vitor virou na direção da arquibancada onde Hermione estava mas não conseguiu vê-la porque os seus amigos jogaram os braços em sua direção, fazendo um bolo de homens suados e fedidos, em comemoração.

- Idiota! – resmungou Rony tirando a camiseta e jogando no ombro – Vejo vocês no vestiário – e saiu pelos portões. Ele lançou uma última olhada por cima do ombro e viu Hermione correndo pelo meio da quadra.

"O que ela está fazendo ali?" perguntou-se por um momento.

Mas antes que ela corresse na direção de Krum e o beijasse como deveria fazer de acordo com a aposta, a amiga abraçou Harry com toda a força e o apertou contra o corpo, sem se importar se estava suado ou não. Algo que ela nunca tinha feito quando namoravam. Ela odiava suor!

- Harry! Você foi um máximo! Você jogou muito bem! – disse ela toda animada – Vocês vão ganhar a próxima temporada, sério! Deu azar...

Rony cerrou os dentes e ficou olhando na direção do casal com desgosto e Krum foi na direção de Hermione.

- Hermione, eu venci! – disse ele abrindo os braços na direção dela.

- Eu sei, parabéns! – além de ter sido super seca, ela continuou abraçada com Harry pelos ombros. Pelo visto tinha desistido de cumprir a promessa.

"Eles estão juntos, só pode" pensou Rony franzindo o cenho. Ele apertou a camisa com força e voltou para a quadra.

- Vai tomar um banho, Harry – disse Hermione bagunçando os cabelos dele – E passa em casa para a gente conversar, certo?

Rony parou em frente a quadra e berrou.

- Então é isso, Potter? Você está dando em cima da minha namorada?

- Ronald! – berrou Hermione vendo que ambos times haviam parado para ver a cena – Isso é ridículo!

Ele deu uma risadinha diabólica.

- Ridículo? Ridículo é você se agarrar com o melhor amigo do seu namorado!

- Não namoramos mais, Ronald! – devolveu ela em alto e bom som. Todos olhavam atentamente para a briga.

- Rony, não diga bobagens! – disse Harry tentando manter a calma – Isso é tolice!

Rony jogou a camiseta nas grades e estava muito vermelho, perdendo o controle das palavras.

- Você, Potter, vai pagar muito caro... Acha que pode pegar a minha irmã... E depois a minha namorada... – ele apontou o dedo na cara de Harry – Você vai pagar muito caro por tudo isso!

- Não-aponta-o-dedo-para-a-minha-cara! – sussurrou Harry sentindo a raiva ferver.

- Vai me bater, vai? – Rony fez chantagem.

Harry voou na direção de Rony mas Vitor o segurou com as duas mãos.

- Não vale a pena, Harry – murmurou Hermione – Vamos embora!

Harry cedeu aos movimentos de Hermione e a seguiu. Luna veio correndo na direção de Rony para parabeniza-lo pelo jogo e antes de mais nada, ele a beijou. Mesmo que Harry e Hermione estivessem longe demais para ver.

xxXXxxXXxx

- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Hermione após entregar o presente de Harry de Natal e vice-versa. Eles agora se encontravam na sala conversando sobre onde iam passar o ano novo.

- Acho que vamos para a praia! – comentou Harry sacudindo os ombros – Lá na Califórnia

- Com a Cho? – perguntou Hermione fechando a cara.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Passei o Natal com os meus pais... Agora tenho que visitá-la, não é mesmo? Pode ser o último Ano Novo de nossas vidas!

Hermione concordou com a cabeça embora não concordasse muito por dentro.

- E você?

- Ah! – ela fez uma cara meio de desânimo – Eu costumava passar com a família do meu pai, mas agora... Só eu e a minha mãe!

Harry abraçou-a de lado em consolo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Vocês vão se acertar!

- Eu não quero – disse ela como se lamentasse – É realmente ruim ter um pai como ele... – ela deu um sorriso meio de lado – Bom, de qualquer forma, Feliz Ano Novo – Hermione deu um beijo em seu rosto – Ver-nos-emos após o Ano Novo, certo?

Ele concordou e abraçou Hermione com força.

- Feliz Ano Novo também!

Harry e Cho passaram o tempo todo na praia, sob as luzes das estrelas e a lua toda brilhante no céu, eles ficam abraçados durante um tempão e quando o relógio estava prestes a atingir meia-noite, eles se aproximaram.

- Vai ser o melhor ano ever! – sussurrou ela próxima aos ouvidos dele.

- 7... 6... – iam contando as pessoas em coro na praia.

"O que a Hermione deve estar fazendo agora?" pensou repentinamente. Ela era a pessoa que mais reclamou sobre aquela semana, ficou com muita pena da amiga.

- 2... 1... – iam gritando.

Cho puxou Harry pelo colarinho e o beijou, mas ele estava com os pensamentos em Hermione e por um segundo, o vinho subiu à cabeça de tal modo que ele imaginou que estivesse beijando a própria Hermione.

- Feliz Ano Novo! – disse Cho ao se afastar com um bafo alcoólico e dando aquela risadinha "linda" cheia de janelas e foi com a voz dela que Harry foi trazido de volta à realidade – Meu bebê!

- Feliz Ano Novo também, amor! – sussurrou ele afastando Hermione de seus pensamentos e a beijando novamente para fazer aquele beijo valer a pena, mas não era mais a virada de ano.

Os fogos de artifícios iluminaram toda a praia e os olhos de todos ali, eles ficaram muito encantados, alguns até mesmo se misturaram com as ondas do mar.

- Será que daqui um ano... Nós vamos estar juntos? – perguntou Harry olhando nos olhos de Cho.

xxXXxxXXxx

Tiago estava ajeitando a gravata na frente do espelho, pensando como tinha sido sua noite antenupcial (anterior ao casamento) e agora, alguns anos depois... Como a sua família tinha se desintegrado. O que estava acontecendo? Seria somente a sua culpa?

Lílian acendeu a luz da sala de jantar e apareceu, Tiago virou os olhos na direção dela por esguio mas acabou parando com a boca aberta. Ela estava maravilhosa.

Lílian usava um vestido vermelho cheio de brilhos que deslizava até o chão, estava acompanhada de um xale no mesmo tom, com os cabelos presos em um coque perfeito, cheio de cachos.

- Vamos?

- Vamos! – disse ele estendendo o braço.

Eles estavam indo para o jantar de noivado de Lupin e Tonks.

Chegaram ao restaurante todo chique, cheio de tapetes e com uma cascata maravilhosa na frente, deixaram o carro para trás e foram recebidos pelos noivos na porta, agradeceram a presença deles e Lílian sentiu que já não se importava se eles estivessem ficando juntos. Não era mais ciúmes que ela sentia... Não sabia ao certo, mas alguma coisa a incomodava lá no fundo...

- Eu te amo – sussurrou ela puxando o queixo de Tiago e dando um selinho.

Tiago correspondeu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, a sua esposa estava tratando-o de outro jeito há dias. Não sabia exatamente o porquê mas ele estava gostava. Eles sentaram nas mesas escolhidas e começaram a conversar com os parentes próximos de Tonks.

- Ela é realmente meiga, não é? – comentou a mãe dela toda animada – Mal posso acreditar...

- Uma doçura! – comentou Lílian, embora fosse verdade, as duas tinham ficado muito amigas ultimamente.

Tonks procurou Lílian quase no final da festa e foi conversar com ela sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Desculpa mesmo, Lílian, você é uma amiga muito especial... Tenho até vergonha de vir falar com você, fiz cada idiotice – e apertou as mãos da amiga.

- Não, tudo bem, sem problemas – murmurou Lílian sacudindo a cabeça – Somos grandes amigas, nada vai atrapalhar isso! Mas fico feliz em você ter me compreendido!

As duas se abraçaram e nesse momento, a porta de vidro abriu automaticamente, dando passagem a um casal loiro. Lílian forçou os olhos na direção dos dois tentando lembrar daquele rosto familiar.

- Narcisa... – murmurou bem baixinho para si mesma e acabou se lembrando, afastou de Tonks dando-lhe os parabéns, viu Narcisa andar em sua direção.

- Amiga, há quanto tempo! – e abraçou com força, Lúcio tinha ficado para trás escolhendo uma mesa bem ao fundo.

- Que saudades! O que faz aqui? – perguntou a loira interessada.

- Vim jantar com o meu marido em uma festa de noivado! – e chamou o marido para a "rodinha" – Aquele é o meu marido.

Narcisa sorriu maliciosamente e murmurou.

- Ora, você teve sorte, não? – e deu uma risadinha – Parabéns! Ele é encantador...

Tiago fez que não estava a fim com a cabeça mas Lílian fez questão de puxar a amiga até o marido.

- Tiago essa é a Narcisa, Narcisa esse é o Tiago!

Os olhos de Tiago pareciam querer saltar da face, Narcisa apenas sorria com um jeitinho falso.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo! – murmurou ela educadamente.

- O prazer é todo meu! – disse ele com o olhar firme.

- Não, é todo meu! – repetiu ela com ironia no "todo meu", como se referisse a ele, e deu uma piscadinha disfarçada.

Lílian sorriu e disse.

- E o seu marido, não vai me apresentar?

Narcisa sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ele está muito ocupado, falando nisso, vou procurá-lo! Ele não deve estar a par do que está acontecendo... – ela beijou o rosto de Lílian e mordeu os lábios na direção de Tiago que perdeu as estribeiras, começou a suspirar e passar as mãos nos cabelos.

- Tchau amiga, liga-me!

Narcisa virou as costas e desfilou na direção do marido que estava bem longe, e enquanto desfilava murmurou para si mesma.

- Que homem! Que homem...

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry estava arrumando alguns livros em sua casa, quando a campainha tocou mas não foi atender, sabia que a mãe ia checar quem era. E por não ter gritado o seu nome, não devia ser ninguém importante.

Ao agachar para ligar o estabilizador do computador, Rony apareceu na porta, com um sorriso meio sem graça no rosto.

- Ei, cara...

Harry continuou sem responder, sentou na frente do computador como se Rony não existisse.

- Sério... Desculpa! – disse ficando vermelho e sem graça – Eu não queria ter dito aquilo...

Harry fez cara de quem não podia fazer nada.

- Por favor, vamos conversar, cara... – Rony aproximou.

- Vai embora, Rony! – disse ele sério rangendo os dentes – Você não vale no que pisa!

O amigo pareceu ofendido por alguns segundos e ficou ainda mais vermelho, porém não desistiu.

- Eu... Eu quero que você aceite minhas desculpas, Harry... Eu errei, eu sei!

- Rony! – Harry ficou de pé, frente a frente com o amigo – É sério, não quero falar sobre isso – Harry sentiu um incômodo no peito, não queria mesmo falar com Rony, só de pensar em ser amigo dele novamente, um velho sentimento de dor tomava conta do seu coração. Não ser amigo de Rony, facilitava algumas coisas... E mesmo que fosse para perdoar, Harry sentia que não era o tempo certo. Rony tinha humilhado-o na frente da escola inteira... Palavras sem medidas...

- Não estou entendendo, Harry – disse sério – Achei que fôssemos grandes amigos!

- Falou certo, nós fomos, não somos mais! – disse batendo o pé – Agora por favor, com licença – e estendeu a mão na direção da porta.

- Mas...

- Vou tirar você a socos! – continuou friamente.

Rony baixou a cabeça.

- Você... Você vai pedir desculpas um dia – murmurou Rony apontando o indicador na cara dele – E... E eu vou esperar! – e saiu antes mesmo que Harry pudesse alcançá-lo.

Harry deixou-se cair na cama com um suspiro de impaciência. Tudo estava muito estranho agora que Gina ia embora... Tudo estava muito diferente...

xxXXxxXXxx

Gina parou ao quarto de Hermione, ela ergueu os olhos e correu na direção da amiga, mergulhadas em um silêncio sepulcral as duas desabaram em lágrimas.

- Não acredito... Não acredito que você vai embora – murmurou Hermione apertando as mãos da amiga – Você foi a minha melhor amiga desde a infância... Agora vai me deixar para trás.

Gina colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e se afastou.

- Não estou deixando ninguém para trás e que isso fique bem esclarecido! – ela deu uma risadinha meio sem graça – Eu ainda volto, um dia!

Hermione sorriu também.

- Promete que vai me ligar assim que chegar lá? Eu... Eu estou preocupada!

Gina abraçou Hermione outra vez.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – embora ela sentisse um friozinho na barriga de que tudo fosse dar errado – Eu... Eu só passei aqui para me despedir! Os meus pais estão esperando no carro!

Hermione olhou por cima e viu os Weasleys até no capô do carro, de tanta gente que tinha em um só carro.

- Eles gostam mesmo de você – riu Hermione vendo a cabeça e o braço de Rony pela janela do carro e o rosto do corpo dentro, por outro lado, Fred e Jorge estavam se divertindo por estarem sentados no porta-malas.

Gina puxou as mãos de Hermione e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo... Estou atrasada!

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu quero que você cuide do Harry para mim – disse ela séria – Que não deixe nenhuma garota se aproximar dele!

Hermione deu uma risadinha amigável e continuou a concordar com a cabeça.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... O Harry vai ser sempre seu... Independente de quando você voltar!

Ela sorriu e abraçou pela última vez Hermione.

- Jura mesmo que nem mesmo Lilá ou Parvati vão se aproximar dele? Somente você! Só, só e só!

- Sim, eu juro! – disse Hermione sentindo o estômago afundar só de pensar que Gina estaria mesmo indo embora, e ela teria que tomar conta de um Harry "chorão" pelos próximos doze meses – Vai ficar tudo bem... Quando vocês voltarem vão formar o casal mais lindo de toda Hogwarts!

Ela deu uma risadinha meiga.

- Quero que você fique com uma coisa minha – ela entregou um livro – É muito importante, nele está toda a minha vida!

Hermione pegou e viu escrito "diário" na capa.

- Vou cuidar disso muito bem!

Gina limpou as lágrimas da amiga e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- Fica com Deus, Hermione! – e afastou-se ligeiramente.

Hermione limpou as lágrimas que ainda caiam pelo seu rosto e acenou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu cuido dele para você... Eu... Eu jur... Eu juro! – e acenou vendo a cabeça de Gina sumir pelas escadas abaixo.

Ela voltou a olhar pela janela e viu Gina atravessando o jardim correndo para dentro do carro, encaixou-se no aperto e acenou mais uma vez para Hermione que correspondia da janela.

Hermione pegou o celular e discou para o amigo, Harry, automaticamente. E não demorou que ele atendesse.

- Harry?

- Oi – disse em estado depressivo, ele estava assim há algum tempo.

- Você vai mesmo deixar o amor da sua vida ir embora?

- Não posso fazer nada... – resmungou ele.

- Harry – Hermione suspirou – Ela é a única pessoa que te faz feliz, de verdade... E tem alguém que merece ser mais feliz do que você nesse mundo?

Ele parou pensativo do outro lado.

- Não sei...

- Tudo bem, se prefere desistir! – ela sacudiu os ombros – Mas nada na vida a gente consegue sem lutar! Não há prazer sem que tenha sacrifícios!

Harry parou em silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- Sabe o que ela me pediu? – disse Hermione inquieta – Para cuidar de você... Para que ninguém mais possa chegar perto de você durante esses doze meses que ela vai ficar fora!

Harry deu uma risadinha do outro lado.

- Gina... – murmurou – Gina... Gina!

- Ainda quer ficar sentado e ver tudo acontecer? Lamentar-se pelo o que não aconteceu?

- Meus pais estão trabalhando... Não tem como eu ir vê-la até o aeroporto!

Hermione sacudiu as chaves do seu próprio carro no ar.

- Meu pai me presenteou com um carro, lembra? Pego você em dois minutos! – e desligou na cara dele.

Hermione sentiu um peso desabar das costas, tinha algum tempo que ela vinha sentindo que a catástrofe entre Harry e Gina fosse sua culpa, mas agora sentia que havia uma esperança. Gina ia olhar para o avião, ver que realmente estava deixando tudo para trás... E a ficha ia finalmente cair que Harry estaria sendo deixado para trás, então, Harry se declararia para ela, e... Eles se beijariam, e... Ficariam juntos! Simples, fácil, rápido e eficaz!

Hermione saiu cantando pneu a caminho da casa de Harry, parou em frente e não precisou buzinar para que o rapaz saltasse para dentro do carro, sem dizer mais nada.

Eles correram na direção do aeroporto, estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito, e ela saiu seguindo o amigo que entrava pelo aeroporto desesperado. Ele estava sendo consumido pelo medo... Pela ansiedade... Pela esperança, talvez!

Harry deslizou entre a multidão que andava de um lado para o outro no aeroporto, Hermione veio ao seu alcance e bem no fundo eles viram um avião decolar. Mas como era um aeroporto, era normal ver aviões decolando a cada segundo, ele saltou algumas cadeiras e parou diante dos Weasleys que estavam sob lágrimas.

- Gina. Cadê a Gina? – perguntou assustado, parando diante de todos.

- Ela... Ela embarcou! – resmungou o Sr. Weasley apertando o ombro da esposa.

- Mas... O avião decolou? – ele perguntou espantado lançando um olhar preocupado a Sra. Weasley.

Hermione apertou o braço de Harry com força. Havia esperança, mas e a chance?

**Nota do Autor: **_Intrigados? Nervosos? Bravos? Ansiosos? "Go Review" e comentem please! _

**Sophia: **Ebaaa, você sempre aqui comentando, obrigadão. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Raphaela: **Espero que agora nas férias você passe todos os dias aqui, hehehe. Obrigadão pela review. Beijos.

**Clara: **Obrigado pelo elogio, fiquei muito contente. Obrigado. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- Eu e a Tonks estamos tentando ter um bebê!

Lílian sentiu um soco no estômago mas limitou-se a sorrir.

- Mas... Mas e o casamento?

- Tudo bem, não vai atrapalhar!

- Mas...

- Estamos só tentando! – disse ele meio tímido – Pode ser que não dê certo, afinal!

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

- De qualquer forma... Parabéns! – ela o abraçou com força, e sentiu o cheiro de perfume de homem invadir o seu nariz.


	17. Episódio 16 xx Novos sentimentos

**Episódio Dezesseis. **

**Novos sentimentos. **

- Harry... Eu... Eu sinto muito! – disse Hermione interpretando o olhar da Sra. Weasley e apertou o braço com mais força.

A Sra. Weasley não respondeu mas pareceu ainda mais chateada em ver que Harry não estava gostando de ver Gina decolando, ela também não. E partia o seu coração ver ambos sofrendo por amor.

Harry adiantou-se alguns passos, soltou-se da mão de Hermione e abraçou a Sra. Weasley.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – disse ela forçando um sorriso – Vai ficar tudo bem, querido... Um ano passa muito mais rápido do que imaginamos!

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo para Hermione e disse.

- Vamos para a casa... Não há mais nada a ser feito! – ele deu um beijo e um abraço bem forte na Sra. Weasley, virou as costas e saiu andando com Hermione ao seu lado, tão chateada quanto ele.

Durante a trajetória eles não falaram muito sobre o que estava acontecendo, deixaram o rádio falar embora não estivessem prestando atenção, apenas ouviam.

- Acho que aprendi a lição – comentou chateado consigo mesmo – Sério... Da próxima vez que surgir alguém legal na minha vida, eu vou me declarar, sério!

Hermione sorriu e apertou sua mão em consolo.

- Você vai achar alguém legal para substituí-la, de verdade!

Harry forçou um sorriso em resposta, era como se alguém tivesse morrido.

- Obrigado pela carona, vejo-te em breve! – e tirou o cinto, beijou o rosto da garota e saiu do carro.

Harry correu para casa, e assim que abriu a porta, sua mãe estava esperando no sofá, esperançosa.

- Filho! – ela estava a par de tudo o que havia acontecido entre Harry e Gina durante esses meses, ele vinha desabafando com a mão direto – E como foram as coisas?

- Ela foi embora, mãe – murmurou chateado, com as duas mãos nos bolsos – Acabou!

Lílian correu até o filho e o abraçou com força.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim... Você tem a Cho para tomar conta!

Ele concordou, com todo esse alvoroço tinha até esquecido da própria namorada.

- Ela é como se fosse uma irmã para mim, algumas vezes eu esqueço disso.

Lílian apertou o abraço.

- Cho merece o seu carinho e sua atenção mais do que nunca, filho! Talvez seja o momento certo para esse relacionamento ir fundo!

Harry correspondeu ao abraço e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas não queria chorar. Era forte o suficiente, sabia disso!

- Talvez... Seja melhor seguir em frente! – disse e em seguida silenciaram. Presos em um abraço de mãe e filho.

xxXXxxXXxx

Narcisa mordeu uma maçã e se arrependeu por isso, lembrando que tinha acabado de passar brilho nos lábios.

- Oh! Não... – ela retirou da bolsa e passou novamente.

Lúcio dirigia o carro em direção ao escritório de Tiago Potter.

- Sabe, querido, acho que já está mais do que na hora de voltarmos a falar sobre aquele assunto...

Lúcio não respondeu mas ainda assim continuava ouvindo.

- Você podia comprar a empresa dos Potters!

- O que? – perguntou achando que ela estava maluca – O que pretende fazer?

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Tenho uma ótima estratégia... Você só precisa negociar a empresa do Potter, e comprá-la!

- Vale mesmo a pena tudo isso? – perguntou Lúcio franzindo o cenho e olhando pelo retrovisor os carros atrás.

- Vale, amor! Vale! Os pais desse tal Tiago Potter deixaram uma fortuna para ele, milhões de dólares!

- Ele parece tão simples... – comentou Lúcio.

Narcisa riu alto.

- Simples com aquela mansão básica? Piscina, churrasqueira, garagem para oito carros, uma casa de oito suítes? Ele parece simples?

Lúcio meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- É, talvez nem tanto...

- E os carros dele – ia enumerando Narcisa – Estão entre os carros mais claros de toda a América Anglo-Saxônica!

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... – concordou Lúcio ao virar o carro na outra esquina – Você me convenceu, certo?

Ela ficou parada se olhando no espelho.

- Tudo bem, então desça aqui – sussurrou ela – A sala do Potter é na segunda porta, assim que você negociar com ele, eu entro em ação!

Lúcio beijou a face cheia de maquiagem da esposa e quase engasgou de tanto pó, sorriu e saiu.

- Volto com boas notícias! Espero que saiba o que está fazendo! – sussurrou ele ao fechar a porta do carro.

Narcisa sorriu.

- Sou uma ótima pessoa, mas quando quero ser má... Consigo ser ainda pior! – e riu malignamente.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lúcio voltou com alguns papéis assinados e entregou a Narcisa.

- Comprei a empresa de Tiago Potter – e riu – Não foi tão difícil assim! Eles não estão tão bem economicamente... Só foi oferecer um valor mais ou menos alto e ele aceitou!

Narcisa riu.

- Ele tem idéia de que você é o meu marido?

- Deve ter... Os papéis diziam o meu sobrenome – comentou ele ao fechar a porta do carro – E o que você pretende fazer agora?

Ela sorriu e beijou o marido.

- Anunciar que sou a nova chefe dele... Aposto que vai cair de quatro aos meus pés! – e saiu batendo a porta.

Narcisa estava mesmo a fim de destruir Tiago Potter.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Filha, nós precisamos conversar – disse o pai dela parado à porta de seu quarto.

- Você ainda tem a chave da nossa casa? – perguntou ela contragosto – Vou mandar trocar a fechadura!

Ele aproximou.

- A gente precisa conversar... Você me vê como se eu fosse monstro e eu não sou nada disso!

Ela suspirou.

- Não quero olhar na sua cara, nunca mais! – disse determinada.

Ele segurou os olhos da filha e a encarou no fundo dos olhos.

- Venha morar comigo, por favor!

Ela afastou das mãos do pai e ficou de pé, saiu andando pela porta.

- Volte aqui! – berrou ele indo atrás, Hermione passou pela sala como um foguete, a sua mãe nem tinha percebido que era ela, e seu pai logo atrás – Volte aqui!

Hermione não deu ouvidos, entregou no carro e deu partida.

- Não faça isso com o seu pai! – gritou ele parando na janela – Eu não vou desistir de você, filha! Porque eu amo você!

- Ama uma ova! – ela deu ré e saiu cantando pneu.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lílian passou pela catraca da escola, passou o cartão e voltou a andar pelos corredores vazios. Desde que as férias tinham chegado era normal ver a escola vazia, ela sentia um aperto no peito de pensar que algumas semanas todos estavam transitando de uma sala para outra, mas em breve tudo voltaria ao normal, já estavam entrando na segunda quinzena do mês, não demoraria que as mães viessem fazer as inscrições dos filhos para o próximo ano.

- Severo? – avistou ela vendo Snape de costas no mesmo do corredor.

- Já disse que não gosto quando me chama assim – resmungou com sua cara amargurada – Snape para você!

- Desculpa! – disse ela meigamente, colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha – A reunião de professores ainda não começou, certo?

- E você acha que eu me atrasaria para alguma delas? – respondeu amargamente.

- Oras, não insinuei isso! – retrucou Lílian ligeiramente chateada, mas estava começando a se acostumar com a cara feia de Snape, era como se ele não gostasse de ninguém – Vou entrar, você vem?

- Pode ir à frente! – disse revirando alguns papéis nos armários escolares.

- Aposto que... – ela parou pensando se devia continuar indo em frente com a brincadeira, mas resolveu que sim – Aposto que você está esperando alguém!

- Não tenho tempo para tolices! – murmurou sério.

- Hm... Apaixonadinho? – brincou Lílian dando uma risada de leve – Por quem, hein?

- Pela sua mãe! – respondeu seco.

- Ou pelo meu pai! – respondeu ela rapidamente – Eu sei que você faz escova nos seus cabelos, Snape, não adianta me enganar!

Ele ficou vermelho de fúria, ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Adivinhei, não? – disse ela aos risos.

- Se você contar para alguém, depilo sua virilha com os dentes! – resmungou.

- Tudo bem... Mas me dá o cartão?

Ele fuçou nos bolsos e puxou um cartãozinho cor-de-rosa com flores.

- Fica no quarteirão debaixo, mas... Por favor, não vá terça-feira às quatro e meia! – disse sério.

- Tudo bem, eu vou – disse ela sorrindo – Obrigada!

Ela continuou andando mas parou.

- Se me perguntarem quem recomendou, o que eu digo? Severo Snape?

- Eles me conhecem como Alvo Dumbledore! – corou – Por favor, não diga a verdade.

- Tudo bem – concordou ela – Te vejo na reunião de professores, tchau!

Ela acenou, percorreu os corredores com o salto batendo firme contra o chão e quando chegou, viu Lupin sentado no sofá, folheando o jornal da cidade.

- Boa tarde! – cumprimentou ela meigamente.

- Boa tarde, Lily! – ele tinha dado esse apelido para ela em algum dia por aí, ela simplesmente achou fofo e não retrucou.

- E como vai os preparativos para o casamento?

- Não estamos vendo isso por enquanto – murmurou sorridente – Estamos mais preocupados com o nosso próprio emprego!

- Vocês não vão ser demitidos! – disse Lílian servindo-se de café – Cadê a Tonks?

- Ela... Ela vem depois! – resmungou e dobrou o jornal para colocar novamente na estante – Ficou sabendo dos polícias que foram apreendidos (capturados/presos)?

- Por que?

- Estavam desviando dinheiro! – resmungou sacudindo os ombros – E... Como anda a vida?

- Bem! – disse meigamente – As aulas vão voltar em breve!

Lupin sorriu.

- Eu e a Tonks estamos tentando ter um bebê!

Lílian sentiu um soco no estômago mas limitou-se a sorrir.

- Mas... Mas e o casamento?

- Tudo bem, não vai atrapalhar!

- Mas...

- Estamos só tentando! – disse ele meio tímido – Pode ser que não dê certo, afinal!

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

- De qualquer forma... Parabéns! – ela o abraçou com força, e sentiu o cheiro de perfume de homem invadir o seu nariz.

"Eu amo esse perfume..." pensou ela embora não quisesse fazê-lo, mas ela não podia controlar os seus pensamentos. Eles muitas vezes eram mais fortes do que a própria.

- Parabéns! – repetiu ela enquanto respirava o perfume do rapaz e seus olhos ficavam ligeiramente embaçados.

xxXXxxXXxx

A porta da sala se abriu, Harry que estava distraído com as fotos de Gina penduradas em seu mural, achou que fosse sua mãe, nem ligou, mas os passos que subiam a escada eram firmes e fortes. E por um segundo, jurou ter ouvido barulho de fungadas e soluços.

- Mãe? – perguntou ficando de pé.

- Não, mas serve eu? – perguntou Hermione parando na porta, com o rosto vermelho. Ultimamente, ela só sabia chorar, mas estava passando por pesadelos que ele não desejava nem para o seu pior inimigo.

Harry correu na direção da amiga e envolveu os seus braços pelo pescoço e a cintura dela.

- Ei... Escuta aqui, vai ficar tudo bem! – murmurou ele no ouvido dela sabendo que tudo ia ficar bem mesmo – Eu estou aqui!

Ela continuou a chorar com as duas mãos enterradas no rosto, soluçando de leve. Ela adorava quando Harry falava aquilo, ela sentia-se segura, de algum modo.

- Não sei exatamente... – ela deu um suspiro – Eu disse coisas terríveis para o meu pai, eu não devia ter feito!

Harry apertou-a contra o corpo.

- Sério... Vai ficar tudo bem! Você está comigo! – ele soltou-a e encarou cara a cara – Vem... Vamos comer alguma coisa! – ele pegou a amiga pelas mãos e puxou-a para a cozinha – Não sou muito bom com isso, mas...

- Eu aceito miojo! – respondeu ela dando uma risadinha meio forçada entre o choro.

Ele se sentiu bem por isso, estava fazendo a amiga rir, isso já era um ponto positivo.

Hermione caminhou até a mesa da cozinha e olhou para os próprios pés, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Conversei com a Gina por telefone ontem...

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele colocando água no fogo.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ela disse que sente sua falta...

- É, eu também! – resmungou mais para si mesmo – É difícil...

Hermione chegou por trás de Harry e o abraçou, era uma ação surpreendente, não esperava isso dela.

- Obrigada, Harry! Você tem sido um amigo perfeito! Você... Você tem sido demais comigo! Você me diz coisas que Rony nunca me disse...

- Amigos são para essas coisas – murmurou ele meio corado e ela o soltou.

- Não, amigos não têm a obrigação de dizer o que você me diz... De fazer o que você faz! Você vai além disso... – e eles se encararam por um momento constrangedor. Um silêncio...

- Que isso... – resmungou de leve corado – Você que é uma ótima amiga.

Hermione deu um passo adiante sentindo o coração palpitar pela garganta, tinha se sentido muito sozinha ultimamente, não podia negar. Estava ganhando cada dia mais afeição com Harry, chegava algumas vezes até deitar no colo na maior intimidade. Ele também estava sofrendo com a partida de Gina, com a quimioterapia de Cho, nem se falava... Eles mal conversavam.

- Você é o melhor amigo de todos! – ela disse olhando fundo nos olhos dele, ela esperou que ele se afastasse algum segundo, mas ele não o fez.

- Você... Também! – estaria ele confundindo a palavra "amiga" perfeita com "mulher" perfeita?

Ele diminuiu a distância até a amiga pensando se deveria dar aquele abraço fraternal, ou deixar que ela tomasse a iniciativa. Até que um pensamento maldoso tomou conta de todos os outros em sua mente...

"Não devia fazer isso... Não devia pensar nisso" pensou.

- A Gina pediu para tomar conta de você... – disse ela próxima a ele.

- Ela não disse nada sobre beijar...

Harry deslizou as duas mãos pela cintura da garota, e elas se enroscaram nas costas, ele prende a garota contra o seu corpo e a puxou para mais perto de seu rosto...

**Nota do Autor**: _Primeiro dia oficialmente de férias, uruh! o/_

Enfim, vamos conversar sobre a fanfic. Bom, recebi e-mails com ameaças do tipo: "Se você fizer Harry/Hermione, eu juro que paro de ler a sua fanfic". No entanto, NADA VAI MUDAR O CONTEXTO DA MINHA FANFIC, certo? O que eu já planejei, o que eu já escrevi, está escrito e eu não vou mudar pelo fato de querer fazer a fanfic popular ou não. Quem confia no meu "taco", vai continuar lendo a fanfic normalmente... E vai ver o quanto o beijo Harry/Hermione foi importante para o desenvolvimento dessa fanfic, e se eles vão ficar juntos ou não, não vou dizer, você vai ter que ler para descobrir, não gosto de "entregar os spoilers". Portanto, agradeço a quem continuar lendo e confiando nas minhas palavras, e para quem não vai ler mais: Obrigado por acompanharem a fanfic até aqui, um beijo e um abraço. ; 

**Nota do Autor 2**: _Já fiz o trailer da nova fanfic em escrito... Falta fazer o vídeo, muitoooooooo rox. Beijos, até breve._

**Making Off**: 

- Vai ser realmente estranho beijar a Emma - comentou Daniel nos bastidores, Rupert deu algumas palmadinhas.  
- Eu já fiz isso centenas de vezes, e não é nada ruim!  
- RUPERT! - berrou Emma em repreensão.

- O que é isso na mesa? - perguntou Daniel vendo a salada toda amarelada.  
- Desculpa cara! - disse Rupert entrando no set - Mas... Eu não resisti e mijei na sua salada!  
Daniel caiu na risada.

- Mas... Mas e o casamento? - perguntou a atriz que interpreta Lílian.  
- Tudo bem, não vai atrapalhar! - respondeu Lupin.  
- Mas...  
- Estamos só tentando! – disse ele meio tímido e deu uma olhada de relance para a câmera – Pode ser que não dê... Hauhauha! Desculpa, olhei para a câmera.  
Lílian caiu na gargalhada e olhou também.

- Mas e o casamento? - perguntou ela.  
- Tudo bem, não vai atrapalhar - respondeu Lupin.  
Lilian virou na direção da câmera e olhou bem no fundo, brincando, logicamente.  
- MAS... - e caiu na gargalhada.  
- CORTA!

**Preview do próximo episódio...**: 

_- Potter! Potter! – era uma voz seca._

Ele virou o pescoço de viu Draco com uma bola de vôlei na mão.

- Por que fala comigo como se fôssemos grandes amigos?

Draco riu alto e arrogantemente.

- Acha mesmo que somos amigos? Estou chamando você porque quero desafiar para uma partida de vôlei!

Harry riu pelo nariz.

- Está mesmo a fim de perder? – queria desafiá-lo.

- Quem ganhar sai com a Minerva McGonagall! – apostou Draco erguendo as duas sobrancelhas. 

**RESPONDENDO ÀS REVIEWS: **

**Raphaela: Obrigado pela review, adorei, você é muito fofa. Obrigado. Beijos. Não some viu? **

**Shopia: Nossa, que bom que você ta gostando. Obrigado, mesmo, mesmo. Beijos. Obrigado, Até breve. A próxima temporada ta chegando.**

**Carol W Potter: Oi, prazer, não quero que me interprete mal por isso, mas entendo o que você sente em relação a Harry/Hermione, você não gosta e não consegue ler. Eu sei, mas a questão é a seguinte, esse beijo foi planejado muito mais tempo do que você imagina, e não tem como tirar isso da fanfic, porque ele é muito importante. Já imaginou como a Gina vai reagir quando souber? Então, espero que continue a ler porque muitas coisas ainda acontecerão... Mas, se você não estiver suportando lê-la, tudo bem, eu me importo, mas entendo sua decisão. Beijos. **

**Ari Duarte: Hauhauha, fica triste não, tudo vai voltar ao normal, ou não... Quem sabe! A única pessoa que sabe é eu, meu caderno e Deus. XD. Beijos, não desista. **

**Clara: Hahaha, tadinho, o Rony vai ser muito importante ainda. Não fiqeu chateada, ele vai voltar como o melhor. xD. Beijos. Até.**

**Lunam: Que bom que você está gostando, que bom, fico muito feliz, juro! Adoro deixar mistério na cena, fica com um gostinho de quero mais. XD. As suas perguntas, sinto muito mas não posso responder, só lendo a fanfic para descobrir. Hehehehe. Só posso dizer que alguns capítulos eu esqueço de postar o making off, desculpa ok? Perdoa, please? Beijos, até breve! **


	18. Episódio 17 xx Declaração

**Episódio Dezessete. **

**Declaração. **

Não havia mais distância entre o casal, eles selaram os lábios em um beijo que nunca pensaram que fosse acontecer. Aquilo ultrapassava todas as barreiras de amizade... Aquilo derrubava tudo e qualquer objeto que estivesse impedindo aquele relacionamento.

E quando Harry desejou que nunca mais terminasse... Hermione se afastou, empurrando-o com as duas mãos.

- Não podemos, sério! – disse ela sacudindo a cabeça – Você e a Gina tem uma história!

- Você e o Rony também... – murmurou confuso.

E tudo começou a passar em sua cabeça como um flash, todos os momentos com eles... Rony, o seu melhor amigo... Cho, sua atual namorada...

- Hermione, não podemos repetir isso nunca mais! – ele disse sério, encarando-a nos olhos – Rony é o meu melhor amigo – ele engoliu em seco – E eu tenho uma namorada, por isso não devia estar fazendo isso!

- Desculpa – ela disse afastando também – Eu... Eu fui idiota! Eu... Aproveitei da sua fraqueza...

- Ambos estamos fracos com tudo o que anda acontecendo. Estamos frágeis e vulneráveis – ele continuou – Não podemos deixar isso acontecer novamente.

- Tudo bem, desculpa – ela colocou a mão direita sobre a boca – Foi apenas um impulso tolo! Não vai acontecer novamente, eu juro!

Ele concordou enquanto a água no fogo transbordava.

- Vai... Está virando meleca! – avisou Hermione apontando para as costas de Harry.

Ele aterrissou ao chão com força e voltou correndo com um guardanapo para desligar o botão do fogão.

- Não vamos comentar isso com ninguém – disse Harry colocando tudo na pia.

- Tudo bem – ela virou as costas – Você sente falta da Gina?

Ele deu um suspiro e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Sim, eu sinto.

Hermione concordou sem dizer muita coisa, acenou e virou as costas para ir embora, inventando que tinha um monte de coisas para fazer.

xxXXxxXXxx

E o restante do dia foi inútil tanto para Harry quanto para Hermione, eles ficaram refletindo sobre o que havia acontecido na cozinha e estavam assustados. Eles não se falaram depois disso, era como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado na relação dos dois.

Harry, de um lado defendia a consideração pela amizade de Rony. Considerava a namorada Cho. E tinha Gina, ah! Gina... Ele ainda pensava muito nela!

Hermione, de outro lado defendia a consideração do namoro com Rony. Harry, por ser melhor amigo do próprio, também tentava ao máximo pensar sobre. Sem contar Gina, sua melhor amiga. Estaria traindo-a?

Harry se preparava psicologicamente para o primeiro encontro com Hermione, não o primeiro como namorados mas sim como amigos, afinal, seria inevitável.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Sempre fomos amigos! – murmurou para si mesmo mas não deixava de sentir um sentimento de medo rodar pelo corpo.

"E se não estivesse vulnerável? E se estivesse pronto para um relacionamento sério e adulto?" alguém perguntou em sua cabeça, alguém muito distante.

- Isso é ridículo! – disse ao abrir o celular e ver o nome de Cho piscando na tela, estava ligando – Alô, amor?

- Você estava me traindo, não estava? – perguntou ela antes mesmo de cumprimentá-lo – Como ela é? Ela tem mais celulites do que eu, ou não? Quanto ela pesa?

- Cho! Sem paranóias, por favor! – resmungou – Eu não estava fazendo nada, apenas assistia televisão!

Ela deu uma risadinha do outro lado.

- Faz anos que a gente não se vê, lindo.

- Faz onze dias, propriamente! – contou Harry – Acha mesmo que faz tanto tempo assim?

Ela riu de novo. Uma risada familiar: Seria a Risada-de-Umbridge, O Retorno de Jedi?

- A quimioterapia está quase acabando – disse animada – E por enquanto está dando tudo certo... – ela parecia mais feliz – Eles dizem que tem chance de sobreviver!

Harry sentiu um sentimento de alivio percorrer por toda a corrente sanguínea de seu corpo, vinha trazendo um sentimento de culpa há muito tempo, não só de culpa mas como de obrigação de fazê-la feliz.

- Quer dizer que vai ficar tudo bem?

- Não é totalmente comprovado, mas digamos que a porcentagem anda aumentando a cada quimioterapia! Dizem que sou um milagre de Deus! Modestamente, eu sou mesmo!

- É... – riu Harry feliz, mais animado desde que Gina partira – Que bom que vai ficar tudo bem... Precisamos comemorar!

- Agora não, tele-sexo me enoja! Vamos fazer ao vivo que é bem melhor! – respondeu ela rindo.

- Não disse esse tipo de comemoração! – disse Harry obviamente – Vou sair, mais tarde a gente se fala.

Harry parou pensativo, talvez fosse melhor dar uma volta e repensar sobre sua vida, Cho já não estava precisando tanto dele como imaginava, o que em breve poderia dar um pé-na-bunda da garota e seguir sua vida, só precisava esperar mais alguns meses.

Enquanto dava uma volta pelo quarteirão, pensando sobre a vida, alguém o chamou, fazendo-o aterrissar os pensamentos na calçada.

- Potter! Potter! – era uma voz seca.

Ele virou o pescoço de viu Draco com uma bola de vôlei na mão.

- Por que fala comigo como se fôssemos grandes amigos?

Draco riu alto e arrogantemente.

- Acha mesmo que somos amigos? Estou chamando você porque quero desafiar para uma partida de vôlei!

Harry jogou os ombros de um lado para o outro.

- Estou em desvantagem! Não vou jogar contra você e seus comparsas! – Crabbe e Goyle estavam logo atrás.

Draco riu ainda mais alto, estava por ali à-toa.

- Está em vantagem, o Weasley e o Thomas estão aqui! – Draco saiu da frente e Harry viu ao fundo Rony e Dino em pé, no meio da quadra – Estávamos jogando!

Harry riu pelo nariz.

- Está mesmo a fim de perder? – queria desafiá-lo.

- Quem ganhar sai com a Minerva McGonagall! – apostou Draco erguendo as duas sobrancelhas.

Harry torceu o rosto de nojo, mas tudo bem. Se esse era o maior desejo de Draco...

- Topo! – ele pulou as grades e invadiu a quadra.

Rony deu um sorriso que Harry não correspondeu, sabia que queria reatar a amizade, mas não seria assim tão fácil. O moreno se sentia culpado em voltar a falar com o amigo... Se ele soubesse que estava certo...

A partida começou bem, Harry marcou os primeiros pontos juntamente com Rony, eles se juntando faziam a dupla perfeita, Dino mais atrapalhava do que ajuda, mas também marcava os seus pontos.

Entretanto, Draco não era tão ruim quanto se pensava, ele era o mais rápido do time deles, sem levar em consideração o quanto Crabbe e Goyle eram pesados e quase não se moviam para apanhar a bola.

- PONTO DE NOVO! – comemorou Draco abraçando os dois amigos. Eles conseguiram passar a equipe de Harry depois de várias jogadas falsas do próprio. Jogava com muita força e acabava mandando para fora.

- Controla a sua força! – resmungou Dino próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Eu sei, desculpa!

- Acho que ele vai acabar saindo com a McGonagall... – disse Rony ligeiramente chateado – Mas não vamos desistir!

Harry concordou com um jóia e correram para a próxima sacada.

xxXXxxXXxx

Se Narcisa era vulgar quando cliente de Tiago, imagina agora que era dona de todo o escritório. Na verdade era o seu marido Lúcio, mas ele sequer dava as caras no meio da semana, e quando era final de semana, Tiago não o via porque estava descansando em casa. Mesmo sob a vigilância do marido, Narcisa não deixava passar por despercebido a sua "feição" por Tiago e continuava a provocá-lo.

- Já disse que não podemos fazer isso – disse ele sério batendo o punho na mesa.

- Adoro quando você faz isso! – ela disse dando uma piscadinha – Você fica com um jeito mais de homem... Mais agressivo! – e mordeu o lábio fazendo uma expressão de desejo – Adoro isso!

Tiago mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e tentou focar no trabalho, mas estava cada dia mais impossível. Ele se pegava pensando em Lílian e em Narcisa a cada minuto do dia.

Narcisa estava exagerando nas roupas, saias curtas, bustos apertados e barriguinha de fora deixavam um Tiago louco de vontade.

E por pensar muito sobre isso, por querer salvar a família que tanto honrava, decidiu que só havia uma coisa a fazer.

- Eu vim pedir as contas! – disse parando de frente à escrivaninha de Narcisa.

Ela tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

- Aposto que você nunca teve uma chefe tão gostosa! - e riu.

- Por favor, vamos falar sério!

- Tudo bem – disse ela ironicamente – Vamos falar sério! Como por exemplo, você adoraria me ver arranhando suas costas, contra a parede novamente, não é?

Tiago revirou os olhos, tentava esquecer o que tinha acontecido há algum tempo atrás em seu escritório.

- Foi bom para você, foi bom para mim! – disse ela com o olhar firme – Não vamos evitar isso, Tiago Potter!

- EU QUERO SAIR DISSO! – berrou quase arrancando os cabelos, era a primeira vez que ficava fora de si. Estava vermelho e ofegante.

- Você quer evitar, mas não consegue – ela suspirou – Essa é a verdade! Mas eu não vou desistir! Não mesmo... Conheço sua esposa!

Tiago revirou os olhos, estava mesmo encurralado, afinal.

- Não vamos intrometer a minha família nesse assunto, certo? – disse ele sério – Você também tem um filho maravilhoso...

- Draco é mesmo um menino muito bom – disse ela convencida – Semana passada foi eleito como o adolescente com a melhor voz de toda a América! Vê se pode!

Tiago mais uma vez revirou os olhos.

- Por favor, vamos voltar em um assunto: Eu quero minha carta de demissão!

Narcisa deu uma risada alta e fria, em seguida de joelhos na mesa e puxou a gravata de Tiago com as duas mãos, sufocando-o, ao mesmo tempo trazendo-o para mais perto de seu rosto.

- Quer mesmo desperdiçar tudo o que tem vontade de fazer? Você pode me ter quando quiser... A hora que quiser... Quer mesmo abandonar essa vida? – ela sussurrou mordendo de leve a sua orelha.

- Eu quero! – disse com a voz firme e forte.

- Então tente! – ela disse e beijou-lhe nos lábios, penetrando a língua em sua boca.

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry, Rony e Dino foram humilhados pela equipe inimiga, eles venceram por sorte de Draco e por azar de Harry, mas venceram e não havia como negar. Era verdade

- Você fica com a McGonagall! – disse Rony ligeiramente chateado e voltou-se para Harry – Ah! Cara... Eu tinha esperanças de ficar com ela!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Rony e Dino estavam em sua cola mesmo que ele estivesse rumando para sua casa. Ele tirou a camiseta e jogou nas costas molhada de suor.

- Estou indo para casa – resmungou mas os outros dois fingiram não ouvir.

Ele de longe escutava os gritos de comemoração de Draco e os amigos, teria que tolerar isso por semanas.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde – disse a fim de se livrar de Rony e Dino, ainda não tinha esquecido todo o acontecimento.

O celular dentro do bolso do shorts vibrou, Harry sentiu-o tremer em sua perna e enquanto ofegava atendeu.

- Cho? Tudo bem?

- Estava me traindo, não é mesmo? Está ofegando! Estava me traindo! Ela tinha a voz mais fina que a minha? Como ela era?

- Cho! Pára! – disse ele levemente irritado por ter perdido o jogo – Eu estava jogando vôlei por isso estou ofegando! – e parava para respirar entre as palavras, sentia um ventinho gostoso bater contra o peitoral.

Harry automaticamente atravessou as ruas e foi andando na direção de sua casa, abriu a porta pela casa vazia e começou a subir as escadas.

- Ahm? O que? – ele tomou um baita susto quando viu Hermione sentada em sua cama – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estou te ligando, oras! – respondeu Cho chateada.

- Não... Estou falando com outra pessoa, depois te ligo, beijos! – disse Harry desligando na cara dela, ignorando o fato dela estar contando que o formato de suas fezes tinha sido uma borboleta.

- Harry... Desculpa! – disse ela ligeiramente envergonhada – Eu precisava sair um pouco de casa... Espairecer!

Harry sentiu-se pouco a vontade, porque estava sem camisa e não costumava a ficar assim na frente de garotas, muito menos de Hermione. Ele tratou de vestir a camiseta molhada pelo corpo enquanto a garota ficava vermelha nas maças.

- Eu andei pensando sobre a gente, Harry – disse ela parando em sua frente – Eu sei que é difícil dizer isso, mas... A gente combina!

Harry engoliu em seco, também tinha chegado a mesma conclusão que ela, mas ele não podia ignorar os fatos de que amava Gina.

- Não podemos fazer isso, Hermione – disse afastando alguns passos – É contra as regras!

Ela concordou tristemente.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas, nós dois estamos sozinhos faz um tempo, faz sentido se a gente começar a sair! A gente é amigo... Amigos saem!

- Eu sou o melhor amigo do seu ex-namorado, não faz lógica! – disse sério e meio descontrolado. Hermione não podia levar isso a sério – Eu sei que foi muito bom experimentar o seu beijo, mas sabe? Os fatos não se encaixam! Só de pensar que você e ele viviam se beijando pelos corredores da escola... – ele bateu algumas vezes a mão na testa – Não me deixa confortável!

Ela continuou a concordar, e isso era o que ele mais gostava nela. A sinceridade.

- Não podemos, é verdade... Isso é fato! – ela sacudiu a cabeça chateada – E quando a Gina voltar... Vocês vão ter que ficar juntos! Que tipo de amiga que eu sou? – ela sentou na cama com as duas mãos na frente do rosto, derrotada.

Harry segurou suas mãos com força e puxou para fora do rosto.

- Você é do tipo de amiga que é tem seus momentos de carência... Você tem suas recaídas!

Ela concordou ainda contragosto.

- Estamos com o coração espremido... Estamos solitários! É normal sentirmos isso! – disse ele olhando no fundo dos olhos dela – Só não podemos nos deixar levar por esse sentimento de desespero, de solidão...

Ela concordou.

- Nós vamos superar o Rony e a Gina juntos, certo? – disse ela, agora.

- Sim, nós vamos superar esses Weasleys!

Harry beijou a testa de Hermione e afastou.

- Você é como uma irmã para mim, não podemos confundir as coisas.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Você ama Gina, e eu não posso negar, mas eu amo o Rony! Tenho uma história toda com ele... Talvez seja melhor rever alguns conceitos – disse ela séria.

- Vai ficar tudo bem? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Tudo – respondeu ela em concordância – Vai ficar tudo bem! Só foi uma recaída!

Hermione acenou meio triste e se retirou do quarto.

- Te ligo mais tarde, pode ser? – disse ela sumida pelo corredor escuro.

- Ficarei esperando! – respondeu ele ao entrar no banheiro para tomar um banho.

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry deitou na cama e ficou encarando por algum tempo. Talvez tivesse sido mesmo um erro ter beijado Hermione.

Mas erro? Seria a palavra certa para definir o beijo?

Ambos agiram por impulso, não fizeram por maldade...

Mas uma coisa ele não podia negar. Era bom! Era suave, delicado, como nunca esperava que fosse, mas ainda assim não conseguia se imaginar com ela. Ele gostava de Gina, tinha isso na cabeça, e seu coração comprimia levemente de dor quando pensava na ruiva.

Aos poucos suas pálpebras foram pesando... O sono foi chegando...

"- Hermione, desculpa, mas eu gosto da Gina – disse com sinceridade olhando para ela.

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu vou casar com o Rony! – ela disse vestida de noiva – Ele está me esperando no altar!

- Eu posso ir? – perguntou animado.

- Sinto muito, mas você é um traidor. Rony não quer falar com você nunca mais! A Senhora Weasley vai te bater com os pratos na cabeça.

- Até a Sra. Weasley? – perguntou chateado.

- Ela disse que vai te cozinhar no forno! – e Hermione riu – Essas foram as idéias dos gêmeos e ela achou perfeita!"

Harry acordou como se tivesse tomado um tapa da própria, estava suado e ofegante.

- Isso... Não podia ter acontecido... – resmungou inquieto – Foi um erro!

Ele olhou para o celular e viu que ainda era meia-noite, não tinha passado disso. Deveria ligar para Hermione? Estaria ela acordada nesse horário?

O seu celular vibrou como se a força do pensamento fosse mais forte.

xxXXxxXXxx

Hermione remexeu inquieta na cama, amava Rony, sabia disso. Os dois tinham construído uma linda história de amor, juntos. Mas agora não sabia se estava tão segura quanto a isso. O beijo com Harry tinha balançado o seu coração, não podia negar enquanto a isso.

"Rony... Rony..." ela vinha pensando muito no ruivo ultimamente. Ela queria fazer de tudo para voltar a se sentir bem-amada. Mas com Harry era diferente, ela se sentia bem-ouvida, bem segura. Mas não o amava! Ou o amava? Ela estava em dúvida sobre isso...

"Harry... Rony... Rony... Harry..." pensava ela encarando o teto, estava se inquieta na cama desde que tinha deitado, começou a revirar os botões do controle a procura de algum canal de entretenimento. Mas não havia nada, absolutamente nada que mudasse os seus pensamentos.

"Não posso gostar do meu melhor amigo, simplesmente, não posso!" pensava ela e tentava absorver isso de alguma forma.

Ela virou os olhos para o criado-mudo e viu o celular. Estaria ele acordado? Afinal, ela ficou de ligar para ele mas acabou não ligando. Será que ele ainda estava esperando?

Deslizou a mão pelo celular e automaticamente discou. Se estivesse dormindo, ao menos, ele não ia xingar!

- Harry? – ela perguntou ao ouvir alguém atender ao telefone do outro lado.

- Sou eu!

- Não estava dormindo, né?

- Estava acordado, imagina! – disse ele com sinceridade – Não consegui dormir...

Ela sentou na cama e abraçou os joelhos.

- Andei pensando muito sobre a gente... – ela disse e sentiu um surto no estômago – A gente precisa esclarecer as coisas! O que anda acontecendo entre a gente!

Harry concordou do outro lado.

- Isso está me matando aos poucos! – ela disse honestamente – A gente precisa conversar! Passo aí?

- Beleza! Te vejo daqui a pouco – ele disse e desligou.

Hermione trocou de roupa, prendeu o cabelo todo bagunçado e correu para a garagem com a chave na mão, apesar de tudo, o presente de seu pai estava lhe trazendo benefícios.

Fez o caminho para a casa de Harry, passando pela de Rony, viu alguma coisa se remexendo no quintal e se perguntou se era o próprio ex-namorado dirigindo um carro.

Ela parou na frente da casa de Harry e ele entrou no carro sem dizer duas vezes. Ele cumprimentou-a com um beijo no rosto e justificou por estar usando um casaco.

- Está meio frio!

Ela riu e concordou.

- Acho que tem alguém nos seguindo! – ela olhou pelo retrovisor e na rua de trás viu um carro em sua direção.

- Aquele é o carro de Rony! – disse Harry espreitando os olhos na escuridão – Ele está nos seguindo!

- Passei na casa dele agora, deve estar tomando o mesmo rumo que o nosso! – ela disse com as duas mãos firmes no volante – Mas vou despistá-lo!

- Mas ele vai achar que a gente está tendo alguma coisa... Um caso, ou sei lá! – e ele olhou para os olhos firmes da amiga – E não estamos, certo?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e continuou segurando o volante com firmeza.

- Mas é só por uma questão de orgulho mesmo – e ela pisou fundo no acelerador, Rony não se deu por vencido, alcançou-a em segundos.

Ficaram algum tempo brincando, até que Hermione disse estar perdendo a paciência, mas Harry a consolou, falando que tudo ia ficar bem, e eles pararam em um sinaleiro, isolado do centro da cidade.

- Eu vou descer, e xingá-lo! – ela resmungou vendo o garoto parando bem atrás, na maior cara-de-pau.

Hermione colocou a mão na porta para abrir quando dois caras encostaram a arma pelo vidro do carro de Rony e pediram dinheiro.

- Não tenho! – ele pareceu murmurar.

- Ele está sendo assaltado! – gemeu Harry segurando as duas mãos no banco com força – Vamos ser os próximos!

- Não vamos, não! – ela pisou fundo no acelerador, cantou pneu e saiu andando – Estou ficando boa em marcar as pistas da cidade.

Harry olhou para trás, queria saber o que tinha acontecido com o amigo, mas a situação era muito pior do que tinha imaginado. Um dos homens puxou o gatilho e deu dois tiros contra o vidro, na direção de Rony. O sangue voou pelas janelas.

- NÃO! NÃO! ELES MATARAM O RONY! – berrou Harry fazendo Hermione perder o controle do volante e subir na calçada.

**Nota do Autor**: _Nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda minha vida. Foi o maior número de reviews da minha vida. Vocês superaram. Obrigado. Obrigado mesmo, estou orgulhoso de vocês, continuem mandando mais reviews. Beijos._

**Making Off**: 

- O carro não quer ir - disse Emma pisando no pedal.   
- Se você parasse de pisar no freio, ele fosse - riu Dan. 

- Não vamos, não! – ela pisou fundo no acelerador, cantou pneu e saiu andando – Estou ficando boa em marcar as pistas da cidade.  
Harry olhou para trás, queria saber o que tinha acontecido com o amigo, mas a situação era muito pior do que tinha imaginado. Um dos homens puxou o gatilho e deu dois tiros contra o vidro, na direção de Rony. Um líquido **amarelo** voou pelas janelas.  
- MATARAM O RONY! MATARAM O RONY! - gritou Daniel.  
Emma caiu na gargalhada.  
- Na verdade, acho que mataram uma barata, porque o sangue não é do Rupert! - e caíram na gargalhada.  
Rupert que estava fora do carro, ergueu um tubinho de mostarda.

- Harry? – ela perguntou ao ouvir alguém atender ao telefone do outro lado.  
- Sou eu!  
- Não estava dormindo, né?  
- Estava e você?  
Emma parou esquisita do outro lado da linha.   
- Isso não estava no roteiro, estava?  
O diretor cochichou com Emma.  
- Continue, engana ele!  
Emma fez que sim com as mãos.  
- Então, Harry, na verdade, eu estava depilando a minha virilha, não quer vir me ajudar?  
Dan olhou confuso para os demais e caiu na gargalhada.  
- Vai, tenta me enganar bobão! - brincou Emma saindo do _set_ do quarto de Hermione e indo até Daniel Radcliffe dar um pedala nele.

**Respondendo os comentários...**:

**Anna Weasley Potter: **Oiii, obrigado pelos elogios. Fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta da fanfic e entra direto na net só para lê-la, fico muito feliz mesmo. Obrigado pela consideração. É uma pena que você não goste de HH, mas tudo bem... Só foi um beijo até agora, um beijo muito importante PARA A TRAMA por sinal, mas... Vamos ver o que acontece. Beijos, beijos.

**Raphaela: **Oi, tudo bem? Gostou do beijo? Ficou curiosa... Acho que gostou, hehehe, que bom fico feliz em saber que estou divertindo meus leitores, é essa mesmo a intenção. Quero mais reviews, Beijos, até breve.

**Lunam: **Nhá, sinto muito mas não posso responder todas as perguntas porque se não viram respostas do que vai acontecer, mas é sempre bom essa seção "O QUE VAI ACONTECER?", hauhauha, espero que gostem, porque se não fosse isso, a fanfic seria uma chatice, eu acho! Obrigado mesmo, você disse o elogio que eu sempre quis ouvir (sua fanfic é imprevisível!), esse é o maior elogio que eu pude receber, obrigado mesmo. Amo ser imprevisível. Obrigado pelo elogio, beijos.

**NinahBlack: **Nhá, Ninoca, eu sinto muito, mas esse beijo precisava acontecer, ele vai ser muito importante para a trama na 2ª temporada, tipo... Já imaginou o quanto a Gina vai ficar brava quando souber? Espero que não fique brava, nem chateada. Beijos. Te espero na próxima review.

**Shopia: **Fico tão, tão, tão, tão, tão feliz que você confia no meu taco, muito mesmo. Esse beijo vai ser mais importante do que a fanfic inteira. XD. Obrigado. Beijos. Até breve.

**Ari Duarte: **Outra que confia no meu taco, yés, viva, thank you so much! Claro que você é má, tadinha, a Cho ta careca, não se pode rir de carecas, HAUHAUHUAHUAUHAU! Brincadeira, mas enfim... Tadinha, né? Mas ela é uma vaca, dela eu deixo você rir! Não me roube, não me roube... Prometo que a fanfic vai ficar legal... Beijos, até breve.

**Clara: **Oi, desculpa por ter sumido com o seu Roniquinho, mas ele vai voltar agora, só fiz isso para o Harry e a Hermione terem se aproximado, mas agora ele vai ser importante para o resto da história e não vai sumir mais. E a outra história é a continuação dessa fanfic, hehehe, só escrevi ainda no caderno, não passei para o PC (é a 2ª temporada). Beijos, até breve.

**Carol W Potter: **Eae o que me diz do capítulo? Viu que a Hermione disse que ama o Rony, e o Harry que sente falta da Gina, na cara dura da Hermione, né? Espero que esteja tudo voltando nos trilhos e você não fique brava. Tudo bem, mas não precisa ficar nervosa, está tudo voltando ao normal. Beijos, beijos, até breve.

**Próximo Capítulo...**

_- Você está com vergonha... Irc! De mim, é? Só porque eu... Irc! Bebi um pouquinho além da conta, irc! _

Lupin revirou os olhos.

- Desculpa, Lílian, desculpa mesmo, mas estamos de saída – e ele puxou a mulher pela cintura.

- Não, irc! Eu não vou, irc! Sem antes dizer o que eu quero, irc! – ela virou o dedo indicador e apontou na cara de Lílian – Lupin está apaixonado por você, irc!

Lílian sentiu um tapa no meio da cara. Ou teria doído menos se fosse um tapa. Ela ficou uns trinta segundos incrédula sem coragem de encarar qualquer um dos dois.


	19. Episódio 18 xx O pedido

**Episódio Dezoito. **

**O pedido. **

- Dá marcha ré, Hermione! Marcha ré! – berrou Harry desesperado.

As mãos da garota tremiam tanto que ela mal conseguia segurar o volante com firmeza, Harry soltou o cinto e abriu a porta.

- Segue eles! Segue eles! – berrou Harry saindo do carro e correndo na direção de Rony.

Harry saiu correndo no meio da rua vazia e molhada pelos pingos de neve que estavam virando água. Os bandidos fugiram para o meio da praça e continuaram a correr, porém o garoto só se preocupava se o amigo estava bem.

- RONY! RONY! – berrou ele abrindo a porta e vendo o amigo com a cabeça no volante, gemer de dor – TUDO VAI FICAR BEM! FICA CALMO! – berrou embora ele estivesse mais desesperado do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Ele viu Hermione de longe dando ré no carro e finalmente ia atrás dos ladrões, mas a essa altura do campeonato eles já deviam estar bem longe.

Harry tirou o celular do bolso e apertou os números do resgate.

- Meu amigo tomou um tiro! Rápido... Aqui na alameda... – e Harry passou todo o endereço para os atendentes – Corram! É caso de vida ou morte! – e desligou.

Harry ajoelhou para o amigo, vendo o sangue escorrer por sua camisa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Rony! – ele viu o amigo revirando os olhos e as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, ele sequer conseguia falar – Já chamei o resgate, eles vão vir te ajudar...

Rony resmungou alguma coisa que não parecia ter nexo. E o pessoal da vizinhança aproximava por curiosidade.

Foram questões de segundos para o resgate parar ao lado do carro deles e de dentro sair quatro homens vestidos de branco, prontos para socorrerem Rony. Abriraram espaço pela multidão e foram ajudá-lo.

- O que houve? – os vizinhos perguntavam.

- Tiroteio! – respondeu um deles.

- Não foi tiroteio! – retrucou Harry – Ninguém trocou tiro com ninguém! Foram apenas ladrões!

Eles se enrolaram em volta de seus roupões e se espremeram na multidão, os homens de branco abriam caminho para levarem a maca de Rony para dentro da ambulância.

Hermione parou com o carro ao lado e desceu com lágrimas nos olhos, o trânsito estava parado.

- Harry! Harry! – ela correu em sua direção e o abraçou – Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? Ele vai ficar bem? Diga que vai...

- Vai, vai sim – afirmou mas não sabia ao certo.

Harry e Hermione ficaram algum tempo abraçados, protegidos pelo calor do corpo, pensando na vida. Se Rony morresse... Isso definitivamente não podia acontecer.

- E os bandidos? – perguntou Harry com um fundo de esperança.

- Não os vi! Eles fugiram! – disse ela esmagando sua árvore esperançosa no peito com uma pisada cruel.

- Eu vou na ambulância com ele – disse Hermione correndo junto com os médicos.

- Eu vou ficar aqui – disse Harry – A polícia vai chegar dentro de alguns minutos, e pode deixar, eu levo o seu carro!

Hermione deu um beijo no rosto de Harry e correu para dentro da ambulância que partiu ao fechar as portas.

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e ficou olhando a cena. Era triste, deprimente. O seu amigo estava morrendo...

E a polícia chegou, e o número de vizinhos começou a aumentar assustadoramente. Os polícias saíram do carro segurando café e aproximaram de Harry para investigação.

- Ele ali assistiu tudo! – apontou um dos curiosos para Harry.

Os dois policiais aproximaram de Harry, um deles segurava uma prancheta e anotava todo o cenário e a conversação.

- Ele estava seguindo a gente – disse Harry abrindo-se abertamente com os policias – Eu não vi muito bem o que houve... Quando olhei para trás havia dois bandidos batendo contra o vidro do carro... E eles dispararam! – reviver tudo aquilo novamente fez Harry pensar sobre a sua vida. Podia ter sido ele... E o fez chorar de medo... Desespero... Ansiedade...

- Isso é tudo? – perguntou um dos policiais anotando o nome de Harry, e seus números de identidade.

- Sim! – concordou.

- Vamos ficar com o carro para investigação – disseram os policias – O guindaste já vem buscá-lo.

Harry deixou o seu telefone com os policiais.

- Estou indo para o hospital ver o meu amigo.

- Vou pegar carona – disse um dos dois – Preciso interrogar a amiga que estava do seu lado!

Harry concordou e acenou com a cabeça.

- Vamos?

- Vamos! – o policial seguiu Harry até o carro.

Harry ligou para Hermione apenas para saber em que hospital eles estavam, e com o endereço certo, eles chegaram lá.

Harry atravessou a sala de espera e viu Hermione chorando em uma cadeira, ela voou na direção dele e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha, e para piorar a situação, a Sra. Weasley estava do outro lado da sala em prantos. Toda a família Weasley estava reunida ali, às lágrimas. A única que não estava presente era Gina, por motivos óbvios.

- Ele... Ele está na UTI! – gemeu ela envolvida pelos braços de Rony.

- Você contou aos Weasleys?

- Sim – disse óbvia – Achei melhor avisá-los do que a polícia!

Harry concordou e perguntou-se: Será que a Sra. Weasley guardava algum receio do casal? Mas a sua pergunta foi poupada de ser feita, porque a mulher atirou-se os braços em volta dele e o beijou no rosto.

- Ora, meu filho... Obrigada! Obrigada mesmo por estar no lugar! Se não fossem vocês... Ele poderia estar... Estar morto! – e gemeu ao dizer isso.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Seria sorte mesmo?

- Não foi nada, Sra. Weasley – resmungou Harry – Tudo vai ficar bem... Confie em mim!

xxXXxxXXxx

Eles estavam caminhando pelas calçadas do centro, Hermione tinha uma flor em mãos e arrancava suas pétalas, dizendo:

- Bem-me-quer, malmequer! – ela deu uma risada para o amigo ao seu lado – Engraçadas essas palavras, não são? Bem-me-quer, significa, querer estar próxima, mas a palavra em grafia é separada, já "malmequer", apesar de significar que quer a pessoa longe, as palavras "mal" e "me quer" são juntas!

Harry riu pelo nariz.

- Nunca percebi isso – e continuou a dar uma risadinha – Isso são coisas que somente Hermione Granger consegue perceber!

Ela recebeu isso como um elogio, claro. E riu de volta.

- Estamos chegando? – perguntou Harry ao consultar o relógio – Estou ficando meio cansado!

- É logo ali na frente – disse ela apontando para um estabelecimento onde se tirava fotos.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por um bom tempo, ambos pensando sobre o amigo Rony que estava deitado na maca, inconsciente no hospital, mas o melhor a fazer era não falar sobre isso. Doía demais!

- Era para ele estar aqui, com a gente – disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

Harry passou o braço pelos ombros de Hermione e a colou com os seus, isso ajudava também contra o frio cortante das ruas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu já falei!

- Mas você não é médico! – disse ela secamente, muito triste.

- Mas não atingiram órgãos importantes! Apenas o braço... E um de raspão nas costas!

Ela meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Não vamos falar disso! – ela cortou.

Harry e Hermione atravessaram as ruas e entraram no lugar, tinham ido até ali para tirarem fotos 3x4, para a matrícula escolar.

- Vai você primeiro – disse Hermione empurrando Harry.

- Ei! A educação diz que as damas vão na frente... – e ele estendeu o braço.

- Oras! Só dessa vez! – ela deixou escapar um olhar de censura para o amigo.

Hermione ajeitou os cabelos na frente do espelho e sentou em um banquinho, a mulher veio com uma máquina para tirar foto e Harry ficou dando risada da cara de séria da amiga, ela acabou rindo no meio das fotografias.

- Oras, assim não vale – disse Hermione virando o rosto, na tentativa de parar de rir.

Demorou mais de vinte minutos só para conseguir tirar uma foto de uma Hermione séria, a mulher pareceu não gostar muito da brincadeira dos dois, e até mesmo chegou a se irritar, mas quando chegou a vez de Harry, Hermione fez diversas caretas utilizando os dedos e os dentes, fazendo Harry cair do banquinho de tanto rir.

- Por favor, crianças, eu tenho trabalho a fazer! – reclamou a mulher ficando vermelha de fúria.

Hermione assentiu e saiu de dentro da loja, ia esperar Harry lá fora para não rir, mas mesmo assim ouviu sua risada vindo de lá de dentro.

Quase uma hora para conseguirem as tais fotos. Por fim, pegaram-nas e foram andando na direção do colégio.

- Eu nunca me consigo imaginar um ano mais velha! – comentou Hermione ao receber suas fotos – Mas quando o momento chega... Eu acabo me conformando!

- Eu também – ele pensou – Não consigo me imaginar mais velho, sei lá... É estranho!

Hermione aconchegou-se no abraço de Harry e perguntou:

- Será que o Rony vai conseguir se recuperar até o aniversário dele?

- Claro que vai... – disse Harry convicto – Ele ficará bem, é sério!

Hermione concordou e afastou ligeiramente, assustando Harry.

- Acho melhor a gente deixar de se ver durante uns tempos!

- Por que? – perguntou Harry parando no lugar.

- Vou ficar com os Weasleys, ajudando Rony a se recuperar! Quem sabe... Ele pode se lembrar de mim, e eu estarei lá!

Harry sentiu a respiração falhar. Como assim, continuar as férias sem Hermione?

- São poucos dias – Hermione pareceu decifrar o olhar de Harry.

- Mas...

- Rony precisa mais de mim do que você nesse exato momento, Harry – ela disse meigamente – Por favor, compreenda-me!

Ele abaixou os olhos e concordou, embora não quisesse no fundo.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem...

- Vai ser melhor ele me ver lá quando se recuperar! E melhor ainda se você não estiver junto... Você sabe, não sabe? Ele está meio paranóico com a nossa amizade!

Harry continuou a concordar.

- Ele é tão importante para mim quanto você! – ela continuou.

- Ele foi seu ex-namorado, entendo...

Ela abaixou os olhos e continuou sem pausa.

- E eu o amo! – disse sinceramente – Apesar de tudo, eu o amo!

- Tudo bem... – ele puxou Hermione pelas duas mãos e a beijou na testa - Te vejo na escola?

Ela fez que sim. Harry virou a costas e saiu andando, mas sabia que Hermione ainda mantinha o olhar, uma olhar penetrante em sua direção... E ele caminhava sem rumo, pelo lado oposto dela.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Eu adoro quando você usa esse seu vestidinho – comentou Tiago do sofá vendo Lílian passar pela sala com uma sacola de roupas velhas que ia doar.

Lílian deu uma risadinha.

- Ultimamente você tem dado mais atenção à televisão do que a mim – disse ela ainda distraidamente.

Tiago desligou a televisão e correu até ela, pé ante pé, abraçou-a por trás com um susto e a beijou na nuca.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, apesar de tudo, não é?

Lílian deu uma risadinha sem graça.

- Eu também te amo, Tiago – disse ela com firmeza tentando afixar isso em sua mente.

Ele a abraçou com mais força e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Faz quase um ano que não fazemos isso... Por que não aproveitar a saída de Harry com Hermione?

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acha mesmo que... – ela virou-se para ele e o beijou, com as duas mãos em volta do pescoço – Acha mesmo que não preciso responder! – e quando o beijou de volta, puxou de leve um de seus lábios com os dentes.

Tiago automaticamente elevou as mãos até os botões da roupa de Lílian e começou a tirá-la. Lílian sorriu entre os beijos e desceu as mãos até a cintura dele, abrindo o zíper.

Tiago passou a mão pela mesa de jantar, derrubando todos os objetos no chão, deixando-a livre, e passou as mãos pelas costas e pernas de Lílian, depositando-a em cima da mesa.

- Essa... Vai ser a melhor...

- TRIM! TRIM! TRIM! – um barulho vindo da bolsa de Lílian interrompeu o clima.

- Ora... – amaldiçoou Tiago batendo a mão na testa.

Lílian saltou da mesa e correu na direção da bolsa, tirou o celular e na tela piscava: Remo Lupin.

- Ah... Não é ninguém! – disse ela desligando o botão vermelho para cancelar a ligação e sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Quem é? – repetiu Tiago, dando um suspiro pelo fato do clima ter sido estragado – É o Lupin, não é?

Lílian guardou o celular na bolsa, desligado.

- Deve ser... – ela passou as duas mãos pelo pescoço do marido – Vamos continuar onde paramos, certo?

Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso e a beijou.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Olá – acenou Hermione indo cumprimentar Harry, segurava um copo de café na mão – O que você está fazendo aqui no hospital?

- Vim visitar Rony. Como ele está? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Bem... Ele acordou e perguntou pela irmã – disse Hermione com os olhos brilhando – Mas ele se lembra de mim... – e seus olhos continuaram brilhando – Achei que ele fosse se esquecer de que eu era... – e ela abraçou Harry com força e desabou em lágrimas – Eu não suportaria se isso acontecesse!

- Está tudo bem, Hermione – consolou Harry – Ele lembra de você... Ele ainda ama você!

Ela deu um gemido de leve e soltou Harry.

- Eu não suportaria se ele me esquecesse... Toda a nossa história e tudo mais – ela passou o dedo pelos olhos tirando as lágrimas presas – Quer vê-lo?

- É o horário de visitas? – perguntou Harry esticando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim, sim, vamos lá – Hermione puxou Harry para o corredor branco e eles entraram em uma porta que levava até a maca de um garoto ruivo, estendido sobre ela.

- Harry! – cumprimentou ele levantando uma das mãos, ainda estava muito debilitado.

- Rony! – Harry se aproximou – Como vai?

- Um pouco melhor – disse modestamente – E você?

- Bem também, na medida do possível.

Hermione sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo de Rony.

- Acabei de penteá-lo! – resmungou ela arrumando-o novamente.

Rony riu inocentemente e Harry entendeu que ele estava fazendo de propósito. E correspondeu o sorriso, sentindo-se sujo por estar fazendo. Como podia se declarar amigo daquele garoto deitado, frágil sendo que ele o traíra da mais violenta forma? Utilizando a namorada dele...

- Eu preciso ir – disse Harry decidido vendo Hermione mudando o canal da televisão para Rony – Preciso mesmo.

Hermione sorriu.

- Eu acompanho você até a saída! – ela passou pela porta e fechou.

Vendo o corredor vazio, sem qualquer outro Weasley, Harry perguntou:

- Ele não sabe sobre a gente, não é?

Hermione negou com pressa.

- E não vai saber, certo? Isso vai ficar entre a gente... – ela foi andando com Harry até a saída – Sabe com quem eu falei ontem?

- Gina?

- Certo! – disse ela sorridente – Ela ficou meio mal quando soube de Rony! – ela fez uma careta – Gina chorou muito, sabe?

Harry sentiu um tijolo no estômago: Se ao menos ele estivesse em Paris para consolá-la...

- E você... Pensa em voltar com Rony? – perguntou Harry mais por curiosidade mesmo.

- Não... Apesar de tudo, eu ainda vejo ele e a Luna se agarrando e me dá muita raiva... Não consigo perdoá-lo, sabe? Mas... – ela sacudiu a cabeça – A gente tenta tolerar quando se vê o amigo nesse estado, não é mesmo?

Harry concordou e a beijou no rosto.

- Estou indo para casa, volto amanhã para vê-lo.

- Tchau – disse ela acenando.

xxXXxxXXxx

Narcisa ajeitou a saia diante do espelho, arrumou os cabelos com as mãos e retocou a maquiagem. Era um dia muito bonito, combinava com ela, obviamente.

Ela começou a rever alguns relatórios em cima da mesa, embora seu negócio fosse mesmo "ser boa de cama", ela sabia muito quando os negócios estavam indo de mal a pior.

- Lúcio, preciso de mais dinheiro para investir no escritório – disse ela no telefone.

- Você sabe que estamos tão falidos quanto os Weasleys! – retrucou ele – Por isso que estamos fazendo negócio com os Potters, não é mesmo? Compramos a Potter's Office com um único objetivo e vamos conquistá-lo!

Ela concordou e desligou na cara do próprio.

Se não ele não tinha mais dinheiro para sustentá-la, ela teria que começar a agir sozinha. Virou-se na direção do escritório de Tiago e disse.

- Não vou falir, juro que não! – e bateu a porta do escritório dele para mais uma "conversinha física" com ele.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lílian recebeu um torpedo de Lupin pelo celular, fazendo um convite para a festa de começo de ano dos professores, patrocinada por Dumbledore. Lílian se arrumou e foi.

A festa era somente para os professores e funcionários, sem maridos ou esposas, o que já causava um amontoado de gente em um ambiente meio pequeno. E por coincidência, o casal Lupin e Tonks estava lá.

- Potter! – exclamou Tonks contente vindo em sua direção. E assim que levantou, cambaleou de leve na direção dela, Lupin ficou de pé e agarrou-a pela cintura.

- Tonks, fique calma – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

Lílian arregalou os olhos, espantada. O que estaria acontecendo? Tonks estaria bêbada? Ele estava enxergando direito?

Tonks deu uma risada volumosa, todos ao redor repararam. Lupin caminhou Tonks até Harry e disse baixinho.

- Estamos de saída!

Tonks deu um tapa nos braços de Lupin e disse.

- Você está com vergonha... Irc! De mim, é? Só porque eu... Irc! Bebi um pouquinho além da conta, irc!

Lupin revirou os olhos.

- Desculpa, Lílian, desculpa mesmo, mas estamos de saída – e ele puxou a mulher pela cintura.

- Não, irc! Eu não vou, irc! Sem antes dizer o que eu quero, irc! – ela virou o dedo indicador e apontou na cara de Lílian – Lupin está apaixonado por você, irc!

Lílian sentiu um tapa no meio da cara. Ou teria doído menos se fosse um tapa. Ela ficou uns trinta segundos incrédula sem coragem de encarar qualquer um dos dois.

- Não é verdade, não seja tola! – disse Lupin ficando zangado – Vamos embora, você já deu bafão demais por hoje!

Tonks riu alto e firme, enquanto era arrastada para fora da sala, gritou para Lílian.

- Mas... Eu ficarei com ele, e você, irc! Só na vontade! – e saiu gargalhando.

Lílian virou-se na direção dos outros professores em silêncio, todos pareceram assistir a briga. E ela se sentiu um inseto diante de tudo isso.

O que Tonks disse, se era verdade ou não, ela se sentiu mal por isso. Se fosse verdade... Talvez ela não pudesse mais esconder o que estava sentido...

Quer dizer que talvez... Lupin sentia o que ela estava sentindo? Seria mesmo paixão, a palavra correta? Todo o ciúmes... Tudo o que estava havendo? Toda aquela ligação doida... Aqueles sentimentos afobados... Aquela sensação de ainda serem adolescentes?

Todos a observavam, sem palavras. E disfarçaram quando ela virou o rosto. Ela se sentiu diminuída na frente de todo mundo... A verdade tinha sido exposta a todos!

Uma dor física... Uma dor indescritível dominou Lílian de tal forma que ela saiu correndo para chorar dentro do carro.

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry estava jantando comida japonesa com Tiago, sentados no chão do tapete da sala, vendo o noticiário que passava pela televisão, anunciando as piores mudanças climáticas dos últimos anos devido ao aquecimento global.

A campainha tocou, deixando-os em silêncio.

- Quem será? Sua mãe? – perguntou Tiago com uma leve ruga de dúvida na testa.

- Ela tem a chave – disse Harry revirando os olhos – E se fosse a Hermione, ela teria ligado...

Harry depositou o copinho de comida japonesa em cima do aparador e foi atender a porta, os cabelos lisos e negros de um homem alto e vistoso estavam sendo elevados pelo vento, seus olhos azuis penetrantes fixaram-se no garoto do lado de dentro da casa.

- Sirius! Zabini! Padfoot! - ele olhou para o garoto por cima do ombro dele, de cabelos negros também, muito parecido com o pai, e os olhos caíram para o cachorro negro parado no tapete em frente a casa, "o segundo filho de Sirius".

- Eu, e os meus filhos fomos tocados da casa da minha esposa, será que aqui tem espaço para mais três pentelhos? – disse ele rindo e abraçando Harry, sem perguntar para entrar e nem nada, simplesmente entrou. Assim como o cachorro abanando seu rabo negro e o filho.

**Nota do Autor: **Vou ficar 07 dias fora, então, provavelmente não estarei aqui segunda-feira que vem postando fanfic nova, i'm sorry. Desejo a todos um feliz natal, com muita saúde, paz, alegria. Terça feira, dia 25, eu chego e posto mais caps. Beijos.

**MahWeasley**: Obrigado mesmo pelos elogios, amei, amei. Obrigado. Beijos. Se precisar de ajuda em qualquer fanfic ajudo sim, claro. Seria uma honra! Feliz Natal.

**AriDuarte: **Tadinhaaaaa, não se pode fazer isso com ela! HUAHUAHUA, mentira, pode sim! Beijos, até breve. Feliz Natal.

**Shakinha. **Obrigadão pelos elogios, fico muito lisonjeado. Tadinha da Cho, hehehe e do Simas também, mas... É a vida! Bom, sobre o Rony, ele sobreviveu, mas tudo pode acontecer, né? Hehehe. Beijos! Feliz Natal.

**Clara: **Sim, sim, sim, teremos trailer em breve, muito em breve. Hehehe, beijos, beijos, obrigado por passar aqui.

**Carol w Potter: **Acho que depois desse capítulo tudo bem, a área Harry e Hermione não corre mais risco de ser tocada (pelo menos na primeira temporada), ou, ah! Minto... Não sossega ainda não, teremos conflitos entre o casal Harry e Hermione ainda! Tudo bem se não gostar, eu entendo, sentir-me-ia desconfortável com uma fanfic de shipper estranho, mas tudo bem... É uma decisão sua querer abandonar ou não, até porque mais pra frente não tem como negar, Harry e Hermione voltaram a ter mais alguma história. Tava escrevendo, e simplesmente foi saindo assim. Não adianta ficar dizendo que será Harry-Gina e Rony-Hermione pelo resto da fanfic, porque não será! Eles vão voltar a ficar juntos, mas o final não é esse! Bom, a decisão é sua, se conformar ou desistir, espero que continue... Beijos, Feliz Natal!

**Anna Weasley: **Hauhauha, sim, sim, será importante mais para frente para várias coisas. Ah, sobre as fezes da Cho, foram algumas idéias que vêem do nada, HAUHAUHA! Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz em saber. Beijos, beijos, Feliz Natal!

**Making Off**

Emma sentou no banquinho para tirar foto 3x4 e caiu na gargalhada, Daniel também.  
A mulher que ia tirar foto não aguentou ficar séria e riu junto.

- Eu preciso trabalhar! - ralhou a mulher conseguindo se manter séria.   
Emma abaixou a cabeça e saiu do estabelecimento, Dan olhou para a capa de sapa-gorda e séria da mulher e riu tanto que caiu do banquinho.  
- CORTA! - gritou o diretor.  
- Corta não, ficou legal a cena dele caindo! - pediu Emma rindo atrás do set.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: 

_- Não acho legal a gente voltar no passado, Rony... – ela recuou alguns passos._

Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e disse.

- Mas eu te amo. Você não pode ter esquecido de mim assim tão fácil!

- Mas, eu não esqueci – disse ela séria – Eu apenas... Eu apenas... Não quero voltar, as coisas andam meio complicadas para mim!

Rony mostrou o braço.

- Acha que é mais complicado do que isso? Quase fui morto! Mas o destino me deu outra oportunidade, e eu não quero desperdiçá-la dessa vez! – com uma mão Rony puxou o queixo de Hermione para mais perto do seu.

**BOATOS POTTERIANOS**: 

Rupert foi visto entrando na casa de Daniel sexta-feira à noite. Hm? Será que a noite foi boa?  
Emma foi pega comendo doces calóricos.  
Bonnie bebeu todas em uma balada e dançou na boquinha da garrafa, fotos divulgadas na internet não são falsas!


	20. Episódio 19 xx A polícia

**Episódio Dezenove.  
A polícia.**

- Claro que pode! – disse Harry sorrindo – E como foi a viagem?

- Foi boa. – comentou Zabini entrando e apertando a mão de Harry, os dois tinham a mesma idade e nasceram quase na mesma época.

Padfoot, o cachorro negro e peludo já foi entrando pela sala e saltou na direção de Tiago para dar umas boas lambidas em sua cara, na tentativa de roubar a comida em suas mãos.

- Sai, sai! – disse Tiago tentando afastar inutilmente o cachorro com um de seus braços – Essa comida é minha, pega a do Harry!

O cachorro pareceu entender perfeitamente bem, deu meia volta, saltou na direção do aparador, com as duas patas apoiadas ele começou a lamber a caixa a fim de que ela caísse, e aconteceu, o cachorro, então, pode se deliciar de comida japonesa.

Sirius e Tiago se cumprimentaram com um forte abraço, afinal, foram amigos de infância.

- O que houve? – perguntou Tiago curioso. 

- Acho que é o fim do casamento – disse Sirius passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Já não estava bom faz tempo! Não nasci para ficar amarrado.

Harry deu um sorriso, mas não queria que isso acontecesse com os seus pais, no fundo. Zabini era o filho do casal Sirius e Katarine. Mas eles nunca se deram bem mesmo, Sirius sempre muito brincalhão, e Katarine odiava que ele levasse tudo na brincadeira, até mesmo suas broncas.

- E... Então, você tem muitas amigas por aqui, Harry? – perguntou Sirius esfregando as mãos – Quero aproveitar essa vida de solteiro, nunca se sabe quando vai terminar... – e riu.

Harry também, Zabini parecia meio transtornado mas levava tudo na brincadeira, sorte ter puxado ao pai.

- Quer? – ofereceu Tiago mais por educação. 

- Claro! Estou morto de fome! – Sirius pegou o copinho de papelão das mãos de Tiago e começou a comer, sentado no braço do sofá da sala – E cadê a Lílian? Vai dizer que você também viu um solteirão?

Tiago riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, na verdade... Ela está em uma reunião de professores, e a propósito, estamos muito bem casados – e quando disse isso, olhou para os próprios pés. Harry sabia que quando ele fazia isso, só significava uma coisa: era mentira!

Padfoot lambeu os beiços após comer até mesmo a caixa no chão e olhou na direção de Harry pedindo mais.

- Sinto muito, mas não tenho comida para cachorro! – disse Harry.

- Não, tudo bem, ele se contenta em devorar sua geladeira inteira! – comentou Sirius.

Harry deu uma risadinha de lado, não tinha muita coisa na geladeira também, sua mãe tinha combinado de fazer compras com Tiago assim que chegasse da reunião, o que aconteceria em breve, de acordo com o relógio.

- Na verdade, estamos meio sem nada para comer – comentou Harry sacudindo os ombros – Mas podemos esperar, né?

- Se Padfoot não começar a fazer xixi pela casa inteira como uma forma pirracenta de não ter comida, tudo bem! – ele sacudiu os ombros – Se tiver alguns camundongos, pode ser também, ele gosta!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e bagunçou os pêlos do cachorro na cabeça.

- Não vai não, ele é bonzinho! – brincou Harry dando um forte abraço no cachorro em seguida. Padfoot na verdade tinha sido de Harry, mas como eles iam mudar para Nova York, o cachorro teve que ser entregue a Sirius ainda filhote para que se acostumasse com o novo dono, porque Lílian não queria um cachorro em casa para bagunçar, até porque estava combinado de mudarem para um apartamento, mas como os planos mudaram rapidamente, Harry não pôde pegar de volta depois que o cachorro tinha crescido e acostumado com o velho dono.

- Qual foi o motivo da briga dessa vez? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ah, sei lá – ele sacudiu os ombros – Acho que ela finalmente entendeu que meus hormônios adolescentes estão ainda se aflorando! 

Harry riu pelo nariz, Sirius parecia mesmo um adolescente. 

- Quer ajuda para subir as malas? – perguntou Harry educadamente.

- Se você tiver um guindaste sobrando aí... – brincou Zabini tirando as palavras da boca do pai – Brincadeira! São só vinte e sete malas, vamos lá! – ele deu um soquinho em Harry e os dois correram para o carro, e Padfoot atrás como se estivessem apostando corrida, e latindo para os dois que estavam trapaceando.

xxXXxxXXxx

Narcisa repassou o batom nos lábios e virou-se na direção da mesa, havia mais de quinze advogados, todos vestidos com os seus trajes sociais, olhando seriamente para ela, todos pertencentes ao escritório de Potter, que agora tinha Narcisa como chefe, mantinha como sempre um olhar cobrelo.

- Eu fiz essa reunião para comunicá-los de que as coisas não andam bem – ela olhou seriamente para os olhos de cada um deles, ali, sentados. 

Alguns se remexeram inquietos, outros engoliram em seco.

- É lógico que isso não é culpa de apenas uma pessoa e sim do grupo inteiro, porque somos uma equipe de futebol, se um não está bem, todos não estão também! – ela deu outra olhada para os demais, incluindo Tiago que estava quieto em sua cadeira, bem desconfortável com o ambiente – E a partir de agora, a empresa vai começar a demitir quem não estiver colaborando nessa batalha!

Tiago concordou com a cabeça, embora seu emprego estivesse garantido, e ele sabia muito bem o porquê.

- A idéia é essa, e infelizmente não há mais nada a fazer – ela cruzou os dedos em frente à barriga, ainda encarando todos – Vamos falir se continuarmos nesse ritmo, portanto, quero que todos acelerem. Refaçam os artigos, estudem todo o conteúdo dado na faculdade, porque isso pode ajudar e muito na nossa carreira profissional.

Eles concordaram e assentiram. 

- Quero resultados dentro de dez dias! Roubem clientes, façam o que for preciso, mas não podemos falir! – ela disse batendo as duas mãos sobre a mesa e dando um berro final, todos assustados continuaram a concordar – Dou a reunião por encerrada! – e virou as costas e saiu andando.

Os advogados se encararam de modo estranho na sala, todos muito apreensivos. 

xxXXxxXXxx

Hermione guiou Rony para fora do hospital, o garoto tinha tido muita sorte, estava saindo somente com uma tipóia, depois de tudo o que passou, considere isso como um milagre.

- O que você quer fazer? – perguntou Hermione – Pode dizer o que quiser, eu te levo aonde for! – ela sacudiu as chaves na mão – Estou motorizada agora!

Rony sorriu e disse.

- Quero ir para a Europa! – brincou.

- Ah! Tudo bem... Vai entrar um pouquinho de água pelas janelas, mas se você não se importar... – ela deu o troco da brincadeira e ele caiu na gargalhada.

Hermione abriu a porta para o banco de passageiro, e Rony se sentou. Ela correu para o volante e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Algum lugar em especial?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quero que siga as minhas instruções e garanto que você vai ver o pôr-do-sol mais lindo do mundo!

Ela engoliu em seco, sabia que seria ruim uma cena romântica com o amigo, ainda mais agora que ela estava pouco a pouco se envolvendo com Harry. Rony não devia nem sonhar com esse tipo de coisa.

- Tudo bem – concordou ela animada – Vou seguir as suas instruções, capitão Ronald!

Eles foram andando até que pegaram uma estrada meio esquisita, cheia de árvores e estrada de terra, Rony lamentou por não ter asfalto, mas disse que na volta eles pegariam um caminho mais longo porém com asfalto para não sujar o carro da amiga.

- Pode estacionar aqui – ordenou Rony e Hermione o fez – Vem aqui! – disse ele com a mão livre pegando no braço de Hermione e puxando entre as árvores.

E quando as árvores acabaram, havia uma visão de outro mundo: O horizonte mostrava todo o oceano e bem no fundo, o som se pondo, dando várias cores roxas ao céu.

- É lindo! – disse ela com os olhos brilhando e viu também alguns caranguejos afastados, escondendo-se do sol – É realmente muito maravilhoso aqui! 

Rony deu uma risadinha vitoriosa.

- Acho que pela primeira vez na vida acertei em alguma coisa...

- Você acertou em várias outras coisas também – disse Hermione e de repente caíram em silêncio.

Ele aproximou alguns passos e ficou frente a ela, passou o dedo por sua franja para enxergar melhor os seus olhos castanhos e suas sardas. 

- Você sabe muito bem porquê eu trouxe você aqui!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

- Não acho legal a gente voltar no passado, Rony... – ela recuou alguns passos.

Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e disse. 

- Mas eu te amo. Você não pode ter esquecido de mim assim tão fácil!

- Mas, eu não esqueci – disse ela séria – Eu apenas... Eu apenas... Não quero voltar, as coisas andam meio complicadas para mim!

Rony mostrou o braço.

- Acha que é mais complicado do que isso? Quase fui morto! Mas o destino me deu outra oportunidade, e eu não quero desperdiçá-la dessa vez! – com uma mão Rony puxou o queixo de Hermione para mais perto do seu, e seus lábios selaram em um selinho.

- Não, eu não quero, Rony! – ela disse séria afastando.

- Se eu tivesse morrido...

- Não use a chantagem emocional! – disse ela mantendo o humor.

- Você poderia ter me perdido para sempre! – ele disse sério. 

Hermione deu um suspiro, aproximou alguns passos e com as duas mãos pelo rosto do amigo, ela o beijou.

xxXXxxXXxx 

A primeira coisa que Hermione fez ao deixar Rony, foi pegar o celular e discar para o telefone de Harry, mas assim que ele a atendeu, ficou pensando.

"Eu quero ver a reação dele, e pelo celular não vai ser muito legal" e desligou. 

Girou o volante e rumou para a casa do rapaz, estacionou e bateu à porta.

- Oi! – disse Sirius atendendo a porta.

- Bati na casa errada? – perguntou ela erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Gatinha desse jeito, não – disse ele sorrindo – Pode entrar, fica à vontade.

Hermione amarrou a cara com a "cantada", mas era o jeito de Sirius.

- Quero falar com o Harry! – disse autoritária.

Sirius não teve tempo de responder, Harry apareceu descendo as escadas.

- Chamou-me? Eu vi uma ligação perdida sua! – disse ele mostrando o celular – Vem, vamos subir! 

Hermione limpou os pés e entrou, Sirius ficou para trás para fechar a porta e berrou quando o casal estava sumindo na escadaria.

- Usem camisinha!

Hermione corou até as raízes do cabelo, mas não disse nada sobre, Harry levou-a para o seu quarto e perguntou o que era. 

- O Rony... Ele está bem!

- Que bom – disse Harry animado.

- E... – ela continuou como se não fosse interrompida – A gente se beijou!

Os olhos de Harry viraram duas bolas de tênis.

- Ah! Legal... – disse ele coçando a nuca – Foi bom?

- Foi como o nosso primeiro beijo – disse ela eufórica, piscando várias vezes.

Harry sentou na escrivaninha e ficou olhando Hermione. 

- Legal, né? Agora você pode beijar os dois amigos e se divertir – disse comentando aleatoriamente, meio irônico.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou ela esperta, sentindo a alfinetada.

- Ora, é isso! Quando você não agüentar mais as birras de Rony e se sentir carente, você pode vir até a minha casa, me beijar! Me usar, sabe? Mas...

- EU NÃO TE USEI! – disse ela ficando de pé com um sobressalto e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

Harry coçou o queixo, mantendo a pose de tranqüilidade.

- Ah. Não? Então... Aquele beijo só foi um teste, você queria saber se eu beijava bem ou não?

Hermione ficou vermelha e encarou Harry com fúria.

- Você é idiota! Não se contenta em eu estar com Rony, mas você sabia desde o começo que eu sempre gostei dele!

- A questão não é essa! – disse ele saltando da escrivaninha e ficando de pé – Você só veio me beijar porque estava sem o Rony! E não sabe o quanto isso pode abalar a nossa amizade!

Ela soltou o riso pelo nariz.

- Você acha que o nosso beijou só abalou a sua amizade com a dele? E a minha amizade com a dele, você não parou para pensar sobre isso? – ela cruzou os braços – Eu o conheço há muito mais tempo que você! 

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quer saber... Nós prometemos esquecer isso! E precisamos colaborar – ele abriu a porta do quarto – Vamos facilitar as coisas, vá embora! – e apontou para a saída.

- Está me expulsando? – perguntou ela com lágrimas nos olhos – Está me expulsando por causa de um ciúme bobo?

- Estou! – disse ele afirmando sério.

Hermione deu um suspirou e não implorou para ficar, não era sua índole. Estava se sentindo mal pelas palavras grotescas do amigo, virou o rosto para o chão e saiu com as duas mãos no rosto. 

xxXXxxXXxx

A campainha tocou várias vezes, uma pessoa provavelmente muito apressadinha estava querendo entrar, Harry correu na direção da porta e arreganhou-a, já que Sirius estava ocupando dando banho em Padfoot no fundo do quintal.

- Cho? – perguntou Harry assustado com a garota parada em sua parte, carregando malas com as duas mãos – O que está fazendo aqui? – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu... Eu vim para cá – disse ela ainda parada – Será que cabe lugar para mais um?

A verdade devia ser dita, NÃO! Sirius estava ocupando um quarto, Zabini o outro, e o Padfoot os outros restantes, ele era bem folgadinho para ser sincero, o cachorro adorava dormir nas outras camas sem ser convidado. Ok, ok, sinceramente, tinha lugar sim, mas como a visita veio de forma inesperada, o quarto de hóspedes não estava preparado. Mas como Harry era um bom namorado...

- Claro, o que houve?

Ela deixou as malas caírem, ergueu alguns centímetros e se enroscou no pescoço de Harry. 

- A quimioterapia está me matando! Dói muito! 

- Mas... É necessário, amor!

Ela limpou as lágrimas com as mãos e Sirius entrou na sala vestindo um avental cor-de-rosa.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Cho vendo-o por cima do ombro.

Harry a soltou para conferir, ele estava todo molhado e cheio de espumas.

- É o meu padrinho – e olhou para o avental – Sabe, ele está experimentando os dois lados da moeda, digo, homem e mulher, então não liga não!

- Se eu fosse você não falaria isso de mim, afilhado – disse Sirius olhando para o casal – Eu ainda posso roubá-la de você – e ele desceu os olhos pela cintura – Lógico que não nesse estado e com esse aventalzinho tipo "Eu sou a Britney Spears" mas... Ainda tenho meus dotes de xaveco!

Cho deu uma risadinha abafada por trás da mão.

- Sou Cho Chang, namorada de Harry!

- Mas claro, lembro de você em Nova York, mas ainda não era namorada do Harry – ele deu uma risada – Que partidão, hein garoto? Esse é dos meus! Você tem alguma irmã gêmea? Sabe, para mim...

Harry corou de leve.

- Sirius, vai terminar de lavar o Padfoot! – ordenou Harry rindo.

- Oh! É verdade, ele está cheio de sabão! – e antes que Sirius terminasse a fala, o cachorro veio aos pulinhos na direção da cozinha, todo cheio de espuma pelos pêlos negros.

- NÃO! DE NOVO NÃO! – gritou Harry prevendo o que ele ia fazer.

E como se fosse em câmera lenta, o cachorro levemente começou a se sacudir, espirrando água e sabão para todos os lados da cozinha, Harry colocou o braço em frente o rosto para proteger os olhos.

Sirius se atirou na direção do cachorro mas o animal foi mais esperto e correu de volta para o quintal e se jogou na piscina, como se fosse uma criança.

- Você só precisa acostumar com os novos hóspedes – aconselhou Harry para Cho – Ou você entra na onda deles, ou você pira!

Cho concordou com a cabeça e Harry estendeu um pano para ela.

- Me ajuda a limpar toda essa bagunça? Assim a gente já treina para o nosso casamento!

Cho concordou novamente e beijou Harry nos lábios e sussurrou.

- Obrigada por ser o melhor namorado do mundo! Vamos terminar logo essa bagunça para pegarmos uma sessão de cineminha!

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry convenceu de deixar Cho dormindo um pouco mais enquanto ele ia ao mercado da esquina fazer compras para sua mãe já que a empregada estava grávida e a nova apareceria na outra semana.

Durante o caminho, Harry passou por um banco e quando viu Cedrico saindo de lá, todo engravatado, com o seu rosto habitualmente risonho. Parecia ter superado a morte de Simas após tanto tempo. Também, não é para menos...

- Harry! – lembrou ele vendo o garoto de longe.

- Cedrico! – disse Harry apertando a mão dele com um toque jovial, mas o rapaz mais alto foi mais afetivo e o puxou para um abraço – Como estão as coisas?

- Bem, na medida do possível e com você?

- Tudo bem também! – embora não fosse verdade, apenas por educação mesmo – Eae, trabalhando firme?

- É a vida, né? – disse ele rindo – Faz parte...

Harry riu.

- Quer tomar um café, alguma coisa? – ofereceu o amigo ajeitando o cabelo liso.

- Não, obrigado, só estava de passagem!

Cedrico colocou as duas mãos no bolso, pigarreou e perguntou:

- É verdade que a Weasley foi para o exterior?

- É sim – confirmou Harry com um aperto no peito – Ela se foi!

Cedrico concordou com a cabeça.

- E... Ela já superou? 

- Parece que já – disse Harry concordando com o lábio mordido, não queria dizer a verdade que estava com ela.

- Vocês estão juntos, não estão? – ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Na verdade, não... – disse sinceramente – A gente ficou uma vez só! 

- Ah! Suspeitei que acabariam juntos! – disse Cedrico jogando os ombros – Ela superou bem rápido, não acha? 

Foi a vez de Harry jogar os ombros, não saberia responder, não por enquanto que não tinha perdido nenhuma namorada.

- Devemos continuar, né? – respondeu.

Cedrico passou o dedo pelos olhos e eles estavam ficando avermelhados.

- As coisas não são assim... De verdade! – Harry odiava ver um amigo chorando em sua frente.

Harry passou o braço pelos ombros de Cedrico e apertou o amigo contra o peito.

- Cara, vai ficar tudo bem! Você precisa andar mais, sair mais, e vai ver que a vida continuar, não podemos estacionar no tempo!

Ele concordou e começou a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu... Eu sei que vou!

- Ora, ora... O novo casal de Nova York! – murmurou uma voz desdenhosa e arrastada.

Harry ergueu os olhos e viu Draco com as duas mãos na cintura encarando a cena, vendo malicia, provavelmente.

- Vá se ferrar! – murmurou Harry prevendo que a cena não estava fazendo bem a Cedrico – Ninguém te chamou aqui!

- Mudando de lado, Potter? Quem diria, hein? O garoto popular do time de vôlei... 

Harry fez algo que a muito tempo vinha evitando fazer; largou os ombros de Cedrico e voou no rosto de Draco, enchendo-o de porradas, os dois caíram no chão, rasgando as roupas e dando pontapés. Nesse meio tempo, todos os seguranças de dentro do banco saíram para separar a briga, aparentemente, Draco tinha levado a pior, mas era só porque sua pele era branca e marcava mais fácil, já Harry estava cheio de hematomas e as roupas tinham virado trapos.

- Isso vai ter volta! – murmurou Harry passando a mão pelo rosto e vendo o sangue escorrer.

xxXXxxXXxx

Voltando para casa, e usando as roupas para limpar o sangue percorrendo pela face, Harry avistou o carro da polícia parado em frente a sua casa, ficou na dúvida se alguém tinha aprontado alguma coisa. 

"Será que vão levar Sirius por algum motivo inútil?" pensou e sentiu um assombro de saudade do padrinho, não podia deixar ninguém levá-lo.

Harry correu na direção da casa e viu os policiais parados em frente.

- Tenho certeza de que estão enganados! – esclareceu Lílian aos policiais – Harry é tão inofensivo quanto qualquer outro adolescente!

- O que está havendo? – perguntou Harry aparecendo, e ainda "naquele" estado deplorável.

- Se envolvendo em brigas? – perguntou um dos policiais com sorriso falso no rosto e com os braços cruzados – Acho que isso pode facilitar algumas coisas.

- O que está havendo? – repetiu Harry furioso.

- Você está preso em nome da lei! – disse o policial mais alto e mais gordo – Você foi acusado de atirar em Rony Weasley! 

**Nota do Autor: **Estou viajando só passei aqui super rápido para desejar um Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo, estou viajando de novo! (Fui para minha avó, para minha tia e agora estou descendo para a praia, mega beijocas!).


	21. Episódio 20 xx A mudança

**Capítulo Vinte.  
A mudança.**

- Deve haver algum engano – disse uma voz grossa vindo de dentro da casa quieta.

Harry tinha mexido a boca várias vezes, mas sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

O pai de Harry parou diante da porta ajeitou a gravata diante dos policiais.

- Permita-me apresentar aos senhores, a minha família – disse ele estendendo a mão e apertando a mão dos policiais que tinham expressões cheira-coco.

- Recebemos denúncias anônimas, Senhor Potter – disse o policial mais magro e comendo uma rosquinha.

- Queira acreditar que meu filho é mais inocente do que o próprio Sr. Weasley – disse Tiago olhando para os olhos de cada um – E posso provar o quanto o meu filho tem bom nome na escola que estuda, ótimas notas, eu diria! – e ele mostrou a casa – Uma família de estrutura classe média alta, uma ótima educação, eu diria, fui diretor da Potter's Office.

Harry apertou os olhos na direção do pai, tinha pensado que o pai não sabia de nada sobre suas notas, mesmo assim, não podia negar, ele não tinha ficado para recuperação, e as notas estavam na média.

- Não será preciso, Senhor Potter, confiamos na palavra do senhor! – disse o mais gordo apertando sua mão de volta – Vamos repassar isso ao nosso chefe, conhecemos a Potter's Office! Desculpa o transtorno!

Tiago assentiu com um sorriso.

- Obrigado – e deu algumas palmadinhas – Obrigado mesmo!

Eles assentiram e deram as costas, Harry atirou os dois braços na direção do pai e apertou como nunca. Jamais imaginou que seu pai fosse se arriscar a tanto por ele, jamais soube do verdadeiro sentimento entre pai e filho.

- Obrigado, pai, obrigado mesmo – disse ele ainda abraçado.

- Tudo bem, meu filho... Tudo bem! – ele correspondeu ao abraço bem apertado como se fosse o último.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Narcisa ajeitando o terno contra o reflexo da porta de vidro, em seguida a fechou.

- Bom dia! – todos responderam em coro.

Tiago ajeitou a gravata e murmurou para si mesmo que precisava esquecer dos problemas com Harry, dos problemas em casa e tudo mais, estava em reunião e não podia ficar desligado.

- Então, eu disse a vocês que daria mais uma chance, certo? – eles fizeram que sim em concordância, ela rolou os olhos na direção deles e continuou – E dei o prazo de um mês, se eu não me engano.

A sala ficou em silêncio sepulcral, eles sabiam o que estava por vir.

- O que era antes Potter's Office agora vai mudar para Malfoy's Office!

Todos assentiram, isso já era previsto desde quando ela tinha se tornado diretora, mas para mudar o nome da empresa precisaria levar algum tempo para assinar alguns papéis, convencer aos clientes de que seria o mesmo escritório e tudo mais.

- E claro, obviamente vai sofrer uma oscilação em termos de desempenho.

Alguns respiraram de alivio, pelo menos ela estava ciente disso.

- Mas... Não temos tempo para oscilações! Se continuarmos despencando dessa forma, em um mês vamos estar todos na rua! – ela passou os olhos um por um – Eu disse todos, incluindo a mim! A crise financeira do escritório é pior do que eu imaginava!

Tiago abaixou os olhos pensando com os seus próprios botões. 

- Sugestões estão sendo aceitas por todos os lados – ela disse colocando as duas mãos sobre a mesa – Não podemos deixar isso afundar! – ela suspirou – Alguém tem alguma sugestão?

Um homem de cabelos castanhos levantou o braço.

- Diga!

- Podíamos pedir dinheiro emprestado!

- Idéia brilhante! – disse ela ironicamente e espreitou os olhos – Pensou que eu fosse tapada por não pensar nisso, né? Mais alguma sugestão? 

Pela resposta educada dela, ninguém mais sugeriu porcaria nenhuma todos ficaram receosos e quietos em seus assentos. 

- Ótimo, então vão trabalhar! – disse ela apontando para a porta.

Todos foram saindo enfileirados, Tiago resolveu ficar por último porque tinha uma sugestão em mente, mesmo sabendo que poderia levar um fora. Ele parou depois que todo mundo saiu e murmurou.

- Eu tenho uma sugestão! 

Então Narcisa percebeu a sua presença.

- Ora lindo – ela deu um selinho em seus lábios e desceu as mãos pelos braços de Tiago – Diga o que é!

- É... Lílian! Ela fez faculdade de administração! 

Narcisa revirou os olhos, incrédula.

- Acha mesmo que ela daria conta de administrar...

- Sim! Se a sua pergunta é aqui, sim, ela daria conta! Ela trabalhou durante algum tempo para mim na Califórnia, e a empresa saiu do buraco! Juro!

Narcisa piscou firme.

- Vou confiar nas suas palavras, Potter!

- Se você falir, Cisa, eu vou junto! – ele deu uma risadinha meio de escanteio.

Narcisa sorriu e deu outro selinho.

- Você é tão lindo...

Ele sorriu, abaixou a cabeça e saiu. 

Narcisa respirou fundo pensando seriamente no que faria, desceu as mãos para dentro do celular e buscou na agenda o nome: Lílian. Encarou o celular durante alguns segundos e pensou se seria a coisa certa a fazer...

xxXXxxXXxx 

Hermione estava segurando sua bolsa com força, olhando as vitrines das lojas naquele quarteirão, estava interessada em um vestido novo, não que fosse o seu forte ficar procurando por vaidade, mas agora que não tinha muito dinheiro, graças ao seu pai, ela sentia ainda mais vontade em comprar as coisas. Quando ela tinha, não queria. Agora que não tem, quer...

Sem contar que precisava se distrair, ainda mais após a briga com Harry, eles não se falaram até aquele momento...

- O que posso ajudá-la? – perguntou uma voz grossa vindo pelas suas costas, sabia que não era o vendedor porque ele teria vindo de dentro da loja.

Ela virou-se na direção do rapaz, jogando os cabelos para as costas e sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Vítor! É você! – ela jogou os braços em sua direção e o abraçou – Que saudades!

- Também, Hermione! – ele passou as mãos pelas costas dela – E o que tem feito? Está sumida...

- Ah! Eu tenho estudado muito – disse ela afastando dele e encarando seus olhos castanhos brilhando – Mesmo nas férias – acrescentou vendo a expressão dele de confusão – E o que faz, agora que se formou?

Ele deu uma risadinha meio de lado.

- Na verdade, tenho andado treinando muito para a Copa de Vôlei que vem chegando, sabe? – ela concordou – Estou tentando entrar para o time do país, mas vai ser muito difícil.

Hermione passou a mão pelo seu braço, sem ter noção de que estava apertando seus músculos, era uma questão de intimidade, ou até mesmo amizade, não de interesse. 

- Você tem muito talento,Vítor.Tenho certeza que vai conseguir o que quer.

Krum sorriu meio modesto e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ah! Obrigado! E você, pretende fazer o que?

- Na verdade, jornalismo! – ela sacudiu os ombros – É o que eu realmente quero!

- Você vai se sair muito bem – garantiu Krum com um sorriso – É a menina mais inteligente que eu conheço.

Hermione corou de leve nas bochechas.

- E... Então, quer comer alguma coisa? – ofereceu ele apontando para uma lanchonete na esquina.

- Não, muito obrigada, mas eu tenho que chegar em casa, minha mãe está me esperando – ela apontou para o relógio – Só passei aqui porque era caminho da casa do meu amigo, Rony!

- Vocês... Vocês terminaram mesmo? – quis saber Krum com uma das sobrancelhas grossas erguidas.

- Ah! – ela corou – Mais ou menos, eu e ele estamos bem próximos porque ele teve um leve incidente, mas... Não sei se vai durar muito! – ela sacudiu os ombros – As coisas têm sido bem estranhas para a gente, bem confusas! Acho que preciso de um tempo.

- É, entendo... Bom, Hermione, deixa eu ir então, porque vou ligar para um amigo meu, acho que vou treinar um pouco antes de almoçar. 

Ela sorriu em resposta e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Ah, falando em ligar... Eu não tenho o seu celular – ela mexeu nos bolsos e puxou um V3 pink – Qual é o seu número? 

Hermione e Vitor trocaram os números de telefone e se despediram, indo para lados opostos. Vítor no celular, e Hermione vendo as vitrines.

xxXXxxXXxx

Ela terminou de passar o lápis nos olhos e virou-se para ver como estava diante do espelho. Ajeitou o piercing no nariz e olhou para os cabelos lisos e escorridos.

- Acho que vou dar uma pintada neles! – ela olhou meio sem graça para as pontas e fez uma cara fechada. Estava falando com ela mesma.

Gina estava usando uma mini-saia preta, com meias que deixavam suas coxas parecendo desenhadas. Usava uma blusinha meio preta também cheia de correntes, seu estilo estava meio diferente do que costumava usar em Nova York. Usava botas de bico fino também negras e brilhantes, diria que estava virando meio "punk", embora estivesse na "cidade da moda", mas também estava levando sacolas de roupas para casa, isto é, quando voltasse.

Ela desceu as escadas do prédio e pegou o celular, pensou em seu irmão, ultimamente tinha feito isso bastante, depois que ele enfrentou um tiroteio em um assalto, ficou com medo de perdê-lo e tinha sonhos terríveis com o próprio durante a noite. 

Rony era teimoso e muito briguento, na verdade, mas ela amava o irmão, e estar longe dele era bastante doloroso. A possibilidade de perdê-lo para sempre foi ainda pior.

- Miguel? – perguntou ela vendo o garoto loiro de olhos claros aproximando em sua direção.

- Gina? – o garoto sorriu de uma forma graciosa que sempre a fazia perder as estribeiras.

O rapaz passou a mão pela cintura da ruiva e a beijou de leve nos lábios. Gina estava curtindo o rapaz há poucos dias, eles tinham uma conexão incrível e tantas coisas em comum que ela chegava a se assustar. Não era Harry, mas... Era perto disso!

- Como tem passado? – perguntou ele abraçando-a.

- Bem, na medida do possível, mas não quero falar sobre isso – ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele – Vamos ao shopping, quero fazer umas comprinhas de última hora!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Vai ser um máximo, não vai? – perguntou Cho ajeitando a gravata de Harry – Já imaginou se o Sirius gostar da minha mãe? A gente vai poder fazer uma família tudo junto! – ela riu.

Harry se olhou diante do espelho, estava tudo bem. Eles só iam apresentar Sirius para a mãe de Cho e ver no que ia virar.

- Se cuida! – disse Harry e Sirius saindo pela porta da frente, Cho mandou beijo aos dois.

Ela virou as costas e encontrou Padfoot vindo em sua direção.

- Nem vem! Detesto cachorro! – murmurou para ele – Principalmente fedido que nem você!

- O cheiro talvez não seja do cachorro – disse a voz de Zabini por trás do sofá – E sim da sua boca que fica perto do nariz!

- Eu estava brincando! – disse Cho fazendo carinho no cachorro que rosnou na direção dela – Eu acho ele um fofo, não é Pad?

- Então, beije-o!

- O que?

- Beije-o! – repetiu Zabini inocentemente – Se você gosta tanto assim dele, beije-o!

- Mas ele é um cachorro! – disse ela incrédula.

- Não tem importância, beije-o!

Ela fez cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Não vou fazer isso!

Zabini cruzou os braços e a encarou.

- Você precisa admitir que o xingou!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vou tentar beijá-lo, ok?

Primeiro Cho ficou de joelhos, mas não achou que a posição era muito boa, então acabou colocando as duas mãos do braço ficando de quatro, fez um beiçinho de quem adoraria receber um beijo e fechou os olhos indo à direção do cachorro. Mas com a sua pose não muito equilibrada, sua peruca acabou caindo, e ela aproximou de uma vez.

- CAIN! CAIN! CAIN! – chorou o cachorro ao ser beijado pela própria, o bafo devia ser tremendo, juntamente com a feiúra.

- Ótimo! Meus amigos vão adorar ver isso! – disse Zabini com o celular na direção dela.

- Ora, você tirou foto, não? Seu... Seu... – Cho saiu correndo na direção de Zabini para pegar o celular de volta, ela foi tão agressiva que acabou derrubando-o no sofá, ficando por cima dele.

Zabini parou durante alguns instantes, estupefato, encarando a face da garota.

- Ora, apague essa foto agora!

- Você fica tão linda sem peruca! – disse ele girando os olhos para os lábios dela.

- Ah, eu sei, obrigada, mas... A FOTO! – ela tirou o celular das mãos dele, finalmente e conseguiu apagar a foto.

Zabini ficou algum tempo encarando as suas costas, se soubesse que sem peruca ela seria uma Deusa... Teria arriscado toda a sua vida antes para ficar com ela!

- O que? Gostou do produto é? – perguntou ela colocando uma das mãos no quadril – Aqui só entra um por vez, de vez em quando dois ou sete, mas não vem não! 

Ele piscou algumas vezes e sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos.

- Vamos ver um filme – e pegou um dos dvds que tinha na prateleira – Quer?

- Quero! – ela saltou no sofá e puxou o cobertor já que estava fazendo frio.

- Ei, mas o cobertor é meu! Na verdade é do Padfoot para fazer suas necessidades, mas...

- Eca! – ela jogou o cobertor na cara dele.

- Ainda bem que eu não estava com a boca aberta! – disse ironicamente puxando o cobertor na ponta dos dedos e indo jogar fora. Encontrou Padfoot estraçalhando a peruca de Cho. Mas não fez nada para impedir, ela ficava melhor sem.

E quando voltou, Cho estava dormindo no sofá, como um anjo.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lílian colocou algumas sacolas na parte de trás do carro, carregadas de maçãs, olhou para o estacionamento do shopping antes de abrir a porta e viu um carro vermelho parado ao lado, nele estava um homem loiro, de barba rala e ao lado, para o seu espanto, Tonks. 

"Ela tem outro?" Foi o primeiro pensamento de Lílian, mas ela julgou-se maliciosa por isso, não precisava necessariamente ser um amante, podia ser um amigo.

"Você não tem amigos homens?" – perguntou-se uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça.

"Claro! Sirius... Lupin... Lupin!" Lílian parou com as duas mãos segurando o volante com firmeza, as suas idéias não colaboravam para o esquecimento desse rapaz em sua jovem vida.

E a imagem de um homem loiro com cabelos meio grisalhos, com um sorriso perfeito com todos os dentes, duas costeletas compridas que deixavam suas orelhas parecerem menores. Olhos pintados no mesmo tom de chocolates, ou ela gostava demais de chocolate, ou demais dos olhos dele... E seu nariz pontiagudo que ela vinha desejando roçar o seu há meses. E sua boca... Ah! A boca de Lupin fazia Lílian bambear as pernas mesmo estando sentada. Sem contar os outros gêneros, era um homem educado, amigável... Lílian se derretia ao pensar nele.

"Não posso estar pensando assim de outro cara que não é o meu marido!" Pensou ela sacudindo a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos "Não posso e não devo!".

Ela encostou a testa no volante e deixou um suspiro escapar do nariz.

- Eu preciso o mais rápido possível me afastar dele – ela passou os dedos por um crucifixo preso no espelho do carro e continuou a dizer – Preciso salvar o meu casamento! – ela apertou o crucifixo com mais força, mas a imagem de Lupin sumindo de sua vida fez com que ela se sentisse sufocada, sozinha demais – Ah! Seja o que o senhor quiser! – ela deixou escapar outro suspiro – O que tiver de ser será... – e ela deu partida no carro.

xxXXxxXXxx 

Ela depositou algumas compras em cima da cama do garoto e ele sorriu.

- Obrigado mesmo, você tem sido excelente comigo! – agradeceu Rony e passou suas mãos pelas delas, acariciando-as.

- Licença! – disse a dona das mãos puxando-as para o corpo e ficando de pé – É que... Sabe, Rony, a gente andou confundindo as coisas, ultimamente.

Ele ficou de pé em um salto, mas ela deu as costas para ele, não tinha coragem de dizer cara a cara.

- Muitas coisas andaram acontecendo... – ela disse colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – E eu ando meio confusa por isso!

- Achei que estivesse a fim de voltar comigo! – disse ele,mesmo ela estando de costas.

Ela cruzou os braços e mordiscou a unha de leve, pensando se devia se abrir sobre o que tinha acontecido com Harry nessas férias, mas achou melhor não fazer.

- Eu gosto de você, Rony! – ela virou-se na direção dele e disse isso olho a olho, ele corou de leve – Mas estou muito confusa com os meus sentimentos ultimamente!

Ele parou em frente a ela, mordendo o lábio, estava bem vermelho nas bochechas.

- Não, tudo bem, Hermione, eu entendo... O que houve no passado deve ser apagado, eu só queria uma nova chance, e...

- Eu estava te ajudando a recuperar – ela disse seriamente – Mas não será mais necessário! E... – ela girou os olhos para o teto – Eu realmente ando confusa sobre algumas coisas, então, seria melhor dar um tempo, tudo bem?

A coisa mais fofa que Rony fez na vida, uma cara-de-cachorro-sem-dono e concordou com a mesma expressão. E seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas, Hermione queria ir embora o mais rápido possível antes que ele chorasse.

- Tudo bem, mas saiba que nada do que eu sinto por você vai mudar nesse tempo, okay?

Ela concordou e quando foi beijar Rony na bochecha, ele virou para beijá-la também, e numa fração de segundos seus lábios se encontraram em um selinho, mesmo que não valesse nada sentimentalmente, Rony queria ter passado o restante de sua vida assim com a garota, mas ela desfez o ato.

- Desculpe! – ela corou até as raízes do cabelo. E Rony fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima rolar pela face.

- Está sendo difícil superar isso... – ele murmurou. 

Hermione apertou os olhos na escuridão com um sentimento agudo no peito, mas não ia agir por impulso, precisava repensar sobre a sua vida.

- Tudo vai acabar bem, Rony – ela acenou – Te vejo na escola! – e fechou a porta ao sair.

Rony caiu sentado na cama, perguntando o que tinha feito em sua vida para merecer toda aquela maldição, ele passou as duas mãos no rosto e deixou-se chorar. Nunca tinha chorado por garota nenhuma em toda sua vida. Hermione era a primeira.

xxXXxxXXxx

Narcisa não vivia sem espelho.Desde que tinha começado a trabalhar na Potter's Office, queria sempre estar bem com Tiago. Ela repassou o brilho labial e olhou para a mansão dos Potters em sua frente, era um sobrado com sacada em todos os quartos, uma sacada que fazia meia lua, cheia de pilares e detalhes minuciosos que deixavam a casa cada vez mais perfeita.

Narcisa passou pelo jardim de flores da mulher, admirando cada flor que tinha, era muito bem cuidado, parou diante da campainha admirando os detalhes da porta, pensando se algum dia aquilo seria dela.

- Narcisa, é você? – perguntou Lílian ao abrir a porta – Que felicidade!

As duas se abraçaram com força.

- Quer entrar?

- Ah! Não obrigada, tenho que ser direta porque tenho muitas coisas a fazer no escritório... – "sexo com seu marido", por exemplo.

- E o que me trás essa visita tão inesperada?

Narcisa coçou a cabeça e encarou Lílian frente a frente.

- Sabe, estávamos pensando sobre, e... Seria legal se você pudesse assumir o cargo de diretora na Potter's Office... Um acordo, eu diria, uma coalizão!

Os olhos de Lílian brilharam.

- Diretora? Mas... Nem... Nem o Tiago é diretor.

- Exato! Esse é o ponto, precisamos de alguém que administre a empresa, e você seria a pessoal ideal, mas infelizmente teria que abandonar as aulas de redação em Hogwarts!

Lílian deu um suspiro. Abandonar Hogwarts, significaria abandonar Lupin. E, era impossível continuar sem ele...

- Então, é pegar ou largar!

**Nota do Autor**: Guys, forgive-me! Mas... Não vou responder aos comentários e nem postar Making Off porque o dia está hiper, mega, ultra, super, blaster, master corrido... Eu ainda não escrevi o último capítulo (que será postado SEGUNDA FEIRA QUE VEM, último dia do ano), enfim, to escrevendo, e to viajando para Ubatuba... Beijos, beijos. Desculpem-me, please! Espero que tenham gostado dos capítulos. Qualquer coisa importante é só me mandar uma MP, ou mandar msg para o meu celular (porque serviço da CLARO é de graça). Kiss.

Não vai ter spoiler dos próximo capítulo porque é o último... So... AGUARDEM PARA AS NOVIDADES BOMBÁSTICAS! Beijos

FELIZ ANO NOVO. ÓTIMO 2008 PARA TODOS!


	22. Episódio 21 xx Os grandes acontecimentos

**Episódio Vinte e Um. **

**Os grandes acontecimentos.**

- Eu... Eu não tenho absoluta certeza disso – respondeu Lílian piscando firme com os olhos.

- Você é a nossa única solução, Lily! – disse Narcisa falsamente, pousou suas mãos sobre os ombros dela – Vamos, amiga, pense bem!

Lílian piscou fundo, como se tivesse entregando sua vida para alguém, e concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu aceito!

- Jura? – perguntou Narcisa incrédula formando lágrimas nos olhos – Vai mesmo deixar Hogwarts para trabalhar na Malfoy's Office?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho meio forçado, atirando-se nos braços da mulher loira. As duas se apertaram com força.

- Vai ser ótimo trabalharmos juntas! Um perfeita oportunidade de nossa amizade se aprofundar!

Lílian a soltou ainda com a cabeça repleta de pensamentos confusos.Ela não tinha certeza se estava tomando a atitude correta ou não.

- Eu... Eu...

- Obrigada mesmo! – Narcisa abraçou-a pela última vez – Pode comparecer no escritório essa semana, e vamos trabalhar com as papeladas!

Lílian sorriu.

- Tudo bem, a gente se fala mais tarde!

Narcisa virou as costas e saiu batendo o salto nas pedras do jardim dos Potters esperou ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando com um clique, jogou os cabelos de um lado para o outro, segura.

- Essa foi a pior decisão da vida de Lílian Potter! – e riu maleficamente.

xxXXxxXXxx

Hermione enfiou as duas mãos nos cabelos, perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

"Era um garoto desengonçado, usava uma roupa xadrez e calças largas, um olhar penetrante, um rostinho infantil, veio deslizando pelo corredor ao lado de uma mulher ruiva e do próprio diretor. Sabia que era aluno novo. Ela como boa aluna resolveu cumprimentar primeiro, encurtou os passos fingindo estar saindo de uma longa conversa com as amigas.

- Olá, senhor diretor! – cumprimentou ela sorridente carregando alguns livros no peito.

E o garoto bonito olhou para ela.

- Venha! Vou apresentar um aluno a você! – disse ele colocando uma mão no ombro da garota e o outro no de Harry, Hermione gelou no mesmo instante, ela era tímida para algumas coisas, ainda – Este é Harry Potter e sua mãe, Lílian. E esta é Hermione Granger, a presidenta de classe!

Hermione corou logo de inicio, não gostava que as pessoas a conhecessem logo como a CDF da turma, sofria de discriminação, era meio ruim isso. Mas tinha certeza de que estava sendo humilde.

- Ah! Prazer – disse ao apertar a mão de Harry. Ela queria que ele falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.".

Não tinha se apaixonado ele pela primeira vez que o vira, mas sentira que ele era um tanto atraente, acima de tudo.

Mas com Rony... Ela tinha uma história! Alguns flashes passavam em sua cabeça, o primeiro beijo... Ela conhecendo a família dele... Rony todo tímido se declarando para ela...

Sentiu uma dor apertar por dentro da caixa torácica, mesmo que namorasse Rony, tinha o direito de gostar de outras pessoas, não tinha? Mas gostar era uma palavra muito forte para definir o que ela estava sentindo naquele exato momento.Fosse por Rony ou por Harry, ela estava longe de gostar de qualquer um deles.Estava confusa com seus sentimentos,não sabia exatamente o que sentia,nem mesmo conseguia saber por quem sentia.

- Eu só queria poder falar com o Harry novamente – comentou ela ao jogar o corpo na cama e encarar o teto, lembrando de alguns momentos que passou com ele durante o ano passado – É isso, talvez eu devesse tomar atitude e ir falar com ele – ela passou a mão pela bolsa e chave do carro. – Preciso resolver essa situação!

xxXXxxXXxx

- Ei! Acho que não tem ninguém em casa! – comentou Cho passando as mãos pelos ombros de Harry e o beijando no rosto.

- Mas e o Padfoot?

- Bom, ele não vai nos dedurar, não é mesmo?

Harry riu.

- Vamos aproveitar antes que alguém apareça – ele passou os braços em torno da cintura da morena e colocou-a em seu ombro para levá-la a sua cama.

- Você é tão doce! – comentou ela adorando as grosserias do rapaz.Ela realmente adorava receber alguns tapas de vez em quando. Juro.

Harry depositou-a na cama e partiu para um beijo calmo e suave.

- Está aprendendo rápido! – comentou ela ao rasgar a camiseta do Harry até o umbigo em linha reta.

- Você é uma ótima professora! – e ele a beijou novamente de uma forma mais selvagem, ela se arrepiou inteirinha.

Cho empurrou Harry contra a parede com as duas mãos e bateu com força as costas do namorado que já estava sem camiseta, e caiu de joelhos em sua cintura.

- Oh! Eu te amo... – resmungou Harry já prevendo o que ela ia aprontar.

A cena que se seguiu foi editada para evitar falatórios e reclamações de pais e mães falando que seus filhos não estão prontos para lerem tais absurdos. Em minha opinião é bobagem porque existem leitores mais safados do que eu próprio, e aliás, são situações naturais da vida, mas enfim, é bom prevenir a "mente ainda não-poluída (hem-hem)" dessa juventude.

A porta foi escancarada e uma garota de cabelos encaracolados parou na porta adivinhando a cena, seus olhos saltaram de suas órbitas ao ver Cho agachada diante de Harry. Ela gritou e tampou a boca com as duas mãos.

- Hermione! – gemeu Cho caindo sentada para trás, não imaginava ser pega de surpresa em um momento tão constrangedor. Mas não era de se esperar que ela entrasse assim tão de repente, o que vinha fazendo há algum tempo desde que se tornara melhor amiga de Harry.

- Ela... – ele puxou as roupas e cobriu o corpo para não sair correndo pela casa como veio ao mundo, encontrou a porta batendo com força e jurou ter ouvido a garota soltar um gemido de choro.

Ele apenas encarou a porta fechada e olhou, o que quer que Hermione tenha visto, ela não ia contar para ninguém, sabia muito bem disso. Mas... Existem situações que são melhores não serem comentadas, imaginadas, muito menos vistas por alguém, principalmente quando esse alguém tem o coração pisoteado por quem está dentro.

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry terminou de vestir as roupas sem trocar muitas palavras com Cho que grudava em seu pescoço a cada segundo.

- Eu tenho que ir me desculpar, conversar com ela! – disse ele sério vestindo as calças enquanto Cho estava empoleirada em seu pescoço – Me solta, por favor?

Ela soltou, amarrou a cara e foi parar em um canto do quarto, fazendo bico.

- Isso não deve sair do quarto – disse ele corando de leve, tinha sido pego em uma posição não muito legal essa tarde e precisava mesmo garantir que Hermione não espalhasse isso a ninguém.

Cho concordou e deu um selinho em seus lábios, um selinho amargo que Harry sentiu o estômago embrulhar, talvez as coisas estivessem começando a mudar... Talvez ele precisasse mudar alguns fatos.

- Te vejo mais tarde, ok? – respondeu pegando as chaves do carro de seu pai enquanto ela estava cobrindo o corpo com o edredom.

- E o meu beijo? – ela perguntou no pé da escada.

- Fica para outra hora! – ele bateu a porta e correu na direção do carro de seu pai, acelerou e foi na direção da casa de Hermione.

Desceu do carro, foi até a porta, tremendo e bateu. Os segundos viraram eternidade, havia uma única pergunta que dominava sua cabeça: O que Hermione diria sobre? O que ela faria? O perdoaria?

"Por que perdoar? Ela não tem nada a perdoar..." pegou-se pensando sobre.

As palmas de suas mãos começaram a suar, ele bateu mais algumas vezes e a porta se abriu, a mãe dela com os cabelos presos apareceu com um sorriso aberto, talvez soubesse que Harry tinha brigado com a sua filha, mas ela não mudava de atitude com ele por isso, adorava Harry e esse sentimento era recíproco.

- Oi, Harry, o que deseja?

- A Hermione... Ela está? – perguntou ele sentindo o coração palpitar nos pulsos.

- Não, não, ela passou aqui, estava meio esquisita, mas disse que ia rever um amigo.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes se esse "amigo" era ele.

- Sabe o nome dele? – ousou a perguntar.

- Hm... Não sei... – ela deu os ombros – Mas acho que deve ser rápido, sobe lá no quarto dela, e pode esperar – ela deu caminho para o moreno passar.

Harry subiu até o quarto dela e deparou com um lugar meio cor-de-rosa, todo arrumado, perfumado, cheio de livros e fotografias. A saudade bateu em seu peito trazendo o desespero.

Ele passou o olhar pelas fotos em cima da cômoda: A primeira foto mostrava Harry e Hermione abraçados na neve, e o garoto se lembrou que o próprio tinha tirado a foto, esticou o braço, mirou em direção às cabeças e apertou o clique. A segunda foto mostrava Rony sacando no último jogo de vôlei, Harry estava um pouco de lado com as duas mãos apoiadas na perna. A terceira foto era de Hermione e Gina meladas de brigadeiro, tinham provavelmente seus cinco, seis anos. A quarta foto mostrava os pais de Hermione e ela ainda pequeninha no meio, fazendo um "V" com os dedos e mostrando o sorriso sem dentes (tinha os seus oito anos e já era bonita com seus cachos bem arrumados). Ele riu ao vê-la, tão doce... Tão linda...

Harry desceu os olhos para a cama com o edredom cor-de-rosa cheio de flores e viu ao lado um pequeno caderno em cima da cômoda, ao lado uma caneta. Um caderno, para variar. Mas não era um caderno qualquer, porque bem em cima estava escrito: "Diário".

Ele desceu as mãos e apertou a contracapa, ali devia estar escrito tudo. Todos os sentimentos de Hermione, tudo o que ela tinha passado. O que ela pensava sobre Harry, e o que ela pensava sobre Rony. Os seus sentimentos...

Harry abriu e começou a ler.

xxXXxxXXxx

Cho estava sentada vendo televisão, já vestida, começou a suar de repente. E sentiu o estômago contorcer. Não devia ser uma dor-de-barriga porque ela não comera nada estragado.

Ela lembrou-se de que estava com câncer e que a qualquer momento sua vida poderia chegar ao fim, foi ficando pior em pensar sobre isso... Ela sentiu que seus últimos segundos seriam naquela sala.

Sentiu que não havia como dizer a Harry o quanto amava, o quanto estava agradecida por tudo.

Ela sentiu-se fatigada. E seus olhos foram pesando, a respiração falhando, e veio a falta de ar.

Ela caiu de joelhos diante da porta da sala e pensou: "Meus últimos segundos..." e sua vida começou a passar em sua cabeça em flashes. Estava tudo terminado. E contra a morte não havia solução.

Ela não teve forças para mexer, gritar ou lutar, ficou estendida ali, com os olhos fechados, caída de frente para o chão.

xxXXxxXXxx

Lílian repassou o lápis nos olhos e olhou no espelho para ajeitar o cabelo, ia se despedir de Lupin e não queria que sua despedida fosse uma qualquer. Piscou bem forte e continuou com as mãos no volante.

"Será que ele vai deixar?" Pensava e alguma coisa no fundo dizia que ele fosse insistir para que ela continuasse em Hogwarts, e ela queria isso, a única maneira de descobrir se Lupin gostava mesmo dela ou não.

Ela desceu do carro carregando a bolsa e já com a caneta bem localizada para assinar alguns papéis da demissão, passou pelo jardim vazio da escola que no dia seguinte estaria lotado pelos estudantes (já que era o último dia de férias), passou pelas catracas não mais vigiadas, e deparou com os corredores cheios de armários novos, cartazes e tudo mais. Estava tudo consertado, não havia nada quebrado ou mal pintado. O próximo ano estava por vir trazendo novidades para os alunos.

Lílian suspirou firme e começou a caminhar pelos corredores vazios, era triste saber que ia abandonar tudo isso, mas seria por uma boa causa, ia ganhar em dobro, seria melhor para todos. O pior de tudo, é que ela não queria esquecer Lupin e por mais que doesse pensar sobre isso, ela queria que fosse real, queria mesmo por um fim nesse relacionamento.

Lílian parou em frente à sala dos professores e deu uma boa olhada naquilo tudo, seria uma das últimas vezes que entraria ali como professora, ou melhor, era a última. Estava vazia, não havia ninguém, girou os calcanhares na direção da diretoria, e caminhou batendo o salto contra o piso cinza cheio de granulados. A ruiva subiu algumas escadas e parou em frente à sala de Lupin, provavelmente estaria ali trabalhando para o ano que se aproximava. Ela bateu três vezes com a mão mesmo sabendo que podia entrar sem avisar.

Lupin graciosamente veio atender a porta com aquele sorriso que só ele sabia fazer, com uma felicidade sem tamanho, ainda mais ao ver a mulher mais linda de Nova York diante dessa porta. Ele a abraçou com seus braços firmes e fortes, envolvendo-a em seu cheiro irresistível. Lílian tremeu por alguns instantes, mas apertou os lábios contra os dentes para não deixar escapar um gemido.

- Não enganou o dia da volta à escola, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele sorrindo, Lílian não fez muita questão de sorrir – O que houve? Problemas?

- Não – ela suspirou – Soluções!

Ele estendeu o braço para ela se sentar diante da escrivaninha dele.

- Tudo bem, queira se sentar, por favor!

Ela não o fez.

- Tenho um recado rápido a dar – ela sacudiu os ombros – Estou me demitindo da escola.

O silêncio que prosseguiu levou alguns segundos para ser interrompido, Lupin deixou o queixo cair até o chão e ficou estupefato durante alguns segundos, olhando o nada. Lílian sentiu um aperto no peito ao dizer isso e por um momento pensou no que ele diria.

- Tudo... Tudo bem! – ele continuou e foi à vez de Lílian deixar o queixo desabar.

"Ele não disse nada, absolutamente nada!" Alguém gritou no fundo de sua mente e ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de se estraçalhar por ter passado semanas pensando que eles tinham uma conexão.

Lílian virou as costas e continuou andando na esperança de que ele voltasse atrás.

- Tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou fazendo a mulher parar bruscamente.

"Não, não tenho certeza" respondeu mentalmente, mas o orgulho foi maior e mais rápido.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida! – ela saiu da sala sabendo que tinha deixado o clima muito ruim para Lupin.

Uma lágrima teimosa insistiu em cair pelos seus olhos, mas ela não deixou, foi mais rápida e passou as mãos para não manchar a maquiagem, não queria chegar ao escritório de Dumbledore parecendo a Cho (que insulto!).

Ela parou no escritório do bom velhinho e bateu algumas vezes, ele com sua voz serena de sempre disse.

- Entre!

Ela obedeceu muda, sentou na cadeira dele após cumprimentá-lo com as mãos. Dumbledore passou o dedo pelo controle remoto desligando o som que dominava em sua sala, parecia um concerto musical muito antigo. Ao lado de um vaso de cristal muito caro carregado de flores brancas (lírios), Lílian adorava lírios.

- Gosto de lírios, eles me dão a sensação de paz.

Dumbledore continuou a mostrar o sorriso com as mãos enroscadas em cima da escrivaninha.

- Problemas? – perguntou ele usando as mesmas palavras que Lupin.

- Muitos! – respondeu ela ao invés de dizer novamente "soluções!".

- Envolve um certo loiro de olhos claros?

Lílian não deixou de negar, mas também não afirmou, abaixou a cabeça olhando para as coxas cruzadas.

- Não é problema meu certo? – ele respondeu – De qualquer forma, vamos ao que interessa!

- Eu... Eu vim fazer a minha carta de demissão.

Ao contrário de Lupin, Dumbledore insistiu imensamente para que ela ficasse, sugeriu várias mudanças, até mesmo aumento de salário, mas ela negou todos, mais pelo fato de não querer continuar uma história com Remo, estava na hora de mudar os fatos. Ela quase desabou tudo diante do diretor, mas ele nada besta percebeu do que se tratava a decisão de Lílian.

- Não vou ser chato a tal ponto de obrigá-la a fazer continuar aqui – ele estendeu algumas folhas para Lílian assinar – Mas deve levar em conta o que o seu coração pede para você fazer, e não o cérebro!

Lílian resmungou qualquer coisa e puxou a caneta, era para o bem do seu casamento, não estava fazendo isso como uma adolescente inconseqüente de seus atos. Ela queria isso, ela queria essa separação, esse fim. Doía a sinceridade, mas por dentro ela sabia disso, por mais que doesse, era a verdade pura.

- Foi um prazer trabalhar com você – disse Lílian se levantando após ter assinado os papéis.

Dumbledore apertou a sua mão e repetiu pela última vez.

- Não há nada que faça você continuar aqui? – ele olhou para o vaso de lírios no canto da sala.

Lílian também olhou para o vaso, mas continuou com a opinião firme e forte.

- Não, sinceramente, obrigada mesmo por tudo! O prazer foi todo meu! – ela despediu e saiu da sala sentindo-se vazia.

Passou pelos corredores sabendo que era um peixe fora d'água, não pertencia mais aquele mundo de professores e alunos, estava tudo acabado. Vida nova.

Ela desceu algumas escadas quando os alto-falantes começaram a sair um chiado.

- Não deviam ter ligado os alto-falantes! – disse Lílian parando no portão.

- Não vá embora! – disse uma voz conhecida. Era Lupin.

- Quê?

- Isso, não vá embora! Sei que você deve estar parada no meio do corredor da escola pensando que tipo de idiota eu sou, mas... Eu peço pela última vez, Lílian, não vá!

Ela sentiu as pernas virarem gelatinas e olhou na direção da saída. Era uma decisão sem volta: ir embora ou não. A sua respiração começou a falhar, ficando lenta e pesada.

- Que diabos você está fazendo? – perguntou Lílian olhando para o teto como se Lupin fosse aparecer de lá.

- Estou usando todas as minhas armas para fazer com que você fique! – disse ele sem microfone dessa vez, apenas parado no final do corredor, vindo da sala dos professores – Por favor, fique!

- Eu não posso... – ela sentiu o coração acelerar o ritmo de batidas. Lupin segurava um ramalhete de flores brancas – Eu tenho que ir...

Lupin apressou os passos diante dela e parou olhando em seus olhos azuis penetrantes, ela ficou deslocada por meros segundos.

- Eu amo você! – ele disse.

Ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu os pés se perderem do chão. Ela voou por alguns séculos e voltou boquiaberta.

- O que você pensa que está falando?

- Eu amo você, não quero perder você! – disse ele sério. Lílian corou até as orelhas e sentiu o estômago afundar.

- Você está louco?

- Louco... Só se for de amor por você! – ele deixou as flores caírem no piso frio e avançou em Lílian como um animal, pousou as mãos na cintura da ruiva e a puxou para um encontro de corpos, seus lábios se tocaram no mais doce beijo que a vida pode oferecer.

Os lírios continuaram caídos no chão, enquanto Dumbledore olhava para o vaso vazio, dois andares acima.

xxXXxxXXxx

A velha senhora cutucou a menina de cabelos vermelhos à frente, em pé. Não podia negar que era uma garota muito esquisita, meio punk, com calças pretas e cheias de correntes, e quando se virou, deparou com seus olhos azuis e um piercing de argola no nariz.

- Você poderia me ajudar a carregar as malas, querida?

- Claro! – disse com a voz meiga, surpreendendo a mulher, não parecia ser tão meiga quanto se vestia.

A garota de cabelos vermelhos e lisos agachou para ajudar a senhora.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou a senhora querendo manter contato com a garota em sua frente.

- Gina, Gina Weasley.

- E o que vem fazer em Nova York? Vai embora porque as férias terminaram?

- Na verdade, eu morava aqui – disse ela sorridente, segurava uma das alças da mochila com força – Voltei por causa do meu irmão.

- O que houve, querida?

- Ele tomou um tiro, sabe... Fiquei com medo de perdê-lo, e isso me fez pensar melhor sobre a vida – ela deu um suspiro – Não quero largar nunca mais a minha família.

A senhora sorriu e agradeceu por tê-la ajudado, pegou as malas e dirigiu para o táxi que estava na sua frente, enquanto isso, Gina cruzou os braços esperando que sua mãe viesse buscá-la. Piscou com firmeza seus olhos com maquiagem pesada.

Ela olhou no relógio: Não via a hora de ver Harry sorrindo novamente, em sua frente, pronto para beijá-la quantas vezes quisesse pelo resto de sua vida.

- Ah... Harry... – ela suspirou.

xxXXxxXXxx

Em uma sala escura, ele estava sentado na cadeira, comandando as ordens.

- Eu quero vê-lo morto!

Ela discordou com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, Lord das Trevas, mas não podemos!

Ela usava uma roupa toda cosida de lã, estava muito frio naquela sala imensa e escura, nenhuma luz a banhava.

- Você tem que obedecer as minhas ordens – murmurou Voldemort sublinhando cada palavra – Você me deve um presente de aniversário!

Narcisa remexeu inquieta na cadeira.

- Tiago já assinou toda a papelada? Já passou toda a empresa para o seu nome? Todo o dinheiro para você?

Narcisa mostrou os papéis.

- Uma quantia é sua, como combinamos! – disse ela piscando com firmeza – Metade, como disse!

Ele concordou e deu um sorriso no rosto.

- O que um idiota apaixonado não faz? – perguntou Voldemort olhando os papéis que Narcisa tinha feito Tiago assinar, bêbado – Tudo está em seu nome... Tudo! Você é dona da fortuna dos Potters!

Ela deu uma risadinha e encolheu os ombros.

- Só enquanto ele for vivo!

Voldemort puxou uma arma das gavetas e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Repito, a fortuna dos Potters é inteiramente sua.

Narcisa olhou para a arma interpretando os fatos: Ela teria que matar Tiago para ficar com tudo.

- Não sou uma assassina!

Voldemort gargalhou alto e friamente.

- Você tem até amanhã à noite para matá-lo, ou eu farei pessoalmente.

Narcisa gemeu, ela gostava da personalidade de Tiago, não poderia fazer isso com ele... Nunca!

- Ou você o mata, ou eu mato você! É uma questão de escolha! – riu Voldemort.

Narcisa suspirou e estendeu a mão na mesa, pegando a arma.

xxXXxxXXxx

Harry começou a revirar as primeiras páginas pulando a parte que ela falava do começo do ano, não estava muito interessado, na verdade, parou em alguma das últimas partes quando encontrou o seu nome escrito.

"Acho que estou começando a me apaixonar por Harry, hoje foi o nosso primeiro beijo..."

Ele revirou o estômago ao sentir a sensação do beijo novamente ocorrendo.

"_Eu penso em Harry vinte e quatro horas por dia, eu respiro ele, eu vivo somente pensando nele, não sei mais o que fazer. Ai meu Deus! Eu acho que estou beirando a insanidade". _

"_Pedi ajuda para minha amiga, ela aconselhou a me afastar dele, mas eu não consigo, simplesmente não dá..."._

"_Eu estou apaixonada por ele, não teve como, tentei fugir, tentei escapar, mas... O destino nos entrelaçou de tal forma que... Foi inevitável!"._

Harry fechou o diário com força, não queria continuar, já bastava tudo o que tinha lido e já sabia, Hermione estava apaixonada por Harry, e essa foi a mesma palavra que ela colocou no diário.

Ele baixou os olhos e ficou algum tempo encarando o caderno fechado. Ela gostava de Harry, agora ele sabia e não havia como mentir.

"Se eu soubesse disso antes..." ele sentiu um aperto no estômago. Precisava falar com Hermione o mais rápido possível.

Harry deslizou as mãos para dentro do bolso e puxou o celular, teclou o número de Hermione.

"Aonde é que ela foi?" Perguntou-se, sequer sabia aonde é que ela estava nesse exato momento.

O barulho de chamada não iniciou. Caiu logo na caixa postal, e ele sentiu que precisava desabafar, mesmo que ela não o atendesse. Era uma necessidade.

- Uma hora ela vai ter que ligar o celular e ver a caixa postal – e então o barulho para deixar mensagem veio – Hermione, eu preciso te pedir mil desculpas pelo o que você viu... Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu não retribui aquele beijo, quando eu abri mão de você para você ficar com o Rony... – ele suspirou – Agora, agora eu percebo o quanto você faz falta na minha vida, e sinto muito, muito, por tudo o que você viu. Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem assim entre a gente! Por favor,... Eu gosto muito de você também, e acho que você a gente merece dar uma chance para nós dois! É o que ambos queremos! Liga-me assim que receber essa mensagem, com amor, Harry! – ele fechou o celular com um clique e deixou-se cair sentado na cama.

Sentiu um vazio nas costas. Ao mesmo tempo uma mescla de felicidade subindo como um foguete pelo corpo. Poderia dar certo. Harry e Hermione podiam ficar juntos!

- Vocês... Vocês então se beijaram? – perguntou alguém com cara de nojo aparecendo na porta – Você e Hermione Granger estão juntos?

Harry girou os olhos na direção da porta.

xxXXxxXXxx

Hermione depositou a bolsa em cima da mesa e ficou tamborilando os dedos: os seus pensamentos estavam ainda em Cho impulsionando sua boca contra a virilha de Harry, o rapaz parecia não estar pensando em Hermione em momento algum, enquanto a idiota não parava de chorar pelo fim da amizade. Ele estava mais preocupado em murmurar palavrões em voz alta e dizia o quanto estava adorando fazer aquilo.

Hermione apertou as duas mãos fechadas contra a testa e deixou-se chorar. As lágrimas escorreram por sua bochecha e pingaram na mesa.

Ela começou a chorar em silêncio, as pessoas em volta começaram a ficar preocupadas.

- Demorei? – perguntou Krum aproximando, mas não se deu conta de que ela estava chorando. Ela tinha convidado ele – O que houve?

Hermione ficou de pé, limpou as lágrimas com as mãos e murmurou.

- Eu fiz a minha decisão.

Ela engoliu em seco, colocou as duas mãos sobre o rosto de Vitor, perto das orelhas e da barba rala, puxou-o para um beijo delicado diante de todos.

**Nota do Autor**: Fim! The End... Se vocês estão lendo esse último capítulo é porque alguém postou para mim, e agradeço muito! Thanks a lot! Gostaria de fazer agradecimentos especiais mas farei quando voltar de viagem (sabe-se lá quando...), então, aguardem que eu ainda volto nesse tópico para fazer agradecimentos. E para escrever a continuação da nova fanfic... Eu usarei outro tópico, ok? Chamado "Seriado Potteriano: 2ª temporada" mas antes de postar lá, eu venho postar aqui, ok? Ok? Ok? Se não entendeu, leia de novo e entenda! Thanks!

Gostaria de colocar o link do novo abertura (2ª temporada):

link: dablio dáblio dáblio **ponto **youtube **ponto **com **barra **watch?vJrt9Y0Bt3jY

Agora o trailer da 2ª temporada (parece mais entrevistas com os atores):

link: dablio dáblio dáblio** ponto **youtube** ponto** com** barra **watch?vAgqYFUZ3Y5s

E... o novo estilo da Gina (só faltou o piercing e o cabelo VERMELHO, sim, ela ta com o cabelo vermelho igual da Dulce Maria – Roberta – do Rebelde, pelo menos na minha fanfic).

Beijos a todos e fiquem com Deus! Amo vocês... E volto aqui para agradecimentos e ler os comentários! Espero que todos tenham apreciado o Gran-Final! Beijos, beijos. D

**Notas e Agradecimentos**: 

É o fim! Simplesmente o começo de um fim! E eu odeio despedidas! Enfim, tudo começou lá embaixo... Achei que no começo não fosse ter tanto sucesso e apenas uma única temporada de fanfic bastaria, mas não... Vocês sempre estiveram aqui, elogiando, apoiando, querendo mais, dando idéias, e aqui estamos, encaminhando tudo para a segunda temporada, e graças a Deus, para a terceira temporada.   
Desculpa se não pude atender aos desejos de todos. Aquele comentário que suplicava pela união do shipper "X/Y", desculpa mesmo, mas... Eu tento dar o melhor de mim, juro!  
Queria agradecer em particular a todos que comentaram, leram, reviram, releram, me bateram, me xingaram, os que me corrigiram, os que me odiaram, quiseram me matar, me puxaram no msn e deram dicas, conselhos, e etc... Todos vocês que passaram aqui para visitar/ler ou até mesmo dar uma olhada nos trailers! Obrigado mesmo, amo muito tudo isso e vocês, principalmente! Porque se não fossem vocês, eu não estaria escrevendo esses agradecimentos e não teria saido do primeiro capítulo!   
Primeiro de tudo, acho que o agradecimento deveria ser a J.K, que apesar de ter feito um desfecho "ruim", na minha opinião, foi ela quem criou esses personagens todos, e é isso o que atraiu vocês até aqui! Graças a ela... E por um pequeno pedaço, graças a mim também, que tive a idéia de fazer a fanfic.  
Agradeço a fanfic, em especial, por ter me trazido muitos amigos, pessoas maravilhosas que eu nunca teria conhecido sem a fanfic, pessoas que não faziam parte do meu dia-a-dia, mas agora eu não fico MEIA HORA sem falar com tais pessoas. Amo mesmo, obrigado por tudo, fanfic! 

Lembra quando vocês brigaram comigo por causa do beijo Harry/Pansy? Bem no comecinho... lágrimas.  
Lembra quando o Harry chegou em Hogwarts perdido? E conheceu a Hermione, o Rony e a Gina?  
Lembra de quando meu PC pegou vírus e eu fui obrigado a fazer um resumo e mesmo assim vocês continuaram a ler? Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!   
Lembra quando o Simas e a Gina namoravam e o Harry era apaixonado por ela?   
Lembra quando a Gina foi embora? Vocês quase me mataram... Enfim, tudo passou como se fosse ontem, mas agora acabou e rumo para a próxima temporada.

Foi muito gratificante receber o comentário de cada um de vocês, de verdade, adorei, muito obrigado. Valeu a pena, ê, ê, ê! Espero vê-los na segunda temporada, mesmo sabendo que muitos vão desistir por aqui! Obrigado a todos que acompanharam, mesmo. 

Agradecimento especial: Sophia.DiLUA, Priscila Black, Gisele Weasley, Aluada The Original, Raphaela, Ginna A. Potter, Jane Malfoy, Bitriz, Camy Horvath, Ari Duarte, LUNAM, Ninah Black, Anna Weasley Potter, cellee, JuJu, Clara, carol w potter, Mahs2weasley, Shakinha. 

Um grande abraço e um grande beijo. Espero ver vocês na próxima temporada.


End file.
